La chambre d'à côté
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Les fracas. Les bruits de verres brisés. Des silences incertains. Tout ce que Paul voulait, c'était être en paix. Savourer ses vacances sous le soleil, et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la liberté qu'il pouvait éprouver loin de sa routine. Pourtant, il y aura une situation qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais...
1. Chapter 1

**La chambre d'à côté**

**Diclaimer :** La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part quelques uns.

**Pairing:** Aurore/Paul et Flora/Drew (implicitement)

**Rating:** K+ ( Tout public, mais avertit)

**Genres :**Romance – famille

**Résumé:** Les fracas. Les bruits de verres brisés. Des silences incertains. Tout ce que Paul voulait, c'était être en paix. Savourer ses vacances sous le soleil, et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la liberté qu'il pouvait éprouver loin de sa routine. Pourtant, il y aura une situation qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais...

**Chapitre I_:_**

**« Vous avez la chambre 53. Elle se situe au troisième étage. Voulez-vous qu'un de nos employés porte vos bagages? »**

Cheveux courtes et lisses, yeux bleus clairs, petit visage rond, lèvres fines, la réceptionniste était vêtue de sa tenue professionnelle, aux couleurs dominantes de l'hôtel, noir et vert. Elle avait une veste noir sur une chemise verte, accompagné d'un petit nœud noir dans ses cheveux. Le tailleur était exigé pour son image.

**« Non merci. »**

**« L'ascenseur se trouve à votre droite. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans notre hôtel. »**

**« Merci. »**

Tranquillement, il avança vers l'ascenseur puis il appuya sur le bouton. Les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement. Son gros sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, il rentra tout en saluant les nouveaux clients qui venaient de sortir d'un air tranquille.

Le miroir qui faisait tout le mur, lui rendait son reflet. Cheveux violets mi-long attachés en une queue de cheval base, yeux noirs intenses, nez fin, bouche fine et délicate, Paul appuya sur la touche numéro trois.

La cage d'ascenseur monta dans un bruit discret. Après que les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, il sortit dans le long couloir. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs beiges du long passage. Les portes des chambres étaient marbrés où leurs numéros étaient affichés d'une couleur d'or. Le carrelage brillait signe qu'il venait d'être nettoyé où on entendait ses pas résonner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant sa porte où il inséra la clé dans la serrure afin de la déverrouiller. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, il s'étala sur le grand lit. À peine avait-il observé le décor de sa chambre qu'il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Le bip sonore se répéta avant qu'une voix grave résonna dans la pièce.

**« Allô? »**

**« Reggie, c'est Paul. »**

Il alluma le haut parleur puis commença à déballer ses affaires afin de les mettre dans la commode qui était à côté de la porte d'entrée.

**« Ah Paul ! Alors tu as passé un bon voyage? »**

Le concerné jeta un regard noir à son téléphone mobile. Il n'avait plus envie de repenser à son voyage qui selon lui était atroce. C'était quoi cette question piège ?

**« Vraiment génial! » **Répondit d'un ton ton ironique avant de poursuivre **«** **J'avais cru que je n'allais jamais arrivé à l'hôtel.» **

**« Il y avait beaucoup d'embouteillages? »**

**« Énormément. Il y avait un détraqué qui m'a bousculé sur l'autoroute. Bonjour les dégâts pour la bagnole! »** Haussa-t-il un peu la voix.

**« Quoi? Tu n'as rien au moins? »**

Paul soupira. Il s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété son grand frère. Ce dernier s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, même pour des détails. En fait il s'inquiétait tout le temps pour rien..., soupira le jeune homme.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien. »**

**« Dis-toi que tu vas passé du bon temps sous le soleil à te reposer. »**

**« Des vacances que tu m'as forcé à prendre. »**

Il entendit son frère rire. Paul laissa un petit soupir s'échapper. Il aurait préféré travailler, il avait déjà un peu de retard dans ses projets, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de partir en vacances. De plus, son entreprise subissait une crise, Paul pouvait à tout moment être licencié et voilà où il était. Le cadet était sûr qu'à cause de son frère, il avait des gros risques de perdre son boulot.

**« Tu sais très bien que tu en a besoin. Tu travailles trop ces derniers temps! »**

Paul lâcha un nouveau soupir de lassitude. Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Certes il ne dormait pas toutes ces nuits ; d'accord, il était tout le temps sur son ordinateur portable à la maison en rentrant du travail pour continuer son projet. Qui avait dit que comptable était un métier facile ? Son patron lui avait donné beaucoup de tâches à faire, et il travaillait toujours seul.

**« Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et promets-moi de te reposer. »**

Un silence s'incrusta juste après ces mots. Reggie devinait que son petit frère était parti dans ses pensées. Il savait que Paul lui en voulait un peu car il lui avait forcé à prendre ces vacances, mais il avait vu sa santé se péril peu à peu. Son travail allait le rendre malade, il devait intervenir pour son bien.

**« Paul, promets le moi. » **Insista-t-il.

Le chevelu violet s'adossa contre le mur hésitant. Il n'aimait pas promettre des choses à son frère même des promesses les plus simples.

**« Je te le promets. »**

Après quelques mots échangés Paul raccrocha puis il finit de ranger ses vêtements dans la commode. Soudain, il entendit des voix.

**« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas être tranquille à la fin !? »**

Sans aucun doute, c'était un couple qui se disputait dans la chambre voisine. Paul décida de se détendre sous la douche tout en essayant d'oublier ces voix qui l'énervaient. Il rentra dans sa salle d'eau, retira son tee-shirt beige et son pantalon noir puis les mit négligemment sur le carrelage bleu. Il sortit une serviette du placard, où un logo de l'hôtel était imprimé au milieu. Ce qui était pratique avec les hôtel, c'est qu'on pouvait éviter de prendre certaines choses, ce qui était un avantage pour le poids de la valise. Il rentra dans la douche, tourna le robinet de l'eau froide, puis régla sur le deuxième robinet de l'eau chaude afin de savourer une eau tiède.

Sous le jet d'eau, tout en se savonnant, Paul ne pouvait que penser à cette dispute. Dispute qui ne s'était pas encore terminée puisqu'il entendait malgré l'eau qui coulait, les deux voix.

**« À ce que je sache, je ne t'avais rien demandé! J'étais au point de conclure une grosse affaire et voilà que tu gâches tout ! »**

La voix grave était très autoritaire. Paul fronça les sourcils. Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de crier celui-là?

**« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase 'ne pas se mêler de mes affaires' ! Des fois je me demande si tu as vraiment une cervelle! »**

Bon sang il ne pouvait pas arrêter de beugler pensa Paul. Ce dernier sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit des fines cernes qui soulignait son regard fatigué. Décidément ce voyage l'avait épuisé. Il avait une soudaine pitié pour cette femme qui recevait toute la colère de son compagnon. Cela fit déjà un moment que Paul n'entendit plus sa voix.

**« Tu as vraiment cru que tu allais les retrouver ?! N'importe quoi ! »**

Vas-y cris encore plus fort, tu ne déranges absolument personne ! Paul en avait vraiment marre, les murs étaient en cartons ou c'était cet homme qui avait une trop grosse voix ? Il sortit de la salle de bain, toujours sa serviette autour de la taille, se dirigea vers son sac, prit un pantacourt et un tee-shirt simple ainsi qu'un boxer noir.

**« Tu m'énerves, je vais prendre l'air! »**

Une porte claquée résonna dans le couloir alors que le silence reprenait peu à peu sa place. Paul soupira grassement tout en commençant à s'habiller.

**« Ah enfin le silence! »**

Il avait déjà un début de migraine qui agaçait déjà le jeune homme. Après s'être habillé d'une nouvelle tenue, il prit un cachet d'aspirine puis sorti de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour descendre au restaurant afin de déguster son dîner.

Après son repas, il remonta dans sa chambre, laissant négligemment ses pieds traînés au sol alors que la fatigue le gagnait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il inséra la clé dans la serrure ennuyeusement tout en baillant sans aucune retenue. Après avoir verrouillé la porte de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers son gros sac déjà ouvert puis sortit un pantalon large et un débardeur noir. Il s'assit sur son lit, déposa le pyjama dessus, puis retira ses chaussures alors qu'un autre bâillement étira sa bouche au maximum. Il était vraiment fatigué pensa-t-il. Il enleva son haut, puis se mit debout afin de desserrer sa ceinture et de déboutonner son jean alors que celui-ci tomba à terre dans un léger bruit. Paul prit sa tenue de nuit, et dans une rapidité étonnante, mit le fameux débardeur noir et le pantalon large tandis qu'une seule pensée lui hantait : celle de passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après un bref passage dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, il se glissa sous la couverture légère du grand lit, déjà les paupières closes.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai fini d'écrire la fiction. Elle comporte 24 chapitres. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine: le mardi. <em>

_Je sais que dans ce premier chapitre il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais c'est le temps que l'intrigue se met en place :-)_

_Sachant que le fandom Pokémon n'est pas souvent commenté sur , j'espère quand même avoir des lecteurs LOL _

_À mardi prochain pour le chapitre 2 ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II :**

Quelques mèches violettes dépassèrent de la couette faisant voir la respiration régulière du jeune homme qui était doux et qui semblait refléter la sérénité. Les rayons du soleil qui avaient réussit à transpercer le rideau fin de la grande fenêtre lui fit doucement réveiller.

**« Hum... »**

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et à son habitude tourna sa tête vers le réveil. Ses yeux s'écarquilla subitement face aux chiffres qui s'affichaient sur l'écran du réveil numérique. Il était neuf heures moins le quart.

**« Ah mais je suis en retard! »**

Il courut dans toute la pièce à la recherche des ses vêtements quand soudain il considéra le décor autour de lui.

**« Merde. Je suis en vacances. »**

Il s'assit sur son lit alors qu'il soupira bêtement face à son récent comportement.

Il décida finalement de se recoucher, mais le sommeil ne lui venait plus. Il regarda plusieurs fois l'heure et ne put s'empêcher de pester contre son grand frère qui l'avait obligé à prendre ces foutus vacances. Il soupira de lassitude tout en prenant son oreiller afin de le caler sous sa tête. Il examina le plafond blanc où il aurait besoin d'un renouvellement de peinture tandis qu'il se perdit dans les profondeurs de ses pensées. Il était en vacances ; il devait s'y habituer maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses outils de travaux. Son grand frère avait réussit à le faire séparer de son ordinateur portable et de ses feuilles de calculs ainsi que ses brouillons. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire dans cet hôtel ? Qu'est-ce qui va faire de ses vacances – forcés – se disait-il. Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir agacé alors qu'il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Une heure plus tard, il se releva de son lit tout en marmonnant des mots inaudibles face à ce couple qui n'arrêtait pas de se disputer. Il prit quelques affaires et rentra dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche sous les cris de nerfs de la chambre voisine. Après s'être préparé, il sortit de sa chambre pour profiter des activités de l'hôtel, puisqu'il n'avait que cela à faire admettait-il piteusement au fond de lui tandis qu'une envie de jurer contre ce mystérieux couple et leurs conflits verbaux l'envahissait.

Au bout du couloir, Paul appuya sur le bouton et attendit patiemment l'ascenseur. Il entendit des pas, mais ne se tourna pas. Lorsqu'il vit la personne à côté de lui , il pensa à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

**« Aurore... »**

Il avait sortit son prénom comme une évidence. La jeune femme à côté, se tourna vers lui, interloquée.

**« Paul? »**

Le concerné soupira tandis qu'il la regarda discrètement. C'était bien elle. Il l'avait reconnu direct malgré les quelques années qui avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

**« Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois. » **Résonnalavoixféminine

Il la vit sourire. Son fameux sourire qui l'avait toujours irrité. Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur le visage du chevelu violet. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à la revoir dans cet hôtel. Il pensa honteusement qu'elle n'aurait pas eu les moyens pour se permettre ce genre d'hôtel. C'était un hôtel de quatre étoiles dans un style haute gamme. Il pensa soudainement à son frère. Ce dernier avait choisit cet hôtel pour lui car selon Reggie, il était parfait pour son petit frère. L'établissement était loin de la maison, semblait avoir une bonne réputation et les diverses services étaient comptées dans le prix, qui était exorbitant selon Paul. Même lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer un tel séjour. Il observa la jeune femme, qui dans ses souvenirs n'avait pratiquement pas changé que maintenant. Son corps de jeune fille s'était simplement métamorphosé en corps de femme.

**« Toi non plus. »**

****L'ascenseur arriva dans un bruit discret et ses portes s'ouvrirent sur quelques clients. Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent les autres clients sortir de l'ascenseur avant d'y rentrer. Un silence plana dans la cage d'ascenseur. Un silence qui avait duré jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes au rez-de-chaussé alors qu'ils sortirent en même temps, sans un seul mot l'un envers l'autre. Leur rencontre semblaient les déstabiliser.

**OOOOO**

**« Alors frérot, ça baigne?»**

Paul guetta la fille aux cheveux bleus au loin. Allongé sur un transat, il sirota son verre de jus de fruits dan un petit bruit feutré.

**« Vraiment super. »** Déclara-t-il sur un ton ironique.

**« Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas content d'être en vacances ! »**

**« Je n'ai absolument rien dit. »**

**« Alors c'est quoi ce ton sarcastique? »**

**« Rien. » **Soupira-t-il

Au bout du fil Reggie ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère. Il était en vacances dans un super hôtel avec piscine et sous un super soleil, que demander de plus ?

**« Tu es de mauvais poil dit donc... »**

Pour seule réponse, Paul échappa un nouveau soupir gras. S'il était parti à son travail, il n'aurait pas eu ce comportement blasé songea-t-il alors qu'il sirota de nouveau sa boisson.

**« Ce matin j'avais cru que j'étais en retard pour le travail. »**

Le cadet entendit Reggie lâcher un petit rire dans le mobile avant de reprendre son sérieux.

**« Tu vois ! Tu travailles trop ! Ces vacances te seront bénéfiques, crois-moi. »**

**« Si tu le dis. » ** Lâcha-t-il, non convaincu.

Quelques instants plus tard, il rangea son portable dans sa sacoche. Il guetta toujours la jeune femme. Cette dernière était assis, seule, à une terrasse, l'air pensive. Soudain, Paul vit sa tête pivoter vers lui et rencontra ces yeux bleus. Quelques secondes plus tard, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, il baissa pudiquement ses yeux tandis qu'il se dirigea au bord de la grande piscine, décidé à se rafraîchir. Cette fille l'exaspérait. Il décréta alors d'oublier sa présence, du moins essayer, en savourant l'eau tiède de la piscine. Après quelques longueurs, il sortit de l'eau et vit que la jeune femme n'était plus sur sa chaise tandis qu'il passa laconiquement sa main dans ses cheveux humides bien content de ne plus la voir. Il prit sa serviette de bain et se sécha rapidement puis après avoir prit sa sacoche, le jeune homme rentra dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il vit la silhouette d'Aurore dans le couloir, qui rentrait dans sa propre chambre. Lorsque Paul arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, il pesta contre le monde entier. Lui qui voulait à tout prix l'éviter, il découvrit que cette fille occupait la chambre d'à côté. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure puis la tourna, se qui fit retentir un déclic, signe que la porte était ouverte. Finalement, il ne sortit plus de la chambre de toute l'après-midi.

Le jeune homme était rester dans sa chambre pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'il sentit son estomac tiraillé par la faim. Il était tellement bien dans son lit, qu'il avait décidé d'être paresseux et de rester encore un peu. Depuis quelques minutes, une dispute avait éclatée du fameux couple de la chambre d'à côté sous les soupirs du jeune homme. Il repensa soudainement à Aurore. Il ne l'entendit pas beaucoup crier ; faut dire aussi, qu'elle n'avait pas une voix très portante contrairement à cet homme qui ne faisait que gueuler.

**« Je n'en ai rien à faire ! »**

Paul fronça ses sourcils. Piqué par sa curiosité, il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait derrière le mur qui séparait les deux chambres. Son oreille presque collé sur le mur, tandis que ses genoux glissaient sur l'oreiller, il se sentait soudainement ridicule ; voilà où cela le menait lorsqu'il était forcé à prendre des vacances. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais... c'est vrai, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Habituellement il partait en congés avec Reggie et il se rendait compte que sans sa compagnie, les journées étaient beaucoup plus fades. Pourtant ce n'était que sa première journée dans cet hôtel, peut-être qu'il trouvera des occupations plus intéressantes que d'écouter ce couple se disputer. On prend ce qu'il passe sous la main souffla-t-il las.

**« C'est insensé, tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais! »**

Le fameux gars était vraiment énervé. Paul soupira. Toute façon il était toujours contrarié considéra-t-il tout en s'allongeant de nouveau sur son lit.

**« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus conne que toi! Non mais je rêve! »**

Paul fit des grosses yeux. Il l'avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu? Cet homme avait insulté Aurore de conne. Pousser par ses nerfs, Paul se leva furieusement de son lit. Il ne pouvait plus sacquer cet homme qui ne faisait que brailler depuis son arrivé. Par cette chaleur, il s'était mis torse nu. Il décida de remettre sa chemise et plaça ses cheveux en ordre. Il sortit de sa chambre, se redressa devant la porte numéro 54, la fameuse chambre voisine ce qui lui fit entendre encore mieux cette marquante voix grave.

**« Arrête Ludovic. Les voisins vont t'entendre... »**

**« Je m'en contre fout de ces voisins! »**

Ce fameux Ludovic était dans une grosse colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire bon sang ?! S'il s'en foutait des voisins, il avait qu'à louer une location près de la mer, abruti ! Paul soupira grassement en essayant de se calmer. Ce Ludovic avait réussi à l'énerver.

**« S'il te plaît Ludovic arrête... »**

La petite voix d'Aurore traduisait la frayeur. Paul frappa à la porte, ce qui arrêta la crise de nerf tandis que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme robuste.

**« Oui? »**

La voix du fameux jeune homme était assez froide. Paul le détailla du regard. Il avait une posture assez imposante. Son visage était carré où on pouvait apercevoir une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux de couleur noisette. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et assez courts. Il était grand d'une demi-tête de plus que Paul.

**« Est-ce possible d'être plus discret? On n'entends que vous dans le couloir. Et je vous entends hurler lorsque je suis dans ma chambre. »**

Paul lui parlait avec une froideur presque choquante. Ce Ludovic ne lui inspirait pas confiance, bien au contraire. Il n'arrivait pas à le sentir depuis qu'il savait avec qui Aurore avait affaire. Au fond de la chambre,la jeune femme avait reconnu la voix de Paul. Elle n'osa faire aucun pas et de rester debout dans le coin sombre de la pièce tout en écoutant la conversation des deux hommes.

**« Je pense que vous savez que des fois on ne peut refouler nos émotions. »**

**« Certes. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu d'autres plaintes, mais cela vaudrait mieux de vous calmer vos pulsions querelleuses sinon le personnel pourrait très bien vous virez de l'hôtel.»**

Ludovic le jaugea d'un regard noir. S'il croyait qu'il aurait peur de lui, il peut mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Ce n'est pas qu'il était plus imposant que lui, qu'il savait faire des regards qui en disaient long que Paul fuirait comme une petite proie, comme un lâche.

**« Est-ce une menace? »**

Il avait à peine haussé le ton que Paul savait qu'il avait agrandit sa fureur. Il s'énervait vite remarqua-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire si c'était une menace ? Il allait lui casser la figure ? Il allait le menacer aussi ? Le jeune homme reposa son regard sur lui.

**« Non. Ce n'est qu'un conseil. »**

**« Et bien j'essayerai de suivre votre conseil. » **Répondit-il froidement.

Paul comprit en l'observant qu'il l'avait encore plus irrité qu'auparavant tandis que le brun claqua la porte à son nez. Ce dernier partit descendre au restaurant, les nerfs à vifs. Les vacances commençaient bien pensa-t-il ironiquement. Vraiment très très bien !

**« Quel abruti celui-là! »**

Paul mit les mains dans ses poches en direction d'une des tables du restaurant sous les regards intrigués des clients.

**« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo? »**

Les quelques inconnus beaucoup trop curieux, attablés çà et là, baissèrent rapidement et maladroitement leur têtes vers leurs plats, n'osant pas affronter son regard meurtrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III :**

Lors de sa deuxième journée à l'hôtel, Paul avait profité du bon temps pour faire un tour de la ville et se baigner dans la piscine. Il était resté dehors toute la journée. Après son dîner assez copieux, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur comme à son habitude. Il appuya sur le bouton où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent soudainement puis il rentra tout en posant son pouce sur la touche numéro trois. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième étage alors que les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, sur une Aurore fatiguée. Paul la vit remercier une femme de ménage, puis elle rentra. Elle avait ses cheveux détachés et portait des grosses lunettes d'une grande marque prestigieuse. Elle avait une franche qui avait légèrement poussée. Le silence était presque insoutenable. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent au troisième étage, Paul et Aurore sortirent en même temps. Au moment de leur sortie, Paul la bouscula, ce qui fit tomber les lunettes de soleil d'Aurore.

**« Eh merde...»**

Paul ramassa les lunettes d'Aurore. Au moment de passer les lunettes à sa propriétaire**, **il se retint de les rendre. Il fixa le visage de la jeune femme alors que cette dernière essaya de camoufler de mieux qu'elle pouvait sa blessure.

**« Ce salopard t'avait fait ça avant ou après? »**

Aurore osa le regarder malgré la délicate situation. Paul semblait résister à sa colère soudaine. C''était quoi cette blessure ? Elle faisait pratiquement tout l'œil !

**« De quoi est-ce tu parles? »**

**« Le coquard. Il te l'a fait avant ou après ma venue? »**

Un silence régna. Aurore baissa les yeux vers le sol, n'osant plus le regarder en face. En entendant l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, les deux personnes s'avancèrent au même rythme vers leur chambre respective. Arriver devant les deux portes, Aurore regarda Paul honteusement.

**« Mes lunettes s'il te plaît. »**

**« Pas avant que tu m'es répondu à ma question. »**

Aurore soupira d'un air désolé. Elle ne voulait pas parler de cela. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait peur que tout l'hôtel soit au courant de sa situation et ce n'était pas le genre de chose que son compagnon aimerait. Loin de là.

**« Sérieusement Paul, rend-les moi. »**

Ils virent un couple de quadragénaire rentrer dans la première chambre du couloir. Aurore profita de la dissipation du jeune homme pour prendre ses lunettes de ses mains, mais manque de rapidité, elle ne réussit pas. Paul la prit par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son action tandis que le visage d'Aurore forma une grimace reflétant la douleur. Il lâcha sa prise, comme choqué. Il avait à peine forcé ses doigts sur son poignet. Comment pouvait-elle avoir aussi mal? Des doutes s'insinuèrent dans sa tête.

**« Il est dans la chambre n'est-ce pas? »**

Aurore ne répondit pas. Le silence avait répondu à sa place. Tout deux savait de qui Paul parlait.

**« Ce n'est rien, crois-moi, c'est juste... »**

**« C'est juste quoi? Hein? ! Tu l'as bien vu ce bleu sur ton visage. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ce n'est rien! »**

C'était un Paul en fureur qui l'avait interrompu tout en positionnant son doigt vers le coquard sous les yeux écarquillés d'Aurore. Ils virent la poignée de la porte 54 se tourner. Sans perdre une seconde, Paul prit Aurore par le bras, malgré la douleur que cela provoqua chez la jeune femme et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Derrière la porte, ils entendirent les pas de Ludovic, le compagnon d'Aurore résonner peu à peu au loin.

**« C'est bon il est parti. Je peux sortir maintenant? »**

Paul fit son soupir habituel. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser dans cet état? Il se sentait coupable, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi...

**« Tu rigoles j'espère? Hors de question que tu quittes cette chambre. »**

Aurore le regarda intrigué. Pourquoi il ne voulais pas qu'elle revienne dans sa chambre ? Elle soupira, las, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester là.

**« Tu ne peux pas me garder éternellement.»**

**« Lui non plus. »**

Aurore le regarda surpris. Il avait sous-entendu tant de choses avec ces quelques mots. Paul posa les lunettes de soleil sur la commode.

**« Assis-toi sur le lit, je vais demander qu'on rapporte des glaçons. » **

**« Ah non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais gérer soit moi-même dès que... »**

Paul l'avait interrompu en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Il retira son doigt aussi vite que la lumière, confus. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone tandis qu'Aurore décida finalement de lui obéir. Paul attendit que l'un des réceptionnistes réponde à son appel. Pendant que la musique d'accueil se répétait, Paul se questionna sur son comportement envers Aurore. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très ouvert aux relations. Il avait toujours était assez solitaire. Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de lui forcer à rester avec lui ? Et puis c'était quoi ce geste ridicule pour la faire taire ? Pourquoi se laisse-t-elle faire par son caprice ? Paul soupira face à cette musique ridicule et à ses questions qui ne cessaient de tourmenter son esprit.

**« Bienvenue à l'accueil de l'hôtel Saint Maurès. Que puis-je faire pour vous? » **

**« Bonsoir, je voudrai si c'est possible plusieurs poches de glaçons. »**

**« Oh. Monsieur ne se sent pas bien ? Je peux faire venir un médecin. »**

Paul leva les yeux tout en espérant que cette conversation téléphonique se terminera rapidement. Certes le réceptionniste faisait son travail, mais il lui tapait déjà sur le système. Il voulait juste des glaçons !

**« Non, cela ne sera pas la peine. »**

**« Bien. Est-ce que ça serait tout pour Monsieur? »**

**« Oui. » **Répondit-il en massant l'arrêt de son nez.

**« Rappeler moi le numéro de votre chambre je vous prie. »**

**« Numéro 53. »**

**« On vous rapporte les poches de glaçons de suite.»**

**« Merci. »**

Il déposa le combiné sur le téléphone puis se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle était enfin assis sur le lit. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Précipitamment, Paul ouvrit la porte où un employé de l'hôtel lui donna les fameuses poches de glaçons avant de repartir. Il y en avait de plusieurs tailles et de plusieurs formes.

**« Tiens. Mets-le bien sur la blessure pour que cela dégonfle plus vite.»**

Aurore prit la grande poche de glaçons et la posa délicatement sur son œil. Le bleu mangeait presque la moitié de son visage. Maintenant on pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle portait des grosses lunettes.

**« Après. »**

Paul regarda Aurore en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait cela.

**« Mon fiancé m'a fait ça après ta venue. »**

Le visage de Paul se décomposa face à cette réponse. C'était de sa faute si Aurore avait reçu ce coup à son visage. Il s'insulta de tous les noms mentalement, tout en se disant en fond de lui qu'il était un mec complètement minable.

**« Je... »**

Il se figea sur place. Paul ne savait plus quoi dire. Les mots d'Aurore se répétèrent sans cesse dans sa tête. Et en plus cet homme qui lui faisait du mal était son fiancé songea le propriétaire de la chambre, encore bouleversé par la réponse de la jeune femme.

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »**

**« Mais c'est moi qui a empiré la situation. »**

Paul se sentit coupable. Il éprouva quelques remords. Des remords qui lui rendait si pathétique. Oui il se sentait soudainement si pathétique face à elle. Il se mit sur les genoux sur le parquet froid de la chambre et mit une autre poche de glaçon sur le bleu dévoilé de son poignet. Aurore sursauta et essaya de cacher la blessure.

**« Non laisse. » **Assura-t-il, avant de continuer avec un ton embarrassé** « Ça... ça va te faire du bien. »**

Il sentit ses joues se chauffer doucement alors qu'il posa son regard sur ce poignet bleuté. C'était des gros remords que Paul ressentait. Des remords qui lui tortillaient l'estomac, qui lui rendaient malade. Ces foutus remords qui le rendait attentif face à cette jeune femme qui semblait si fragile. Il lui devait bien cela...

Par cette inattendue attention, Aurore ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Cela fit longtemps que personne ne s'occupait d'elle comme il le faisait.

**« Oh, je t'ai fait mal? »**

Paul se sentit idiot face à ses larmes, il se sentit si maladroit. Aurore lui répondit non de la tête, ce qui ne rassura pas le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas comment la consoler. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour calmer ses pleurs, il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation parce qu'il ne consolait jamais personne. En tout cas jusqu'à maintenant.

Il retira la petite poche de glaçon du bras et le posa sur la commode parmi les autres poches. Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle, et la prit par les épaules sans aucune brusque. Il n'était pas à son aise, surtout quand il s'agissait de consoler une fille.

**« Allonge-toi. Enfin tu... »**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il soupira. Il se trouvait tellement débile. Aurore essuya ses larmes, et fit un petit sourire face à la maladresse du jeune homme.

**« Enfin si tu veux te reposer. » **Essaya-t-il de justifier.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Elle s'allongea sur le lit tout en calmant ses pleurs. Quelques instants plus tard, pendant que Paul était perdu dans sa réflexion, assit sur une chaise, il entendit quelque chose tomber. Il se mis debout et contourna le lit puis il vit la poche de glaçon qu'utilisait Aurore pour son coquard, à terre. Lorsqu'il le ramassa, il découvrit la jeune femme endormie. Il l'observa alors qu'il était toujours accroupit près du lit, près de son visage. Les glaçons n'avaient servit à rien pensa le jeune homme. Le coquard n'avait pas dégonflé. Son œil avait doublé de volume et le bleu avait tiré vers une drôle de couleur verdâtre. Cela fit au moins cinq minutes que Paul était à la même position près du lit, dans les profondeurs de ses pensées. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir par un homme aussi violent ? Combien de temps était-elle avec lui ? Était-elle sa première victime de ses coups ? Paul se redressa enfin alors que des questions se bousculèrent encore dans sa tête. Cette femme allait lui rendre fou. Jamais il n'était aussi curieux sur quelque chose, et encore moins sur elle. Il déposa la poche de glaçon sur la commode, alors qu'il décida d'aller sur le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air. Il avait passé plusieurs années dans les mêmes écoles qu'elle, dans la plupart de ses classes, et il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de sa vie. Elle non plus ne devait rien savoir de lui. Il soupira, las par cette journée inattendue. Quelques instants plus tard, il retourna à sa place sur sa chaise sans aucune envie de dormir. Il pensait trop à ce qui venait découvrir quelques heures plus tôt. Il lâcha un léger soupir alors que son regard se posa sur la silhouette féminine camouflée par la pénombre de la chambre.

Il était environ deux heures du matin lorsque Paul entendit son cri. Alors qu'il était assis sur sa chaise, il se précipita sur le lit où Aurore fit un cauchemar.

**« Eh calme-toi... »**

Aurore s'agita toujours dans son sommeil, encore enfouis dans son cauchemar. Elle lâcha un autre petit cri de frayeur alors que Paul essaya de nouveau de la réveiller.

**« Réveille-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! »**

Elle sursauta. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage. Elle se tint au bras de Paul comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle afin d'essayer de la rassurer. Elle était toujours accrochée à son bras, ce qui rendit Paul mal-à-l'aise. Il n'était tellement pas habituer aux contacts. Qu'est-ce qui devait faire ? Attendre qu'elle s'endorme pour s'écarter ? Essayer de la rassurer ? Toute façon il se sentait pitoyable à rassurer quelqu'un...

Finalement quelques instants plus tard, Paul réussit à se détacher de la jeune femme tout en s'écartant doucement afin de rejoindre le bord du lit. Toujours allongé, ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes, et sans attendre il s'endormit alors qu'Aurore l'observa, pensive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV :**

Assit sur le rebord du lit, Aurore venait de se réveiller. Elle observa l'homme à ses côtés qui avait voulu à tout prix l'héberger dans sa chambre lors de la nuit dernière. Depuis qu'il avait découvert son secret, elle ne put s'imaginer le pire que son fiancé pourrait lui faire. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que Paul pourrait avoir des problèmes à cause d'elle. Une sonnerie de téléphone portable lui fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle vit le fameux cellulaire sur la table de chevet vibré hardiment. Elle le prit délicatement tout en essayant d'éviter de réveiller le jeune homme.

**« Hum... »**

Elle décrocha tout en reculant de Paul qui avait failli se réveiller alors qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

**« Allô? »**

**« Oh mais à qui appartient cette jolie voix? »**

Aurore rougit tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à cet accueil.

**« Euh.. je m'appelle Aurore. »**

**« Enchanté Aurore, moi c'est Reggie. »**

Aurore le trouvait très poli.

**« Je suis le grand frère de Paul. Saurez-vous s'il est réveillé? »**

Aurore tiqua à cette phrase. Comment pouvait-il savoir que son frère dormait ? C'était sûrement l'habitude, il devait bien connaître son petit frère.

**« Il dort toujours. »**

Au bout du combiné, Reggie ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. Il sentait qu'il allait bien charrier son frère avec cette fameuse fille.

**« Ah. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait rencontré une fille. Je suis ravi de vous parler.»**

Aurore se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle parlait au fameux frère de Paul ou parce qu'il parlait justement de ce dernier.

**« En fait, on se connaissait un peu car on s'était côtoyé durant notre scolarité. »**

**« Ah oui ? Il m'a peut-être parlé de vous. »**

Aurore tourna sa tête vers Paul. Ce dernier dormait toujours d'un petit air adorable. Il avait l'air si apaisé. Aurore aurait tellement aimé être aussi sereine que lui lors de ses nuits.

**« Oh ça m'étonnerai. Je suis plutôt une personne discrète. »**

Au bout du fil, Reggie avait toujours son sourire. Il se rappelait de son frère qui lui avait parlé d'une fille nommé Aurore lorsqu'il était au collège même à ses années lycée. C'était peut-être elle, qui sait ? Il voulait à tout prix savoir le plus de choses sur elle et bien sûr de sa relation avec son petit frère.

**« Et sinon vous l'avez rencontré comment ? Parce que pour être franc, mon petit frère est un cas quand il s'agit des relations humaines.»**

Aurore sourit face à cette allusion. Elle avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même classe durant plusieurs années au collège et au lycée. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle se rappela de la question posée. Comment pouvait-elle lui raconter que Paul l'avait sauvé temporairement d'une situation délicate, d'un danger qu'elle seule subissait jour et nuit.

**« Mademoiselle, est-ce vous allez bien? J'ai peut-être été trop loin avec mes questions. Je m'en excuse. »**

**« Je… euh non pas du tout. Ne vous excusez pas.»**

Dans sa couverture, Paul ouvrit doucement ses yeux alors qu'il posa son regard sur la jeune femme.

**« Hum... Tu es déjà levée? »**

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Elle passa le téléphone sous le regard intrigué du chevelu violet.

**« C'est ton grand frère au téléphone. Il vient d'appeler à l'instant. »**

**« Ah d'accord. »**

Il bâilla tout en prenant son portable, encore sur le lit. Il se redressa, encore fatigué par la courte nuit qu'il venait de passer.

**« Merci. Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux.»**

**« Ça ne serait pas de refus mais je n'ai pas mes affaires sur moi. »**

Paul tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, encore dans les vapes du sommeil. Il passa sa main sur son visage encore mal réveillé.

**« Ah oui, c'est vrai... »**

Un sourire timide s'afficha sur le visage d'Aurore, en voyant le comportement innocent de Paul.

**« Mais euh.. Je peux t'emprunter une chemise? »**

Une chaleur monta aux joues de la jeune fille ; elle avait encore rougit. Elle avait parler si vite et sans réfléchir qu'elle se sentit idiote tout d'un coup. Sous le regard de Paul, elle bredouilla une autre réponse.

**« Euh... enfin si tu veux. Enfin, le temps qu'après je rentre dans ma chambre. »**

Paul la considéra pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer puis il sortit du lit. Il avait gardé ses vêtements d'hier, ayant eu une flemme de se mettre en pyjama. Il partit sur le balcon, le téléphone mobile à son oreille.

**« Alors on décide de draguer les filles? C'est nouveau ça. »**

Paul soupira. Mais dans quelle galère il s'était mis.

**« Crois-moi, c'est tout sauf de la drague. »**

Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, très mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant pas comment raconter ce qui se passait actuellement.

**« Ah oui? Je sens de l'amour dans les parages... »**

**« Reggie! »**

**« Quoi? J'ai touché un point sensible? »**

Il avait dit cette phrase avec un ton ironie dans la voix, qui avait le don de tracasser le jeune homme.

**« C-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »**

Il entendit son grand frère rire. Il soupira tout en fermant la fenêtre du balcon. Il s'assit sur une des chaises de sa terrasse et fixa le ciel, songeur avant que la voix de Reggie résonne à son oreille.

**« Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que je crois? »**

**« Écoute Reggie, je suis dans une situation délicate. Enfin elle est dans une situation délicate... enfin bref... »**

Paul se perdit dans ses mots. Il ne savait pas comment raconter ce qu'il se passait actuellement à son grand frère. Ce dernier s'arrêta de rire en entendant son frère sur un ton sérieux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu m'inquiètes là. »**

**« C'est cette fille. »**

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée, comme bloquée. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dire les choses si facilement ? Paul posa ses orbes noirs de nouveau sur le ciel alors que la voix de son grand frère arriva à son oreille dans une curiosité non dissimilée.

**« Oui? Elle a quoi cette fille? »**

Un soupir sortit des lèvres du jeune homme, faisant intensifier l'inquiétude de l'aîné.

**« Écoute, son fiancé la frappe. Et je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis mis dans sa galère. Hier je l'ai persuadé de rester dans ma chambre pour éviter qu'elle reçoit de nouveau des coups. »**

**« Ah, c'est pour ça alors... »**

Paul fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi Reggie parlait ?

**« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »**

**« Tout à l'heure je lui avais demandé comment vous vous êtes rencontré, et elle ne m'a pas répondu. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. »**

Reggie entendit son petit frère soupirer. Il savait qu'il était dans une sensible situation et que c'était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour cette femme.

**« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »**

C'était sa façon à lui de demander son aide.

**« Paul, il ne faut pas la laisser dans le pétrin. Si comme tu me dis, elle se fait battre par son fiancé, il faut à tout prix la faire comprendre qu'elle ne pourra pas vivre éternellement sous ses coups. »**

Paul écouta attentivement son grand frère, le coude sur la table, la paume sur son menton, le regard songeur.

**« Je crois qu'elle a déjà conscience de cela. »**

**« Bien, s'il y a une prise de conscience, c'est déjà ça. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle vit avec lui? »**

Paul se leva de la chaise et s'avança vers le bord du balcon pour s'appuyer sur la barre métallique à l'aide de ses coudes, toujours le téléphone à son oreille.

**« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire plus, mais s'ils sont déjà fiancés, assez longtemps je présume. »**

Paul entendit l'eau de la douche se coupé décidant d'arrêter la conversation avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme sache qu'elle parle d'elle à Reggie. Elle va lui demander pourquoi et hors de question qu'il lui avoue clairement qu'il avait décidé de l'aider à sortir de la violence conjugale.

**« Reggie je te rappelle plus tard. »**

**« D'accord, pas de soucis. Mets-moi au courant pour Aurore. »**

**« D'accord. A plus. »**

Paul raccrocha puis ouvrit la fenêtre du balcon. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et vit Aurore flotter dans l'une de ses chemises, elle avait l'air si petite face à lui.

**« Je te rendrais ta chemise le plus tôt possible. »**

Paul la regarda de la tête au pied, sans gêne. La chemise lui arrivait aux genoux, et les manches, malgré qu'elles soient retroussées, semblaient être si grandes pour ses bras si fins.

**« Je...euh oui. »**

Il se sentait pathétique de bredouiller pour rien. Lorsqu'elle plia ses affaires sur la commode, il aperçut quelques bleus au niveau de ses mollets. Et malgré ses longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, il vit un gros bleu sur sa nuque. Une partie du bleu était caché par la trop grande chemise. En voyant toutes ces blessures, Paul avait une ferme envie d'infliger sa rage sur ce type qui osait la battre. Sa main serrée en poing, il due contrôler cette rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

**« Paul? »**

**« Hein? »**

Paul sorti de ses pensées. Il posa son regard sur le visage interrogateur de la jeune femme. Il se sentit de nouveau idiot face à son visage inquiet. Il soupira, sentant toujours aussi gêné.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien? »**

Paul lui répondit oui de la tête. Soudain un bruit résonna dans la chambre. Paul regarda Aurore avec des gros yeux tandis que cette dernière rougit. Il guetta l'heure du réveil numérique et s'aperçut qu'il était presque midi.

**« Merde. Tu dois avoir faim. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave! Je passe dans ma chambre et j'irai descendre manger. »**

Paul s'avança vers elle en lui disant que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

**« Mais il le faudra bien. »**

**« Pas maintenant. »**

Aurore soupira, son regard posé sur Paul. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait pratiquement épuisé tout son stock pour essayer de la retenir.

**« Je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix d'y retourner. S'il me retrouve avec toi, tu auras des problèmes. Et je ne veux pas te causer des soucis et... »**

**« Tu ne me causes pas de soucis. »**

Paul l'avait interrompu sans qu'il ne su pourquoi. Ce qui l'irrita intérieurement, pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il avait envie de rire jaune en pensant qu'elle avait raison, bien sûr qu'elle va lui causer des soucis, il était déjà en plein dedans, et malgré cela il restait obstiné à vouloir l'aider.

**« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire. »**

**« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. »**

Paul avait décidé de jouer les têtus. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester dans sa chambre. Mais s'il la laissait partir, elle allait de nouveau affronter son fiancé, et il savait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir cédé.

**« Sérieusement, je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis. »**

**« Mais j'en n'aurai pas. »**

Aurore soupira une nouvelle fois face au comportement obstiné du jeune homme.

**« Paul écoute-moi...»**

**« Non. Toi écoute-moi. Ce gars va finir par te tuer !»**

**« Et toi alors ? »**

Paul se tut face à sa réaction brutale. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire face à cela ? Rien. Il déglutit doucement ; elle avait raison, encore une fois. Il ne connaissait pas ce Ludovic et ce dernier pouvait lui faire des choses qu'il ne peut s'imaginer. En voyant les dégâts qu'il avait fait à la jeune femme, le jeune homme avait déjà un avant-goût de ce qu'il lui pourrait faire...

**« Il serait capable de te faire n'importe quoi. Je... je me refuse de te voir obliger de me protéger de lui. »**

Et Paul ne savait plus quoi dire face à cela. Se sentait-il obligé de la protéger? Il ne savait pas, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne devait pas la laisser tomber. Surtout après avoir découvert le secret de la jeune femme. Et tant pis, s'il se sentait perdu dans cette galère. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui qu'Aurore avait un énorme bleu sur son visage, alors oui, il avait décidé de ne plus la lâcher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V :**

Deux jours sont passés depuis qu'Aurore à quitter la chambre de Paul. Ce dernier l'avait finalement laissé partir. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger de tout ni même de cette violence que son fiancé pouvait lui faire subir. Il se sentait si impuissant. Comment avait-elle put tomber dans cet atroce piège qui était la violence conjugale? L'inquiétude le rongea depuis qu'elle était partie rejoindre son fiancé. Cette nuit, il avait très mal dormi. Ces pensées n'étaient remplies que des images d'Aurore avec ses horribles blessures. Il s'imaginait toujours le pire et n'osait pas aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre de peur d'empirer la situation comme ce fut le cas auparavant. Il guettait à chaque fois qu'il sortait, les environs pour voir si elle était là. Il regardait dans tous les lieux habituels pour espérer la revoir. Paul venait d'arriver au pied de la piscine. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner sa tête vers la terrasse où il avait aperçu Aurore pour la première fois. Malheureusement à sa table, il n'y avait personne. Il décida de s'y installer tandis qu'un serveur vint à lui.

**« Voulez-vous la carte des boissons? »**

Paul acquiesça. Le serveur lui ramena la carte puis s'en alla voir d'autres clients. Paul était concentré sur la carte, mais malheureusement il n'était pas d'humeur à penser à se rafraîchir. Alors qu'il avait enfin choisi sa boisson, il entendit, en face de lui, la chaise se raclée. Il releva son regard de la carte vers la personne qui osait le déranger dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il se figea net devant ce visage devenu familier.

**« Aurore... »**

Celle-ci avait toujours ses lunettes de soleil à son nez. Elle lui sourit tout en savourant le vent chaud qui venait de passer. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise qui lui cachait la moindre peau.

**« Bonjour Paul. »**

**« Euh...Bonjour. »**

Le serveur était revenu pour prendre commande.

**« Avez-vous choisi? »**

**« Le grand cocktail de mer. »**

**« Je prendrais la même chose. »** Déclara subitement Aurore

Le serveur acquiesça tout en écrivant les choix des deux clients sur son bloc-notes à l'aide d'un stylo qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche arrière, puis repartit au bar d'un pas rapide.

**« Je t'ai vu de mon balcon. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de te rendre la chemise. »**

Aurore lui passa un sac banal alors que Paul le prit silencieusement. Malgré son visage qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, il fut ravi de la revoir.

**« Je l'ai lavé et plié. »**

Paul acquiesça tout en détournant ses orbes noirs.

**« Merci. »**

Il avait carrément oublié qu'elle avait, durant tout ce temps sa chemise. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'il s'en fichait de sa chemise, que tout ce qui comptait c'était de savoir si elle allait bien. Et malgré lui, les mots furent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Le serveur vint les déranger encore une fois pour déposer les deux boissons sur leur table. Aurore lui remercia, accompagné d'un sourire. Paul se demandait si ses sourires étaient toujours sincères ou ce n'était qu'une illusion ?

**« Il a dû être dans un état de rage en te voyant avec ma chemise. »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'a pas vu avec. Il n'était pas dans la chambre lorsque je suis revenue. »**

Ne pas s'en faire. C'était facile à dire pour elle. Mais Paul avait décidé de s'en faire, parce que c'était comme cela. Parce qu'il avait peur qui lui arrive quelque chose par sa faute. Même si la peur était un sentiment nouveau pour lui, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre à part son grand frère. Tandis qu'ils sirotèrent leurs cocktails, il l'observa. Elle avait la peau un peu pâle contrairement à lui, qui avait déjà un teint bronzé. Ses cheveux toujours détachés semblaient bien cacher les bleus de sa nuque que Paul avait pu apercevoir quelques jours auparavant. Il hésita à poser sa question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis la venue d'Aurore. Cette dernière le vit pensif.

**« A quoi penses-tu? »**

**« Je... »**

Il s'interrompit. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il pensait à elle et surtout à sa situation de femme battue. Le sujet semblait être tabou pour tous. Il essaya d'esquiver la question.

**« Ça va mieux, ton œil? »**

**« Oui. »**

Une courte et simple réponse. Paul le savait. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. C'était compréhensible, cependant Paul voulait tant savoir ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers jours, qu'il osa poser une autre question délicate.

**« Il a recommencé? »**

Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Aurore lui répondit avec la voix tremblante.

**« Non. Il ne s'est rien passé. »**

Derrière ses lunettes noires Aurore fuyait Paul du regard. Ce dernier soupira. Il n'aimait pas se sentir si impuissant face à elle. Comment pouvait-il se considérer inutile à ce point? Et à cet instant il a dû admettre qu'il détestait Aurore pour ce sentiment d'impuissance. Cette faiblesse qui pouvait tant qu'elle le voulait le ronger au fond de lui. Oui, il considéra cette impuissance totale comme une faiblesse. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Il aimerait la faire sortir de ce cauchemar réel. Un silence mitigé régna après ces mots. Un silence apaisant et en même temps lourd. Apaisant pour Aurore, car elle se sentit en paix avec lui. Lourd pour Paul, car il se sentait emprisonné dans cette impuissance qu'Aurore lui faisait effet. Le contraste était parfait.

**« Je ne t'ai pas vu dernièrement. »**

Aurore le contempla. Il avait le regard ailleurs, comme s'il était timide. L'était-il? Aurore fit un sourire face à cette pensée.

**« Je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie. »**

De nouveau un silence s'incrusta. Paul se sentit mal-à-l'aise face à elle. Des années qui se s'étaient côtoyés, des journées à s'éviter, à s'oublier, à faire semblant, à faire leurs vies sans se soucier des autres, et voilà qu'ils se parlaient comme s'ils étaient devenus amis. En tout cas presque. Pouvait-on qualifier leur relation comme une amitié? Paul se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas du tout être dans le doute, être dans le flou total. C'était soit tout, soit rien. Et avec elle, il savait qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose, une situation, qui sera indécise. Et c'était généralement ces choses indécises que Paul préférait esquiver. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour fuir. Pourtant, il était là devant elle, à siroter son cocktail. Il savait que quelque chose le retenait. Plutôt quelqu'un. Aurore. Et il n'aimait guère être retenu subitement, si brutalement, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Être retenu comme si c'était vital. Et c'était fort le cas. Face à Aurore, malgré son impuissance, il se sentit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, important.

Après avoir fini de boire leurs cocktails, le serveur reprit les deux grands verres. Le service et la gastronomie était compris dans le forfait. Aurore regarda sa montre argentée ; c'était Une grosse montre, qu'on pourrait se demander si elle ne cachait pas un autre gros bleu fait par son fiancé.

**« Je dois te laisser. »**

Elle se leva et rangea la chaise rapidement, alors que son visage reflétait de l'inquiétude. La jeune femme semblait terrifiée malgré ses grosses lunettes qui camouflaient son regard apeuré. Aussitôt Paul se leva face à son départ.

**« Attends. Pourquoi as-tu peur? »**

Paul avait bien sentit ses craintes, est-ce parce que son fiancé est là ? Il doutait bien que c'était à cause de Ludovic qu'elle était si peureuse.

**« Il est dans les parages, c'est ça? »**

Paul guetta les environs. Il ne vit pas le fameux Ludovic. Le jeune homme la vit se lever de sa chaise et comprit qu'elle devait quitter la terrasse. Il prit Aurore part le poignet avant qu'elle ne put s'enfuir.

**« Paul s'il te plaît lâche-moi. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit avec toi. »**

Ce dernier ne put que lui obéir. Il la vit partir comme une biche qui fuyait un chasseur. Et à cet instant l'impuissance fut plus fort que tout. Plus fort que cet homme monstrueux qu'était Ludovic Klimb. Plus fort que cette prisonnière qu'était Aurore. Plus fort que lui.

Alors que l'impuissance le détruisait peu à peu, Paul s'écroula sur sa chaise, complètement perdu.

**« Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré? »**

Alors que ces mots résonnèrent dans le vent, le regard perdu et pensif, Paul fixa la chaise vide où Aurore avait pris place quelques secondes auparavant...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI :**

L'après-midi toucha à sa fin lorsque Paul rentra dans sa chambre. Il avait encore essayé de retrouver Aurore, mais en vain. Il avait espéré la revoir à la même table que la veille, mais ce fut des espoirs infondés. Il soupira comme à son habitude lorsqu'il décida d'appeler son frère. Celui-ci décrocha à la première sonnerie.

**« Paul? »**

**« Salut. »**

Le jeune homme doutait bien que son grand frère avait compris directement qu'il n'était pas en pleine forme. Il le connaissait que trop bien...

**« Tu m'a l'air en mauvaise passe, est-ce que ça va? »**

**« Génial. »** Dit-il ironiquement.

Paul se sentit comme un idiot. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

**« J'ai l'impression de désespérer, c'est horrible. »**

Le ton qu'avait employé Paul semblait toujours ironique. Il avait l'impression d'être au bout du rouleau et il se demandait encore comment il était arrivé là.

**« C'est Aurore n'est-ce pas? »**

A la prononciation de son prénom, Paul soupira de nouveau, las. Si cela continuait comme cela, il allait devenir dingue. À moins qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, après tout il était en vacances, alors pourquoi tout tombait sur lui ?

**« Merde. »**

Paul avait craqué. Même depuis longtemps et Reggie l'avait compris à ce mot grossier que son petit frère se sentait vraiment perdu avec cette femme.

**« Tu as eu de ces nouvelles? »**

**« Oui. Hier, on s'est revue à la terrasse de la piscine mais ça n'a duré à peine une demi-heure.»**

**« Alors, elle est toujours dans un mauvais état? »**

Paul fit un rire jaune. Reggie n'aimait pas lorsqu'il faisait cela. Paul avait décidé de jouer le cynique.

**« Oh vraiment tout va bien ! Elle était juste habillée comme si on était en début printemps, avec ces grosses lunettes qui camouflait toujours ce coquard et cette énorme montre de luxe, qui j'en suis sûr en cachait un magnifique bleu. Vraiment elle était dans un super état... »**

**« Paul arrête. Pas ça avec moi. »**

Le ton autoritaire de Reggie le fit taire. Le jeune homme semblait être dans une fureur rare et cela se comprenait, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher ce Ludovic de faire du mal à sa fiancée.

**« Je sais que tu as envie de buter le bouffon qui ose la frapper. Je sais aussi que tu aimerais la faire sortir de cette situation, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Elle a peur de lui. Il faut que tu essaies de la mettre en confiance. Elle a osé te parler, et crois-moi j'en suis sûr que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, surtout si elle le fait en absence de son fiancé. Elle à la peur à ses trousses. Elle vit un enfer alors que tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Cette situation est difficile pour toi aussi. »**

Paul sentit sa fureur partir au fur et à mesure des paroles de son grand frère. Il l'écouta comme si sa vie en dépendait. Reggie était l'une des rares personnes à réussir à le calmer.

**« Je sais que tu dois imaginer le pire à chaque instant et que la seule chose qui t'empêche de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie, c'est le mur qui sépare vos deux chambres. Mais surtout Paul ne la force pas à faire des choses qu'elle n'est pas sûr de faire. »**

Paul acquiesça. La colère passé, il retint le conseil de son frère. Ce dernier essaya de lui rassurer, car il savait que Paul n'était pas habitué à aider les gens, surtout qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à se mêler des affaires des autres.

Paul entendit quelqu'un frappé à sa porte. Il coupa la conversation puis il se dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir. Il vit une femme de ménage l'air paniquée.

**« Êtes-vous bien Paul? »**

**« Oui. »**

La femme de ménage était vêtue de sa tenue de travail habituelle : Tablier noir sur une robe verte. Paul lui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Cette dernière avait ses cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval avec des yeux clairs.

**« Oh mon Dieu, il faut à tout prix que je vous parle. »**

Face au visage inquiet de la femme de ménage, il se demandait de quoi elle pouvait lui parler.

**« Aurore m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »**

Il tiqua au nom qu'avait dit la jeune employée. Il réagit au quart du tour et prit la femme de ménage part le bras pour la faire rentrer dans sa chambre. Après avoir fermé sa porte l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle va bien au moins? »**

La femme de ménage dévisagea le jeune homme. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un homme s'inquiéter autant pour Aurore.

**« C'est-à-dire... Je ne l'ai pas revu de toute la journée, ni hier soir. Je m'inquiète beaucoup. »**

Paul l'écouta attentivement, son regard posé sur la jeune employée.

**« On essaie toujours de se voir au moins une heure par jour. Des fois j'essaie de soigner ses blessures, mais je commence à m'inquiéter. »**

Il fronça les sourcils en pensant au mal que Ludovic aurait pu faire à sa fiancée durant ce temps.

**« Je ne sais pas si elle a fait commande pour monter les repas à l'étage. On ne m'a pas voulu me dire... »**

**« Vous pensez qu'il l'a enfermé dans la chambre? »**

La jeune femme acquiesça à sa réponse.

**« J'ai les doubles des clés de certaines chambres que je dois m'occuper pour mon ménage et elle en fait partie. »**

**« Pourquoi n'y aller donc pas vérifier si elle va bien? »**

**« Je ne connais pas l'emploi du temps de monsieur. Je sais juste que la plupart des soirs, il vient dîner à sa table vers vingt heures. »**

Paul regarda l'étiquette de la femme de ménage, où son nom y était inscrit. Il lui prit par les épaules pour capter toute son intention.

**« Flora, écoutez-moi bien. »**

Avec son visage sérieux, elle acquiesça de nouveau.

**« Guettez les couloirs, et voyez s'il descend prendre son repas. À ce moment-là venez me voir, on ira dans la chambre. J'espère qu'Aurore n'est pas dans un état critique ... »**

**« D'accord. »**

Après cette conversation, Flora sortit de la chambre et continua son travail tandis que Paul, assit sur son lit, surveilla l'heure du réveil. Il était dix-huit heures trente.

L'impatience était à son paroxysme. Paul faisait des allers retours dans sa chambre. Il alluma la télévision pour faire passer le temps, mais il ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux émissions et aux séries. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Il changea de chaîne continuellement tandis qu'il guetta tous les cinq minutes le réveil. Il allait devenir cinglé.

Dix-neuf heures passé, il était toujours dans un état d'impatience et d'angoisse. Il essaya de se calmer en évitant d'imaginer les scénarios les plus dramatiques les unes que les autres. Un mal de crâne lui vint sur les coups de dix-neuf heures trente l'obligeant à prendre son cachet d'aspirine comme un drogué en manque de dose. Il ne supportait plus être dans cette chambre à ne pas savoir ce qui se passait derrière ce mur qui séparait de celle d'Aurore. Il voulait sortir, s'aérer l'esprit, oublier. Tout oublier.

Lorsqu'il guetta une nouvelle fois son réveil numérique, il entendit des coups sur sa porte. Il partit presque en courant vers la porte: C'était Flora. Paul lui laissa la place afin qu'elle puisse rentrer.

**« Alors il est parti? »**

Flora acquiesça. Elle sortit le double de la clé de la chambre 54 de la poche de son tablier puis elle montra au jeune homme au creux de sa paume.

**« Voici la clé. Normalement monsieur Klimb ne rentrera pas dans sa chambre avant une demi-heure au moins. »**

**« Alors allons-y. »**

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Paul sentit son cœur battre à toute allure alors que devant la fameuse porte, Flora inséra la clé. Le temps semblait se figer lors de cet instant redoutable. Un déclic retentit signe que la porte fut déverrouillée. Flora ouvrit la porte délicatement qui montrait peu à peu la noirceur de la chambre : elle était dans le noir complet.

**« Mademoiselle? »**

La voix de Flora résonna dans la pièce obscure. Paul tâtonna l'interrupteur. Dès que la lumière fut enfin allumée, ils découvrirent la chambre dans un bazar effroyable.

**« Oh mon Dieu... mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »**

Des vêtements de femme étaient éparpillés partout dans la chambre. Les rideaux étaient fermés et le lit défait. Paul aperçut une petite valise de secours ouverte près du lit. Des pansements défaits entouraient la boîte. Il vit un rouleau de bandage qui était complètement étendue au sol. Tandis que Flora rassemblait quelques affaires d'Aurore, Paul s'avança lentement vers la fameuse boîte de premier secours.

**« Aurore? »**

Des sanglots étouffés furent entendu faisant diriger le jeune homme vers le lit où les sanglots étaient de plus en plus oppressants. Il contourna le matelas où il l'aperçut adossé contre un mur entre la table de chevet et le lit, complètement en pleurs et en panique.

**« Oh merde... Flora ! Elle est là !»**

Aurore était seulement habillée d'un boxer et d'un haut simple qui semblait usé. On pouvait apercevoir du sang séché sur ses manches. On voyait de nombreuses marques sur ses jambes et la blessure à son œil semblait être pire qu'avant. Son bleu avait grossit. Sa paupière s'était tellement enflée qu'elle pouvait à peine ouvrir son œil. Elle avait un bout du fameux bandage qui enroulait la moitié du pied et une partie de la cheville, qui semblait cacher une grosse coupure.

**« Aurore, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?... Vite Paul, on l'emmène dans ta chambre. »**

Sans perdre une seule seconde, ils soulevèrent la blessée. Elle pouvait à peine marcher. Paul décida de la porter dans ses bras et sortit suivit de Flora. Après avoir verrouillé la porte de la chambre du mari violent, ils rentrèrent dans celle de Paul. Ce dernier déposa la jeune femme sur le lit tandis qu'il donna des instructions à Flora.

**« Prenez la trousse de secours qui se trouve dans mon sac. Flora va te soigner, Aurore...»**

Cette dernière pleura à chaudes larmes, encore sous le choc. A cette vue, Paul avait une envie d'aller voir Ludovic et lui casser la figure. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte.

**« Où est-ce que vous allez? »**

Flora le vit s'en rager. Elle essaya de le retenir. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il sorte de la chambre !

**« Je vais le buter... »**

Les dents serré, Paul ne pouvait plus garder sa fureur au fond de lui. Ludovic avait réussi à mettre le jeune homme dans une énorme colère. Jamais il ne se sentait aussi énervé.

**« Calmez-vous Paul! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »**

**« Oh que si, c'est une bonne idée ! Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce connard! »**

Il était dans une colère noire et la femme de ménage comprenait mais Flora essaya de mieux qu'elle pouvait de le calmer afin d'éviter d'empirer la situation. En vain.

En arrivant devant la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir, Flora et Paul entendirent la voix d'Aurore.

**« Paul... »**

Elle avait la voix frêle. Elle se forçait sur sa voix en espérant que le concerné pouvait l'entendre. Flora partit à son chevet pour soigner ses blessures et la rassurer.

**« Ne te force pas à parler. »**

Paul s'était figé sur place. La main sur le poignet, il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses rageuses pulsions.

**« N'y va pas. »**

C'était Aurore qui se forçait encore sur sa voix pour dissuader Paul de poursuivre son idée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de régler les comptes. Paul, toujours devant la porte, posa son front sur cette dernière tout en soupirant. Que c'était dur de retenir ses pulsions. Cela fit quelques secondes qu'il n'avait plus bougé. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il pensait à pleins de choses en même temps: il revit dans sa mémoire sa rencontre avec Aurore et ses fameux bleus, les disputes qu'il entendait lors de ses premiers jours à l'hôtel. Il soupira, irrité par tous ces souvenirs qui lui remontaient. Il repensa à sa conversation avec son frère qui le calma brièvement. Sa colère fut peu à peu dissiper, mais pas complètement.

**« Paul peux-tu continuer les soins ? Je vais chercher des nouvelles poches de glaçons. »**

Paul acquiesça. Il se décolla de la porte tandis que Flora sortit de la chambre rapidement. Il s'avança vers la blessée puis il sortit du désinfectant et un bandage de la trousse de secours. Il se baissa au niveau du pied d'Aurore, les genoux à terre puis il retira délicatement le bandage usé.

**« Attention, ça va piquer. »**

Il déposa le coton sur la plaie alors qu'Aurore essaya de résister à la douleur. Cette dernière ne cessait de bouger son pied. Paul soupira face à sa réaction.

**« Arrête un peu de bouger. »**

Paul et son foutu caractère. Elle savait qu'il était encore en colère. Malgré sa froideur de ses mots, Aurore sentit bien qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se contrôler. Elle essaya

malgré elle de ne pas trop bouger son pied. La coupure était profonde et longue qui commençait au trois-quarts de la cheville et qui finissait vers le petit orteil.

**« Comment il t'a fait cette coupure? »**

La voix toujours froide, Paul ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter ce comportement depuis la crise de rage. Le silence régnait lourdement depuis sa question.

**« Un verre est tombé. »**

La faible voix d'Aurore résonna dans la pièce. Paul n'osa plus lui poser d'autres questions. La réponse de la jeune femme était incomplète et rempli de sous-entendu. C'était une façon de dire que son fiancé l'avait jeté le verre sur elle et que cela avait percuté son pied. A travers cette courte réponse, Paul avait compris toute la version de l'histoire. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler alors qu'il enroula un bandage neuf autour de son pied se laissant se perdre de nouveau dans ses pensées. Des questions défilèrent dans la tête de ce dernier. Il se demandait bien comment elle avait pu avoir cette aphonie ? Comment elle avait pu survivre ces derniers jours? Si elle avait déjà essayé de demander de l'aide à la fameuse femme de ménage? Si d'autres personnes de l'hôtel avaient eu des doutes sur sa situation de femme battue? Jamais Paul ne se posait autant de questions. Perdu loin dans sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni la voix de Flora.

**« Paul? »**

Flora l'avait à peine touché son épaule qu'il sursauta.

**« Euh... le bandage est bien serré. Si tu continu tu vas lui faire une marque au pied. »**

Paul baissa son regard sur le petit nœud qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serrait le bandage trop fort. La colère étant toujours là, il bredouilla une réponse, qui finalement n'en n'était pas une, puis partit sur le balcon pour respirer un bon coup. Les coudes appuyés sur la barre de fer, Paul soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit le vent frais parcourir son visage fatigué, tandis que son regard s'éleva vers ciel, laissant ses pensées divaguer sur cette soirée agitée qu'il avait passé. Quelques instants plus tard il entendit des pas claqués sur le sol du balcon. Une silhouette féminine se mit à côté de lui.

**« Elle s'est endormie. »**

Flora observa, elle aussi, le ciel tandis que Paul fut encore perdu dans ses pensées.

**« Vous m'avez l'air pensif. »**

Acquiesçant l'affirmation qu'elle venait de dire, Paul ferma un instant les paupières pour ensuite les poser de nouveau sur la sombre nuit. Pour seul réponse, un las et ferme soupir retentit dans l'air, laissant la fatigue l'envahir encore un peu. Il n'était tellement pas habitué à se confier aux gens, surtout aux personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. Flora comprit qu'il ne fera rien d'autre que de garder le silence.

**« Bon, je vais y aller. Veiller bien sur elle. »**

Paul acquiesça, tout en regardant la jeune femme s'en aller. Cette dernière juste avant de sortir, lui fit un petit signe de la main.

**« Je reviendrai demain matin. »**

La porte se ferma doucement sous les coups de vingt-deux heures. La soirée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Paul, toujours sur le balcon, s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Épuisé, il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras tandis qu'une horrible douleur lui compressa le crâne.

**OOOO**

Des pas futiles retentirent dans le silence apaisant de la nuit, alors qu'un vent tiède envahit la pièce.

**« Aie! Merde que ça fait mal! »**

La voix de Paul résonna dans la chambre, alors qu'il jura mentalement face à la douleur qui ressentait à son petit doigt de pied.

**« Foutu pied de lit! »**

Soudain, la lumière s'illumina. C'était Aurore qui avait allumé la petite lampe de chevet alors qu'elle entendait le jeune homme rentrer du balcon.

**« Paul? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? »**

Celui-ci marmonna tout en jurant sur sa propre discrétion. Il avait encore mal au crâne, ce qui lui rendait un comportement exécrable.

**« Rien. Tu peux te recoucher. »**

Aurore, malgré sa blessure de son œil, arqua un sourcil. Elle observa le jeune homme discrètement tandis qu'il passa devant le lit pour prendre quelques vêtements. Elle remarqua ses cernes ainsi que son visage fatigué. Elle se culpabilisa. Cette dernière se leva du lit tout en prenant la couverture pour cacher ses jambes nues alors qu'elle essaya de se tenir droite malgré sa blessure au pied. Paul la fixa en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »**

Le jeune homme vit Aurore baisser sa tête comme si elle avait honte, comme si elle était fautive de quelque chose.

**« Je... Regarde-toi, tu es si fatigué. »**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit défait. Paul suivit son regard tout en se forçant à l'écouter malgré la douleur à sa tête.

**« Alors que moi je profite trop de... »**

**« Idiote. »**

Aurore n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Paul l'avait interrompu. Cette dernière posa son regard sur lui, un peu étonnée.

**« Remets-toi au lit et arrête de dire des conneries. »**

La voix de Paul semblait irritable. Son mal de tête ne s'était pas apaisé, qui était une partie du motif de son comportement hargneux.

**« Mais... »**

Sans un regard vers la jeune fille, la tête dans son sac à la recherche d'un tee-shirt, Paul lâcha à nouveau une pensée.

**« Ne parle pas. Ta voix en a assez souffert. »**

Aurore se tu. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas forcer une voix déjà épuisée. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Paul passa à côté d'Aurore, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur une partie de sa jambe dévoilée. Il y avait autant de bleus que la dernière fois.

**« Tu veux peut-être te changer? »**

Aurore tourna sa tête vers lui puis acquiesça simplement avant d'entendre le jeune homme reprendre la parole.

**« Il y a ton sac là-bas près de la commode. Flora t'a pris quelques affaires. Profite que je sois dans la salle de bain pour te changer ici.»**

Paul claqua la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'Aurore s'avança tout en boitant vers le sac. Elle sortit un jogging foncé avec un haut à manches longues. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses blessures; ces bleus qui étaient synonymes de provocations et de colères d'un homme violent qui l'avait forcé à abandonner lamentablement le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Elle porta automatiquement la main à sa gorge, sentant la grande et frêle égratignure qui traçait son chemin le long de son cou. Elle revit en mémoire cette image de cette fameuse blessure. Perdu dans son traumatise, elle n'entendit pas Paul sortir de la salle d'eau.

Sa main qui s'accrocha à son cou, sa voix qui résonna dangereusement à son oreille, le ton à la fois dur et délicat qui glaçait le sang, Aurore repensa à ce souvenir atroce et douloureux comme si elle le vivait une nouvelle fois.

**« Aurore? »**

Sa bouche, devenue temporairement une désagréable sangsue, resta collée à son oreille et bougea lentement, provoquant de dégoûtants frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que les murmures ne cessaient de se répéter dangereusement, telle une musique hypnotique.

**« Eh! Aurore? »**

Aurore sursauta au contact de la main de Paul sur son épaule. Elle tourna vers lui effrayée. Paul fronça ses sourcils.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien? »**

Aurore acquiesça silencieusement. Elle avait pensé tellement fort à ce souvenir atroce, qu'elle avait cru le revivre. Ludovic l'avait vraiment traumatisé.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'est cette cicatrice ?! »**

Aurore essaya de la camouflée du mieux qu'elle pouvait, malheureusement, c'était trop tard pour les explications. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer comment elle avait eu cette cicatrice. Elle ne désirait pas évoquer le souvenir malgré que les images de Ludovic et ses grandes mains sur son cou ne veuillent plus sortir de sa tête.

**« Comment il t'a fait ça? » **Questionna-t-il sachant pertinemment que la blessure vient du fameux fiancé.

Elle ferma les yeux, en essayant de ne plus y penser à ce souvenir atroce. Elle ouvrit ses yeux quelques secondes plus tard, vit les orbes noirs de Paul qui scintillaient de mépris et d'étonnement. Il n'avait pas la même étincelle que son fiancé. Ils n'avaient pas la même haine. Ludovic détestait lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à tout contrôler, il détestait Aurore lorsqu'elle employait des paroles en trop, des gestes en trop, des actes en moins... Chaque détail qu'elle faisait comptait, et lui plaisait ou non. Paul détestait Ludovic pour ce qu'il était, pour chaque mal qu'il subissait à Aurore.

**« Non, s'il te plaît, pas de questions. »** Se força-t-elle de son peu de voix qui lui restait.

Paul soupira tout en maudissant sa soudaine curiosité. Pourquoi était-il curieux à ce point avec elle? Il n'était pas du genre à savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, bien au contraire, il était souvent dans sa petite bulle de solitaire.

**« La salle de bain est libre. »**

Étant perdue dans ses pensées, Aurore n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter pour se changer dans la chambre, alors tout en boitant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que Paul s'assit sur le matelas, complètement las. Son mal de tête était toujours là, n'ayant plus d'aspirine pour apaiser la douleur, il dû admettre qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de ce médicament. Il s'allongea sur le lit, en espérant que cette douleur se calmera au plus vite. Alors qu'il se battait contre sa fatigue, Aurore venait de finir de se changer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, elle découvrit le jeune homme endormi. Elle s'avança discrètement vers lui. Elle avait vu à quel point il était épuisé et elle se culpabilisait d'être une grande partie de la cause de cette fatigue extrême. Elle l'avait vu s'inquiéter pour elle, et elle ne put constater que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si expressif, surtout si colérique.

Elle l'observa un instant. Il s'était mis instinctivement en position fœtus avec la respiration sereine. Il avait l'air si apaisé, toute trace d'expression était effacée sur son visage. Elle se posa discrètement à côté de lui tout en surmontant les douleurs que ses blessures pouvaient lui provoquer, alors qu'elle tendit son bras vers la lampe de chevet afin d'éteindre la lumière. Demain serait un jour meilleur, espéra-t-elle fortement, tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent peu à peu dans la noirceur de la chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII :**

Devant le miroir, Aurore observa sa blessure à l'œil alors que Paul dormit encore, les yeux à points fermés sur le lit à deux places. Elle regarda dans la trousse de secours posée sur la petite étagère à côté de la baignoire s'il n'y avait pas un produit qui pouvait soulager l'atroce gonflement qui rendait sa paupière à mi-close. Elle se trouvait tellement affreuse, tellement minable. Quel genre de femme était-elle ? Elle s'était persuadée qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien. Oui voilà, une bonne à rien. Combien de fois Ludovic lui avait-il répété cela ? Il avait sûrement raison sur ce point : elle n'était rien. Peut-être avait-elle eu une impression d'être quelqu'un avec lui ? Avec cet homme qui ne faisait que la rabaisser, mais comment serait-ce possible ? Elle fouilla encore tout en essayant d'effacer ses idées noires alors que peu à peu le visage de Paul apparut dans son esprit. Paul était le premier homme qui s'inquiétait pour elle depuis fort longtemps. À cette pensée, un sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres. C'était vraiment un garçon mystérieux pensa-t-elle. Même à ses années passées dans sa classe, il était toujours aussi mystérieux et un peu solitaire, malgré ses quelques amis qu'elle ne connaissait guère. Elle s'arrêta dans ses recherches lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre voisine. Un frisson glacial parcourut la moindre parcelle de sa peau en imaginant ce que son fiancé était en train de faire dans la chambre. Il devait être très en colère à cet instant-là. Doutait-il de sa présence derrière le mur ? Peut-être savait-il qu'elle était dans la chambre de Paul. Un autre frisson propagea son corps entier à cette pensée. Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac en réalisant que sa présence dans cet hôtel ne pouvait que mettre Paul en danger. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir, lorsqu'elle se bouscula durement contre le torse du jeune homme qui venait tout juste de se réveiller, encore l'esprit dans les vapes.

**« C'est toi qui fait tout ce boucan ? !»**

Aurore avait bien vu qu'il était de mauvaise humeur à cause de son réveil brutal. Sans répondre à sa question elle réussit à se faufiler.

**« Écoute Paul, il faut que je partes. »**

Le concerné se retourna vers la jeune femme, tout en arquant un sourcil.

**« Comment ça, faut que tu pars ?»**

Elle tortilla ses mains, mal-à-l'aise face à lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un silence régna après cette question alors que Paul connaissait déjà la réponse.

**« Tu vas le rejoindre. Même après ce qu'il t'a fait. »**

Aurore baissa sa tête, honteuse, puis se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte alors qu'un vertige lui prit soudainement, ce qui lui obligea à se retenir à la commode. Ayant remarqué le petit malaise, Paul, malgré son orgueil ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais depuis quand il s'inquiétait pour les autres ? Il soupira grassement tout en rejoignant la chevelue bleue.

**« T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?! Tu es toute maigre, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? »**

Aurore ne répondit pas. Á vrai dire elle ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'elle avait mangé un vrai repas. Face au silence de la jeune femme, Paul lâcha un énième soupir.

**« Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu as eu un vertige. »**

Les mots étaient froids. Une froideur qui aurait pu être la même que celle de Ludovic, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas la même froideur, ni la même tonalité, ni le même caractère finalement. Elle se laissa guider par le jeune homme, alors que ce dernier l'emmena doucement vers le lit.

**« Je vais commander un petit déjeuné. Tu en a bien besoin.»**

Et depuis quand, il avait l'impression d'être gentil avec quelqu'un ? Depuis quand il se sentait complètement perdu face à elle ? Peut-être depuis si longtemps...

Une douleur s'empara du crâne du jeune homme tandis qu'il parlait à une réceptionniste au téléphone. Après avoir raccroché, il se précipita vers Aurore, qui elle, était toujours sur sa décision, boita vers la sortie.

**« Bon sang Paul, laisse-moi partir. »**

Le concerné bloquait la route de la jeune fille en s'interposant entre elle et la porte d'entrée.

**« Attends de manger un peu avant de décider quoi que ce soit. »**

**« Je crois que c'est mieux que je m'en vais maintenant. »**

Un soupir las sortit des lèvres de Paul. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à la retenir. En y repensant, c'était le cas. Il soupira de nouveau face à son étrange comportement. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne dirent un seul mot. Elle avait toujours une tête affreuse remarqua Paul silencieusement. Son compagnon ne l'avait pas du tout raté, loin de là ! Et il avait donné combien de coup pour que son œil soit aussi énorme ? Une seule fois ? Deux ? Plus ? Sûrement à ne plus y compter. En tout cas assez de coups pour la traumatiser.

**« Arrête de me dévisager s'il te plaît. C'est assez délicat comme ça. »** Força-t-elle de sa peu de voix tout en inclinant un peu sa tête.

Surpris, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la fixait.

**« Je ne te dévisageais pas. »**

Nier à bloc c'était plus facile qu'assumer. Alors qu'Aurore allait parler de nouveau, des coups à la porte retentirent, ce qui fit réagir au quart de tour les deux jeunes gens. Les yeux écarquillés, Paul se retourna rapidement vers la porte alors qu'Aurore mit ses lunettes qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac improvisé tout en se posant tranquillement sur le lit. Paul ouvrit la porte sur un serveur. Celui-ci était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise verte accompagné d'un nœud papillon noir. La porte complètement ouverte, il roula le petit chariot où il y avait toutes sortes de viennoiserie ainsi que du café, du thé et du chocolat chaud accompagnés de petits carrés de confitures.

**« Voici le petit déjeuné que vous avez demandé. Serait-ce tout ? »**

**« Euh... oui merci. »**

Alors que le serveur se dirigea vers la porte, Paul remarqua qu'Aurore bénéficia de la situation pour déguerpir.

**« Oh j'y crois pas, elle ne lâche toujours pas l'affaire ! » **Chuchota-t-il à la limite

de l'exaspération.

La jeune femme essaya de poursuivre son chemin vers la porte en pensant être discrète, mais fut stopper subitement par une forte main accrochée à son poignet. Dans le cours de l'action, Paul la tira vers lui, en oubliant la douleur que cela pouvait provoquer à Aurore, tandis que la porte se ferma dans un petit claquement grave.

**« T'es complètement folle de revenir dans ta chambre ! »**

A vue de l'expression de douleur qui s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune femme, Paul retira sa prise sur son poignet, le regard ailleurs.

**« Excuse-moi... »**

Le silence retomba comme une foudre. Aucun des deux n'osa parler après les excuses du jeune homme. Mal-à-l'aise, ce dernier, se laissa retomber sur la première chaise venue, en sortant un soupir fatigué de sa bouche.

**« Puis merde. Fais ce que tu veux, après tout ce n'est pas mes affaires. »**

Aurore comprit dans ces mots que Paul avait puisés toutes ses espoirs pour la retenir. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en pensant qu'elle avait réussi à l'épuiser jusqu'au bout. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de rester ici, dans la chambre du jeune homme, mais elle avait la peur qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face du chariot, qui était juste à côté du jeune homme, puis remit en place ses grosses lunettes de soleil.

**« Écoute, si je décide de partir, ce n'est pas contre toi, ni quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas non plus le rejoindre, crois-moi. »**

Malgré sa voix fragilisée, Aurore força à peine sur celle-ci, tandis que Paul l'observa tout en l'écoutant attentivement malgré son visage neutre.

**« Je crois que Ludovic sait que je suis dans ta chambre. Il serait prêt à tout pour te faire du mal. Et c'est justement pour cela, que je préfère m'éloigner de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes juste parce que tu as voulu me protéger de lui. »**

Elle se releva de la chaise alors qu'un autre vertige lui prit. Elle se retint au mur puis décida finalement de reprendre sa place sur la chaise. Paul commença à verser du jus de fruits dans un verre, alors que les paroles de la fiancée résonnèrent dans sa tête.

**« Tiens.» **Déclara-t-il tout en dirigeant le verre vers elle.** « Je te conseille de prendre ce foutu petit déjeuné, après tu fais ce que tu veux. »**

La même froideur. C'était sa façon de parler, c'était tout lui. Depuis le lycée, elle avait souvent entendu parler avec cette froideur. Aurore laissa un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres, alors que Paul arqua un sourcil en le remarquant.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire ? »**

Non, mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui pouvait la faire sourire alors que la situation était grave, limite dramatique.

**« Toi. »**

Quoi lui ? Il ne comprenait pas la jeune femme. En quoi il pouvait la faire sourire ? Une incompréhension totale se lisait sur son visage, alors que le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandissait. Elle but une gorgée du jus de fruits. Que cela faisait du bien de profiter de nouveau à un plaisir simple, tel que boire une boisson qu'on adore.

**« Je suis bien avec toi. Je me sens apaisée. »**

C'est la première fois qu'une personne lui disait cela ! Une pointe de chaleur vint se chauffer à ses joues, tout en détournant ses yeux vers le balcon n'osant pas rencontrer le regard de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui savait apaiser les gens. Elle est bizarre cette fille pensa-t-il. Mais, d'un côté, elle vivait un enfer au quotidien, c'était normal qu'elle se sentait apaisée avec le jeune homme. Dans un autre contexte, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait décidé de tester une tactique de drague à moitié raté. Il rougit légèrement face à cette pensée, alors qu'il posa son regard ailleurs. Ce dernier ne prit pas vraiment compte ce qu'elle avait dit et décida de se servir alors que son estomac cria famine depuis quelques minutes déjà.

**« Oh putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! »**

Alors que Paul croqua sa tartine de confiture, il écarquilla ses yeux tout en fixant la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit son regard et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir face à cette réaction. Elle dégusta un bout de brioche tartiné de beurre et de confiture.

**« Désolée, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas mangé un si bon petit déjeuné. »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire face à cela ? Paul acquiesça simplement alors qu'il croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa tartine. L'image d'une Aurore complètement en larmes revint dans son esprit. Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre la veille, il ne pouvait repenser à ce que la jeune femme devait vivre depuis qu'elle était avec son fiancé. La scène où il l'avait retrouvé rempli de blessures lui faisait qu'augmenter le mépris qu'il avait envers Ludovic. Ses pensées s'étaient maintenant dirigées vers ce dernier. Son regard posé sur la jeune femme, il essaya de comprendre ce qui poussait un homme à frapper une femme ? Sa conjointe, de surcroît.

Une tasse de café noir à ses lèvres, il dégusta alors que ses yeux se fermèrent lors de quelques secondes. Les enfoirés tel que lui ne devraient même pas exister, se disait-il. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer à sa place, et de tabasser une femme pour un oui ou pour un non. Non, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre. Il observa de ses orbes noirs, la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui. Elle semblait découvrir les plaisirs simples. Elle se servit du thé vert tout en sentant l'odeur de cette délicate boisson. Il voyait bien qu'elle profitait de chaque seconde de ce repas matinal qui lui redonnait une illusion de liberté avant la descente aux enfers. Sa grosse tasse à ses lèvres, Aurore remarqua le regard curieux du jeune homme. Elle se demandait pourquoi il la regardait toujours avec insistance, tandis qu'elle reposa sa tasse sur le plateau, qui était sur le chariot.

**« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? »**

Une nouvelle fois, il prit une gorgée de son café noir avant de répondre un « rien » qui représentait bien le mystère qu'il entretenait. Aurore ne s'étonna guère de sa réponse, alors qu'un autre sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres. Paul se retint de soupirer face à ce sourire qui semblait idiot. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souriait. Il ne comprenait pas les personnes qui souriaient tout court. Surtout celles qui souriaient tout le temps et pour tout et n'importe quoi, et c'était le cas de la jeune femme.

Quelques coups à la porte brisèrent le silence que les deux jeunes gens appréciaient, tandis que Paul termina de boire son café tout en allant vers la porte. Il aperçut dans le judas, la jeune employée de la veille. Il ouvrit la porte, alors que Flora lui salua courtoisement, puis entra dans la chambre.

**« Ah Flora ! »**

Aurore se leva alors que la femme de ménage se dirigea vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, se laissant se serrer fortement dans les bras. En un coup d'œil, Paul compris qu'elles partageaient une grande complicité. Il se questionna sur leur amitié, si cela fit longtemps qu'elles se connaissaient ou si c'était un hasard de rencontre dans l'hôtel. Il soupira discrètement tout en pestant mentalement sur sa curiosité devenue presque maladive. Il se remit à sa place, décidant de reprendre une autre tasse de café, alors que les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent joyeusement. Comment faisaient-elles pour être heureuses dans un moment pareil ? C'est à cette pensée qu'il se rendit compte, et ce depuis longtemps, qu'il n'avait plus connu une complicité comme celle d'Aurore et Flora, avec quelqu'un, autre que son grand frère. Il sentit sa solitude se peser sur ses épaules, alors qu'il essaya d'oublier sa situation en dégustant sa boisson chaude.

Que les filles parlent beaucoup ! Cela fit à peine dix minutes que Flora était là qu'elles avaient déjà parlé de trois sujets différents : les fringues, les études et le boulot. En dix minutes, Paul su que Flora travaillait en tant que femme de ménage dans cet hôtel afin de pouvoir payer ses études ainsi que son loyer, qu'elle aimait le style d'Aurore et qu'elle aimerait avoir des heures supplémentaires pour récolter un plus gros salaire. On en sait des choses en quelques minutes ! Alors que les sujets de conversation défilèrent, Paul entendit le nom du fiancé, ce qui lui rendit plus attentif à la discussion.

**« Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. »**

**« Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »**

Un silence régna après cette interrogation, ce qui rendit à Paul et Flora une impatience grandissante, alors qu'Aurore s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise tout en pivotant sa tête vers le jeune homme puis vers son amie.

**« Ludovic a pris mes papiers. Je ne sais pas où il les a mis. »**

Après cette révélation, Flora et Paul se regardèrent comme une impression d'avoir la même idée.

**« Je peux peut-être les récupérer. »**

En entendant ces mots sortirent de la bouche de l'employée, Aurore écarquilla les yeux, surpris et angoissée.

**« Non. Hors de question. Ne prends pas le risque, imagine qu'il te retrouve en train de fouiller dans ses affaires...Non. »**

Flora s'avança vers elle, puis prit ses mains comme pour la rassurer.

**« Tout vas bien se passer. »**

Malgré ces mots, Aurore tourna sa tête des deux côtés afin de la faire comprendre qu'elle refusait qu'elle fasse cela.

**« Non Flora. Je... La semaine dernière il m'a surpris en train de chercher mes papiers et... non Flora n'y vas pas. » ** Lui dit-elle effrayée.

Paul et Flora avaient compris à travers ses mots, qu'elle avait reçu des coups par cette personne immonde, qui n'était que d'autre que son fiancé. Flora essaya de convaincre son amie, quant à Paul, il visualisa son arrivé dans l'hôtel et la dispute qu'il avait entendu entre Ludovic et Aurore. Il se rappela que Ludovic avait crié sur sa fiancée, en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas traîner son nez dans ses affaires. Cela remontait maintenant à une semaine, c'était peut-être à ce moment-là qu'Aurore avait décidé de retrouver ses papiers. Un soupir gras sortit de ses lèvres, ce qui fit pivoter la tête des deux femmes vers lui. Ayant capté l'attention, il profita pour révéler ce qu'il pensait de l'idée de Flora, qui dans le fond était la même idée que lui.

**« Écoute, Flora a les clés de ta chambre, elle pourra attendre le moment idéal pour entrer afin de retrouver tes papiers. »**

Aurore toujours obstiné, n'était toujours pas d'accord avec eux. Paul savait que derrière ses gros lunettes se cachait un regard apeuré. Il essaya malgré lui de la rassurer.

**« Flora est ta dernière chance de pouvoir t'enfuir de ce monstre. Dès que tu as les papiers, si tu veux, je t'emmènerai dans un lieu plus sûr. »**

Après ces mots, Aurore semblait pensive. Le silence régna alors que des doutes s'insinuèrent dans la tête des trois jeunes gens. Aurore retira ses lunettes de soleil, et parti comme une fusée dans la salle d'eau, la tête dans la cuvette.

**« Aurore ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » **S'inquiéta Flora tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain.

**« Tout vas bien, je crois que j'ai trop mangé. Je n'ai sûrement pas réussit à supporter la digestion.»**

La jeune femme acquiesça face à sa réponse. Après s'être nettoyé la bouche, Aurore sortit de la salle de bain, tout en fixant son amie. Elle la prit des mains, puis la serra dans ses bras sous l'incompréhension total de Paul. Après cette étreinte, elle soupira.

**« D'accord j'accepte. Mais fait attention à toi. » **Dit-elle la regardant dans les yeux.

Flora acquiesça, puis tourna vers le jeune homme.

**« Je peux essayer d'y aller ce soir. » **Déclara-t-elle déterminé.

Le jeune homme, sans dire un seul mot, acquiesça puis accompagna la femme de ménage à la porte.

**« Il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte de ta chambre, et que si elle besoin de quoi que ce soit... »**

**« Flora. Ne t'inquiète pas. » **L'interrompit-il.

Il voyait bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie.

**« Oui... » **Soupira-t-elle. **« Espérons que son cauchemar se termine ce soir. »**

Paul acquiesça avant de refermer la porte alors que Flora s'en alla, en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur où était disposé son chariot à linge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre XIII :**

**« Écoute Flora, c'est de la folie ! »**

**« Stecy, je dois le faire. Si cela peut aider Aurore à s'enfuir loin de lui, je le ferai. »**

Stecy était la réceptionniste de l'après-midi, qui avait donné la clé de la chambre à Paul à son arrivé dans l'hôtel il y a huit jours de cela.

**« Comment tu t'y prendras? »**

Elle ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour sa collègue, puisqu'elle était au courant de l'histoire depuis peu. Elle ne se doutait pas que derrière cet homme élégant, ce cachait un impulsif dangereux.

**« Ce soir normalement Monsieur Klimb viendra manger à sa table habituelle. Je viendrai dans sa chambre pour essayer de retrouver les papiers de mademoiselle.»**

Stecy soupira.

**« Flora, soit prudente. Avec ce que tu m'as dit sur cet homme, il peut te faire n'importe quoi s'il te retrouve fouiller dans ses affaires. »**

Flora sourit à sa collège et amie tout en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

**« Je saurai être discrète. »**

Flora décida de reprendre son travail tout en remettant son tablier puis partie en direction de l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol afin de terminer de laver le linge tandis que Stecy se retourna face au comptoir afin de décrocher le téléphone qui sonnait depuis quelques secondes déjà. Sans que les deux femmes ne sachent, un homme caché derrière un mur à quelques mètres d'elles, avait entendu attentivement leur conversation.

**OOOOO**

L'après-midi passa lentement. Depuis la dernière conversation avec Flora, Aurore ne pouvait que pester mentalement sur son inquiétude.

**« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce plan ? Elle va risquer son emploi à cause de moi !»**

Depuis dix minutes déjà, elle marcha, malgré sa blessure au pied, toute la largeur de la pièce face un Paul dépité. Elle ne peut pas marcher plus vite pendant qu'elle y est ? Il soupira face à sa pensée cynique alors qu'il comprenait malgré lui l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

**« Tout va bien se passer. »**

Elle s'arrêta net, face à lui, les sourcils froncés.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il peut se passer n'importe quoi entre-temps ! Et si Ludovic rentre plus tôt ? » **Elle balança ses bras en l'air afin d'exprimer sa crainte tout en continuant sur sa lancée,** « Et s'il décide de ne pas sortir de sa chambre ? Ça se trouve, il a déjà prévu son coup, il va attendre que je rentre pour... »**

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Paul se leva se son lit et la secoua dans tous les sens, complètement nerveux. Elle avait le don de lui rendre à bout, ce n'est pas possible!

**« Tu ne vas plus rentrer dans cette satanée chambre, tu ne vas plus subir sa violence et Flora va retrouver tes foutus papiers. OK ? »**

Il soupira mal-à-l'aise; elle avait réussi à lui contaminer son stress démesuré. La jeune femme avait compris à ce seul soupir, que malgré son calme, il s'inquiétait énormément à ce qui va se passer, lui aussi. Comment pouvait-il se contrôler, garder son sang-froid durablement ? Elle acquiesça simplement tout en espérant que Paul ait raison. Le jeune homme s'assit de nouveau sur le lit alors qu'Aurore, complètement anxieuse, prit une petite place à côté de lui.

**« Paul, j'ai peur. »**

Le concerné pivota sa tête vers la droite, où il vit son expression terrifié.

**« Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. » **Déclara-t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

Elle ne va pas se mettre à pleurer encore ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il la voit toujours en pleurs ? Elle pourrait pleurer ailleurs non ? Il lâcha un petit soupir gêné. Il n'était jamais tranquille quand il s'agissait de la consoler. Bon, elle va pleurer d'une minute à l'autre...

**« Oh, si ça continu, je vais pleurer. Bon sang je ne fais que ça. » **Força-t-elle sur sa peu de voix.

Un sourire moqueur se forma sur le visage du jeune homme. Au moins elle se rendait compte qu'elle devenait une pleurnicheuse. Il la voyait soupirer. Il devinait qu'elle se sentait aussi inutile que lui, à rester dans cette chambre à attendre que le temps passe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la faire déstresser, pour oublier un instant la situation dans laquelle elle était prisonnière. Même avec lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle était une prisonnière. Il aurait pris sur lui, et lui demander de s'aérer l'esprit, faire une balade en ville ou autre bêtise que tous les vacanciers font, mais c'était carrément impossible. Il fallait rester enfermé entre ces quatre murs afin d'éviter Ludovic. Paul pourrait quitter sa chambre et la laisser seule, s'il voulait, mais il se sentait responsable d'elle. Il devait rester avec elle, pas par obligation, mais parce qu'il voulait rester avec elle tout simplement. Paul perdu dans ses pensées, essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour se sentir bien, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se sentir important pour quelqu'un, pour se sentir responsable. Son regard posé sur le réveil numérique qui affichait quinze heures, il lâcha un autre soupir alors que les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement.

**OOOOO**

Silencieusement, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers la chambre concernée. Elle inséra le double des clés et déverrouilla la porte. Elle ferma la porte tout en tâtonnant l'interrupteur afin d'allumer la lumière. Après cela, elle guetta les environs puis guider par son instinct, commença à fouiller dans les affaires de monsieur Klimt situées dans les tiroirs de la commode. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle décida de chercher dans le tiroir de la petite table de chevet, quand soudain elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! »**

**« Monsieur Klimb... je... C'est-à-dire que... »**

**« Vous êtes en train de fouiller dans mes affaires ! »**

Il était très énervé, et jamais Flora n'avait vu ce client dans cet état.

**« Monsieur... »**

Flora recula jusqu'à se coller contre le mur. Elle avait soudainement peur de lui. Elle voyait une rage dans ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser à son amie Aurore. Comment avait-elle pu vivre dans une atmosphère pareille? Appréhender chaque minute avec la peur au ventre de recevoir un autre coup de cet homme...

Monsieur Klimb s'avança vers elle, avec une grande colère qui l'animait.

**« Je ne supporte pas qu'on traîne son nez dans mes affaires! »**

Flora n'osa plus dire un seul mot. La peur l'avait rendu muette alors qu'elle le vit peu à peu lever la main. Elle était sûre de recevoir un coup de cet homme violent. Elle ferma les yeux n'osant pas imaginer la suite, quand elle entendit un coup violent puis une autre voix grave.

**« Tu oses la toucher, je te préviens, c'est toi qui recevra un de mes coups! »**

Elle connaissait cette voix, piquée par sa curiosité elle ouvrit ses yeux.

**« Drew? »**

Le fameux Drew était un homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, d'une silhouette assez fine avec un visage androgyne doté de deux orbes verts et d'une chevelure verte assez courte qui lui arrivait à la nuque. Flora avait à peine murmuré son prénom. Rare l'avait-elle vu dans un état colérique.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »**

Toujours les mains qui maintenait le client contre le mur, il répondit à sa question, encore les nerfs à vifs.

**« J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Stecy. »**

Flora soupira grassement passant sa main sur son front, un peu gêné.

**« Cette garce n'a pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires! »**

**« Ce n'est pas une raison de frapper une femme ! »**

Regard hargneux contre regard écœuré, Drew avait une envie de lui en coller une. Juste parce qu'il en avait envie et que cet homme le méritait.

**« Drew calme toi. On va éviter d'entamer une bagarre. Drew? Regarde-moi. »**

Le concerné obéit. Il regarda dans les yeux de Flora tout en soupirant. Elle voyait bien qu'il était énervé et surtout en colère. Il se calma peu à peu mais n'enleva pas sa prise sur l'occupant de la chambre.

**« Où ils sont ? »**

Drew regarda de nouveau Monsieur Klimb dans un regard noir.

**« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? »**

**« Ses papiers, où ils sont ? »**

Le client pivota sa tête vers la femme de ménage avec un regard rempli de dégoût.

**« Alors, c'est donc ça que vous cherchez. Jamais je ne vous donnerai les papiers de ma fiancée. »**

Drew resserra sa prise sur lui. Il avait tellement envie de le faire viré de l'hôtel, de ne plus le voir traîner dans les parages, de le faire disparaître et que plus personne subisse ses coups et ses chantages.

**« Drew, ne fait pas de connerie. »**

**« Où ils sont ? » **Répéta-t-il lentement.

**« Vous croyez vraiment que vous me faites peur? »**

Ludovic rigola d'un rire monstrueux.

**« J'ai bien plus de pouvoir que toi et ta misérable collège. »**

**« En êtes-vous vraiment sûr Monsieur Klimb? »**

Le regard sévère et froid en disait long sur sa question. Le client lui jeta un regard noir alors que des doutes amers sur ce serveur s'insinuèrent en lui. Qui était-il ? Ce n'était qu'un minable employé qui pouvait être renvoyé vite fait avec une poignée de pression. Il essaya de nouveau de se débattre, mais Drew le maintenait toujours aussi bien à son col. C'est que malgré ses bras un peu fin, il avait de la force, cet imbécile pensa Ludovic.

**« Alors où sont les papiers de mademoiselle? »**

Un sourire sardonique s'afficha sur le visage du brun. Cela rendit Drew encore plus en colère.

**« Flora fouille encore. »**

Celle-ci obéit à son collège et continua à chercher les papiers dans la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des papiers d'Aurore.

**« Lâchez-moi maintenant! »**

**« Hors de question. Flora regarde dans ses poches. » **Répondit-il tout en le tenant toujours aussi sévèrement.

Elle le fit de suite sous les injures du client. Ce dernier essaya de se débattre mais il fut bien maintenu par le serveur.

**« Regarde bien partout. Dans ses manches, dans les poches de son pantalon. »**

Elle suivit le conseil de son collège puis ouvrit la fermeture de sa veste. Une poche cachette y était.

**« Ah je les ai trouvé! »**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Flora montra les fameux papiers à Drew. Celui-ci acquiesça puis jeta un regard froid sur le client.

**« Si je vois que vous essayez de reprendre ses papiers ou si vous faites du mal à un autre client ainsi un de mes collègues, je vous assure que vous aurez des problèmes avec moi. »**

**« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. »**

**« Il vaudrait mieux. »**

Il le lâcha enfin, tandis que Flora quitta la chambre pour rentrer dans la chambre voisine, sans que Ludovic ne remarque.

Lorsque Paul ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sur la femme de ménage avec les papiers d'identités d'Aurore, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

**« Entrez. Elle est toujours là.»**

Flora rentra discrètement, puis se précipita vers son amie, afin de la rassurer tout en lui montrant ses papiers. Aurore soupira, soulagée de savoir que Flora n'avait rien et qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver les papiers.

**« Mais où les as-tu retrouvés ? »**

On entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, qui interrompit la conversation des deux jeunes femmes. Paul regarda dans le judas et vit un employé de l'hôtel. C'était le serveur de la terrasse qui leur avait servi à Aurore et à lui les cocktails dernièrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui voulait celui-là ? Il a dû se tromper de chambre.

**« Mais je n'ai pas demandé de serveur! »**

**« C'est sûrement Drew. Il est courant de la situation. »**

Paul ouvrit la porte au fameux serveur. Il se demandait combien de personnes étaient au courant...

**« Flora? »**

Le regard inquiet de Drew ne rassurait guère Paul et Aurore. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il à cette expression-là. Paul passa son regard du jeune homme à Flora plusieurs fois d'affilé, avant de comprendre silencieusement que le chevelu vert était intervenu lui aussi dans la chambre du fiancé violent.

**« Je n'ai rien. »**

Drew rentra dans la chambre toujours avec le visage inquiet.

**« Oui mais ça aurait pu être pire! »**

Flora soupira discrètement alors que Drew continua dans sa lancé.

**« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »**

**« Pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu m'empêche de les aider? »**

Drew se calma doucement tout en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

**« Si je n'avais pas intervenu, je n'imagine pas ce qu'il t'aurai fait. »**

Aurore percuta à sa phrase. Elle partit toute angoissée vers Flora, les yeux grands ouverts, d'un air paniqué.

**« Il t'a fait du mal? ! »**

**« Je n'ai rien Aurore, ne t'en fais pas. »**

**« Oh il a juste failli la frapper. »** Informa Drew avec une pointe de cynisme dans sa voix.

**« Quoi?! Oh mon dieu...Tu n'aurais pas dû risquer d'y aller dans sa chambre ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je... »**

Flora jeta un regard noir à Drew. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de faire une crise à cette pauvre Aurore ? Elle soupira, puis se tourna vers son amie.

**« Calme-toi Aurore, il ne m'a pas touché. »**

La malheureuse fille était partie dans une crainte extrême alors que Flora l'emmena doucement vers le lit afin d'essayer de la calmer. Après qu'Aurore s'était assis, elle essaya de la rassurer d'une voix posée et calme.

**« C'est bientôt fini Aurore, tu pourras enfin quitter l'hôtel. »**

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Aurore. Cette dernière tenait fort les mains de sa nouvelle amie ainsi que ses papiers.

**« Merci. »**

Elle tourna la tête vers les garçons.

**« Merci beaucoup. Sans vous, je serai encore dans les bras de ce détraqué. »**

Des larmes roulèrent encore sur ses joues. Flora, Drew et Paul l'écoutèrent attentivement.

On voyait bien qu'Aurore était à bout de forces avec cet homme monstrueux, qu'elle avait déjà perdu tous espoirs.

**« Je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore eu le courage de survivre à cet enfer. Je vous dois tant. »**

**« Chut. C'est fini. »**

Flora la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'une envie de pleurer la prit, mais la retint ardemment. Aurore avait assez de larmes pour deux pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

**« Je dois y aller, les autres employés vont s'apercevoir de mon absence. Et ne vous en fait pas, je surveille l'autre connard de près. » **Intervint Drew

Flora le regarda partir, et juste avant qu'il ouvrit la porte, elle l'appela. Le concerné pivota sa tête vers la brune. Perdu dans le regard de l'autre, ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses. Quelques secondes de silence qui traduisaient tout un autre sentiment.

**« Fait attention à toi. »**

Celui-ci acquiesça puis quitta la chambre doucement, encore en colère face à Ludovic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX :**

Le tic-tac de la montre argentée de la jeune femme résonna dans le silence pesant de la nuit, alors que les bruits de pas se firent entendre doucement sur le parquet de la chambre 53 de l'hôtel Saint Maurès.

**« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »**

Elle n'en avait pas marre de poser des questions, sérieusement ? Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser ses interrogations. Paul soupira, alors qu'il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Aurore.

**« Oui. Quand ton fiancé saura qu'on ne sera plus là, on sera déjà loin. »**

Paul vérifia ses affaires avant de tirer la fermeture éclair afin de fermer son sac en bandoulière.

**« Tu n'as rien oublié ? » **Demanda-t-il en se tournant complètement vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci montra son sac où contenait ses peu d'affaires que Flora a réussi à prendre dans son ancienne chambre, faisant comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle avait tout.

**« Bien. On y va. »**

Il sortit de sa chambre suivit d'Aurore, qui soupira, craintive, malgré elle. Flora leur avait conseillé avant qu'elle ait quitté la chambre quelques heures plus tôt, de partir dans la nuit afin que Ludovic ne prenne pas le risque de venir directement en mains propres avec Paul. Aurore savait depuis le début, que de rester avec le jeune homme, créera des problèmes. Elle pressa le pas en voyant que Paul était déjà à deux mètres plus loin, devant elle. Elle sentait l'angoisse venir en elle ; depuis quand n'avait-elle pas l'impression de frôler la liberté ? La vraie Liberté...

**« On va prendre les escaliers, l'ascenseur semble prendre trop de temps à venir. »** Déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte des escaliers.

Les deux adultes descendirent les marches d'un pas rapide, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée puis se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où un réceptionniste de nuit était assis sur son siège.

**« Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur. »**

**« Bonsoir. On a décidé de quitter l'hôtel et j'aimerai payer maintenant. » **Résonna la voix grave de Paul.

Le fameux réceptionniste le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

**« Êtes-vous sûr monsieur, que cela est raisonnable de partir dans la nuit ?** **»** Demanda-t-il après avoir regardé l'heure sur sa montre qui affichait trois heures trente.

**« Oui. »** Répondit-il avant de justifier **« Cela évitera les embouteillages. »**

**« Bien sûr. » **Affirme-t-il dans un petit sourire **« Monsieur, il y a déjà quelqu'un qui a payer votre séjour. »**

Paul arqua un sourcil alors qu'Aurore écarquilla ses yeux derrière ses lunettes noires sous la surprise. Mais qui aurait pu bien payer le séjour de Paul ? Ce dernier soupira.

**« C'est Reggie, j'en suis sûr. Est-ce pas relever bancaire ?»**

Le réceptionniste regarda de nouveau sur son écran et lui répondit un oui clair avant de tourner le rectangle épais vers le client.

**« Regardez par vous-même, c'est déjà encaisser. Vous n'avez pas besoin de régler la somme. »**

Paul soupira grassement en passant sa main dans sa chevelure tandis qu'Aurore sourit à la vue du nom du grand frère affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Reggie avait été sérieux sur le fait qu'il assumerait les dépenses du séjour à l'hôtel pensa Paul en serrant sa mâchoire discrètement. Il n'aimait pas que son frère soit trop sur lui et surtout qu'il s'occupe de lui alors qu'il se porte très bien. Oui très bien, puisque, à ce qui paraît il travaille trop et risque de se faire virer avant la fin de l'année par son entreprise, vraiment fallait vraiment pas s'inquiéter pour lui, songea ironiquement le jeune homme tout en rangeant son portefeuille. Il l'avait sorti pour rien...

**« Génial... » **Souffla-t-il avant de saluer tout comme Aurore, l'employé.

Il partit d'un pas rapide en direction de la sortie, la jeune femme à ses talons. Ils rentrèrent dans le parking de l'hôtel réservé aux les clients et s'arrêtèrent à la troisième voiture, une _Clio_ noir à cinq portes. C'était celle de Paul. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de l'emmener au garage, sinon il aurait eu l'air stupide devant Aurore avec sa bagnole à moitié cabossée. Il sortit sa clé de voiture, déverrouilla le véhicule dans un petit bruit sonore, puis conseilla à la jeune fille de poser son sac dans le coffre, avant de l'ouvrir pour déposer lui aussi son bagage. Après être rentrés dans le véhicule, attachés leurs ceintures, Paul démarra sous un soupir soulagé de la jeune femme. Il mania son véhicule avec prudence afin de sortir du parking et de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'autoroute. Quelques rues et de ronds-points plus tard, la voiture roula sous les lampadaires de la grande autoroute. Paul vit au coin de l'œil, la jeune femme contempler la route en face d'elle avec des yeux émerveillés. Il soupira discrètement, vraiment, il fallait être vraiment être écarté du monde extérieur, être enfermé entre quatre murs durant un long moment pour qu'elle s'émerveille devant une simple route et des lumières. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien passer dans sa tête actuellement ? Elle doit se sentir un peu perdue après les derniers événements. Peut-être qu'elle essayait de retrouver une certaine liberté qu'elle avait perdu depuis si longtemps...

Cela faisait quarante minutes maintenant qu'ils roulaient, et le silence avait pris place depuis un petit moment, mais il fut brisé par la petite voix d'Aurore.

**« En fait, tu m'emmènes où ? »**

Paul mordilla sa lèvre, ne quittant pas ses yeux de la route. Il se rappelait de lui avoir dit qu'il l'emmènera dans un endroit sûr, mais il n'avait pas précisé où.

**« Chez moi. Enfin, c'est chez mon frère. On habite ensemble pour l'instant. »**

**« Reggie, c'est ça ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« Il a l'air sympathique. » **Déclara-t-elle en se rappelant de la brève conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eue avec lui.

Paul mordilla une nouvelle fois sa lèvre, mal-à-l'aise. Oui, Reggie était sympathique, marrant, gentil et confiant, tout le contraire de lui songea-t-il. Le jeune homme lâcha un bref soupir, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela.

**« Je dois mettre de l'essence. » **Informa-t-il simplement alors qu'il mania correctement son véhicule vers une station-service.

Le véhicule s'arrêta auprès d'une pompe à essence, tandis que Paul sortit afin de prendre un pistolet à carburant afin de faire le plein. Il vit Aurore sortir aussi tout en boitant légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquille dans la bagnole et éviter de marcher avec sa blessure au pied, pensa Paul en soupirant.

**« J'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. » **Avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle remit en place ses lunettes de soleil, toujours sur son nez malgré la nuit.

Paul acquiesça, attendit tout en observant les chiffres s'ajouter sur le petit panneau en verre, alors que la jeune femme fit le tour de la voiture afin de le rejoindre. Elle respira un bon coup l'air frais tout en enroulant ses bras sur son gilet non fermé pour se réchauffer un peu.

**« Tu as froid ? »**

Aurore tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme, qui venait tout juste de ranger le pistolet à essence.

**« Un petit peu, mais ça va. »**

**« Je reviens. Je vais payer. »**

Elle acquiesça doucement, profitant du petit vent qui passait pour redécouvrir la liberté. Loin de son calvaire. Loin de Ludovic. Loin de sa vie.

Certes, elle avait encore la peur au ventre en pensant à son fiancé. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez loin du fameux hôtel et elle espérait que Ludovic dormait. Elle avait l'angoisse à ses tripes en s'imaginant que celui-ci pourrait les suivre et savoir où elle allait. La jeune femme ferma ses paupières lors de quelques secondes, essayant de chasser ses idées noires.

**« C'est bon, on peut y aller. » **Déclara-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme, la faisant ouvrir ses paupières soudainement.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans le véhicule, puis Paul redémarra alors que le silence tomba de nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils traversèrent un péage puis Paul accéléra tandis qu'Aurore lutta pour rester éveiller. Le jeune homme l'entendit bailler négligemment. Ouais, il serait peut-être temps pour elle de s'endormir...

**OOOOO**

Appuyé sur le capot de sa _Clio_, Paul observa la jeune femme endormit dans le véhicule tout en mettant son gobelet à ses lèvres, où contenait son café serré. Il était cinq heures moins le quart et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient quittés l'hôtel Saint Maurès. L'air frais de la nuit rendait quelques frissons au jeune homme tandis qu'il jeta son verre en plastique dans une poubelle pas loin de là. Il avait décidé depuis au moins dix minutes de s'arrêter pour profiter du sommeil de la jeune femme afin de boire un café tranquillement, seul avec ses pensées. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses orbes noirs sur Aurore. Cette dernière semblait dormir paisiblement, malgré la position inconfortable du siège. Elle avait toujours gardé ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, depuis le début en fait, pensa Paul alors qu'il rentra dans le véhicule. Il soupira, et la regarda toujours. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars la nuit dernière et il espérait que cela ne recommencera plus. Il s'avoua intérieurement qu'aux cris de peur lors de la première nuit de la jeune femme dans sa chambre, il avait senti des frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale, tellement il était soudainement terrifié. Entendre de si près les hurlements de terreurs de cette femme lui faisait de lui une personne si impuissante. À chaque fois qu'il décida de dormir, il repensa à cette nuit. C'était ridicule pensa-t-il, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne supportait plus de voir Aurore souffrir de ce Ludovic, un homme violent qui semblait n'avoir aucune pitié envers sa fiancée. Il lâcha un petit soupir tandis qu'il démarra sa voiture. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit la jeune femme se réveiller peu à peu, se pestant mentalement contre le démarrage de son véhicule qui avait sans doute sorti Aurore de son sommeil.

**« Hum... mais quelle heure est-il ? » **Demanda-t-elle en se frottant ses yeux par ses petites mains.

**« Cinq heures. » **Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux chiffres numériques qui s'affichaient sur le tableau de bord.

**« Tu n'en as pas marre de conduire ? »**

**« Non. »**

Aurore sourit à sa réponse. Il disait toujours des réponses brèves, sans aucun détail. Elle le vit concentrer sur la route, n'osant pas lui parler de nouveau.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent à un air de repos, où il y avait un magasin qui était ouvert la nuit. Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique où ils vivent quelques personnes de divers âges acheter de la nourriture ou boire une boisson chaude auprès des tables hautes. Aurore informa le jeune homme qu'elle allait aux toilettes, le laissant seul se balader dans les rayons.

**« Non mais tu l'as vu ? Elle a mis ses lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fait à peine jour. » **Résonna une voix masculine **« On reconnaît les prétentieuses. » **Résonna de nouveau cette voix avant de se transformer en rire.

Paul se tourna vers cette voix où il aperçut un homme, sans doute plus jeune que lui qui parlait sûrement à un ami à lui au bout du rayon. Le chevelu violet serra sa mâchoire, contrarié par cet inconnu qui semblait croire savoir tout ce qui se passait dans ce magasin. Il marcha vers lui, tranquillement, lorsqu'un petit cri retentit. Paul avait écrasé son pied sans retenu.

**« Oh vraiment navré. » **S'excusa faussement tout en lui montrant un ses sourires les plus hypocrites, faisant comprendre au jeune homme qui fallait tourner sa langue plusieurs fois avant de parler.

Le fameux inconnu lui jeta un regard noir avant de continuer son chemin sous l'air honteux de son ami.

Quel crétin celui-là ! De quel droit pouvait-il juger les gens comme cela ? Paul soupira en sachant pertinemment que le monde était rempli de critiques et d'apparences. Si l'inconnu connaissait vraiment la situation d'Aurore, il aurait bien fermé sa bouche. La jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur sans qu'il remarque, toujours irrité par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle l'observa et s'inquiéta face au visage contrarié de ce dernier.

**« Paul, est-ce que ça va ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle, le faisant sursauter intérieurement.

**« Oh... t'es là. Euh... oui. » **Répondit-il avant de continuer **« Tu veux prendre quelque chose à grignoter ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et... »**

**« Eh, j'ai des sous. » **Interrompit-il avant qu'elle refuse.

Elle acquiesça simplement sachant que malgré ses arguments piteux, il lui achètera quand même quelque chose à manger. Elle regarda les différentes boîtes à gâteaux et divers paquets de chips, en face d'elle avant de prendre des cookies tandis que Paul prit deux petites bouteilles d'eaux au rayon d'à côté. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la caisse où ils firent la queue pendant quelques minutes, avant d'arriver devant l'employé, qui passa les articles devant sa machine. Après avoir donné la somme demandé, Paul prit les bouteilles, Aurore le paquet de gâteaux, puis sortirent du magasin direction la _Clio_ noir.

De nouveau dans la voiture, Aurore ouvrit le paquet tout en remerciant le jeune homme de cet achat tandis que ce dernier ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau, but une gorgée avant de redémarrer son véhicule. Sur la route, il entendit la jeune femme grignoter ses cookies discrètement.

**« On arrivera dans environ une heure et demie voire deux heures. » **L'informa-t-il toujours son regard posé sur la route.

**« Ah, super ! » **S'exclama-t-elle avant de poursuivre dans une petite voix **« Ma présence ne va pas vous déranger ton frère et toi ? »**

Le jeune homme la vit ranger son dernier cookie non fini dans la boîte en carton, alors qu'il soupira ouvertement. N'a-t-elle toujours pas compris qu'elle ne dérangeait personne ? Elle a réussi à dormir dans la même pièce que lui, manger un petit déjeuné ensemble, et même doucher dans sa propre salle de bain à l'hôtel, donc si elle croit que sa présence pouvait la déranger, elle mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Et en ce qui concerne son grand frère, il était trop heureux qu'il ramène enfin quelqu'un à la maison. En fait, Aurore peut être vraiment chiante quand il s'agissait de poser des questions songea ironiquement Paul dans son éternel soupir.

**« Tu ne nous déranges pas. » **Répondit-il simplement.

Un silence régna après ses mots, où chacun était enfouit dans ses pensées, alors que peu à peu des véhicules remplissaient les autoroutes.

**« Paul... »**

À la voix craintive de la jeune femme, il pivota sa tête vers elle, où il vit la pâleur de son visage.

**« Il faut que tu t'arrêtes. » **Chuchota-t-elle.

Inquiet, le jeune homme obéit et se gara au bord de l'autoroute, où Aurore sortit rapidement vers la barrière métallique qui longeait la route. Paul ouvrit la portière afin de voir ce qui se passait avec la jeune femme alors qu'il entendit soudainement un vomissement qui lui forma sur son visage une grimace de dégoût. Assit sur son siège, ses jambes hors de la voiture, il aperçut brièvement le visage maladif d'Aurore avant d'être caché par ses cheveux raides dans un autre petit vomissement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle avait peut-être trop mangé ou trop vite ? Son estomac ne supportait pas simplement ces fameux cookies ? Non il y avait autre chose pensa Paul en fronçant les sourcils alors que la jeune femme venait tout juste de se redresser. Elle était toujours aussi pâle jugea-t-il, encore ses sourcils froncés.

**« Tu es malade ? »**

Aurore venait tout juste d'arriver au niveau du véhicule, sa main sur le capot, obligeant se maintenir à cause de gros pansement à son pied et à son récent vomissure.

**« Je ne sais pas. Pourtant la plupart du temps je me sens bien.»**

Paul avait eu une envie de rire jaune. Sentir bien ? Depuis quand elle se sentait bien la plupart du temps ? Avec son fiancé complètement cinglé, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir bien. Il soupira grassement, sentant de nouveau la colère l'envahir à la pensée de Ludovic. Il chassa rapidement ses réflexions et posa son regard soucieux sur la jeune femme qui était toujours à la même place, respirant l'air du petit matin, ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

Sa paupière enflée semblait moins grosse qu'auparavant.

**« C'est sûrement les cookies. J'ai dû avaler trop rapidement et comme on roule en même temps, mon estomac n'a pas supporter, voilà tout. »**

Elle avait l'explication à toute celle-là... Paul n'était absolument pas convaincu mais ne riposta pas, préférant de pas instaurer un malaise entre eux, alors que la jeune femme contourna la voiture pour s'installer dans son siège. Paul remit ses jambes dans le véhicule, puis ferma tout comme Aurore, sa portière avant de reprendre la route. Il la vit au coin de l'œil sortir un mouchoir de sa poche afin de s'essuyer sa bouche avant de boire une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau dans une moue désapprobateur. Ouais, le goût devait être désagréable après un vomissement pareil. Paul avait attendu dix bonnes minutes avant qu'elle puisse éjecter tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir dans l'herbe haute derrière la fameuse barrière. Il fronça de nouveau ses sourcils épais ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vomissait et ce n'était pas normal que cela reproduisait deux jours de suite. Il n'y avait qu'une autre option : elle était malade même si Aurore n'était pas de cet avis. Mais malade de quoi ? Il soupira irrité par cette soudaine profonde réflexion. Et puis merde, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter autant pour elle. C'était une grande fille, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire ; peut-être avait-elle raison, elle avait juste un estomac fragile. Le véhicule s'arrêta à un nouveau péage, où Aurore profita de cette occasion pour remettre ses lunettes noires à son nez, afin d'éviter les regards suspects des inconnus qui pourrait se poser sur elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la barrière s'ouvrit laissant la voiture continuer son chemin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le portable de Paul sonna, l'obligeant à le sortir de sa poche et le donna à la jeune femme qui regarda le nom de l'appelant, admettant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de téléphoner au volant.

**« Oh, c'est Flora. »**

Peu avant de se quitter, la femme de ménage et Paul avaient décidé d'échanger leurs numéros de téléphone, au cas où il y aurait un souci, sachant qu'Aurore n'avait plus de portable depuis qu'elle vivait avec Ludovic. Ce dernier avait réussi à couper toutes communications entre Aurore et ses amis, la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait encore parler, c'était sa mère. La jeune femme mit le portable à son oreille et essaya de se forcer sur sa voix encore fragile pour se faire entendre par la brune qui était au bout du fil.

**« Oui je vais bien et toi ? »**

Paul tiqua. Bien sûr qu'elle allait super bien. Elle avait juste vomi, rien de grave. Vraiment, il ne faut absolument pas s'inquiéter soupira Paul, à la limite de l'énervement. Il serra ses mains contre le volant essayant de se calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang !

**« Là, on est encore sur la route, et toi tu te prépares pour aller travailler ? »**

Une fine pluie s'abattit doucement sur le paysage, obligeant Paul à activer les essuie-glaces alors qu'il écouta d'une oreille discrète les paroles d'Aurore.

**« Ah oui, c'est ton jour de repos. »**

Paul écarquilla ses yeux durant quelques secondes : c'est son jour de repos et elle appelle à sept heures du matin. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme les gens normaux et faire une petite grasse matinée bien méritée ?

**« Mais enfin Flora, dors un peu. Tu as bien mérité ton jour de repos. »**

Au moins une qui avait l'air raisonnable... Pour une fois. Il ralentit, voyant au loin les premiers embouteillages matinale. Génial, il est sept heures du matin et c'était déjà bloqué...

**« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Drew et toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec lui. »**

Paul soupira, levant les yeux rapidement avant de les reposer sur la route, et c'était repartie pour une longue conversation ! Paul ne comprendra jamais les filles...

**« Depuis trois semaines ! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »**

Paul aperçut son petit sourire au coin, comprenant qu'elle était contente pour son amie, avant de le voir disparaître dans un visage neutre.

**« Oui. Ne t'inquiète plus. »**

On dirait qu'elles ont encore changé de sujet. Il semblerait que leur conversation avait dérivé sur un sujet délicat : Ludovic.

**« J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me chercher... »**

Paul sentit de la crainte au son de sa voix. Elle était toujours inquiète malgré le fait qu'elle était loin de l'hôtel. Et si c'était le cas ? Rien de pouvait confirmer que Ludovic n'était pas décidé à retrouver sa fiancée. Et vu comment est son comportement impulsif, on pouvait tout attendre de lui, surtout le pire...

Les minutes passèrent, le petit embouteillage se dissipa peu à peu, la voix d'Aurore résonna toujours dans le véhicule alors que Paul serra de nouveau ses mains sur son volant. Et s'il arriverait à retrouver Aurore ? Et s'il va vraiment la rechercher et essayer de la ramener avec lui ? Paul soupira explicitement face à ses nouvelles interrogations. Il commençait vraiment à devenir paranoïaque quand il s'agissait de ce bouffon. Un autre soupir sortit de ses lèvres fines alors qu'il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué avant d'accélérer. Une dizaine de sujets de conversations et de bavardages plus tard, la jeune femme raccrocha enfin tandis que Paul jeta un œil à l'heure actuelle. Elle était au téléphone avec son amie depuis environ quarante minutes. De vraies pipelettes... Heureusement que la batterie tenait bien, songea Paul en posant son regard sur le portable qui était maintenu entre les deux mains d'Aurore, avant de diriger ses deux orbes noirs sur la route.

**« Flora est en couple avec Drew, tu sais le serveur. »** Informa Aurore

Paul acquiesça, et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Ils sont ensemble, super pour eux. Vraiment génial, ironisa-t-il intérieurement. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de cette dernière le faisant soupirer. L'amour peut être bidon parfois pensa Paul, las. À croire qu'il faut être forcément à deux pour être heureux. On pouvait être seul et être très bien. L'amour ne résous pas forcément des problèmes ; la preuve : Aurore. Elle était tombée amoureuse et voilà où cela la menée. Elle avait subi des coups, pour quoi ? Au nom de l'Amour. Paul mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, encore frustré par ses pensées noires. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il pensait à quelque chose cela menait jusqu'à Aurore ?

**« On est bientôt arrivé ? » **Demanda-t-elle en voyant que Paul mania son véhicule pour sortir de l'autoroute.

**« Oui. »**

Il aperçut discrètement un nouveau sourire s'afficher sur son visage un peu pâle, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux en l'air. Cette fille sourit tout le temps... Elle ne va finir par avoir des crampes faciales ? Paul resta neutre, alors qu'il imagina Aurore se bloquer dans un sourire. Est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir une crampe à cause d'un sourire ? Paul arqua son sourcil épais face à cette absurdité. Il faut vraiment qu'il aille dormir..., souffla-t-il discrètement, espérant que la jeune femme ne l'ait pas entendu.

**« Tu as dit quelque chose, Paul ? »**

**« J'ai dit : enfin arrivé. »**

Mensonge. Petit mensonge. Mensonge riquiqui... tout petit se rassura Paul, qui n'était pas du genre à mentir même pour des détails. Mais, dans un sens, c'était vrai, ils venaient d'arriver dans le quartier du jeune homme. La _Clio_ noir ralentit peu à peu avant de se garer devant une maisonnette, où Aurore observa de ses grands yeux.

**« C'est là que tu habites ? »**

Paul acquiesça tout en ouvrant sa portière alors qu'Aurore l'imita tout en lui disant que qu'il avait une petite maison toute mignonne, ce qui a pour don de le faire soupirer à sa critique, malgré que cela soit une remarque positive. Oui, c'était une jolie maison, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne, même si son grand frère lui disait souvent le contraire. Paul ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture afin de sortir son sac tandis qu'Aurore qui était à côté lui, faisait de même avec le sien. Le jeune homme ouvrit la petite porte qui accédait à l'étroite avant-cour, laissant ouverte afin qu'Aurore puisse rentrer aussi malgré sa soudaine douleur à son pied. Cette dernière le suivit doucement, observa les diverses plantes qui entouraient la maison, puis entra dans l'habitation, où Paul lui tint la porte sous le regard curieux de son grand frère. Celui-ci était déjà habillé d'une tenue chic : veste sur chemise classique et pantalon noir.

**« Paul ? » **S'étonna Reggie avant de voir la jeune femme rentrer **« Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerai si tôt le matin. »**

**« Oui, je sais mais euh... »**

Paul ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère, tellement il se sentait fatigué par le voyage et par les derniers événements qui s'étaient passés.

**« C'est la fameuse Aurore. » **Continua Reggie comprenant que son frère ne dirait plus rien.

Paul acquiesça tout en fermant la porte d'entrée puis il laissa la jeune femme avec Reggie, afin de monter à l'étage pour préparer le lit d'Aurore. Le plus vite cela sera fait et plus vite il pourra dormir. Il entendit Reggie se présenter à la jeune femme, alors qu'il était déjà dans sa chambre, retirant les draps du matelas et la taie de son oreiller avant de les jeter lamentablement à terre. Il poursuivit rapidement en allant à sa commode afin de trouver des couvertures propres puis il commença à les déplier pour refaire le lit. Quelques actions plus tard, il réussit à maintenir le drap-housse sur le matelas alors qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer signe que Reggie venait de quitter la maison pour aller travailler dans son cabinet où il partageait avec plusieurs collègues psychologues. Ah, maintenant Aurore était toute seule en bas, en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire songea-t-il. Pendant qu'il mettait l'oreiller dans la fine taie blanche il entendit des pas dans les escaliers comprenant qu'Aurore allait bientôt arriver à l'étage. Après avoir terminé avec l'oreiller il plaqua les couvertures dans un geste négligé sur le lit, faisant recouvrir la totalité du matelas alors que la jeune femme l'observa, gênée, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Ici, sera l'endroit où tu dormiras. »** Déclara-t-il sans répondre à la question alors qu'il ramassa le récent linge du sol.

**« C'est ta chambre ? »**

Elle le vit acquiescer et sortir de la chambre d'un pas rapide, alors que la gêne lui monta de nouveau en elle.

**« Non, tu ne peux pas me laisser ta chambre, voyons. Mais où vas-tu dormir ? »**

**« Sur le canapé. » **Répondit-il comme une évidence alors qu'il alla dans la salle de bain afin de mettre le linge dans le panier.

Aurore le suivit, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette réponse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prête son lit juste parce qu'il avait décidé. Et puis quoi, elle pouvait très bien dormir sur le canapé elle aussi.

**« Je ne veux pas que tu dors sur le canapé alors que moi je dois profiter de ta chambre. À ce que je sache je t'ai un peu forcé à me faire venir chez toi. » **Riposta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Et c'était quoi cette idée idiote ? Elle ne l'avait forcer en rien, putain ! Paul se sentait irrité face à cette fille qui semblait croire que sa présence était de trop sous ce toit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à la fin ? Le rendre fou ? Le rendre à bouts de nerfs ? Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à s'énerver comme cela ? Paul se calma intérieurement tout en espérant qu'il ira dormir bientôt afin de se reposer et d'oublier ces derniers jours interminables. Il revint sur ses pas, s'arrêtant devant sa chambre, alors que la jeune femme posa son regard sur lui, à quelques mètres de là.

**« Fais ce que tu veux. » **souffla-t-il, agacé, avant d'aviser **« Dors dans cette chambre ou non, mais moi je squatte le canapé pour me reposer. »**

Aurore le regarda descendre les escaliers et partir vers le salon, comprenant soudainement qu'il était totalement épuisé. Elle observa la chambre de Paul n'osant pas rentrer. Les murs étaient blancs et vierges de toutes bricoles tandis que le peu de meubles qui y avaient étaient en bois de couleur foncée. Elle aperçut un cadre de photo posée sur la petite table de chevet, curieuse, elle décida finalement d'y entrer tout en dirigeant vers le petit meuble.

Elle déposa son sac sur la moquette grise puis prit délicatement le cadre dans ses mains où elle observa une photo de Reggie et Paul. Elle sourit à cette vue : ils étaient adolescents lorsqu'on les avait pris en photo. Les deux frères souriaient, même si Paul semblait avoir du mal à faire ce geste si simple. Elle ne souvint pas de l'avoir déjà vu sourire. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs, mais en vain. Un bâillement lui arracha la mâchoire, décidant de reposer le cadre photo à sa place tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Les lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, elle frotta son œil droit de sa petite main tout en camouflant un nouvel bâillement. Elle était fatiguée, elle devrait songer à se reposer comme Paul, jugea-t-elle alors qu'elle s'allongea peu à peu sur la douce couverture, laissant ses paupières se fermer lourdement dans un sommeil profond.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ah désolé, j'avais vraiment cru que j'avais posté le chapitre mardi...XD Du coup je vous le poste que maintenant, promis, mardi vous aurez la suite. En espérant qu'il y a des personnes qui lisent ma fiction ^^' Parfois je n'en ai pas l'impression x) Faite moi un signe ! MDR Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre X :**

Au alentour de onze heures, les paupières écarlates de l'invitée s'ouvrirent doucement avant de se refermer dans un petit râle désapprobateur. La lumière du jour qui illuminait la pièce par la petite fenêtre au bout de la chambre la fit mal aux yeux durant quelques secondes. Elle les ouvrit de nouveau, habituant peu à peu à cet éclairage, avant d'apercevoir où elle était. Cette dernière se remémora les souvenirs de la veille ainsi que cette nuit, laissant un sourire se former sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se redressa tout en s'étirant. Elle se leva du lit, arrangea ses cheveux à la va vite, puis sortit de la chambre en boitant légèrement tout en cherchant le jeune homme de ses yeux bleus. Elle le vit assit dans le salon où de divers courriers étaient étaler sur la petite table basse. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers, le rejoignit alors qu'il lisait un de ses courriers sans avoir remarqué encore sa présence. Il avait l'air soucieux supposa-t-elle n'osant pas l'interpeller. Peut-être faudrait-elle revenir plus tard et le laisser seul ? Au moment où elle décida de faire demi-tour, elle entendit la voix rauque du jeune homme l'appeler la faisant tourner complètement vers lui.

**« Tu voulais me parler ? » **

**« Euh... Oui. C'est que j'aimerai bien me laver, mais je ne sais pas où sont les affaires de bain.»** Répondit-t-elle en triturant ses mains, mal-à-l'aise.

Paul plia son courrier, le rangea dans l'enveloppe puis la reposa sur la table basse avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les escaliers, laissant la jeune femme le suivre en silence. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme sortit des serviettes ainsi qu'un gant du placard, puis les déposa auprès du lavabo avant de sortir, toujours en silence.

**« Merci. »**

Paul fit un petit acquiescement avant de disparaître de l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'eau afin de retourner à ses occupations. Aurore partit chercher quelques affaires dans son sac, revint dans la salle de bain puis verrouilla la porte. Elle retira son gilet, son débardeur ainsi que son pantalon doucement en évitant le bandage à son pied. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge où la fameuse cicatrice qui commençait au cou terminait à la naissance de ses seins blancs. Elle toucha délicatement la blessure mystérieuse, tout en éludant ses sombres souvenirs qui vinrent dans sa mémoire. Dans un soupir pudique elle enleva rapidement son boxer rose pâle alors qu'elle remarqua de nouveau sa maigreur au niveau de ses jambes. Elle était vraiment laide se considéra-t-elle tout en évitant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Après avoir plié ses affaires elle prit le gant, rentra dans la baignoire puis attrapa la pomme de douche tout en ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide puis celui d'eau chaude. Elle accrocha le jet douche à sa place initiale sur le faisceau en aluminium puis emprunta un gel douche afin de l'appliquer sur le gant. Elle frotta plusieurs fois sur sa peau humide, faisant mousser petit à petit le produit, alors que la jeune femme se perdit dans ses pensées. Paul semblait étrange quand elle l'avait vu dans le salon, était-ce à cause du courrier qu'il lisait ? Il avait l'air si concentré sur cette lettre... Elle n'avait pas raté son froncement de sourcils et sa mâchoire serrée. C'était sûrement une facture spécula-t-elle en fermant ses paupières, sa tête sous l'eau. Elle éteignit l'eau, prit un shampoing d'une marque connue, ouvrit le capuchon et mit le produit dans sa paume. Elle appliqua rapidement sur ses longs cheveux, alors qu'elle aperçut malgré elle les bleus encore présents sur ses mollets. Avait-elle mérité tout ces coups et tout ces mots grossiers ? Avait-elle vraiment mérité toutes ces injures qu'il lui chuchotait lors de certains soirs ainsi que ses regards colériques ? Un sanglot étouffé retentit alors qu'elle passa sa tête une nouvelle fois sous le jet. Certainement. Peut-être qu'il fallait faire plus d'efforts pour lui plaire ? Fallait être juste moins bête, ouais... Un autre sanglot s'engloutit sous le jet douche alors que ses quelques larmes se mélangèrent à l'eau brûlante. Elle passa ses mains sur le haut de sa tête afin de retirer la mousse qui restait.

Il ne fallait plus penser à lui. Juste ne rien penser, essaya-t-elle de se calmer tandis qu'elle essuya ses larmes de ses mains frêles. Elle sentit sa grosse paupière, lui faisant rappeler un autre souvenir.

Un coup violent partit soudainement, un râle colérique, un regard furieux. Une forte main qui tirait sur ses cheveux, ses supplications en répétitions, une colère démesurée... Soudain un bruit résonna dans la douche faisant sortir Aurore brusquement de ses songes. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, elle essaya de revenir à la réalité alors qu'elle sentit les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle découvrit le gel douche dans la baignoire. Comprenant qu'il était tombé du rebord, la jeune femme se baissa afin de le ramasser et de le remettre à sa place avant de tirer le rideau pour sortir prudemment du tub. Ensuite, elle s'enroula dans l'épaisse serviette rouge, tandis qu'elle s'appuie contre le rebord de la baignoire afin de retirer son bandage humide, où ce dernier dévoila la longue coupure séchée. Aurore jeta la grande bande dans la petite poubelle qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce puis s'essuya son visage mouillé ainsi que ses cheveux trempés dans une autre serviette.

Elle découvrit un pot de crème disposé sur la petite étagère en face d'elle, la faisant sourire. Est-ce que ces hommes prenaient soin de leurs peaux ? Elle l'attrapa entre ses doigts, dévissa le couvercle, puis prit une noisette de la fameuse crème, s'étala sur tout son corps après avoir laissé tomber la serviette intentionnellement faisant dévoiler ses autres ecchymoses. Elle remit le pot à sa place, espérant ne pas avoir prit trop de crème ; elle aurait peut-être du demander avant de faire quoi que ce soit se culpabilisa-t-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle chassa ses pensées en voyant son coquard dans le miroir, il semblait être plus petit que la veille... Elle soupira, en espérant qu'il disparaîtra rapidement, ce qui ne l'obligera plus à porter ses grosses lunettes.

Aurore commença à s'habiller dans un geste rapide, ce qui lui fit grimacer de douleur en comprenant qu'elle s'était fait mal à son pied lésé dans un faux mouvement. Après s'être complètement vêtu d'un tee-shirt, d'un gilet fin ainsi qu'un jean, elle retira la serviette de ses cheveux, puis elle les démêla à l'aide de ses doigts fins. Elle plia les deux serviettes, les disposa au coin de la planchette, rinça le gant puis le déposa sur le rebord. Elle ramassa ses affaires sales, qui étaient sur le carrelage bleu, puis déverrouilla afin de sortir de la salle de bain.

Arrivé dans sa chambre provisoire, elle déposa ses affaires sur le lit, tandis qu'elle entendit la voix de Reggie au loin. Sans doute venait-il de rentrer du travail pour la pause du midi. Elle marcha vite en direction des escaliers, où elle le vit monter alors qu'une douleur l'infligea dans sa cheville, lui formant une petite moue. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle remette un bandage soupira-t-elle.

**« Ah Aurore, vous voilà. » **

La jeune femme sourit tout en ce demandant ce que le grand frère lui voulait. Elle doutait bien qu'à l'intonation de sa phrase que le fameux psychologue devait lui parler.

**« Comme aujourd'hui c'est moi qui cuisine, je voulais savoir un peu ce que vous aimez. Vous avez un régime alimentaire à suivre ? »**

**« Non du tout. » **

Elle le vit acquiescer en souriant. Reggie avait l'air d'être une personne qui avait ce don de communiquer la bonne humeur en un simple sourire.

**« Steak haché et pommes de terres, c'est bon ? »**

**« Oui, parfait. » **Répondit-t-elle avant de poursuivre **« Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à faire la cuisine. »**

**« Oh non, ça va. Merci quand même. » **Déclara-t-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres, alors que son regard se posa soudainement sur la blessure.

Aurore comprit au sourire disparut que Reggie observait d'un air sérieux son pied mutilé. Elle se sentit gênée par cette soudaine intention alors qu'elle lui demanda s'il n'avait pas quelque chose pour camoufler cette blessure.

**« Oh, oui. Installez-vous sur le lit, je vais vous chercher ce qu'il faut. »**

Aurore obéit tandis que l'aîné descendit au rez-de-chaussé d'un pas rapide. Assis sur le matelas, elle attendit patiemment Reggie, mais lorsqu'elle entendit des pas vers la porte de la chambre elle vit le cadet avec la boîte de soins entre ses mains.

**« Reggie est en train de surveiller sa cuisson. » **Répondit-il à l'interrogation muette de la jeune femme.

Aurore acquiesça, observa le jeune homme qui s'avança vers elle d'un pas non assuré alors qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux raides d'un air embarrassé. Il semblait être nerveux, remarqua-t-elle. Elle le vit s'abaisser à son pied la faisant soudainement rougir. Ne comprenant pas cette chaleur brusque qui lui était monté en elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'intentionnellement détourner le regard vers la fenêtre en face d'elle, n'osant pas poser ses orbes bleus sur Paul. Ce dernier venait d'ouvrir la boîte de soins, où il y avait plusieurs gros pansements, de produits de désinfectants, des produits contre les brûlures, du coton ainsi qu'un rouleau de bandage. Avec tout cela, on pouvait être sûr de rester tranquille...

**« Je vais... je vais mettre du désinfectant, ç-ça va sûrement te piquer un peu. »** Déclara-t-il, entravé dans ses gestes maladroits.

Elle acquiesça, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure sous la soudaine douleur ; la blessure n'était pas complètement cicatrisée et cette dernière restait encore un peu profonde. Tandis que cette douleur se dissipa peu à peu, elle sentit les mains étonnamment douces du jeune homme se poser délicatement sur son pied mutilé alors qu'un bandage frôla sa peau la faisant chatouiller légèrement. Elle sentit ce fameux bandage se serrer peu à peu autour de sa blessure, se disant intérieurement que la prochaine fois, elle essaya de se panser toute seule afin d'éviter de déranger qui que ce soit.

**« Et voilà. »**

Paul rangea le rouleau de bandage ainsi que le produit désinfectant dans la grosse mallette, évitant toujours le regard de la jeune femme. Cette dernière la remercia et lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas laisser la boîte de soins dans la chambre afin qu'elle puisse renouveler ses pansements à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait besoin. Il acquiesça avant de lui informer que le repas sera bientôt prêt en déposant la boîte de soins à côté du lit puis quitta la chambre suivit d'Aurore. Cette dernière boitait malheureusement encore, obligeant à Paul de jeter quelques regards inquiet sur elle. Dans les escaliers, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller malgré sa blessure au pied. Il remarqua qu'elle toucha souvent sa paupière entouré de bleu. Il faudrait qu'elle évite de trop frotter sinon cela risquerait de gonfler pensa-t-il alors qu'il arriva dans la cuisine, où son grand frère mit les pommes de terres dans trois assiettes.

**« Ah, vous arrivez juste à temps pour le déjeuné. »**

Après s'être lavé les mains, Aurore et Paul s'installa à la table qui était disposé au milieu de la cuisine tandis que Reggie déposa la poêle sur un sous-plat au milieu du meuble puis s'assit auprès des deux jeunes gens. Durant le début le repas, le silence était pratiquement présent, rendant à la jeune femme un malaise gênant malgré Reggie qui essayait de faire la conversation.

**« Il faut peut-être appliquer une pommade sur ton coquard, Aurore. Je crois qu'il y en a dans la boîte de secours. »**

La concernée se sentit gênée d'être le centre de la conversation alors qu'elle acquiesça doucement. Au moment où elle lui disait qu'elle appliquerait la pommade sur sa blessure après manger elle fut interrompit par le cadet. Ce dernier informa Aurore et Reggie qu'il n'y avait plus la fameuse crème dans la mallette.

**« Ah. Je crois que la pharmacie n'est pas ouverte cette après-midi... »**

Après la brève conversation sur les blessures d'Aurore, qui cette dernière essaya de ne pas trop y penser, les deux frères ainsi que l'invitée parlèrent du boulot de Reggie. Aurore apprit que ce dernier était psychologue spécialisé dans les post-traumatiques, qu'il avait des patients de divers âges qui avaient eu des incidents graves ou qu'ils étaient dans des dépressions plus au moins importantes. En fait, il n'y avait que Reggie et Aurore qui parlaient, alors que Paul semblait être ailleurs.

**« … Je t'assure, il y avait carrément un qui était venu sonner en pleine nuit, tu aurais vu Paul, il était irritable. » **Rit Reggie avant de poursuivre tout en pivotant sa tête vers son petit frère **« J'en suis sûr qu tu te rappelles de cette nuit. »**

Aurore et Reggie remarquèrent son absence de réactions ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'aîné, inquiet pour son petit frère.

**« Paul ? » **L'appela-t-il **« Allô Paul, ici la Terre ! »**

Le concerné écarquilla ses yeux en s'apercevant qu'on lui parlait. Il lâcha un bref soupir avant de s'excuser et de sortir de table en laissant son assiette de nourriture à peine entamé et les deux attablés en plan. Reggie et Aurore le regarda s'en aller vers le salon où il s'allongea sur le canapé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne se sentait pas bien ? Les deux jeunes gens se questionnèrent silencieusement alors que le regard d'Aurore se posa sur l'aîné. Celui fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la réaction de son petit frère, il soupira, las, sachant que parfois Paul pouvait être un vrai mystère. Il rencontra les orbes bleus de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire maladroit, s'excusant du comportement du cadet.

**« Il ne faut pas trop s'en faire. Parfois il a des périodes comme ça que même moi je ne comprends pas vraiment... »**

Aurore acquiesça alors qu'elle vit Reggie pivoter sa tête vers son petit frère. Malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il semblait beaucoup s'inquiéter pour Paul, ce qui était normal, après tout c'était le rôle d'un grand frère. Ils terminèrent le repas, animé de quelques brèves conversations puis Reggie débarrassa la table avec l'aide de la jeune femme alors que ses orbes bleus guettèrent malgré elle le cadet. Après avoir complètement rangé la vaisselle salle et nettoyé la table, Reggie proposa un thé à Aurore, qui accepta joyeusement.

**OOOOO**

Assis à la terrasse du jardin, Reggie et Aurore dégustèrent leurs thés. Ils avaient la vue sur le salon, où ils pouvaient apercevoir un Paul concentré sur son ordinateur portable. Celui-ci était assis sur le canapé.

**« Je suis étonné de l'effet que vous avez sur mon frère. »**

**« Tutoyez-moi. »**

Reggie acquiesça tandis qu'un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

**« Alors tutoyez-moi.» **

Aurore sourit. Elle fut intrigué par la première phrase de Reggie. Qu'est-ce qui voulait dire vraiment ?

**« Qu'entends-tu par là? »**

Reggie posa son regard sur son frère, pensif, durant quelques secondes avant de détourner son regard vers la jeune femme.

**« C'est rare de voir autant d'émotions sur son visage. La plupart du temps, il a toujours été assez froid et distant que cela soit avec moi ou avec son entourage. Quoique avec moi il se laisse un peu aller.»**

Reggie se rappelait des conversations téléphoniques lors du séjour à l'hôtel de Paul ainsi que la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui lorsque Aurore dormait encore. Ils avaient un peu parler d'elle, ainsi il avait su les ressentis de son petit frère par rapport aux événements qui s'étaient passé depuis son arrivé dans ce fameux hôtel.

**« Même avec ses amis il est comme ça? »**

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur le visage de Reggie. Des souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire alors qu'il soupira explicitement.

**« Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. »**

Aurore fronça les sourcils tout en posant son regard sur Reggie.

**« Avait ? Pourquoi parles-tu au passé? »**

**« La plupart on lui fait faux bond. Et puis d'autres, avec le temps ont tout simplement coupé contact avec lui.»**

La jeune femme posa son regard sur le chevelu violet. Ce dernier était toujours aussi concentré sur son ordinateur, ne se doutant absolument pas qu'Aurore et son grand-frère parlait de lui.

**« C'est pour ça qu'à notre première conversation au téléphone, tu avais dit que Paul était un cas pour les relations humaines. »**

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche du grand frère avant que celui-ci prit une gorgée de son thé et de parler à nouveau.

**« Oui un peu. Mais il a toujours été comme ça. Dans le fond, Paul est de nature solitaire. Même lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait toujours eu du mal à aller vers les gens et leurs parler. Généralement c'est les autres qui vont vers lui. » **

La jeune femme observa toujours le sujet de leur conversation. Il ne semblait pas apercevoir qu'Aurore et Reggie l'épièrent.

**« A l'hôtel, il m'avait toujours semblé un peu maladroit dans sa façon d'être. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait autant mal-à-l'aise avec les gens.»**

Reggie sourit face à la pensée révélée d'Aurore.

**« Ouais. Il s'est toujours caché derrière une armure protectrice. Et je sais que derrière cette armure se cache une personne fragile. Paul à tout simplement peur d'être déçu. »**

**« Déçu? »** Répéta-t-elle, intriguée.

**« Oui. Déçu par les personnes à qui il accorde sa confiance. »**

Un silence s'installa après ces mots. Les deux jeunes gens burent leurs thés devenus tièdes, laissant les chants de quelques oiseaux retentirent dans le petit jardin.

**« Tu crois qu'il a vraiment peur que je le déçoit? Que je puisse trahir sa confiance? »**

Reggie pivota sa tête vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne quitta plus Paul de ses yeux. Il la trouva charmante et il espérait que Paul serait plus ouvert grâce à elle.

**« Sûrement. J'ai beau être psychologue, Paul est un vrai mystère. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de mon petit frère. » **

S'il n'avait pas forcé son petit frère à prendre des vacances, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Aurore. Il l'observa de coin de l'œil, détaillant discrètement le coquard qui semblait être sur la voix de la guérison, lui faisant grimacer doucement. Il fallait être complètement con et incontrôlable pour battre sa future femme. Paul avait raison sur un point, Ludovic l'avait bien amoché. Il détourna son regard sur sa montre où il s'aperçut qu'il devait bientôt quitter la maison pour aller à son cabinet. Il but une dernière gorgée, prévint la jeune femme qu'il allait bientôt partir à son travail tout en se levant et prendre les deux tasses vides afin de les déposer dans l'évier de la cuisine.

La jeune femme le suivit, s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé silencieusement, n'osant pas perturber la concentration de Paul. Il avait l'air à fond dans ce qu'il faisait...

**« Bon, je reviens aux alentours de dix-huit heures. » **Déclara-t-il faisant tourner les têtes de Paul et d'Aurore vers lui avant de poursuivre avec un petit sourire moqueur ** « Soit bien sage Paul, pas de bêtises hein ! »**

Un grognement explicite se fit entendre de la part du cadet faisant agrandir le sourire de Reggie alors qu'il sortit de la maisonnette. Aurore sourit face à cette complicité, amusée par la taquinerie de l'aîné. Elle décida enfin de déranger Paul, comprenant qu'il n'était plus concentré à cause de l'intervention malicieux de son grand frère.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Le concerné posa ses orbes noirs sur la jeune femme, soupira discrètement, en répondant un « rien de spécial » avant de détourner son regard, mal-à-l'aise. Qu'est-ce que c'était insupportable de la regarder dans les yeux..., pensa-t-il en essayant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son écran. Et cet atroce gonflement à son œil rendait la situation encore plus gênante. Un silence brutal s'installa après ces mots faisant presque regretter le jeune homme d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Puis, moins elle savait sur ce qu'il faisait et mieux il se portait...

L'après-midi passa, laissant une Aurore endormie sur le fauteuil du salon, tandis que le jeune homme soupira tout en fermant un instant ses paupières, toujours à la même place. Vraiment, elle pouvait dormir où elle voulait, peut importe le lieu... Il doit avouer que le fauteuil était bien confortable, songea-t-il en reposant ses yeux sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Quelques instants plus tard, il décida d'éteindre son ordinateur portable et alla dans la cuisine afin de faire un café. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, la tasse à la main, il découvrit le fauteuil vide. Aurore avait profité de son absence pour se réveiller et de retourner à ses petites occupations. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire ? Il but une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, perdu dans diverses pensées à son sujet. Elle devait sûrement s'ennuyer souffla doucement en levant les yeux, d'un air désespéré.

Après avoir terminé de boire son café, il décida de monter pour voir ce qu'elle faisait tout en maudissant sa soudaine curiosité. À croire qu'il n'y avait qu'Aurore qui pouvait lui rendre curieux ; c'est pathétique pensa le jeune homme dans un soupir gras alors que ses pas lui menèrent au premier étage. Arrivé près de sa chambre, il observa ce qu'elle faisait, laissant seulement sa tête dépassé de l'encadrement. Il se sentait vraiment minable d'agir comme cela alors que c'était sa propre chambre. Elle était assise au bord du lit, son regard dirigé vers la petite table de chevet, plus particulièrement le cadre de photo qu'elle venait de prendre dans ses mains. Il s'insulta de tous les noms de ne pas avoir penser à le retirer ce matin alors qu'il vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle devait passer son temps à regarder cette fameuse photo pesta-t-il intérieurement. Il la vit remettre le cadre photo à sa place lui faisant lâcher un gros soupir, ce qui fit retourner la tête de la jeune femme vers lui. Il se précipita, plaqué au mur, sentant le rouge lui monter à ses joues. Pourquoi avait-il chaud d'un coup ? Il respira lentement plusieurs fois de suite, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer de plus en plus vite alors qu'il mit sa main sur sa poitrine tout en fermant ses paupières lors de quelques secondes avant de décider de jeter un autre coup d'œil à ce qui se passait dans la chambre tout en espérant que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas remarqué. Au moment où il allait passer sa tête dans l'encadrement, il frôla un visage féminin et croisa deux orbes bleus étincelantes, le faisant sursauter fortement dans une petite exclamation. Toute suite après qu'Aurore avait, elle aussi, lâcher un petit cri de surprise, les joues rosées par cette inattendue rapprochement, ils avaient compris, tous deux que ce n'était pas intentionnel, loin de là, juste en quelque sorte, un accident.

**« Euh...Tu... tu veux peut-être rentrer dans ta chambre ? » **Proposa-t-elle, embarrassée, alors qu'elle se pesta mentalement contre cette stupide question.

C'était quoi cette proposition ? C'était sa chambre, il déciderait oui ou non s'il voulait rentrer pensa la jeune femme dans un mordillement de lèvre, encore plus mal-à-l'aise qu'auparavant.

**« Non, non. » **Répondit-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

Paul détourna son regard, sentant la chaleur l'envahir encore dans son corps alors qu'il essaya de reprendre son contenance dans un petit soupir habituel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud, bon sang !

Un silence gênant s'installa après ce petit échange, laissant planer une atmosphère de trouble dans l'air.

**« Ton œil a l'air d'être moins gros que tout à l'heure. » **Essaya-t-il de changer de sujet afin de dissiper ce moment d'embarras.

**« Ah, tu trouves ? » **Déclara-t-elle dans un petit sourire timide avant de continuer, le regard posé sur lui **« J'espère qu'il se dégonflera rapidement. »**

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Paul acquiesça simplement, avant de sentir le silence s'abattre de nouveau entre eux alors que la chaleur qui y était rentrée dans la moindre parcelle de sa peau semblait disparaître peu à peu. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, obligeant aux deux jeunes gens de baisser leurs regards vers celle-ci.

**« Je suis rentré ! »**

Paul profita de cette occasion pour détourner ses pas vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre son grand frère et de s'éloigner un peu de cette fille qui semblait décider de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. De plus, il avait besoin de ne plus sentir sa présence aussi près de lui, pas que cela le dérangeait énormément, mais depuis ces derniers événements à l'hôtel, il avait l'impression de ne plus réussir à se contrôler... Il avait faillit se cogner contre cette malheureuse fille ! Il serait sentit complètement idiot s'il devait s'excuser pour une bosse ou un bleu qui serait formé sur son front alors qu'il en avait déjà un beau coquard qui gâchait bien son jolie visage. Jolie visage..., Paul remua sa tête des deux côté, voulant à tout prix disparaître sa pensée de sa mémoire alors que son grand frère souriait d'un air moqueur à cette vue.

**« C'est bon, mon petit frère va devenir cinglé. »**

C'était tout comme... Paul s'avoua intérieurement que Reggie avait peut-être raison alors qu'il lui jeta un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret. S'il continuait a fréquenté cette femme, il allait devenir complètement fou. Il soupira d'un air découragé tandis que Reggie venait tout juste de poser son manteau sur le porte-manteau près de la porte d'entrée. À la vue de son visage dépité, l'aîné comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était rendu compte déjà lors du déjeuné mais il espérait que son petit frère avait juste un petit coup de pompe, ce qui n'était pas le cas à cet instant-là. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il s'assit sur le fauteuil, essayant à cerner le cadet. Paul sentit son regard, alors qu'il soupira dans un froncement de sourcils.

**« Arrête de me sonder du regard.»**

Il vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son frère, le faisant encore une fois soupirer grassement. Il comprit que Reggie n'allait plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il crachera ce qu'il avait à dire. Il s'assit à son tour, sur le canapé devant lui alors qu'il sentit un malaise plané dans le vide. Il mordilla sa lèvre tout en détournant son regard ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas quand Reggie le prenait comme un de ses patients ! Quelques minutes passèrent où les deux frères ne disaient rien. Soudain l'aîné prit la parole.

**« C'est un lien avec Aurore ? »**

Paul tiqua à ce prénom. Merde, même avec lui, il faudrait qu'il pense à elle ! On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ? Il souffla un « non » pas très rassuré alors qu'il vit un autre sourire se faufiler sur son visage. Quel crétin, il peut-être parfois, en plus cela l'amuse... Ouais, il y avait un lien avec Aurore, et alors ? Et puis c'était pas cela le plus important... Paul soupira, mal-à-l'aise tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux attachés en queue basse.

**« Ce n'est pas ça... »**

Reggie arqua un sourcil avant de comprendre qu'il y avait vraiment autre chose et que cela cogitait dans la tête de son petit frère.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Paul ? Tu m'as l'air étrange aujourd'hui. » **Avoua-t-il, inquiet.

Paul posa son regard sur son grand frère puis le détourna, n'arrivant pas affronter ses yeux intenses , puis dans un petit gémissement retenue il ouvrit la bouche, décider à lui répondre mais rien ne vint. Quelques secondes passèrent après cette tentative piteuse, laissant Paul se courber, les mains sur sa tête, les coudes sur les genoux, alors que Reggie de plus en plus inquiet se leva afin de se poser auprès de lui.

**« Paul ? »**

Un sanglot retentit dans le silence pesant du salon, laissant Reggie se crisper à ce son. Ce dernier détestait voir son petit frère dans cet état. C'était assez rare qu'il montrait sa peine, ses larmes envers lui. En général, il faisait tout pour cacher sa douleur ainsi que ses sanglots, mais Reggie avait compris à cet instant que Paul commençait vraiment à craquer...

Il vit le cadet relever sa tête vers lui où une fine larme roula sur sa joue, et dans un murmure celui-ci réussit à articuler quelques mots.

**« Reggie, j'ai été licencié. »**

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette confession alors qu'il prit son petit frère dans ces bras, ne remarquant pas les deux orbes bleus qui les observaient en haut de l'escalier. Aurore avait tout entendu, la main sur sa bouche, surprise elle aussi par cette révélation...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI :**

Le matin suivant, le silence régnait en maître alors que peu à peu un bruit de pas se faisait entendre. Un pas qui s'accélérait en direction de la salle d'eau puis un bruit de grincement de porte avant qu'un son qui ressemblait à un vomissement se discerna dans le calme de la maisonnette. La tête dans la cuvette, Aurore blanchit avant de se relever et de montrer son visage pâle au miroir. Elle ouvrit le robinet, se nettoya la bouche puis passa de l'eau sur sa figure alors qu'elle entendit d'autres pas qui la fit tourner sa tête vers le couloir.

**« Tu as vomi ? »**

C'était Reggie qui venait de se lever pour se préparer à aller au travail. L'invitée acquiesça alors qu'elle prit sa serviette de bain pour sécher son visage encore un peu pâle. Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle et mettre sa main sur son front.

**« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre... » **Déclara-t-il avant de retirer sa main.

Aurore fit un petit sourire face à ce geste d'inquiétude, c'était dans leurs gènes de s'inquiéter autant pour elle ? Le jeune homme lui informa qu'il savait pour ses précédents vomissements durant le séjour à l'hôtel et sur le chemin du retour.

**« C'est Paul qui te l'a dit, hein... » **Soupira-t-elle découragée.

Reggie acquiesça et sourit face à sa réaction. Cela lui rappela un peu le caractère de son petit frère lorsqu'il se sentait vaincu par l'aîné.

**« Même s'il ne le dit pas franchement, il s'inquiète pour ta santé. »**

Aurore reprit quelques couleurs alors qu'elle sentit son organe vital s'accélérer dû à cette révélation puis posa son regard sur Reggie, mal-à-l'aise.

**« Hier, quand je voulais descendre vous rejoindre, j'ai entendu la conversation avec ton frère... »**

L'aîné soupira, abattu, en se rappelant de cette fameuse conversation. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à cette soudaine confession. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais il se sentait fautif de ce qui lui arrivait. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas forcé Paul à prendre des congés dans un moment délicat, peut-être que celui-ci aurait encore son poste de comptable. Mais d'un autre côté, cela avait permis à Paul d'aider Aurore.

**« Je n'ai pas osé déranger. » **Finit-elle en triturant ses mains alors que Reggie sortit de ses sombres pensées.

**« Oh. Mais de toute façon tu l'aurais su d'un jour à l'autre. » ** Déclara-t-il avant de poursuivre sur un autre sujet,** « En fait, faut peut-être que tu ailles chez un médecin pour tes vomissements. »**

Aurore grimaça au nom de « médecin », elle s'était tellement habitué à esquiver, à ne plus en parler de ce sujet-là depuis qu'elle était avec Ludovic, que maintenant cela devenait comme une épreuve pour elle, d'aller voir le médecin. Être femme battue, cela voulait dire aussi qu'il fallait cacher les blessures, faire semblant d'être bien et y aller rarement voire jamais chez un docteur ou un spécialiste.

**« Pas dans cet état-là. »** Protesta-elle en montrant le coquard sur son visage avec son index.

Reggie souffla un « d'accord » résigné, n'ayant pas le courage de la convaincre de suite, tandis qu'il pensait à la nouvelle situation de son petit frère. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait lui rendre morose. Il lui prévint qu'il allait acheter la pommade pour ses bleus avant de revenir à la maison durant sa pause déjeuné puis il se pressa pour aller se préparer et boire un café bien serré. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans le salon, à mettre ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste d'Été. Il salua la jeune femme qui s'était posé dans la cuisine afin de préparer son repas matinal puis quitta la maison.

Silencieusement, Aurore dégusta son petit déjeuné, assit sur une chaise auprès de la table de la salle à manger, qui se situait près du canapé où Paul semblait dormir à point fermé. La bonne odeur d'un chocolat chaud titilla les narines du jeune homme, ce qui le fit papillonner ses paupières difficilement avant de se réveiller totalement, le ventre creux. Un petit bâillement arracha sa mâchoire négligemment puis il tourna son regard vers la table où Aurore buvait sa boisson chaude, le bol à ses lèvres. Il se leva doucement, avança d'un pas nonchalant vers la table où il aperçut un bol vide entouré d'une boîte de céréales, de poudre en chocolat ou de café chaud ainsi que des petits pains et du beurre.

**« Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu prenais le matin, j'ai donc tout sorti. »**

Ses orbes noirs se posèrent sur la jeune femme puis acquiesça tout en la remerciant d'avoir préparé la table. Il s'installa en face d'elle, hésita sur ce qu'il voulait prendre, alors que son regard se posa de nouveau sur Aurore. Elle semblait avoir un bon appétit. Il décida de prendre les céréales, se disant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas pris, versa ensuite du lait froid dans son bol puis commença à manger. Il mâcha calmement sa première bouchée de céréales, sentant encore un peu les vapes du sommeil l'assommer. Il devait avoir une sale tête au réveil pensa-t-il dans un petit soupir. Et ces foutus recherches pour trouver un nouveau travail... Il essaya de calmer son irritable caractère intérieurement, connaissant son comportement très barbant dès le réveil. Il remarqua Aurore qui essayait de prendre la bouteille de lait, difficilement. Il leva les yeux dans un de ses innombrables soupirs, alors qu'un petit sourire moqueur se dessina discrètement sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas demander qu'il lui passe le lait tout simplement ? Quelle fille compliquée elle peut être parfois... Le jeune homme lui donna le lait qu'elle avait du mal à atteindre depuis deux minutes déjà.

**« Oh, merci. »**

Paul resta silencieux, observa la jeune femme verser une deuxième fois son lait dans son bol. Eh bien, elle avait vraiment faim ce matin. Et elle n'arrêtait jamais de sourire celle-là, c'était devenu une habitude ou bien elle le faisait encore exprès ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne doit pas être une personne normale, comment peut-on se lever de bon matin et avoir déjà le sourire ? Paul soupçonnait Aurore de faire semblant, mais pourtant elle avait l'air si sincère... Peut-être qu'elle se sentait bien aujourd'hui, ou qu'elle était heureuse ? Mais heureuse de quoi ? Paul prit une autre bouchée encore, agacé par toutes ces questions qui défilèrent dans sa tête. En fait, il l'avait toujours vu sourire. Au collège, elle souriait tout le temps, c'était insupportable. Au lycée, cela n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours son horripilant sourire qui le suivait partout... À croire qu'elle était tout le temps joyeuse. Ouais, elle pouvait même bien représenter le bonheur que Paul avait dû mal à parvenir. Enfin, c'était surtout durant leurs scolarités qu'il rêvait d'avoir un bonheur que seule la jeune fille pouvait représenter, à moins que ce ne fût qu'une impression...

Le jeune homme venait tout juste d'avaler sa dernière bouchée de céréales avant de trancher qu'il pouvait se permettre de se faire quelques tartines, puisque maintenant il avait du temps pour prendre un petit déjeuner copieux.

**« Ah, Reggie m'a dit que tu devais t'occuper du courrier aujourd'hui. »**

Génial... Faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait que cela à faire maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de boulot.

**« D'accord. »**

Si elle pensait qu'il allait s'embarquer dans une longue conversation dès le matin, elle pouvait mettre le doigt dans l'œil ! Paul vit la jeune femme boire une gorgée de son lait froid alors qu'il prit une petite brioche dans le sachet de pain afin de la couper en deux. Il demanda à Aurore s'il pouvait lui passer le beurre qui se trouvait auprès d'elle, puis la remercia d'une voix basse tout en commençant à l'étaler sur une des deux tranches. Il la trempa ensuite dans son lait puis croqua mollement un morceau avant de le mâchouiller doucement. Après avoir terminé leur petit déjeuné, ils commencèrent à débarrasser la table. Paul aperçut que la jeune femme boitait de moins en moins alors que cette dernière nettoya la table avec une éponge. Au moment où elle décida de rentrer dans la cuisine pour remettre l'éponge à sa place et de prendre le torchon pour sécher la table, elle chancela, comprenant qu'elle avait fait un faux mouvement tandis que Paul qui était un mètre d'elle se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle puisse tomber. Les mains accrochées au deux côté de la taille de la jeune femme, il réussit à la retenir à temps, alors que le torchon qui se situait près d'eux se laissa tomber misérablement sur le sol.

**« Que je suis maladroite...» **Murmura Aurore.

Les mains toujours au niveau des hanches de la jeune femme, cette dernière et Paul rougirent à cause de leur proximité étroite alors que le jeune homme retira d'un mouvement rapide ses mains tout en baissant son regard, gêné. En se reculant d'elle, encore embarrassé par ce rapprochement brutal, il sentit le torchon à son pied. Il le ramassa, espérant que le rouge qui lui était venu au joues disparaîtra aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il sentit de nouveau une chaleur monter en lui en rentrant sa main en contact avec la sienne. Aurore avait eu la même idée que lui, qui était de ramasser ce fameux torchon. Il fit un soupir discret tout en pestant intérieurement contre ce contact alors qu'il leva son regard intentionnellement vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière croisa son regard puis détourna ses yeux tout en rougissant alors qu'elle prit finalement le tissu épais avant de se relever. Paul l'imita tout en essayant de calmer sa pulsion cardiaque. Le silence retomba comme une foudre rendant les deux jeunes gens plus embarrassés que jamais.

**«Euh... Je vais voir si y a du courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. »**

**« Oui. » **Intervint-elle trop rapidement avant de voir le jeune homme partir en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Elle entendit le claquement de la porte, alors qu'elle aperçut que sa respiration était coupée depuis ce moment gênant. Elle souffla un grand coup comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de se reprendre, sentant malgré elle les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait chez elle ? Elle déposa l'éponge dans l'évier puis se dirigea vers la petite table au milieu de la cuisine afin de déposer le torchon qu'elle venait tout juste de plier oubliant qu'elle devait sécher la table. Elle essaya d'interpréter son comportement bizarre depuis ces derniers jours... Pourquoi à chaque fois quand avait l'impression d'être trop proche de Paul, elle sentait son organe vital faire des forts battements comme si celui-ci voulait sortir de sa poitrine ? Pourquoi quand elle pensait parfois à lui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une sensation de chaleur qui l'entourait et la rendait si mal-à-l'aise ? Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ayant déjà marre de toutes ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle décida de monter et de se préparer, espérant oublier ce drôle de sensation qui animait en elle.

Dans la chambre, Aurore pansa son pied, alors que l'odeur du gel douche envahit peu à peu la pièce. Elle entendit une porte claquée et une voix grave qui résonnait à l'entrée, faisant réagir la jeune femme, qui précipita pour ranger les produits dans la mallette en vitesse avant de descendre rejoindre les deux frères. Arrivé auprès d'eux, elle vit Reggie avec un sac de pharmacie dans sa main tandis qu'il retira ses chaussures, avant de passer le fameux sac à la jeune femme.

**« Tiens. » **Lui passa le petit sac en plastique à Aurore, **« Il y a la pommade et y a autre chose qui pourrait peut-être t'aider. »**

Autre chose qui pourrait l'aider ? Qu'est-ce qui voulait dire par là ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac plastique où elle vit deux petites boîtes rectangulaires, sans pour autant lire l'inscription sur celles-ci. C'était peut-être une autre pommade ou des médicaments ? Elle soupira discrètement, remerciant le jeune homme avant de remonter dans la salle de bain.

Devant le miroir, elle sortit la première petite boîte du sac, l'ouvrit puis sorti un tube de crème ainsi que la notice. Elle lit rapidement le papier dépliée avant de le ranger au fond de la boîte. Elle dévissa le bouchon, le déposa sur le rebord du lavabo puis mit un peu de pommade au bout de ses doigts afin de l'appliquer sur le bleu qui entourait son œil tout en évitant de toucher la paupière. Après s'être chargé de son œil, elle retira son jogging tout en vérifiant que la porte fut verrouiller, puis appliqua de nouveau la crème sur les quelques bleus qui restaient sur ses jambes avant de remettre son jogging et de relever sa manche gauche. Elle remit un peu de pommade à ses doigts, massa le produit sur le bleu sur son poignet là où elle mettait habituellement sa montre en espérant le cacher. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rangea le tube dans la boîte et le déposa dans un coin d'une étagère. Aurore sortit la seconde boîte du petit sac alors que ses yeux s'écarquilla face aux mots inscrits sur le carton, avant de passer sa main dans sa chevelure, très mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à cela : Reggie lui avait acheté un test de grossesse.

La chevelue bleue soupira grassement face à cette boîte qui ne faisait que la narguer. Et si ses vomissements étaient simplement un symptôme de la grossesse ? Non impossible.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, souleva son haut où elle pouvait apercevoir dans le reflet un ventre un peu arrondi, la faisant revenir dans la vraie réalité : elle n'avait toujours pas ses menstruations et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle qui était toujours réglée comme une horloge, elle venait de s'avouer intérieurement qu'il y avait forcément un problème de ce retard qui durait maintenant dix jours. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle mangeait plus que d'habitude ? Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur son visage, en pensant qu'avec Ludovic, elle était surtout habituée à manger peu lors de ses grosses crises de nerfs. Elle lâcha un soupir tout en rangeant la boîte non ouverte dans le sac. Elle n'était pas encore prête à découvrir la réponse de ce fameux test. La jeune femme déverrouilla la porte, sortit rapidement dans le couloir tout en prenant le sac plastique dans sa main et le déposa sur la petite table de chevet de sa chambre provisoire avant de redescendre pour déjeuner avec les garçons.

**OOOOO**

Reggie, debout près de la table basse du salon, regarda le courrier que son petit frère avait déposé sans un seul coup d'œil quelques heures auparavant.

**« Publicité, publicité, factures, publicité... »**

Des prospectus ainsi que des enveloppes s'étalèrent un à un sur la petite table alors que Reggie soupira face à cette accumulation de publicité.

**« Les gens ne savent pas lire ou quoi ? Ils ne comprennent pas le sens de 'pas de pub', ils le font exprès, ce n'est pas possible... »**

Aurore s'assit sur le fauteuil tout en souriant à la critique de l'aîné, une tasse de thé dans ses mains. Elle l'entendit soupirer alors qu'elle mit sa tasse à ses lèvres, dégustant sa boisson chaude dans une petite gorgée. Elle le vit soudainement concentrer sur la dernière enveloppe, qui avait l'air particulière. Elle était petite, de forme carré et rouge. Reggie l'ouvrit délicatement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il devait sans doute connaître l'expéditeur de cette enveloppe, pensa la jeune femme alors qu'elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

**« Hé Paul, on a une invitation de papa et maman ! » **Cria-t-il presque pour être sûr de se faire entendre par le concerné.

Le cadet sorti de la cuisine en arquant un sourcil. Il se dirigea vers son grand frère, curieux de cette fameuse invitation.

**« Une invitation ? » **Répéta Paul bêtement avant de poursuivre **« Pour quelle occasion ? »**

**« Pour leur vingt ans de mariage, tu as oublié ? »**

Le jeune homme soupira en tapant son front avec sa main dans un « Ah oui c'est vrai ! » avant de se poser sur le canapé d'un air négligé.

**« C'est dans deux semaines. » **Informa Reggie avant de continuer avec un petit sourire au coin **« Emmène Aurore avec toi, depuis le temps que maman veut te voir ramener quelqu'un. »**

La jeune femme suffoqua dans sa tasse et avala de travers en comprenant le sous-entendu de l'aîné. On aurait dit qu'il les considérait comme un couple. Elle vit le visage de Paul s'empourprer légèrement avant d'apercevoir qu'il jetait un regard meurtrier à son grand frère.

**« Oh non, je ne vais pas m'imposer dans une fête familiale. Je ne suis pas sensée venir, surtout pour les vingt ans de mariage de vos parents. Ils ne me connaissent même pas.» **Intervint Aurore.

**« Justement, ça sera l'occasion de te connaître. » **Argumenta Reggie, toujours le sourire collé à ses lèvres, **« Et puis mon petit frère sera ravi que tu l'accompagnes à cette fête, n'est-ce pas Paul ? »**

La jeune femme qui avait son regard fixé sur l'aîné, posa ses orbes bleus sur le jeune homme en face d'elle, attendant une réponse de celui-ci. Paul jeta un autre regard noir à son frère alors qu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, le faisant sentir cette soudaine chaleur qu'il commençait à lui être familier.

**« Euh... »**

Comment il se sentait stupide à cet instant-là... À croire qu'il se sentait toujours minable devant elle. Le jeune homme jeta son regard ailleurs avant de le reposer sur Aurore.

**« T'es pas forcé de venir. » **Réussit-il à articuler tout en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

Sa réponse était si évasive... Voulait-il qu'elle l'accompagne à cette réception ? Il avait l'air si gêné. Peut-être était-ce à cause du sous-entendu de Reggie qui le rendait si mal-à-l'aise. La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre, ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette réponse alors que la voix de Reggie la fit sortir de ses pensées.

**« Bon bah il ne reste plus qu'à trouver des tenues adéquates. Bref, on en reparlera plus tard, je dois retourner à mon travail.»**

L'aîné mit sa veste, sachant qu'il ferait beau et chaud dehors, alors qu'il conseilla aux deux jeunes de sortir un peu afin de profiter le bon temps.

**« Reggie, j'ai pas le temps de sortir. »**

**« Bien sûr que si. Maintenant que tu n'as plus de travail profite de cette occasion pour faire visiter la ville à ton amie. »**

Reggie mit sa main à la bouche, se rendant compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire sous le regard choqué de son petit frère.

**« Merde. Écoute Paul, Aurore était déjà au courant de ton licenciement. »**

**« Quoi ?! Tu lui as dit ? »**

**« Non pas du tout... »**

Le cadet tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme, qui ne savait plus où se mettre tellement elle se sentait fautive. Le regard indigné, il lui demanda des explications.

**« Paul, ton frère n'a rien fait. C'est juste que j'étais là au mauvais moment... »**

Le jeune homme comprit à cet aveu qu'Aurore avait entendu sa conversation avec son grand frère, la veille sans qu'il ne s'était aperçu. Cela veut dire qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer ? N'osant plus rien dire, le cadet parti d'un pas rapide à l'étage alors que la jeune femme essaya de le retenir, mais en vain.

**« Ça lui passera. C'est juste qu'il ne s'y attendais pas à ce que tu le saches si rapidement. Mon frère à sa petite fierté, tu vois. Et le connaissant il n'allait sûrement pas te le dire avant un petit moment. »**

Reggie posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, en la rassurant qu'elle n'était pas fautive de quoi que ce soit avant de prendre sa gibecière en cuir et de sortir en va-vite de la maison. Le silence tomba lourdement après le départ de Reggie, laissant sentir la tension affreuse qui s'était installée depuis que Paul s'était enfermé dans une pièce à l'étage. La jeune femme décida de monter, elle aussi, et de savoir où était parti le cadet. Elle passa devant sa chambre provisoire où la porte était toujours ouverte, puis regarda dans la salle de bain où l'absence régnait avant de traverser tout le couloir et d'entendre un bruit sourd derrière une porte. Elle s'arrêta devant celle-ci puis appela le jeune homme. Aucune réponse. Elle s'avança vers cette porte n'osant pas l'ouvrir alors que le silence régna depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle regarda autour d'elle apercevant que c'était la dernière porte du couloir et conclut que Paul était dans la chambre de son grand frère.

**« Paul ? »**

**« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »**

Aurore mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, sentant toujours coupable. Elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme était en colère et elle le comprenait. Il avait perdu son job et il avait l'impression d'être inutile.

**« D'accord. Je... j'espère que tu trouveras un travail rapidement. Je te le souhaite vraiment. »**

La chevelue bleue décida de partir vers sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le petit sac plastique, prit la boîte où se trouvait à l'intérieur le test de grossesse et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain rapidement.

Devant le miroir, elle alterna son regard entre son reflet et le test de grossesse qu'elle tenait maintenant entre ses mains. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, ne sachant pas si elle voulait le faire de suite. Après tout cela dissipera tous ces doutes qu'elle avait eus depuis ce matin. Elle prit la notice, lit les explications silencieusement puis soupira une nouvelle fois face au miroir. Pourquoi fallait-il que Reggie lui achète ce foutu test ? Un petit sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il faisait cela juste pour son bien et qu'il s'inquiétait. Elle se demandait durant un instant si Paul était au courant pour cet achat alors qu'elle entendit des pas derrière la porte.

**OOOOO**

Paul était enfin sorti de la chambre de son grand frère après une demi-heure à sûrement ruminer ses idées noires, à pester contre le monde entier et sans aucun doute à critiquer sa vie qu'il pensait pitoyable. Il parcourut le couloir, cherchant Aurore de ses orbes noirs, se rendant compte qu'il devait s'excuser de son comportement envers elle. Ne la trouvant pas dans sa chambre qu'il lui avait prêté, il décida de descendre au salon, mais elle n'était pas là non plus. Il passa dans la cuisine ainsi dans le jardin mais en vain. Mais où était-elle passée ? Il se posa sur le canapé tout en soupirant négligemment alors qu'il se disait intérieurement que la jeune femme s'était isolée quelque part, après tout il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, non ? Il décida d'attendre qu'elle vienne d'elle-même espérant qu'elle sortira de sa cachette assez vite pour enfin se sentir mieux et retirer ces remords qui lui pesèrent sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme prit son ordinateur portable qu'il avait rangé la veille dans sa pochette épaisse au coin de la table puis l'alluma faisant illuminer l'écran devant ses orbes noirs. Le jeune homme vérifia ses e-mails, si ceux-ci n'avaient pas de réponses aux annonces qu'ils avaient pu dénicher sur le net pour trouver un boulot. Certains e-mails étaient des réponses négatives, comme quoi il n'y avait plus de poste de libre ou que malheureusement le jeune homme ne répondait pas au profil. Il serra sa mâchoire inconsciemment laissant la frustration monter en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas être dans cet état-là. Il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien, d'être au fond du trou. Plus de travail, plus de vie. C'était ce qu'il pensait...

Tout en essayant de ne pas se démoraliser plus qu'il n'était, le jeune homme décida de continuer ses recherches. Il inscrit certains numéros de téléphones ainsi que des adresses mails sur un fichier qu'il venait d'ouvrir puis prit son téléphone portable afin d'appeler les personnes qui avaient posté les annonces qui l'intéressait. Après avoir appelé tous les numéros, laisser quelques messages sur des répondeurs et envoyer quelques e-mails, il conclut qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aujourd'hui. Il observa les journaux sur la table basse que Reggie n'avait pas encore jeté à la poubelle et dans un instant d'espoir, Paul décida de lire les petites annonces en fin de pages, peut-être qu'il trouverait quelque chose...

Deux tasses de cafés et quatre heures plus tard, le cadet entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Reggie. Paul guetta l'heure sur son mobile, qui affichait dix-huit heures.

**« Tu es déjà là ? »**

**« Vraiment petit frère, merci pour ton accueil. » **Répondit d'un air moqueur.

Paul soupira, ne voulant pas répliquer, alors qu'il était encore encombré par ces remords qui le rongeaient. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Aurore et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les journaux ? »**

Paul avait arraché quelques pages d'annonces et il était en train de les empiler. Il expliqua à son frère qu'il gardait les pages d'annonces pour sa recherche de job puis il lui fit part de ses inquiétudes par rapport à Aurore. Reggie l'écouta attentivement alors qu'il s'assit à côté de lui afin de retirer ses chaussures.

**« Tu voulais t'excuser ? »**

**« Ouais... » **Soupira le cadet avant de poursuivre **« Mais on ne s'est pas croisé de toute l'après-midi. »**

Les deux frères entendirent des pas et pivotèrent leurs têtes vers les escaliers où ils aperçurent la jeune femme avec les yeux rougis. Paul rata un battement en la voyant dans un état de faiblesse, elle avait pleuré...

Le jeune homme se leva tout comme son aîné puis ces derniers s'approchèrent d'elle. Le jeune homme sentait son impuissance l'entourer alors qu'il se sentait coupable de ses larmes. Était-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé au début de l'après-midi ? Sans doute, mais une chose dans les mains d'Aurore l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour les deux hommes puis baissa ses yeux rougis sur l'objet en question, avant de reposer ses orbes bleus sur eux. Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi enfermer dans la salle de bain, à ressasser ses souvenirs, à comprendre ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit arrivé à là. Elle ne pouvait pas garder tout cela en elle et la jeune femme avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, alors malgré ses larmes et ses bleus, elle était descendue en espérant retrouver du réconfort. Elle soupira, prête à répondre à la question de Paul.

**« Je suis enceinte. »**

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant de poser leurs orbes sombres sur la jeune femme qui semblait pleurer de nouveau.

**« Je ne sais pas quoi faire... » **S'exclama-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Paul fit un pas vers elle avant de s'arrêter ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Comment pouvait-il la consoler de cela ? Aurore était enceinte de Ludovic et c'était une chose qui ne pouvait être qu'inconsolable.

**« Viens. » **Réagit Reggie en la prenant par le bras délicatement avant de continuer **« Assis-toi, je vais te préparer quelque chose. »**

Paul qui était encore debout à quelques mètres de la jeune femme, décida de s'asseoir auprès d'elle d'un air résigné et perturbé. Elle était enceinte, même lui, il avait dû mal à le croire. Elle avait un petit être dans son ventre, un être qui avait une partie des gènes de Ludovic... Il serra sa mâchoire en pensant soudainement à celui-ci ; il ne méritait pas d'être père vu tout ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune femme.

**« Excuse-moi. »**

La jeune femme pivota sa tête vers le jeune homme tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Il avait l'air perdu et gêné.

**« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »**

**« Pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave Paul. »**

Un silence s'incrusta après ses mots alors que les remords du jeune homme s'envolèrent doucement.

**« T'as plus de travail et je suis enceinte. On fait la paire quand il s'agit des imprévus. »**

Paul sourit franchement à sa remarque. Elle avait totalement raison sur ce coup-là.

**« Ouais... » **Souffla-t-il

La voix de Reggie interrompit le silence étrange qui venait de s'imposer. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent leur tête vers lui où ils le virent avec un grand plateau dans ses mains.

**« Comme tu as l'air d'aimer les thés, on va en prendre un avec toi. »**

La jeune femme sourit tout en remerciant l'aîné. Ce dernier posa le plateau puis s'assit sur le fauteuil tout en prenant une des grosses tasses. Aurore se sentit mieux et fit un petit sourire, contente d'être avec Reggie et Paul. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil au cadet, qui ne remarquait pas son regard observateur. Il avait l'air concentré sur sa tasse, qu'il tournait sa cuillère dans le liquide chaud, comme s'il était pensif. La jeune femme cacha son rougissement derrière sa tasse tout en profitant de boire une gorgée en pensant que le jeune homme avait l'air si innocent comme cela. Elle remercia intérieurement les deux frères de ne pas parler de sa grossesse et elle savait au fond d'elle que peu importe la décision qu'elle prendrait pour son bébé, ils la soutiendrons.

**« Bon il est où le programme télé ? » **Demanda Reggie **« J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ta séance de découpage avec ce magazine frérot. »**

**« Eh pour qui tu me prends là ? »**

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sécha ses larmes alors qu'elle écouta les chamailleries des deux frères d'un regard tendre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII :**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Reggie et Paul avaient su qu'Aurore était enceinte. C'était le week-end et Paul regardait un reportage à la télévision d'un air désintéressé alors qu'il écouta son grand frère d'une oreille discrète parler au téléphone avec leur mère.

**« Mais bien sûr qu'on viendra maman. »**

D'après les mots que Reggie employait, le cadet conclut qu'il confirmait leurs venues à l'anniversaire de mariage qui sera célébré dans dix jours.

**« Et puis Paul va ramener sa copine, cela ne dérange pas ? »**

Le cadet écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise alors qu'il leva rapidement afin de rejoindre son grand frère, qui était toujours au téléphone. Il avait dit quoi, là ?

**« Ne l'écoute pas maman, ce n'est pas ma copine ! » **Cria-t-il auprès du combiné, en espérant qu'elle l'avait entendu malgré le petit rire railleur de son grand frère.

**« Je crois que Paul a envie de te parler. Je te rappellerai plus tard maman. »**

Reggie passa le combiné à son petit frère, toujours accroché à son bras depuis qu'il avait quitté le canapé. Le cadet lâcha le bras de son Reggie, soupira tout en imaginant les réactions de sa mère depuis qu'elle croit qu'il était en couple.

**« Bonjour maman. »**

Il comprenait au son de sa voix qu'elle avait l'air heureuse et qu'elle était contente qu'il puisse venir à sa fête. Elle lui demandait comment il allait puis dans un mensonge presque parfait lui répondit qu'il allait très bien alors que ses pensées tournèrent vers son récent licenciement. Il n'oserait pas lui dire...

**« Alors, ta petite amie, comment est-elle ? »**

**« Maman, ce n'est pas ma petite amie... »**

Paul visualisa bien sa mère en train de sourire derrière son téléphone, prête à poser mille et une questions.

**« Tu l'emmènes avec toi à la réception. Je veux la voir. »**

Tiens, cela sonnait comme un ordre. Sûrement en était-ce un, soupira le jeune homme en levant ses yeux en l'air. Elle ne changera jamais...

**« Si bien sûr elle accepte. Je ne vais pas la forcer. »**

**«Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'elle n'est pas encore au courant ? Tu ne lui as pas encore demandé ? Paul, ta timidité te jouera des tours. »**

Le jeune homme rougit. Mais bien sûr que si, il lui avait déjà demandé. Bon d'accord, ce n'était qu'indirectement et par l'intermédiaire de Reggie, mais c'était tout comme...

**« Si elle sait. » **Répondit-il rapidement alors qu'il sentit son visage se colorer une nouvelle fois.

Il entendit un petit rire qui venait de la cuisine, le rendant encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Il se tourna vers l'encadrement de la cuisine où il vit les yeux rieurs de son grand frère, qui semblait profiter de le voir se soumettre à une interrogation digne de ce nom dans un gêne inouï. Ouais, il adorait se moquer de lui lorsqu'il s'agissait des filles. Et puis quoi, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait dû mal avec les relations. Il soupira discrètement alors que la voix de sa mère résonna dans son oreille.

**« Elle s'appelle comment ? »**

Paul passa sa main dans ses cheveux détachés qui arrivaient au-dessous de ses épaules, alors qu'il sentit le regard insistant de son grand frère sur son dos. Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de l'observer ? Il n'était pas une bête de foire et encore moins un cas scientifique bizarre à étudier...

**« Aurore. »**

Il entendit sa mère répéter le nom dans une joie non dissimilée, mais dans quoi il s'était encore fourré ? C'était sûr, sa chère maman pensait qu'il était en couple avec elle, où du moins qu'elle aimerait que cela se passe...Ah les mères !

Il tourna de nouveau vers son frère qui s'amusait bien de le voir se ridiculiser au téléphone. Le jeune homme le fit signe de bouger.

**« Putain dégages Reggie, retourne à tes occupations ! » **Chuchota-t-il en mettant sa main sur le combiné, espérant que sa mère ne l'ait pas entendu.

**« Paul ? Tu es toujours là ? »**

**« Oui maman. »**

Le combiné toujours à son oreille, il tenta de se retourner de nouveau vers la cuisine puis pesta intérieurement contre son grand frère et son regard moqueur qu'il faisait si bien.

**« Alors, elle est comment ? »**

La voix enjouée résonna de nouveau dans l'oreille de Paul, qui le fit lever une nouvelle fois ses yeux en l'air. Elle avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher avec cette foutue question pensa-t-il dans un petit soupir à la fois amusé et gêné.

**« Maman ! S'il te plaît... »**

**« Bon d'accord j'arrête. Je réserve une place pour Aurore dans ce cas. Elle va accepter. »**

Comment elle pouvait en être sûre qu'Aurore voudra venir ? Sa mère et son étonnant optimiste, à elle aussi cela va jouer des tours, songea-t-il ironiquement.

**« Bien, j'ai hâte de la connaître. Paul je dois interrompre la conversation, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire. »**

**« D'accord. »**

**« Je te dis à bientôt, je t'aime fort fort fort. »**

Paul se retint de soupirer, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand sa mère lui disait cela. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de dire « À bientôt » ? Non, les mères en générale ne se sont pas comme cela. Et la sienne pouvait en faire toujours trop quand il s'agissait d'amour.

**« Ouais, moi aussi. »** Souffla-t-il doucement avant de raccrocher.

Il se retourna vers le rire moqueur appartenant à Reggie, qui celui-ci était plié en deux, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

**«Reggie, je te hais ! »**

Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui, les bras bougeant dans tous les sens afin de manifester son exaspération envers les plans foireux de son frère qui le mettaient toujours dans l'embarras.

**« Pourquoi il a fallu que tu lui en parles ? »**

Reggie rigola encore, tout en se contenant un nouveau fou rire qui le prenait subitement, les bras entourant son ventre. Le cadet soupira, las, face au comportement de son grand frère. Heureusement qu'Aurore n'était pas présente et qu'elle se reposait dans la chambre.

**« Mais j'adore te voir comme ça. Il fallait trop que je le fasse... » **Déclara-t-il entre deux fous rires avant de se calmer peu à peu, **« Je vais finir par croire que mon petit frère à le béguin pour la jolie petite Aurore. »**

Le visage de Paul s'empourpra, décidant de se reposer sur le canapé, afin de cacher cette chaleur qui montait à ses joues à son frère pour éviter une nouvelle raillerie.

**« N-non, c-ce n'est pas vrai. A-arrête de dire n'importe quoi.» **Riposta-t-il tout en pivotant sa tête légèrement vers lui, extrêmement gêné.

Il ne fallait plus qu'il l'écoute. Il fallait juste se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à la télévision et oublier la présence de son frère. Cela va être difficile. Un petit rire résonna dans la cuisine faisant encore soupirer grassement le cadet. Très difficile...

**OOOOO**

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Aurore était réveillée de sa petite sieste depuis quelques minutes. Elle pensait à l'invitation que Paul lui avait proposée la veille, même si c'était un peu forcé par l'aîné. Elle sourit en pensant que si Reggie n'avait pas mentionné et insisté le nom de cadet pour sous-entendre que son petit frère aurait peut-être envie qu'elle vienne à l'anniversaire de mariage de leurs parents, Paul ne l'aurait sans doute pas demandé avant un bon moment voire jamais. Elle ne voulait pas forcer Paul à l'inviter à cette fête. Après tout, comme elle l'avait dit la veille aux deux frères, elle n'était pas censée être là-bas. Elle soupira, faisant le pour et le contre afin de pouvoir trouver la réponse. Si elle acceptait, il faudrait lui acheter une tenue et elle ne voulait pas que les deux frères puisse dépenser leurs sous pour elle. Elle maudissait son fiancé d'avoir réussi à bloquer ses comptes et d'être impuissante face à lui. Elle toucha délicatement son ventre en pensant que l'être qui était dedans était l'enfant de Ludovic. Malgré sa situation, elle envisageait de plus en plus de le garder. Certes elle n'avait pas de travail, elle vivait temporairement chez Paul et Reggie puis elle semblait faucher. Elle soupira grassement en comprenant que ce n'était pas la situation adéquate pour élever un enfant et subvenir à ses besoins. Elle espérait qu'elle trouvera un travail avant sa venue au monde et qu'elle puisse enfin savourer les joies d'être mère loin de Ludovic. Si par malheur il découvrirait que cet enfant serait le sien, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à servir de ce dernier pour la ramener et la forcer à rester avec lui.

Elle décida de se lever, essayant de dissiper ses idées noires puis remit ses cheveux en place à la va-vite avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle percuta soudainement quelque chose de dur avant de voir du linge propre s'étaler par terre par la même occasion le regard surpris de Paul. Elle réussit à se retenir au mur avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses orbes bleus sur lui.

**« Excuse-moi. » **Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de détourner leurs regards, embarrassés. Le jeune homme se baissa pour ramasser les vêtements alors que l'invitée fit de même. Silencieusement ils se levèrent puis la jeune femme lui proposa de l'aider à ramener le linge propre. Paul acquiesça, encore trop prit à dépourvu pour refuser sa demande. Il rentra dans sa chambre, suivit de la jeune femme puis ils déposèrent sur la commode au fond de la pièce, auprès de la fenêtre. La jeune femme replia quelques vêtements défaits dû à la bousculade. Elle se stoppa soudainement voyant un rouge-gorge survolé un buisson par la fenêtre alors que le jeune homme l'observa discrètement.

**« J'ai envie de sortir. » **Déclara-t-elle soudainement tandis qu'elle observait toujours l'oiseau qui s'envolait dans le ciel bleu.

Paul pivota sa tête vers elle, tout en arrêtant de ranger ses affaires. Il suivit son regard où il aperçut plusieurs oiseaux sur une branche d'un arbre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette maisonnette, elle commençait en avoir marre, Paul la comprenait... Lui aussi il avait envie de sortir, mais il ne savait pas où aller. Depuis son licenciement, il ne pensait qu'à trouver un nouveau travail.

**« Ouais moi aussi.** **»** Avoua-t-il **« Faut que je trouve une tenue pour l'anniversaire de mariage. » **Soupira-t-il, las.

La jeune femme posa son regard sur le jeune homme qui regardait encore le paysage. Est-ce qu'il lui proposait implicitement d'aller avec lui pour trouver cette fameuse tenue ? Paul qui lui demande de faire du shopping, on aura tout vu pensa Aurore en souriant. Sûrement qu'elle devait imaginer des choses, il n'osera jamais lui demander quoi que ce soit songea de nouveau la jeune femme, perdue dans sa réflexion. Elle avait senti dans sa voix qu'il n'avait pas l'envie de faire des magasins pour trouver quelque chose qui mettra sans doute pas souvent.

**« Regarde dans tes affaires, ça va t'éviter d'acheter d'autres vêtements. »**

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur les quelques vêtements qui n'étaient pas encore ranger alors que Paul observa ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le relooker, si ? Il restait deux chemises, un jean et trois tee-shirts.

**« Et si tu mettais ça ? Avec un pantalon noir classe ? » **Proposa-t-elle en montrant la chemise mauve.

**« Non. »**

**« Ou bien avec ce haut avec une chemise blanche ? » **Montra-t-elle un haut noir simple au jeune homme.

**« Trop basique. »**

La chevelue bleue proposa encore quelques tenues où le jeune homme refusait toujours. Paul avait encore du mal à croire qu'il parlait fringues avec cette jeune femme. Vraiment avec elle, tout pouvait arriver. Bon d'accord, faut reconnaître qu'il ne faisait que refuser les tenues proposées par Aurore, mais c'était comme s'ils parlaient de vêtements, non ? Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer et vite un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

**« Je ne te pensais pas si compliqué en fringues. »**

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun mot ne vint. Il la ferma tout en décidant de continuer à ranger ses vêtements dans la commode. Il n'était pas compliqué en fringues, c'était juste qu'il voulait être parfait pour ce jour spécial songea-t-il alors qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'Aurore n'avait pas totalement tort. Il était compliqué en fringues et il n'assumait pas. Jamais il ne le dirait tout haut devant elle.

**« Bon bah finalement tu feras les magasins. » **Déclara-t-elle dans un petit sourire moqueur.

À ces mots, Paul pensa soudainement à sa mère qui voulait à tout prix que son fils cadet ramène Aurore à la fête. Il mordilla sa lèvre, un peu gêné à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'était le genre de chose qu'il fallait mettre dans un mémorial pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

**« Euh... je voulais savoir... » **Commença-t-il, embarrassé.

La jeune femme posa ses yeux bleus sur lui, attentive à ce qu'il allait dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait gêné remarqua-t-elle. Le jeune homme détourna son regard durant quelques secondes avant de continuer alors que la voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête lui reprochant d'être trop timide. Elle avait tellement raison dans le fond...

**« Est-ce tu viens ? Enfin... »**

Il s'interrompit, se pestant contre sa foutu timidité et son manque de mots, alors qu'il lisait une incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune femme.

**« Pour l'anniversaire de mariage, tu veux venir ? »**

Il avait enfin réussit à dire ces foutus mots. Paul sentit une chaleur l'envahir, alors qu'il n'osait pas rencontrer le regard de la jeune femme. Cette dernière resta silencieuse. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas ? Une envie de soupirer lui prit alors qu'il se retint. C'était trop stupide de lui demander pesta-t-il intérieurement.

**« Euh... c'est que je veux pas que vous dépensez de l'argent pour m'acheter une tenue. » **Avoua-t-elle, les joues rouges par cette inattendue demande.

Le jeune homme posa de nouveau son regard sur Aurore et remarqua qu'elle semblait embarrassée. Il soupira discrètement, soulagé par ce silence brisé. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait plus de travail qu'il ne pouvait pas encore lui acheter quelque chose. Puis il en était sûr que Reggie allait insister s'il la jeune femme refuserait de venir. En plus, leur mère avait déjà réservé une autre place, rien que pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle vienne, à point c'est tout. 

**« Une robe ne doit pas être si chère que ça... »**

Le jeune homme ferma le tiroir après ses mots et tourna sa tête légèrement vers elle pour voir sa réaction. Il aperçut ses joues légèrement roses alors que son débit cardiaque s'accéléra soudainement.

Aurore se tourna vers lui dans un petit sourire timide. Est-ce qu'il l'imaginait dans une robe ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sentit le rouge monter une nouvelle fois à ses joues. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas porté de robe...

**« Mais toi, tu dois déjà acheter ta tenue. »**

Paul leva ses yeux en l'air. Elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire, bon sang ! Pourquoi toutes les rares femmes qu'il connaissait étaient obstinées ?

**« Ma mère a déjà réservé un couvert en plus. » **Avoua-t-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

Cela lui fit bizarre de parler de parler de sa mère à Aurore. Mais c'était le dernier argument qu'il pouvait dire afin de la persuader de venir.

**« Tu as parlé de moi à ta mère ? » **S'étonna-t-elle

**« C'est à cause de Reggie... » **Marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se rappela du fou rire de l'aîné.

Il vit la jeune fille sourire, alors qu'elle acquiesça simplement face à la réponse du jeune homme.

**« Bon bah, je n'ai plus trop le choix. J'accepte. »**

Le cœur de Paul rata un battement. Elle accepte... Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'elle se sentait obligée et cela le dérangeait.Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Aurore le rassura que rien ne la forçait et qu'elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir la veille ainsi que durant la matinée et que seule à elle appartenait la décision.

**« Et puis cela me fera sortir un peu plus. » **Argumenta-t-elle encore avant d'apercevoir que le jeune homme se sentait plus apaisé.

C'est fou à quel point le changement de situation était flagrant. Au début c'était Paul qui essayait de la rassurer pour qu'elle vienne, et maintenant c'était Aurore qui le rassurait sur sa décision.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, descendirent les escaliers plus rejoignirent Reggie, qui venait de raccrocher.

**« J'ai eu Mélina, elle va venir dans une heure... » **Déclara-t-il alors qu'il fit un soudain sourire forcé en regardant son petit frère.

Paul soupira en comprenant à ce sourire forcé, qu'il demandait silencieusement un service. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait subir tout à l'heure, le cadet n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Aurore observa l'échange visuel et se demanda intérieurement qui pouvait être cette fameuse Mélina.

**« Toute façon, on pensait sortir. » **Lâcha, vaincu alors que Reggie sourit franchement tout en lui disant que c'était une très bonne idée.

Ouais, une bonne idée pour lui, pensa Paul dans un soupir discret alors que l'aîné tourna vers la jeune femme qui essayait de comprendre leur conversation.

**« Vous allez où ? »**

**« On va faire les magasins. » **Répondit en souriant la jeune femme.

L'aîné posa son regard sur son petit frère d'un air moqueur alors que ce dernier lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Il disait une seule critique et Paul était prêt à ne plus sortir afin de casser l'ambiance avec Mélina.

**« Bien. Tu as tout ce qui faut Paul ? Je peux toujours passer mon chéquier ou de l'arg.. »**

Reggie n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le cadet l'interrompit d'un « non » catégorique faisant comprendre à l'aîné qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas son argent et encore moins de sa petite pitié. Reggie pensait que Paul prendrait cela comme de la pitié, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il était son grand frère et il voulait juste un peu l'aider. Et puis quoi, s'il voulait participer aux frais, il le ferait. Il soupira, prit le sac de son petit frère pas loin de là, alors qu'il le vit se préparer tout comme Aurore. Vérifiant que personne ne le remarquait, Reggie glissa quelques billets dans le portefeuille de son frère ainsi qu'un chèque signé et plié soigneusement dans la sacoche. Il conseilla à la jeune femme de profiter de cette viré shopping de prendre quelques affaires afin qu'elle puisque s'habiller convenablement durant son séjour dans leur maison, sachant qu'elle avait très peu de vêtements. Elle refusa subitement mais fut vite convaincu par le cadet avec l'appui de son grand frère. Celui-ci sourit, victorieux alors qu'il passa la fameuse sacoche à son frère avant de saluer ce dernier et Aurore.

**« Sois bien sage Paul ! » **S'exclama Reggie alors qu'il vit le concerné pivoter sa tête dans un regard noir accompagné d'un doigt d'honneur sous un petit rire de la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme ferma le portail, puis continua son chemin, Aurore sur les talons.

**« J'ai remarqué que Reggie aime bien te dire ça. »**

**« Ouais et il ne risque pas de s'arrêter... »**

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent dans une autre rue alors que le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel, de ses jolis rayons. Aurore sorti ses lunettes de soleil de son petit sac.

**« Et pourquoi il te dit d'être bien sage ? C'est un de ses délires ? »**

**« Ouais entre autres... »**

Il sentit ses joues se chauffer doucement alors qu'il fixa son regard en face de lui. Pour Reggie c'était plus qu'un délire. Depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents, il avait toujours dit cela malgré ses protestations. Le jeune homme soupira discrètement alors qu'il décida de répondre complètement à la question de son invitée.

**« En fait, il dit toujours ça quand je suis en compagnie d'une fille. » **Avoua-t-il, gêné.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un passage piéton avant de le traverser quelques secondes plus tard puis le jeune homme s'immobilisa à quelques mètres plus loin sous un abribus. La jeune femme l'imita observant les véhicules rouler sur la route en face d'elle. À la réponse du jeune homme, Aurore ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Reggie pouvait être un vrai enquiquineur de première classe quand il s'agissait de son petit frère alors qu'elle rougit malgré elle, discrètement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quelques instants plus tard, un bus arriva au coin de la rue faisant soupirer de soulagement certains passagers qui attendaient patiemment depuis un certain temps ce fameux bus. Arrivé devant le conducteur, Paul demanda deux tickets avant de sortir quelques pièces qu'il avait mis dans sa poche de pantalon en improvise avant de quitter la maison. Après cela, il passa un des ticket à la jeune femme tout en prenant sa monnaie. Ils validèrent leurs tickets de transport, traversèrent le petit couloir du bus en sentant le véhicule redémarrer puis trouvèrent des places au fond, dans un coin.

**« Pourquoi on n'est pas parti en voiture ? »**

Le jeune homme posa regard sur la chevelue bleue, en pensant qu'elle pouvait être une bonne observatrice.

**« C'est qu'au centre commercial, le parking est toujours complet le samedi après-midi. »**

La jeune femme sourit en comprenant qu'il avait vécu ce genre de chose et qu'il avait décidé de ne plus prendre son véhicule pour aller au centre commercial le week-end. Depuis ce bref échange, ils restèrent silencieux, chacun dans leurs pensées alors que le bus accéléra peu à peu avant de s'arrêter dans un freinage trop brusque, faisant bousculer les passagers. Paul et Aurore, malgré qu'ils étaient assis, ont dû se retenir aux sièges de devant sous un râlement du jeune homme. La jeune femme soupira tout en mettant sa main sur son ventre inconsciemment tandis que Paul le vit, s'inquiétant malgré lui.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »**

La jeune femme pivota sa tête vers lui où elle aperçut ses deux orbes noirs fixés son ventre à peine arrondi alors que sa main était toujours dessus.

**« Oui. J'ai juste eu peur sur le coup. »**

Paul acquiesça puis l'informa qu'ils descendront à la prochaine station tout en appuyant sur le bouton d'arrêt. Le bus se stoppa à un abribus où les deux jeunes gens mirent enfin le pied à terre dans une petite foule de passagers qui la plupart venaient pour la même raison qu'eux : aller au centre commercial. En voyant Paul s'éloigner un peu plus d'elle, la jeune femme réussit à prendre son bras tout en le sentant se raidir subitement à ce contact. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers elle, les joues rosies.

**« Attends, je vais te perdre sinon. »**

Paul ralentit le pas, sentant toujours la petite main accrochée à son bras, n'osant pas défaire ce contact inattendu alors que les deux jeunes gens réussirent à sortir de la foule. Elle boitait encore un peu et lui qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, il s'éloignait d'elle sans mégarde. Paul pesta silencieusement contre son individualiste permanent alors qu'il soupira mal-à-l'aise face à ce rapprochement. Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du centre commercial faisant accélérer le pas de la jeune femme emmenant Paul dans sa marche folle, toujours bras dessus bras dessous. Elle était rapide pour une boiteuse pensa ironiquement Paul alors qu'il se disait au fond de lui que les boutiques rendaient les filles capable de tout.

**« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas partie dans un centre commercial ! »**

Paul aurait juré de voir des étoiles dans les yeux de la jeune femme tellement cela brillaient. Le jeune homme sentit qu'Aurore venait de le lâcher prise alors qu'elle observait les lieux dans un grand sourire. Elle observa de ses grands yeux les divers magasins ainsi que les escalators qui menèrent aux étages supérieurs puis dans une envie subite, elle prit la main de Paul dans la sienne l'embarquant dans le premier escalator dans une joie folle. Le jeune homme soupira de son comportement typique d'accroc au shopping avant de rougir en sentant la chaleur qu'émettait sa petite main au creux de sa paume. Dans un hasard total, Aurore s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements pour homme.

**« T'aime bien cette boutique ? »**

**« Euh...ouais, parfois j'achète des fringues là. » **Répondit-il toujours mal-à-l'aise en sentant encore sa main dans la sienne.

Elle tira son bras, emmenant le jeune homme malgré lui dans la boutique, puis une fois arrivé en plein rayon, elle lâcha enfin la main. Elle partit voir des chemises alors que Paul, se remettait à peine. S'il avait su, jamais il aurait emmené la jeune femme avec lui au centre commercial... Il soupira de soulagement en sentant la chaleur dans sa paume s'évaporer petit à petit tandis qu'il vit la jeune femme venir vers lui avec deux chemises. L'une en bleu marine, l'autre en verte pâle. Elle posa alternativement les deux vêtements sur le torse du jeune homme, qui commençait réellement à regretter d'être laissé emporter par cette fille, qui avait décidé de lui trouver sa tenue au lieu de la sienne.

**« Tu ne vas pas recommencer... » **Souffla-t-il, exaspéré.

Il la vit sourire alors qu'elle lui demandait si une des chemises lui plaisait. Il répondit d'une réponse vague qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement le vert pâle, sans avoir eu un coup cœur pour la chemise bleu marine. Elle fronça les sourcils en disant que le bleu marine lui allait bien, le faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois.

**« Et si tu mettais une veste ? Ça ne ferait pas trop ? » **Demanda-t-elle après avoir posé les chemises.

Il leva ses yeux en l'air, avant de lui dire qu'effectivement cela fera peut-être trop. Ils sortirent de la boutique tout en en se dirigeant vers une autre à quelques mètres de là. C'était une boutique mixte. Paul regardait quelques vêtements dans son rayon alors qu'il vit la jeune femme partir vers le rayon féminin. Il l'observa discrètement derrière un porte-cintre rempli de pantalons en tout genre. Toujours le regard fixé sur la jeune femme qui s'était arrêté devant un ensemble de robes, il vit son petit air concentré sur son visage, ainsi qu'un petit sourire se former sur sa peau pâle avant d'apercevoir un pincement de lèvres roses faisant froncés légèrement les sourcils du jeune homme. Il semblerait qu'elle avait vu quelque chose qui la gênait. S'il continuait à l'observer la moindre expression de son visage, Paul va finir par se demander s'il n'avait pas un problème. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira de soulagement qu'aucun client ne l'avait vu épier la jeune femme comme un psychopathe. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il s'avoua qu'il s'était comparé à un psychopathe pervers en regardant intensément la jeune femme, en plus, caché afin qu'elle ne puisse pas l'apercevoir. Oui, un psychopathe, c'était le bon mot. Il décida d'aller voir si elle avait trouvé quelque chose quand il fut subitement stopper dans son élan en entendant une conversation de plus déplaisante de deux adolescents en fin de période qui semblait avoir une maturité de gamin.

**« Mais arrête, même pas cap que tu la dragues. »**

Paul observa les deux jeunes hommes avant de comprendre qu'ils parlaient bel et bien d'Aurore. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, encore des gens qui parlaient sur elle pensa-t-il amèrement alors qu'un souvenir lui vint en mémoire : celui du gars du magasin de l'air de repos. Il s'approcha furtivement vers eux, essayant d'écouter la suite de la conversation.

**« Bien sûr que si ! Puis tu me diras c'est la plus bonne qu'il y a dans ce magasin... »**

Bonne ? Il avait bien entendu là ? Ils prenaient Aurore pour un morceau de viande en fait. Paul serra sa mâchoire alors qu'il essaya de se calmer, mais impossible après avoir entendu ces mots-là. Il regarda aux alentours et compris qu'Aurore semblait être la plus jeune de la clientèle. Faut aussi dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup clients, ce qui était rare pour un samedi.

**« Ouais j'avoue. Mais bon, tu as vu ses seins, c'est à peine si on les voit... »**

Paul passa sa main sur son visage, de plus en plus énervé par ces deux gars en manque de sexe. N'en pouvant plus d'entendre ses paroles qui devenaient de plus en plus obscènes, il s'approcha d'eux dans un grand raclement de gorge, ce qui fit tourner les têtes des deux inconnus vers lui.

**« Un problème avec cette fille ? » **Articula-il doucement alors que la colère se lisait dans son regard.

Il comprit aux regards effrayés et aux gestes maladroits des deux jeunes que son regard meurtrier et son aura avaient fait un grand effet.

**« Euh... n-non. » **Répondit l'un des deux en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, très mal-à-l'aise.

Un autre froncement sourcils de Paul fit immobiliser le second jeune, qui dans une hésitation essaya de le calmer.

**« On ne voulait pas faire de mal à ta copine, hein... c'était juste euh... »**

Paul arqua son sourcil épais. Sa copine ? Il râla discrètement en se disant intérieurement que tout le monde croyait cela.

**« C'était juste quoi ? » **Haussa-t-il un peu la voix avant de vérifier que la jeune femme était toujours concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Il vit les deux jeunes s'enfermer dans un mutisme le faisant soupirer grassement. Il en avait marre de parler avec eux.

**« Dégagez. Je ne veux plus vous voir. » **Ordonna-t-il froidement après avoir serré une nouvelle fois sa mâchoire tandis qu'il les vit déguerpir rapidement du magasin.

Il lâcha un grand soupir gras décidant de rejoindre la jeune femme. En voyant les deux jeunes parler d'elle de la sorte, il s'était sentit obliger de fermer leurs clapets rapidement. Il ne pouvait plus supporter leur conversation indécent et s'était délecter de les voir se chercher des excuses, ainsi voir leur regards apeurés et troublés. Ils ne l'avait pas vu venir, et sur le moment Paul avait eu envie de leur envoyer son poing dans leurs figures vicieuses. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il remarqua qu'elle avait une robe portée sur son bras, alors qu'elle lui demanda s'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il s'insulta mentalement en pensant qu'il avait à peine fouillé dans le rayon alors qu'il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas encore tout regarder. Elle acquiesça puis elle lui demanda de la prévenir quand il aura terminé de chercher afin d'aller aux cabines d'essayages. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir regardé les diverses chemises, les hauts ainsi que les pantalons, Paul revint vers la jeune femme les mains vides. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayages, où ils virent une cliente rendre un vêtement essayé à une vendeuse. Aurore s'approcha de cette dernière en souriant, alors que la salariée lui demanda combien d'article elle avait. Aurore lui répondit qu'elle avait que la robe et reçu une petite pancarte où le chiffre « 1 » était inscrit au milieu sur un fond rouge avant de rentrer dans une des cabines vides.

Pendant qu'Aurore se changeait dans la cabine, la vendeuse proposa au jeune homme de s'asseoir sur l'un des poufs. Il acquiesça tout en s'installant alors qu'il repensa à la conversation des deux adolescents, le faisant froncer de nouveau les sourcils. D'accord, ils avaient peut-être raison sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine, et alors ? Était-ce la faute de la jeune femme ? Paul rougit brièvement en comprenant qu'il était en train de penser au tour de poitrine d'Aurore le faisant détourner le regard du rideau où cachait derrière la jeune femme. En plus elle se changeait à deux mètres de lui, cela ne l'aidait pas !

Il soupira en se rappelant des mots que les deux jeunes avaient employé pour qualifier Aurore. Ah les jeunes, ils ne pensaient qu'à cela... Puis elle n'était pas bonne, comme ils le disaient si bien, elle était, se l'avoua-t-il silencieusement, mignonne. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser de la jeune femme. Ouais, il la trouvait...

**« Voilà. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop court...» **Réagit Aurore en n'ouvrant brusquement les rideaux, faisant pour la même occasion interrompre l'enchaînement de pensées du jeune homme.

Jolie. Elle était jolie dans cette ample robe beige qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Il sentit ses joues se chauffer alors qu'il essaya de dire quelque chose.

**« N-non. C-ce n'est pas trop court. »** Articula-t-il difficilement alors qu'il déglutit durement après ces mots.

**« Ah tu trouves ? Je ne veux pas faire mauvaise impression, déjà que personne ne me connaît... »**

Paul la vit tournoyer devant le miroir tout en baissant légèrement la tête vers ses jambes. Elle semblait vérifier quelque chose... Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que le jeune homme essaya de comprendre l'origine de ce soudain sourire. Il baissa son regard au niveau des jambes nues de la jeune femme et comprit qu'elle était contente que ses bleus aient disparu. Il sourit doucement et discrètement sachant qu'elle se sentait plus légère. Le souvenir des coups de Ludovic étaient enfin évanouis.

**« Je ne sais pas si je la prends. »**

Paul la détailla de la tête aux pieds, pas très discret alors qu'il sentit les orbes bleus de la jeune femme sur lui. Il croisa son regard alors que soudainement ses joues se colorèrent. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il faisait à la reluquer comme cela...

**« Elle te va bien. » **Avoua-t-il timidement avant de poursuivre **« Et puis, si ton ventre grossit encore un peu, tu peux toujours le dissimiler avec cette robe. »**

Paul se sentit de plus en plus gêné. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Elle va croire que si elle grossissait elle deviendrait moche. Il soupira tout en passant sa main dans sa nuque, alors qu'il vit un sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme.

**« J'ai pensé comme toi quand je l'ai pris. Comme ça personne ne me demandera si je suis enceinte... »**

Paul posa son regard sur la jeune femme, qui semblait triturer ses doigts, les yeux baissés alors qu'il l'entendit soupirer. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi son sourire s'était envolé ? Peut-être le fait de penser que le bébé qu'elle porte reliait à jamais à Ludovic... Il mordilla sa lèvre, espérant calmer sa soudaine colère face à homme sans scrupule.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Elle montra l'étiquette tout en lui disant qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir payer cette robe et de l'obliger à dépenser à sa place. Paul s'avança vers elle, lui rassurant qu'il pouvait très bien payer vingt-cinq euros avant de tirer le rideau en lui ordonnant de se changer rapidement afin qu'ils puissent passer à la caisse. Paul se rassit sur son pouf, tout en soupirant de soulagement, elle avait peut-être une petite poitrine, mais elle avait de très belles jambes...

Arrivé devant la caisse, Aurore passa l'article à la vendeuse afin de retirer l'antivol et de passer le code barre devant sa machine. Au moment où elle indiqua le prix, Paul écarquilla ses yeux en voyant les billets dans son portefeuille. Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir eu autant de billets... Il arqua un sourcil en se disant qu'il ne se rappelait simplement plus d'avoir tiré autant d'argent auprès d'un distributeur puis passa la somme exacte à la caissière. Lorsqu'il rangea son porte-monnaie dans sa sacoche laissant la jeune femme prendre le sac plastique où il y avait sa nouvelle robe, il marmonna un « je vais tuer Reggie » en apercevant le chèque.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme montra le chèque alors qu'il venait de sortir du magasin. Là, maintenant, il avait envie de rentrer et casser l'ambiance de son grand frère, puisqu'il était avec Mélina...

**« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce chèque ? »**

**« C'est à mon frère. Et j'en suis sûr que c'est lui qui a rajouté des billets dans mon portefeuille. »**

Aurore sourit. Reggie était très fort quand il s'agissait de payer à la place du cadet. Ce dernier devait se demander pourquoi il faisait autant pensa la jeune femme.

**« Faut pas lui en vouloir. » **Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Ne pas lui en vouloir, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Paul soupira grassement en lui avouant qu'il en avait marre que son frère fasse ce genre de chose alors qu'il la vit sourire une nouvelle fois.

**« En fait... Je me demandais depuis tout à l'heure... » **Commença-t-elle avant de suspendre sa phrase.

**« Oui ? »**

**« C'est qui Mélina ? »**

Dans un sourire presque narquois, Paul était fière de répondre à sa question.

**« C'est la copine de Reggie. »**

Il l'entendit dire un « ah d'accord ! » avant de la voir s'arrêter devant une vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements. Paul suivit son regard, remarquant silencieusement que c'était une boutique pour gars.

**« Cette tenue t'irait bien ! » **Montra-t-elle à l'aide de son index vers un mannequin.

Il craignait le pire... Elle ne va pas encore l'embarquer dans les rayons espéra le jeune homme alors qu'il sentit la petite main chaude d'Aurore dans la sienne avant d'être de nouveau tirer vers l'entrée du magasin dans un soupir las. Et c'est reparti !


	13. Chapter 13

Voici le chapitre 13 ! :-) On vient de dépasser la moitié de la fiction ! :-) J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A++

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIII :<strong>

Devant le miroir, Aurore venait de finir sa coiffure alors qu'elle vit Paul marmonner contre ses mèches de cheveux qui avaient décidé de faire qu'à leur tête. Elle partit le rejoindre dans le couloir et lui demanda de s'asseoir dans la chambre lui disant qu'elle pouvait l'aider pour ses mèches rebelles. Assis sur le matelas, Paul attendit patiemment que la jeune femme vienne régler ce problème capillaire alors qu'il la vit venir enfin avec un peigne dans la main. Elle se mit debout face à lui où elle regarda attentivement les cheveux du jeune homme d'un air sérieux.

**« Je vais mouiller un peu tes cheveux. » **L'informa-t-elle avant de toucher les cheveux de sa main humide.

Elle avait passé sa main sous l'eau avant de le rejoindre pensa Paul alors qu'il soupira tout en sentant ses cheveux aux creux de la paume de la jeune femme. Une odeur de parfum titilla ses narines le faisant soupirer de bien-être discrètement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon... Paul ressentit le geste doux d'Aurore alors que le peigne démêla les cheveux rebelles doucement.

**« Dis-moi si je te fais mal. »**

Un silence s'installa après ses mots où le bruit feutré du peigne retentit légèrement dans la pièce avant que la voix d'Aurore résonna joyeusement tout en reculant de quelques pas du jeune homme. Ce dernier comprit qu'elle avait réussi à dresser ces cheveux rebelles et lui demanda s'il n'avait plus ses mèches qui partaient en l'air.

**« Non. C'est parfait. »**

Il toucha un peu ses cheveux comme pour vérifier tout en remerciant la jeune femme avant de quitter la chambre afin de voir le résultat devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis soupira de soulagement. Plus aucun cheveu ne partait en bataille, et cela lui enleva sa frustration qui l'avait pesé durant quelques instants. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son portable, ils devaient partir dans vingt minutes... Pendant qu'il rangeait son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, Reggie le bouscula sans faire exprès, vérifiant son image dans le reflet.

**« Eh, tu peux faire attention ! »**

**« Désolé petit frère. »**

Paul soupira, sachant pertinemment que Reggie voulait être parfait pour la réception et surtout pour sa chère et tendre petite amie. Il marmonna quelques mots avant de quitter la salle d'eau laissant l'aîné dans sa contemplation. Le jeune homme passa devant la chambre où il s'arrêta au milieu de l'encadrement alors que ses orbes noirs observèrent la jeune femme qui mettaient sa deuxième chaussure à son pied encore non guérit. Cette dernière ne remarqua pas le jeune homme alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de remettre en place la fameuse chaussure en évitant d'avoir mal à sa blessure. Elle entendit des bruits de pas ce qui la fit tourner vers lui.

**« Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ? »**

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de proposer son aide ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, et puis pour une chaussure..., souffla-t-il en s'insultant mentalement d'idiot. Il lâcha un soupir bref avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune femme.

**« Oui s'il te plaît. Quand je la mets, ça me fait mal à mon pied. »**

Le jeune homme s'avança, se baissa, accroupit devant elle, prit délicatement la chaussure dans sa main avant de prendre le pied doux de la jeune femme dans son autre main faisant rougir Aurore. Il plaça doucement la sandale dans le pied, faisant attention à ce que le cuir n'érafle pas la blessure alors qu'il entendit un petit gémissement. Il souleva sa tête vers elle, bafouillant des excuses tandis que la jeune femme sourit doucement les joues roses.

**« Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. »** Rassura-t-elle avant de continuer **« Quand mon pied s'habitue à la chaussure, je n'ai plus mal. »**

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Paul l'observait de ses orbes noirs ses lèvres fines qui bougeaient sous un gloss léger, ses paupières maquillées par un fard beige foncé qui mouvaient au gré de ses paroles, ses cheveux relevés en couronne avec quelques mèches qui encadraient son joli visage. Elle était ravissante.

**« Paul ? Est-ce que tu as terminé ? »**

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement sa tête, tout en lui disant qu'il venait de finir d'attacher la sandale à son pied alors qu'il vit la jeune femme rougir tout en lui remerciant. Il devait se passer pour un imbécile à la regarder comme il venait de faire..., songea-t-il tout en déposant le pied de la jeune femme à terre. Durant deux secondes il s'était cru dans Cendrillon, l'un des contes de fées les plus connus. Il se sentait pathétique maintenant soupira-t-il discrètement alors qu'il se remit debout rapidement. La voix de Reggie retentit dans les escaliers faisant comprendre aux deux jeunes gens qu'il était temps de partir à la fête d'anniversaire de mariage. Ils prirent leurs sacs respectifs où se trouvaient quelques affaires puis se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée où ils virent Reggie qui les attendait dans sa voiture. Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, Aurore et Paul déposèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre puis rentrèrent dans le véhicule sur les places arrière.

**« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas devant ? » **Questionna Aurore au jeune homme.

**« Il y a Mélina qui viens. » **Répondit-il avant de continuer avec un sourire narquois **« Et c'est tellement bête qu'elle ne puisse pas être à côté de son petit ami chéri. »**

Aurore sourit à l'intonation que le jeune homme prenait alors qu'elle vit le grand frère se tourner les joues rosés lui demandant d'arrêter. Ah les chamailleries entre frères, cela continuera toujours, sourit une nouvelle fois Aurore. Le véhicule démarra alors que le silence apaisant tomba soudainement laissant les deux passagers arrièrent se perdre dans leur pensées. Une demi-heure plus tard, le véhicule s'immobilisa alors qu'une femme courut vers la portière de Reggie. Ce dernier venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre, le sourire aux lèvres, en conseillant à sa petite amie de mettre son sac dans le coffre. Mélina obtempéra puis rentra dans le véhicule tout en saluant à Paul et se présentant à Aurore.

**« Ah j'aime beaucoup ta coiffure ! »**

Aurore la remercia et la trouvait agréable pour une première impression. Elle ne l'avait pas pu la rencontrer il y a dix jours, lors du retour de la viré shopping. Elle la vit embrassé chaleureusement Reggie alors que la jeune femme sourit face à cette scène : ils formaient un joli couple. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite où Paul regardait ailleurs faisant agrandir son sourire, malgré elle.

Le véhicule redémarra de nouveau, et cette fois-ci en direction d'une des villes voisines, afin d'arriver à l'heure à la fête d'anniversaire de mariage de Lara et Fabien, les parents de Paul et Reggie. Durant le trajet, les jeunes filles s'étaient sympathisé alors que Paul restait silencieux, observant le paysage par la vitre. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand manoir où le véhicule s'immobilisa dans l'immense avant-cour. Deux personnes en uniformes sûrement engagés par les parents, venaient de fermer les grandes grilles et saluèrent les invités à peine arrivés.

**« Wahou, tes parents se sont donnés ! » **S'exclama Mélina en sortant de la voiture.

**« Ça, tu peux le dire ! Je n'imagine même pas le prix de la location. » **Intervint l'aîné.

Reggie se tourna vers Aurore et Paul, informant qu'il avait réservé des chambres dans l'hôtel qui se trouvait dans la rue voisine, en précisant qu'il fallait juste donner son nom à la réception afin qu'ils puissent avoir leurs clés. Paul et Aurore acquiescèrent puis suivirent le couple vers la grande porte en haut de quelques escaliers. L'aîné appuya sur la sonnette où une douce sonnerie retentit, avant que la porte fût ouverte sur Lara.

**« Ah mes enfants, vous voilà ! »**

Aurore comprit à cette phrase que la femme qui se trouvait en face était la mère de Reggie et de Paul. Elle la vit faire une bise chaleureuse à ses deux fils puis à la petite amie de son aîné avant de se tourner vers elle.

**« Vous êtes donc Aurore ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Ah merveilleux, j'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Lara, la mère de ces deux charmants garçons. » **Réjouit- elle faisant sourire la jeune femme **« Oh excusez-moi, je dois encore accueillir des invités. » **Continua-t-elle en voyant des personnes à l'entrée.

**« Oh oui, bien sûr. »**

Aurore s'avança un peu plus dans la grande pièce où se déroulera le grand dîner et vit Paul auprès d'une petite fille qui devait sans doute avoir neuf ou dix ans. Cette dernière avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait en bas du dos avec un visage carré où portait deux orbes noirs, les même que ceux de Paul. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle observa la décoration du lieu. Le plafond était d'un blanc cassé où un gros et magnifique plafonnier en argent illuminait toute la pièce. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint beige foncé et le sol était en carrelage brillant.

**« C'est toi Aurore ? »**

La jeune femme qui avait encore le regard sur la décoration du lieu, baissa ses deux orbes bleus et vit la fameuse petite fille.

**« Oui. »**

Elle vit Paul s'avancer vers elles dans un petit soupir faisant former un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

**« Marie, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux invités. » **Reprocha-t-il avant de poser son regard sur la jeune femme tout en continuant **« Oh, voici ma petite sœur, Marie. »**

Aurore posa ses yeux bleus sur Marie dans un petit sourire, ravit de la connaître. Elle ne doutait pas que le jeune homme aurait une petite sœur.

**« T'es la copine de mon frère ? »**

La jeune femme rougit subitement alors qu'elle croisa le regard surpris de Paul. Elle essaya de répondre sans bredouiller mais le jeune homme rétorqua en premier.

**« Tu en a de drôles d'idées. Qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? »**

La petite sœur remonta son regard sur le jeune homme dans un petit sourire au coin digne de ce nom alors qu'Aurore et Paul attendirent sa réponse.

**« Mais c'est Maman et Reggie qui l'on dit ! » **Réagit-elle avant de continuer toujours le sourire aux lèvres, victorieuse **« Puis maman a toujours raison. »**

Paul ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais aucun mot fut sorti tellement il ne s'y attendait pas à cette tournure alors qu'Aurore rougit de plus belle, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Et c'était quoi cet argument à deux balles pensa Paul. D'accord leur mère avait rarement tort, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait raison sur ce coup-là. La petite fille rigola tout en s'éloignant d'eux alors que d'autres invités rentrèrent dans la salle de réception. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir gras sentant le silence s'abattre entre Aurore et lui.

**« Reggie à l'air d'avoir une grande influence sur Marie. » **Déclara-t-elle encore gênée.

**« Ouais, même trop... » **Confirma-t-il avant de poursuivre **« Ah quand on parle du loup. »**

Reggie arriva à leur hauteur, le sourire aux lèvres tout en informant le cadet de saluer leur père le plus rapidement possible faisant soupirer le jeune homme. Paul obtempéra tout en cherchant son père dans la foule avant de revenir sur ses pas et de demander à Aurore de venir avec lui tandis que Reggie les observa partir dans un petit sourire presque moqueur avant d'être accompagné par sa petite amie, un verre à la main.

Aurore suivit le jeune homme dans la petite foule d'invités avant de s'immobiliser à côté de lui. Elle vit un homme de cinquantaine, les cheveux violets ressemblant à ceux de Reggie, un visage arrondi et les yeux foncés, qui se tournèrent vers eux.

**« Ah Paul. »**

Le son de sa voix ne semblait pas très amicale songea Aurore alors qu'elle essaya de donner une bonne impression.

**« Papa, voici Aurore. Une... Une amie. »**

Le vieil homme dévisagea la jeune femme sans aucune retenue avant de se présenter brièvement. Elle sut qu'il se nommait Fabien et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas à la voir à cette soirée. Au moins il était franc pensa Aurore, refroidit par le ton qu'employait le père alors qu'elle vit la mâchoire de Paul se contracter plus durement. Ce dernier soupira discrètement, alors que son père retourna à ses conversations laissant les deux jeunes gens en plan.

**« J'aurai dû te prévenir qu'il n'était pas très aimable. » **Souffla-t-il, irrité.

Les deux amis partirent vers le petit buffet alors que le bruit du brouhaha s'intensifia. Paul proposa un jus de fruit à Aurore qui accepta en souriant.

**« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. » **Rassura-t-elle avant de poser son regard sur Fabien.

La jeune femme se demandait au fond d'elle qu'est-ce qui aurait pu rendre la relation entre Paul et son père aussi froid. Elle ne les avait pas vu s'échanger une brève bise, ni une poignée de main, ni quoique ce soit. Sur le moment, c'était frustrant de voir autant de froideur entre ces deux hommes et Aurore supposa que la froideur du père avait influencé sur le caractère de son fils. Ce dernier avait toujours un caractère un peu froid, un peu distant et maladroit. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Reggie et Marie.

Quelques instants pendant qu'ils dégustèrent l'apéritif, ils entendirent un petit bruit de verre ainsi qu'une voix féminine. Celle de Lara. Cette dernière était au centre de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres accompagné de son mari.

**« On vous souhaite la bienvenue et on vous remercie à tous d'être venu pour célébrer avec nous nos vingt ans de mariage ! »**

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre ainsi que des félicitations de tout part rendant un grand sourire au couple.

**« Dans quelques instants, nous serons installés à ces tables afin de partager un grand dîner. Il y aura bien entendu vos noms sur des petites pancartes sur les tables ainsi que le menu. » **Continua-t-elle en montrant les tables rondes au fond de la salle à l'aide de sa main.

Tous écoutèrent attentivement et regardèrent les cinq tables rondes où six chaises en argent entouraient chacune d'elle.

**« Bien, maintenant je lève mon verre, à ma merveilleuse femme qui a préparé ce somptueux festin et à nos vingt ans de mariage ! » **Intervint Fabien avant d'embrasser sa femme.

Les invités levèrent leurs verres joyeusement tandis qu'Aurore fit de même tout en se disant intérieurement que Fabien avait l'air si amoureux de Lara. Peu à peu certains invités s'approchèrent des tables rondes, cherchant leur place. Paul et Aurore firent de même, alors que Reggie et Mélina étaient encore auprès du buffet en train de parler à Fabien. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre pensa Aurore en les observant discrètement et en apercevant les sourires sur leurs visages.

**« Ah c'est notre table. »**

La jeune femme tourna son regard sur la fameuse table que Paul venait de trouver, fit le tour de celle-ci afin de les lire les autres noms sur les petites pancartes. À cette table, il y aura toute la famille réunit à par Marie qui devait être sûrement à une table consacré aux enfants. Elle vit le jeune homme s'asseoir à la place indiqué et décida de faire de même en cherchant son nom sur la table. Elle découvrit que sa place était entre Paul et Mélina alors qu'elle s'assit humblement sur la chaise tout en prenant le menu qui se situait au milieu de la table afin de le lire. Elle sentit un parfum d'homme l'entourer, comprenant que Paul regardait aussi le fameux menu. Un rouge écarlate chauffa ses joues doucement en humectant une nouvelle fois l'odeur masculine tandis que la jeune femme essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture avec beaucoup de difficultés. La voix de Mélina arriva à leurs oreilles, faisant reculer Paul rapidement de son amie, puis ils tournèrent vers elle.

**« Ah c'est super, je suis à côté de toi, Aurore ! »**

Aurore sourit et profita pour détailler Mélina. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une robe verte pomme un peu évasive qui lui arrivait à ses genoux. Ses cheveux roses courts arrivaient à ses bretelles en dentelles vertes qui maintenaient le reste du tissu et encadrait son petite visage rempli d'un maquillage léger. Deux petites boucles d'oreilles noires concordaient avec sa pochette ainsi qu'avec ses petits escarpins. Elle était très jolie. Aurore la vit s'asseoir à côté d'elle et semblait elle aussi curieuse par le menu. La jeune femme lui passa le dépliant où étaient inscrits les divers plats alors qu'elle tourna sa tête vers Paul.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »**

Le jeune homme qui avait le regard fixe sur le décor de la table, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta intérieurement puis posa ses orbes noirs sur Aurore.

**« Oui ça va. »**

Aurore comprit qu'elle ne devait pas insisté malgré qu'elle sentait que le jeune homme était préoccupé.

**« J'ai vraiment hâte de déguster ce repas ! » **S'exclama Mélina faisant pivoter la tête de la jeune femme vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux femmes partirent dans une conversation alors que Paul semblait encore être ailleurs. Il pensa à ce qui s'était passé lors de la rencontre entre son père et Aurore. Il avait compris à cette instant que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire et que le connaissant il la sous-estimait malgré qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Et lorsqu'il avait présenté Aurore à son père, il s'avouait sur le moment qu'il ne savait pas comment qualifié sa relation qu'il entretenait avec elle. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était qu'une connaissance. Depuis les événements qui s'étaient passés, puis le fait que son frère et lui l'hébergeaient chez eux ne pouvait pas estimer cela comme une simple connaissance. Et encore, Paul et Aurore s'étaient côtoyés durant leur scolarité, étant dans la même classe la plupart des années, mais cela était très superficiel. Il soupira tout en regardant les bougies allumées sur le petit porte-bougie au centre de la table, qui illuminait son regard. Le jeune homme s'était convaincu que la relation qu'il avait avec Aurore était simplement amicale malgré qu'il ait l'impression que ce n'était rien de tel. Des raclements de chaises se firent entendre, faisant sortir Paul de ses pensées. Ses parents ainsi que son frère venaient de les rejoindre.

**« Ah Aurore, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous parler un peu... » **Déclara Lara, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**« Attention, elle va te mitrailler de questions. » **Prévint Reggie dans un petit rire faisant sourire sa petite amie.

**« Oh, mais non ! » **Riposta-t-elle joyeusement avant de poursuivre en posant le regard sur la jeune femme **« Reggie exagère toujours ! »**

Aurore sourit alors qu'elle vit Reggie faire non de la tête, défendant ses dires, le sourire au coin, sous un petit rire de Mélina. Elle aperçut au coin de l'œil que Paul restait toujours silencieux écoutant passivement ce qui se déroulait en face de lui tandis que la voix de Lara vint à ses oreilles.

**« Ça fait combien de temps que vous connaissez Paul ? »**

Reggie imita le bruit d'une mitrailleuse faisant soupirer dans un sourire la mère alors que Mélina rigola discrètement. Fabien semblait ne pas vouloir rentrer dans la conversation songea Aurore...

**« En fait ont étaient dans les même écoles. »**

**« C'est vrai ? Mais vous n'étiez pas amis à cette époque, sinon je l'aurai su. »**

Aurore acquiesça alors qu'elle entendit Paul soupirer. Cela devait l'agacer de parler de lui, même si c'était pour l'instant à l'intermédiaire de la jeune femme.

**« Mais alors vous êtes rencontrés comment ? » **Intervint le père.

Ah, il s'intéresse lui aussi pensa Aurore alors qu'elle vit au coin de l'œil le jeune homme se crisper. Elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans un hôtel et qu'il l'avait aidé à sortir de la violence conjugale. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, mal-à-l'aise alors qu'elle aperçut Reggie passer sa main dans ses cheveux lui aussi un peu gêné par cette question,

étant au courant de toute l'histoire. Elle allait juste dire une partie de la réponse.

**« On s'est rencontré dans un hôtel. » **Répondit-elle simplement donnant une atmosphère tendue sans que les parents et Mélina ne se rendaient compte.

Un serveur arriva à leur table, déposa les premières assiettes aux parents puis reparti chercher les autres entrées laissant brisé doucement cette atmosphère désagréable, faisant changer de sujet de conversation aux attablés.

**« Ça a l'air délicieux ! » **S'exclama Reggie en observant le plat de son père, qui était juste à côté de lui.

Le fameux serveur revint avec un collègue quelques minutes plus tard afin de déposer le reste des assiettes. Les attablés se souhaitèrent un bon appétit avant de commencer à entamer le repas. Quelques exclamations de satisfactions se firent entendre faisant sourire Lara. Elle expliqua brièvement son choix d'entrée alors qu'un des serveurs déposèrent une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne qu'il ouvrit avec simplicité sous le regard attentif du père. L'employé versa l'alcool dans le verre de Fabien, puis proposa à sa femme si elle en voulait, celle-ci accepta avec un grand sourire. Il proposa ensuite à Paul, qui lui aussi accepta. Quand ce fut le tour d'Aurore, celle-ci refusa poliment alors que Mélina lui demanda que le fond. Enfin Reggie refusa, prétextant qu'il était le conducteur.

**« Vraiment je vous conseille de boire un verre, il est très bon ce champagne. » **Insista Lara.

Aurore espéra au fond d'elle que Lara ne s'entêtera pas sur ce sujet. Ne sachant pas comment la convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas boire d'alcool, elle pensa à cet être qui vivait aux creux de son ventre. Il ne valait mieux ne pas risquer la vie du bébé malgré qu'elle soit encore en début de grossesse.

**« Oh, j'ai quelques problèmes gastriques. Je ne préfère pas en boire. » **Mentit-elle à moitié.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était complètement faux, après tout elle était enceinte... Elle entendit Paul avaler sa bouchée de travers alors que le regard moqueur de Reggie se posa sur eux.

**« Oh, je vous comprends. » **Répondit Lara.

Reggie essaya de se retenir de rire. Elle arrivait à trouver des superbes réponses cette petite... Un autre sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'Aurore lui demanda à son petit frère si tout allait bien.

**« Oui, j'ai avalé de travers. » **Répondit-il avant de murmurer afin que seule la jeune femme puisse l'entendre **« Tu m'en aurais fait voir avec tes soient-disant problèmes gastriques... »**

Aurore sourit, compatissant. C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait souvent donné cette excuse lors du séjour à l'hôtel, deux semaines auparavant. Mais pourtant elle y avait cru fort comme fer qu'elle avait des problèmes avec son estomac, et que les vomissements étaient les preuves de ce qu'elle pensait avancer mais malheureusement ce n'était pas du tout cela. Loin de là.

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle pourrait être enceinte. De plus, elle commençait à manger un peu plus et Paul ne se gênait pas pour le remarquer... Comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas de dévaliser la cuisine en un temps record. Elle lâcha un petit soupir puis prit une nouvelle bouchée de sa petite salade.

Peu à peu, les assiettes se vidèrent alors qu'une nouvelle conversation fut entamée et fut cette fois-ci centré sur Mélina. Fabien lui demandait comment cela se passait en ce moment à son travail. Elle lui répondit que tout allait bien, qu'elle avait un nouveau projet. Cette dernière travaillait dans les laboratoires pharmaceutiques et semblait beaucoup intéresser le chef de famille. Tous les attablés étaient concentrés sur ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait réussi à convaincre ses supérieurs de faire des recherches plus approfondies sur la maladie de Parkinson, même si ce n'était pas spécialement son domaine. Après tout elle était censé pratiquer que dans un laboratoire et examiner.

**« Ah, mais c'est formidable ! » **S'exclama Fabien avant de poursuivre **« J'espère vraiment que vous allez réussir à trouver d'autres solutions... »**

Le même serveur de tout à l'heure revint à leur table afin de reprendre les assiettes et les couverts puis repartirent aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Aurore versa de l'eau dans son verre tandis que la conversation se poursuivait toujours. La conversation fut interrompue quelques instants plus tard par un nouveau plat apporté. Après que les assiettes furent toutes apportées, chacun commença à déguster silencieusement.

Quelques bouchées plus tard, une nouvelle question se fut posé pour Aurore. Cette dernière essuya sa bouche et posa son regard sur Lara.

**« Mais en fait, quel travail faites-vous ? »**

Elle sentit tous les regards posés sur elle, se sentant gênée par cette soudaine attention. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien révélé aux deux frères de son travail. Enfin de son ancien travail puisque Ludovic l'avait obligé d'arrêter son activité professionnelle. C'était l'occasion de leur faire savoir en même temps que les autres personnes à cette table.

**« J'étais coiffeuse. » **Répondit-elle simplement.

**« Étais ? » **S'étonna Lara

Aurore écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Mais comment expliqué cela sans intervenir le sujet délicat qui était Ludovic ou de son bébé qui était dans son ventre ?

**« Elle est en arrêt maladie. » **Intervint Paul, un peu troublé.

La jeune femme comprit ce que Paul essayait de lui faire dire dans ces mots cachés. Il voulait l'aider à trouver une excuse. Aurore fit un petit sourire en guise de remerciement avant de répondre à Lara.

**« Euh, oui. Je suis en arrêt maladie... » **Commença-t-elle avant de voir une expression inquiète sur le visage de Lara** « ...Car en ce moment je ne peux pas me permettre de rester longtemps debout, à cause de mon pied. »**

Reggie qui était immobile durant ces quelques minutes de stress, se détendit et sourit humblement face à l'improvisation de ces derniers. Paul et Aurore pouvaient être une équipe de choc quand ils le voulaient tandis que son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus.

**« Tu as quoi à ton pied ? » **Demanda Mélina sans connaître le petit bluff improvisé.

Aurore prit une bouchée de sa nourriture chaude, mâcha rapidement avant de l'avaler afin de répondre à la jeune femme.

**« Une blessure due à une chute dans les escaliers. » **Mentit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que c'était désagréable de mentir comme cela à des personnes qui semblaient s'inquiéter pour elle. Aurore soupira de soulagement comprenant que la conversation sur son métier était terminée. Elle vit le regard compatissant de Reggie avant de continuer de manger, alors que Lara raconta un mauvais souvenir d'une chute qu'elle avait eu quelques mois plus tôt. Elle entendit Paul marmonner un « foutu curiosité malsaine...», la faisant sourire. Il devait parler de la curiosité de sa mère et de ses nombreuses questions... Elle déclina sa tête un peu vers l'oreille du jeune homme, discrètement avant de lâcher un petit « merci. » avant de le voir se crisper soudainement. S'il Paul n'avait pas aidé à sortir de l'impasse face à la question de Lara, elle ne saurait vraiment pas comment cette conversation serait fini... Et dans son for intérieur, la jeune femme se doutait bien que sans l'intervention de Paul, la discussion aurait plutôt mal terminée.

Elle coupa sa viande, prit un morceau à l'aide sa fourchette puis mâcha doucement. Un autre sujet de conversation animait de nouveau la table. Les parents s'intéressaient cette fois-ci à leur fils aîné et à sa copine.

**« Alors c'est pour quand le mariage ? »**

**« Oh, papa, on a le temps. » **Répondit Reggie, las, **« Pour l'instant on est très bien comme ça. »**

Aurore posa son regard joyeux sur le couple, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle les imaginait bien en tenues de mariage devant l'autel... Son sourire s'évanouit en pensant soudainement à Ludovic. Ce dernier voulait tellement qu'ils se marient, qu'elle n'a pas pu refuser. C'est vrai qu'un moment elle était amoureuse de lui, mais c'était avant que son comportement se change. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était devenu violent, ni ce qui aurait pu être le déclencheur de sa brutalité envers elle. Elle s'était souvent demandé si avec les autres filles avant elle, il avait eu ce genre de comportement...

La voix de Lara fit sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle essaya de nouveau à suivre la conversation alors que les assiettes se vidèrent peu à peu.

**« Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Deux ans ?»**

Tous virent le petit échange de regard complice entre Mélina et Reggie avant que sa petite copine décida de répondre à la question posée.

**« Ça va faire maintenant deux ans et demi. »**

Lara et Fabien sourirent à cette réponse. Ce dernier insista de nouveau sur le sujet du mariage faisant lâcher un petit rire à sa femme et à Mélina alors que Reggie commença à désespérer face à son père obstiné. Aurore remarqua que Paul ne participait pas à la conversation et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à droite et le vit terminer son verre d'alcool avant de se servir de l'eau plate. Aurore en profita pour poser son verre vers lui afin de le faire comprendre qu'elle voulait elle aussi de l'eau. Paul versa le liquide dans le verre avant d'entendre la voix de la jeune femme la remercier.

Cela faisait beaucoup de remerciement en un repas, songea le jeune homme, pas très à l'aise.

Quelques instants plus tard, la table se vidèrent de leurs assiettes faisant profiter aux parents d'aller voir les autres convives laissant les jeunes seuls. Paul se leva de sa chaise en informant les trois attablés qu'il allait prendre un peu l'air alors qu'un serveur vint vers eux pour leur proposer du fromage. Mélina et Aurore acceptèrent avant que cette dernière demanda à l'employé où se trouvaient les toilettes. Après que le serveur indiqua le lieu, la jeune femme lui remercia puis partit dans la direction de la porte d'entrée qui se situait à côté les fameuses toilettes.

Aurore se dirigea vers le long couloir pour accéder aux toilettes des femmes lorsqu'elle entendit deux voix masculines. Elle s'avança doucement en reconnaissant celle de Paul. Elle se colla au mur dans un angle et observa les deux hommes. C'était Paul et son père qui se parlaient. Cela ressemblait à une dispute. Derrière son mur, Aurore écouta attentivement la conversation.

**« Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai accepté pour que tu viennes? Si tu es là, c'est juste parce que ta mère voulait que tu sois présent à cette fête. »**

**« Écoute papa, je ne... »**

**« Je n'ai pas fini ! »**

Paul était contre le mur alors que son père était juste en face de lui. Ce dernier avait haussé un peu la voix. Personne dans la salle ne semblait apercevoir l'absence des deux hommes.

Paul se raidit face à la réaction de son père. Le malaise était tombé depuis un moment alors que ce dernier continua de parler sur un ton sec.

**« N'approche pas de Marie. Hors de question que tu la fréquentes, ça serait une indignation ! Ce n'est pas un petit comptable de ton genre au bord de la faillite qui va me contredire. N'est-ce pas? »**

Traumatisé, Paul acquiesça comme un automatisme en pensant qu'heureusement il n'était pas au courant de son licenciement, préférant ne pas imaginer la scène. Son fameux père soupira, las.

**« Heureusement que ton frère honore notre famille. Au moins lui, contrairement à toi, à réussit sa vie. »**

Paul ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à riposter, mais sa voix fut bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Aurore toujours cachée, ne supportait plus l'atmosphère qui planait dans l'air. Elle voulut intervenir lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Paul. Ce dernier avait réussi à parler.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu détestes tant? »**

Un petit rire moqueur sorti des lèvres du chef de famille.

**« Tu poses vraiment des questions inutiles... »**

Le dégoût se forma sur ses traits, comprenant à Paul que ces prochains mots seraient tout sauf des mots d'amour, loin de là...

**« J'ai honte de t'avoir pour fils. Tu n'es qu'un minable et cette fille... Elle doit être aussi pathétique que toi. »**

**« Je t'interdit de parler d'Aurore de la sorte ! »**

Paul avait bien haussé la voix. Le père surpris par sa soudaine réaction fit un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace.

**« J'espère que cette fille va se rendre compte de sa bêtise de rester avec toi. Quoique, elle aurait peut-être une intelligence cachée. »**

Les mains serrées en poings, Paul ne pouvait plus supporter ces sarcasmes. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

**« Arrête. »**

**« Oh j'ai touché un point sensible? »**

Celui-ci fit un petit rire ironique. Il revint sur le sujet principal de la discussion alors qu'Aurore était toujours cachée sans que les deux hommes ne s'aperçoivent.

**« Si jamais tu t'approches de Marie, tu auras affaire à moi. »**

Il partit enfin alors que Paul toujours adossé au mur passa sa main sur son visage, las. Qu'est-ce qui voulait dire par là ? C'était sa petite sœur, il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de la voir. Il serra sa mâchoire, il n'était même pas capable de se défendre contre son père...

**« Paul? »**

Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers elle, ne s'attendant pas à la voir. Son visage traduisait l'inquiétude, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

**«... J'ai écouté la conversation.»**

Les yeux écarquillés, Paul balbutia une phrase, mais l'émotion réussit à le gagner.

**« On va à l'hôtel. Je crois que notre présence n'est pas vraiment la bienvenue. »**

Fatigué, Paul acquiesça.

**« Prévient Reggie, je vais chercher les affaires. »**

Aurore partit de nouveau dans la grande salle. Après avoir trouvé Reggie debout auprès d'une table d'invité, elle lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé alors que l'aîné lui rassura qu'il dirait aux parents et à Mélina que la jeune femme avait mal à son pied et que Paul l'accompagnait à l'hôtel comme excuse. La chevelue bleue acquiesça puis lui fit la bise avant de s'en aller rapidement.

**OOOOO**

Dans le lit, aux deux extrémités, Paul et Aurore essayaient de dormir. Il était plus de minuit et la jeune femme contempla le dos du jeune homme à la lumière de la nuit. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient dans la chambre. Au moment où ils étaient arrivés dans l'établissement, le réceptionniste leur avait informé que Reggie avait réservé que deux chambres doubles rendant un atmosphère de gêne entre les deux amis. C'est vrai, qu'au début l'aîné n'avait pas précisé s'il avait pris des chambres à part... Ils s'étaient rassurés en se disant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi dans la même chambre. Un bâillement arracha la mâchoire de la jeune femme alors qu'elle repensa à la fameuse discussion entre le père et le fils. Elle ne comprenait pas ni la réaction, ni les paroles du père. Elle ne comprenait pas la famille tout court. Pourquoi était-ci compliqué? Peut-être était-ce simple finalement? Aurore avait la tête remplie de questions. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, puis parla dans le silence absolu de la chambre.

**« Paul? »**

Celui ne répondit pas. Aurore n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait bien que le jeune homme faisait semblant de dormir.

**« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »**

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Doucement, les mots s'engloutirent dans le silence profond

que Paul entretenait. Un léger soupir sortit des lèvres de la jeune femme.

**« Tu sais, parfois ça fait du bien d'en parler un quelqu'un de ses soucis. »**

**« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »**

Sa voix était froide. On comprenait dans cette froideur qu'il ne voulait absolument pas se confier et qu'il semblait être en colère et découragé. Il devait se croire pitoyable, or, ce n'était pas le cas, pensa Aurore piteusement. Soudain, des petits bruits étranges se font retentir, laissant les deux adultes dans une réflexion perplexe.

**« C'est quoi ça encore...** **»** Soupira le jeune homme.

**« Oh oui ! C'est trop bon !... »**

Les yeux écarquillés, Paul sortit du lit en vitesse tout en marmonnant des injures.

**« Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » **S'exclama Paul en allumant la lampe de chevet **« Ce n'est pas ce je crois, j'espère... » **Soupira-t-il exaspération.

**« Oh oui Reggie, continue ! »**

Paul ouvrit sa bouche à en décrocher sa mâchoire, alors qu'il vit Aurore réagir dans un petit rire, toujours à la même place. Il rougit face à cette situation très gênante.

**« Super... vraiment génial. » **Déclara-t-il ironiquement en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux violets, alors que la voix féminine monta d'un ton. **« Eh ! La discrétion ça vous dit quelque chose ?! » ** Cria-t-il après avoir tapé plusieurs coups sur le mur.

Un silence se fit place peu à peu après ces paroles, alors que le jeune homme soupira grassement.

**« Ah enfin. »**

Il rentra de nouveau dans sa couverture laissant toujours entrevoir son dos à la jeune femme. Soudain, un autre cri d'orgasme surgit, faisant éclater de rire Aurore alors que Paul, dépité, ralluma la lumière dans un air désespéré, allongé complètement sur le lit. Cela renforça le fou rire de la jeune femme. Paul pivota sa tête vers elle, regardant cette dernière essayer de calmer sa crise de rire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Ça va, ses éclats de rires camouflaient un peu la voix féminine qui ne cessait de s'accentuer pensa-t-il en positivant. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait réellement rigoler. Pas ces petits rires de passage ou ces gloussements qu'elle peut faire parfois, non, là c'était un vrai rire, un fou rire incontrôlable même ; ce genre de crise qui fait du bien et qui fait mal aux côtes.

**« Oui, encore, encore ! »**

Paul passa sa main sur son visage, découragé. Ces murs étaient en papier, ce n'est pas possible ! Il soupira, toujours mal-à l'aise, évitant son regard sur la jeune femme. Ouais, il sentait que la nuit allait être longue. Très longue...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV :**

Le réveil fut douloureux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Aurore ouvrit tout doucement ses yeux avant de les refermer subitement. La lumière du jour était trop forte pour ses yeux fatigués. Elle retenta de les ouvrir puis s'habitua peu à peu à la lumière tandis qu'elle vit le jeune homme sortir de la salle de bain, déjà préparé.

**« Bonjour. »**

La jeune femme se releva un peu tout en dévoilant son débardeur bleu clair du drap qui lui servait de haut de pyjama, tout en saluant son ami.

**« Quelle heure est-il? » **Demanda-t-elle tout en essuyant son œil à l'aide de sa paume, encore mal réveillée.

**« Neuf heures. »**

Paul rangeait quelques affaires dans son sac tandis que la jeune femme décida de sortir du lit afin de se diriger vers son bagage et sortir quelques vêtements afin de se préparer. Après cela, elle passa devant le jeune homme tout en camouflant un petit bâillement avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit de la salle d'eau, prête. Elle rangea ses affaires alors qu'un vibreur se fit entendre doucement. Paul s'empara de son mobile qui était posé sur sa table de chevet et déverrouilla l'écran avant d'ouvrir un message de son frère.

**« Reggie nous demande de rejoindre à dix heures devant l'hôtel pour repartir. »**

**« D'accord. Ça va, on est dans les temps. »**

Paul ne regarda l'heure sur son portable qui indiquait neuf heures et demie puis acquiesça avant d'observer autour de lui s'il n'avait rien oublier.

**« T'es prête ? »**

Aurore acquiesça doucement. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la chambre laissant leurs bagages afin de revenir les reprendre après leur petit déjeuné. Ils prirent l'ascenseur où ils découvrirent les parents de Paul. Surpris, celui-ci les salua brièvement tout comme Aurore. Cette dernière échangea un petit sourire avec Lara alors que Paul esquiva le regard de son père.

**« Oh, hier Reggie nous avait prévenu de votre départ prématuré à cause de la douleur à votre pied. J'espère que ça va mieux. » **S'enquit Lara.

Aurore mordilla sa lèvre en repensant à ce nouveau mensonge, elle rassura la mère de Paul que tout allait bien tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Ils étaient arrivés à l'étage du restaurant et sortirent rapidement avant de se séparer vers deux tables opposées. Les parents de Paul s'étaient installés près d'une fenêtre alors que les deux amis étaient mis dans un coin tranquille au bout de la salle. Une serveuse avec un petit chariot s'arrêta à leur table afin de proposer les différentes boissons chaudes ou froides ainsi que des brioches et des croissants.

**« Un thé. » **Souhaita la jeune femme.

L'employé lui montra les divers parfums tandis que Paul lui demanda du café. Après avoir choisi un croissant, ils prirent une gorgée de leurs boissons chaudes. Discrètement Paul remarqua que sa mère les observaient de loin, le faisant soupirer puis il vit son frère avec sa copine se mettre à une table pas loin de celle de leur parents.

**« Quelle sale nuit... »** Déclara-t-il inconsciemment avant d'entendre la voix d'Aurore.

Elle l'avait simplement approuvée dans un petit « oui » avant de sourire malicieusement, faisant apparaître une légère rougeur sur les joues du jeune homme qui détourna son regard vers son frère. Ce dernier était en train de prendre tendrement la main de Mélina. Il soupira, si son grand frère et sa copine auraient pu faire moins de bruit, ils ne seraient pas là à lutter contre leur fatigue. Il trempa un morceau de croissant dans son café avant de le mâcher et de l'avaler rapidement tout en reposant son regard sur sa chère mère.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » **Questionna-t-elle, voulant tourner sa tête.

Dans un coup de stress, Paul lui dit rapidement de ne pas pivoter sa tête alors qu'il lâcha un bref soupir. La jeune femme arqua un sourcil tout en lui demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle tourne sa tête.

**« Ma mère n'arrête pas de nous observer depuis qu'on est arrivé. »**

La jeune femme fit un « oh » comprenant que son ami n'aimerait pas qu'elle s'aperçoit que sa mère les épie. Elle prit sa grosse tasse à ses lèvres après lui avoir demandé s'il n'était pas en train d'exagérer.

**« Quand il s'agit de ma mère, je n'exagère jamais. »**

Elle déposa sa tasse dans un petit sourire tout en détaillant le visage de Paul. Ses yeux noirs étaient soulignés de cernes, ses cheveux fins semblaient être bien attachés en queue base, soudain elle le vit bâiller tout en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, faisant dessiner de nouveau un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Aurore.

**« Ça te dérange qu'elle nous regarde ? C'est qu'elle s'intéresse à toi... »**

Paul la jaugea rapidement avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de parler à une psychologue... Ouais, parler à des gens cela faisait partie du métier de coiffeur songea-t-il ironiquement alors qu'il reposa son regard sur ses parents.

**« Tu veux plutôt dire qu'elle s'intéresse à nous. »**

**« Nous ? »**

Le jeune homme posa ses orbes noirs sur la jeune femme et aperçut son visage étonné. Déstabilisé par la conversation qui était en train de se dériver, il rougit doucement tout en buvant son café afin de caché ce rose qui montait à ses joues.

**« Ouais, nous. »**

Il vit le visage d'Aurore se décomposer doucement, comprenant qu'elle avait capté son sous-entendu. Après une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, elle bredouilla quelques mots avant de réussir à dire une phrase correcte.

**« Ne me dit pas qu'elle croit qu'on sort ensemble. »**

La jeune femme vit Paul confirmer ses propos dans un acquiescement, la rendant de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Elle passa sa main sur son front faisant relever légèrement sa franche poussée, tandis qu'elle essaya de se détendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui arrivait ? Le fait de savoir que la mère de Paul pensait qu'il sortait avec elle, la dérangeait. Parce que ce n'était pas vrai, même si elle s'en fichait pas mal ce que les autres personnes pouvaient penser. Ce qui l'avait embarrassé c'était le fait que Paul avait prononcé le « nous » si simplement, comme si cela pouvait exister. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le jeune homme qui buvait une nouvelle fois son café. Était-ce possible qu'un jour Paul et elle formeront un couple ? Elle souffla discrètement sentant la chaleur qui était montée en elle se dissiper peu à peu, tandis qu'elle décida de finir son croissant.

**« Pourtant je lui ai déjà dit qu'on n'était pas un couple. » **Souffla-t-il, las.

C'était quoi cette conversation..., songea Paul. Il y avait beaucoup de sujets où ils pouvaient causer, et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils parlaient de sa mère et de leur soit disant couple inexistant, non, mais ce genre de chose cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il était avec elle marmonna-t-il discrètement. A croire que c'était fait exprès...

**« Aussi, elle nous a vu rentrer dans l'ascenseur en même temps, elle a dû supposer qu'on sortait ensemble... »**

Paul écarquilla ses yeux face à cette information. Mais oui, elle les avaient vu ensemble, et dès le début en fait... Quand ils étaient arrivés la veille, quand ils étaient partis saluer son père, quand ils étaient au buffet, quand ils étaient à table côte à côte, quand ils étaient repartis à l'hôtel... Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, admit le jeune homme silencieusement.

**« Oh, il va être bientôt dix heures. » **Informa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa grosse montre.

Les deux amis se levèrent de leurs chaises, passèrent devant Reggie et Mélina tout en les saluant puis s'arrêtèrent devant la table des parents. Paul leur prévint qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à quitter l'hôtel faisant réagir Lara.

**« Déjà. » **Déclara-t-elle avant de continuer **« Je viendrai sûrement à la maison dans la semaine. »**

Après avoir fait la bise à sa mère et saluer brièvement et assez froidement son père, Paul repartit suivit de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait remarqué le petit sourire sournois de Lara avant de quitter la salle de restauration, faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'ils formaient un couple, elle espérait plutôt que son fils et elle le devienne...

**OOOOO**

**« Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? »**

Mélina, Aurore et Paul répondirent un grand « oui » presque en même temps à Reggie avant de décider de rentrer dans son véhicule. L'aîné ferma le coffre puis s'installa dans son siège avant de tourner sa tête vers les passagers arrière dans un petit sourire moqueur.

**« Alors vous avez bien dormi ? »**

Paul jeta un de ses mauvais regards à son grand frère, qui celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de regretter un peu ses paroles.

**« Ouais on a super bien dormi, on avait juste eu l'impression d'entendre des personnes faire des choses pas très catholique, mais à part ça, tout va bien. »**

Mélina tourna rapidement vers le jeune homme, les joues complètement rouges avant de croiser le regard gênant d'Aurore. Elle pivota sa tête vers son petit ami et s'aperçut qu'il s'était concentré à allumer le moteur, complètement troublé. Elle sourit, se rassurant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être mal-à-l'aise devant les propos de Paul. Reggie et Mélina entendirent un petit rire du cadet alors qu'ils n'osèrent dire un seul mot. Le véhicule démarra doucement dans ce grand silence déconcertant et gênant...

Juste avant de quitter la ville, Reggie décida de s'arrêter à une station-service afin de remettre de l'essence. Mélina se tourna vers les passagers et les découvrit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres Paul et Aurore endormi l'un sur l'autre.

**« Eh Reggie, faut que tu vois ça ! » **Chuchota-t-elle afin d'éviter de les réveiller.

Elle ouvrit la portière, partit vers son petit ami toute excitée et lui demanda où il avait rangé son appareil photo. Celui-ci lui informa que l'objet numérique était dans son sac qui se trouvait dans le coffre. La jeune femme l'ouvrit, prit le sac de Reggie, tira la fermeture éclair avant de chercher le fameux appareil. Une exclamation de joie sortit le seuil de ses lèvres en réalisant qu'elle avait l'objet désiré entre ses mains tandis que son copain remit le pistolet d'essence à sa place. Reggie partit rapidement à la caisse centrale afin de payer puis revint tout en arquant un sourcil.

**« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon appareil photo ? »**

Reggie rentra dans le véhicule alors qu'il attendit la réponse de sa petite amie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Il pivota sa tête vers Paul et Aurore, lui formant un grand sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Paul était un peu penché sur la jeune femme, la tête sur son épaule tandis qu'Aurore avait sa joue posé sur l'avant-bras du cadet.

**« Je les prends en photos. »**

C'est fou à quel point il l'aimait cette fille ! Il lui encouragea d'en faire encore des photos dans un petit rire puis décida d'attacher sa ceinture. Si Paul savait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, il serait enragé, pensa-t-il dans un petit sourire qui disait rien qui de bon. Il sentait qu'il allait bien le taquiner avec ces photos...

Après avoir pris plein de clichés de tous les angles, Mélina s'installa plus convenablement dans son siège puis rangea l'appareil dans son sac à main avant de mettre elle aussi sa ceinture.

**« Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler avec ces photos. » **S'exclama doucement l'aîné.

**« Ça, tu l'as bien dit ! »**

Reggie redémarra sa voiture afin de sortir de la station-service alors que ce dernier et Mélina rigolèrent doucement face à cet imprévu...


	15. Chapter 15

Salut :-) Voici le chapitre 15, qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XV :<strong>

Le bruit aigu de la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison faisant réagir les trois occupants alors que Reggie qui venait tout juste de se préparer pour retourner à son travail ouvrit la porte. Il sourit en découvrant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur le pallier tandis que son petit frère le rejoignit.

**« Maman ? » **Retentit la voix de Paul alors que l'aîné la fit rentré suivit de leur petite sœur.

**« Bonjour les garçons. » **Salua-t-elle en leur faisant la bise.

Les deux frères faisaient aussi la bises à leur sœur puis Reggie informa qu'il devait retourner travailler et qu'il essayerait de rentrer plus tôt.

**« Quand est-ce que tu prends des jours de congés, Reggie ? Tu travailles trop. » **Reprocha sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras.

**« Bientôt maman, je te le promets. »**

L'aîné quitta la maison en vérifiant qu'il avait pris ses clés de voiture avant de claquer la porte un peu brusquement tandis qu'Aurore venait de descendre. Lara vint vers elle afin de la saluer, ravit de la revoir après deux jours d'absence. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient revues, c'était dans la salle de restauration à l'hôtel.

**« Comment allez-vous ? »**

**« Bien. » **Répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de dire bonjour à Marie.

La petite fille la salua d'un air joyeuse puis parti rejoindre son grand frère qui rangeait les assiettes lavées dans les placards.

**« Ah puisque j'y pense, j'ai acheté une couleur, et comme vous êtes coiffeuse, je me suis dit que vous allez sûrement me conseiller. » **Déclara soudainement en cherchant la boîte de coloration dans son sac.

**« Oh, bien entendu ! » **S'exclama Aurore, ravie de pouvoir aider.

Lara passa la fameuse boîte de coloration à la jeune femme puis lui informa qu'elle va voir son fils dans la cuisine, la laissant observer la couleur au dos du carton, seule dans la pièce principale. Aurore entendit la voix de Lara retentir à peine dans la cuisine avant d'apercevoir la fille de cette dernière sortir de la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Marie lui demanda si une frange pourrait lui aller. Aurore sourit et lui dit que si la petite fille voulait, elle pourrait lui en faire une qui va bien avec son jolie visage. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir comment elle pouvait lui faire une bonne frange, la main sur les cheveux de Marie, elle entendit soudainement un bruit de vaisselle brisée en direction de la cuisine, la faisant sursauter de surprise. Après un regard échangé, Marie ainsi qu'Aurore rejoignirent rapidement Lara et Paul et découvrirent une assiette cassée sur le sol. La jeune femme remarqua que Paul avait l'air étrange alors que ce dernier se baissa pour ramasser les gros morceaux de l'assiette. Après avoir jeté les bouts de porcelaine dans la poubelle, il partit chercher un balai sous le soupir découragé de sa mère. Aurore demanda si tout allait bien faisant poser les yeux clairs de Lara sur elle.

**« Oh, pas vraiment. » **Avoua-t-elle alors que Paul revint avec le fameux balai.

Un bruit feutré du balai se fit entendre alors que Paul semblait irrité, les sourcils froncés. Aurore se demanda intérieurement se qui se passait mais n'osait pas interrompre ce silence pesant, après tout c'était une conversation entre une mère et son fils, elle ne devait pas s'incruster. Au moment où elle décida de quitter la pièce, la voix de Paul retentit dans la pièce, la faisant couper son élan malgré elle.

**« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vous à tout raconter. » **Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, **« De toute façon, tu aurais été au courant tôt ou tard... » **

Le jeune homme prit la balayette afin de rassembler les petits morceaux de l'assiette avant de les mettre dans la poubelle et de déposer le grand balai à un coin de la cuisine.

**« Il s'inquiétait et il voulait t'aider. Reggie a bien fait de nous l'avoir dit. Ton père et moi pouvons t'aider à retrouver du travail. »**

Aurore qui était rongé par sa curiosité depuis son entré dans la cuisine, comprit maintenant de quoi parlaient Lara et Paul. Elle mordilla sa lèvre. Elle aussi elle aimerait aider le jeune homme à retrouver un travail. Elle détourna son regard sur la petite sœur qui avait tout écouter jusqu'à présent, en se disant que bientôt elle aurait peut-être une petite fille... À cette pensée un petit sourire se faufila sur les lèvres avant de disparaître rapidement ; fallait déjà trouver un travail afin de mieux accueillir cet enfant...

Elle reposa ses orbes bleus sur le jeune homme qui était en train de souffler un « non, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » avant d'entendre la voix de Lara.

**« S'il te plaît Paul, laisse-nous t'aider. » **

Le fils soupira grassement avant de reprendre son occupation, qui était de ranger les couverts dans le placard faisant comprendre à sa mère qu'il ne voulait plus en discuter.

La petite fille qui ne semblait pas être affectée par ce qui se passait demanda à sa mère si Aurore pouvait lui faire une frange. Lara sourit tout en acceptant alors que les trois présences féminines laissèrent le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées.

Dans le salon, Lara et Aurore s'étaient assit dans le canapé, parlant de coupes de cheveux et de coloration alors que Marie était debout devant eux, hâte d'avoir cette fameuse frange. Aurore avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur le sujet délicat qui était le licenciement du jeune homme, alors elle avait décidé de faire changer d'idées à Lara.

**« Vous avez un bon choix pour la coloration. » **Rassura-t-elle avant de continuer **« Peut-être laisser le produit plus longtemps sur certaines mèches, ça fera de jolies reflets, et ça vous ira très bien à mon avis. »**

Lara sourit et lui répondit que la coloration servait surtout à couvrir les cheveux blancs qu'elle commençait à avoir et qu'elle voulait être sûr d'avoir fait un bon choix sur le produit.

**« Oh si vous voulez je vous la fait. »**

**« Je ne veux pas vous obliger à rester debout à cause de votre pied. »**

Aurore mordilla sa lèvre, sachant que finalement que ce mensonge était à moitié faux. Elle avait réalisé après avoir quitté la fête deux jours auparavant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester tout le temps debout dû à sa blessure. C'était sur le chemin qui amenait à l'hôtel que Reggie avait réservé les chambres qu'elle s'était rendu compte que sa blessure l'empêchait de faire encore certaines choses. Mais peut-être était-ce finalement la chaussure qui la faisait simplement mal...

**« Peut-être commencer d'abord par Marie. » **

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et acquiesça en souriant à Lara. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas coiffé quelqu'un d'autre... Elle se leva du canapé, prévint Marie et Lara qu'elle va chercher le matériel qu'elle peut trouver à l'étage puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, elle chercha un sèche-cheveux, un peigne et une brosse ronde qu'elle rinça puis des élastiques dans sa trousse de toilettes. Elle redescendit et déposa le matériel trouver sur la table de la salle à manger alors que Lara et Marie la rejoignirent.

**« Il y a des petits ciseaux ici ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, peut-être dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. » **Répondit Lara

Aurore partit dans la pièce concernée, ouvrit les tiroirs à la recherche de l'objet. Quelques minutes plus tard elle soupira grassement comprenant que l'objet en question n'était pas dans la cuisine. Elle décida de remonter et de voir s'il y en aurait pas dans la chambre de Paul. Arrivé à l'étage elle découvrit la porte de la chambre fermer. N'osant pas l'ouvrir et sachant que le jeune homme était sans doute dedans, elle préféra frapper à la porte. Après quelques coups, elle entendit une voix rouée disant que le jeune homme ne voulait parler à personne. Aurore soupira, las. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'enfermait dans une chambre... Elle ne supportait plus le voir ronger du noir et s'isoler à chaque occasion.

**« Paul ? » **Interpella doucement en posant sa main sur la porte.

Elle avait un air de déjà vu... Il y a deux semaines auparavant, elle était dans la même situation sauf que la dernière fois, Paul était dans la chambre de son grand frère. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle entendit la voix du jeune homme résonner à travers la porte.

**« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? »**

Elle mordilla sa lèvre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire... Fallait-il ouvrir la porte ? Durant deux secondes, elle réfléchit à une réponse qu'elle pourrait donner à la question du jeune homme. Au début elle voulait chercher des ciseaux dans la chambre mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait Paul à l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

**« Je peux entrer ? »**

Ses mots laissèrent peu à peu place au silence, et Aurore se demandait si le jeune homme l'avait entendu. Quelques minutes passèrent faisant admettre à la jeune femme que sa tentative de nouer une possibilité de conversation était ratée. Elle décida de retirer sa main de la porte et de repartir alors qu'elle entendit la clenche dans un petit clic. Dans l'étroite ouverture entre la porte et l'encadrement, elle découvrit dans la pénombre de la chambre le visage mélancolique de Paul ainsi que ses yeux noirs d'un air perdu. À cet instant-là Aurore avait l'impression de voir un enfant fragile qui cherchait du réconfort auprès d'une personne de confiance. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui alors qu'elle entendit un petit soupir venant du jeune homme.

**« Paul... » **Souffla-t-elle doucement alors que celui-ci ouvrit la porte de plus en plus grand.

Le jeune homme laissa place afin qu'Aurore puisse rentrer, tandis qu'il s'assit à même le sol contre un mur au fond de la chambre. La jeune femme hésita à s'avancer vers lui où à rester un peu distante. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait encore du mal à bien cerner le comportement du jeune homme. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et aperçut une enveloppe assez rempli sur la petite table de chevet.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

La jeune femme s'approcha du petit meuble toujours en restant assit sur le lit, alors que Paul lui avoua que son frère avait déposé cela avant de partir. Aurore posa ses orbes bleus, surpris et le découvrit d'un autre regard... Les quelques rayons du soleil qui sortaient des volets à demi-fermés éclairaient la moitié de son visage alors que son regard était dirigé vers le sol dans un petit scintillement. Un air de tristesse l'entourait et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme cela. C'était une partie de Paul que de rare personne pouvait voir. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout se passera bien. Ouais, on aurait dit un enfant perdu, un solitaire. À cette pensée, une conversation avec Reggie lui revint en mémoire, par rapport à la confiance de son petit frère. Si Paul avait accepté pour qu'elle rentre dans la chambre malgré sa mine lugubre, c'est qu'il avait confiance en elle. Son cœur battait plus vivement, alors que ses mains se serrèrent plus contre la fameuse enveloppe. Elle ne voulait absolument pas détruire cette confiance qui commençait à solidifier peu à peu au fil des jours.

**« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »**

La jeune femme s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait fait qu'observer Paul jusqu'à oublier l'enveloppe qu'elle avait entre ses mains. Elle détourna son regard sur celle-ci, sentant une légère rougeur à ses joues. Heureusement que la chambre était sombre pensa la jeune femme en rougissant de nouveau. Elle remarqua que l'enveloppe n'était pas fermée et qu'elle pouvait mettre sa main directement à l'intérieur sans avoir besoin de décoller le pli.

**« Oh, ce sont les photos de l'anniversaire de mariage de tes parents. »**

Silencieusement, elle regarda les photos en souriant jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle, faisant perdre son sourire doucement. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette photo ? Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en sentant de nouveau la chaleur monter en elle alors que son regard se posa sur le jeune homme. Elle lâcha un soupir avant de reposer ses orbes bleus sur la fameuse photo. C'était un cliché de Paul et d'Aurore endormi dans la voiture, l'un contre l'autre. Si elle avait su, elle aurait lutter encore plus contre sa fatigue...

Elle ne souvint pas avoir vu Paul dormir dans le véhicule, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait bien vu Paul éveillé toujours aussi fatigué... Elle décida de ranger les photos dans l'enveloppe sans oser regarder les autres, puis remit sur le petit meuble. Elle demanda ensuite à Paul s'il n'y avait pas des ciseaux dans la chambre.

**« Euh... regarde dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. » **

La jeune femme s'exécuta et découvrit la petite paire de ciseaux dans un coin du tiroir. Elle se rappela enfin qu'elle avait utilisé l'objet pour couper les bandages pour ses blessures, lors des premiers jours dans la maison du jeune homme.

**« Ah oui ils sont là. Ta petite sœur veut que je lui fasse une frange. » **

Elle vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de le voir disparaître à la vitesse de la lumière.

**« Ouais... Reggie m'a dit qu'elle ne parlait que de toi depuis la fête.»**

Aurore se sentait gêné face à ses propos. Il semblerait qu'elle avait fait bonne impression face sa petite sœur. Elle comprit à ces mots que Reggie avait la bonne place dans la famille. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes avec quiconque, qu'il avait une bonne entente avec ses parents et avec sa petite sœur. Il avait une petite amie qu'il aimait énormément et que sa famille semblait bien apprécier ainsi qu'un travail qui faisait la fierté de son père. Il y avait quoi de faire des jaloux...

Aurore se demandait au fond d'elle tout en jetant un petit regard vers le jeune homme, si celui-ci était jaloux de son frère ? Puis c'est connu, en général y avait toujours une petite parte de jalousie entre frères et sœurs. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Fallait-il le laisser seul et revenir vers sa petite sœur qui attendait impatiemment qu'elle lui fasse sa frange ou bien rester encore un peu et tenter de parler le sujet fâcheux qui était son licenciement ? Elle soupira et décida de finalement lui dire qu'elle devait redescendre rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur puis elle lui conseilla vivement de sortir rapidement de la chambre afin de profiter de leur présence.

Arrivé devant Marie, elle sourit en montrant les ciseaux, alors qu'elle vit un petit sourire complice de Lara.

**« Désolé si ça a prit du temps... » **S'excusa-t-elle rapidement, **« Marie, assis-toi sur la chaise s'il te plaît. »**

Aurore venait de tirer une des chaises de la salle à manger, tandis que la petite fille s'exécuta. La jeune femme prit une seconde chaise afin de s'installer juste en face du visage de Marie tout en prenant le peigne. Elle informa que son visage était carré et qu'une frange longue lui irai très bien. Elle prit les mèches de cheveux, fit une raie horizontale à l'aide du peigne fin, puis rassembla les cheveux prisonnier de sa poignée de main tout en mettant le reste de la chevelure en arrière. Elle se concentra, commença à couper tout en bien alignant son peigne sur l'ensemble de mèches puis sourit en voyant qu'elle avait réussit à faire une belle frange malgré sa longue absence d'expérience. Après tout, cela faisait presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas coupé les cheveux de quelqu'un...

**« Et voilà ! » **

La jeune femme peigna un peu la frange avant de libéré Marie de sa chaise. Cette dernière partie au courant dans la salle de bain le sourire au lèvres, pressée de se voir. Elle ressortit en criant joyeusement qu'elle aimait beaucoup faisant sourire les deux femmes alors que la petite fille décida d'embêter son grand frère avec sa nouvelle frange.

Aurore se tourna vers Lara, qui lui disait qu'elle avait l'air d'être une bonne coiffeuse, pas comme certains professionnels qu'elle avait pu rencontrer, lui rappelant des mauvaises expériences...

**« Oh, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai fait qu'une frange, rien de plus. » **Riposta calmement avant de lui proposer de lui faire la couleur.

Lara acquiesça alors que la jeune femme lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur la fameuse chaise tout en se levant de la sienne. Après s'être installé sur la chaise, Lara attendit quelques secondes avant de voir la coiffeuse ouvrir la boîte et de lire la notice.

**« Vous savez quoi, comme je vais laisser quelques mèches plus foncés que d'autres, je vais utiliser de l'aluminium comme je faisais au salon. »**

La jeune femme partit chercher le fameux papier brillant avant de revenir et de déposer sur la table. Elle mit les gants de protection puis, toujours debout, se mit derrière Lara. Elle rassembla plusieurs grosses mèches de cheveux avant de les serrer dans un élastique.

**« Je n'ai pas de pinces de cheveux, seulement des élastiques et des petites barrettes... »**

**« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, c'est parfait. »**

Aurore saisit un autre élastique et fit une autre couette avant de prendre le produit et de l'ouvrir difficilement afin de mettre le contenu sur les premières mèches libérées.

**« Dites-moi si je vous fait mal. »**

**« Oh, je ne craint pas beaucoup des cheveux. »**

Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, Aurore acquiesça simplement avant d'entendre la voix de Lara retentir à ses oreilles.

**« Vous savez si Reggie à développer quelques photos de mardi ? »**

Aurore mit de nouveau du produit sur les cheveux avant de se rappeler de la fameuse photo où elle dormait contre Paul dans la voiture... Elle sentit une chaleur monter à son visage, se doutant que ses joues étaient colorées dû à la gêne.

**« Oui. »**

**« Ah, j'ai hâte de les voir ! Reggie prend généralement de belles photos. »**

Aurore sourit. Elle s'était rendu compte lorsqu'elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe à l'étage que l'aîné avait un talent amateur pour les photos. La jeune femme repensa soudainement à la dispute entre Paul et son père et hésita à en parler à Lara. Peut-être que cela serait mieux qu'elle sache aussi se qui s'était passé ? Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en arrachant délicatement de l'aluminium du rouleau et de déposer entre deux mèches.

**« Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais j'ai l'impression que Paul a une relation assez tendue avec son père. » **

Un silence s'installa lourdement après ses mots faisant culpabilisé Aurore. Elle aurait dû se taire, elle le savait.

**« Désolée, je n'aurai pas dû m'en mêler. »**

**« Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste... c'est que personne semble le remarquer à part vous. » **Rassura-t-elle avant de poursuivre en soupirant **« Et je vous avoue que je suis plutôt ravie que vous le constatez malgré que vous avez vu mon mari seulement une fois. »**

Aurore se sentit soulager tandis qu'elle retira quelques mèches de cheveux du premier élastique. Elle avait eu peur sur le moment qu'elle était partie trop loin dans sa curiosité et que Lara puisse lui en vouloir.

**« Paul a toujours était une personne assez réservé quand il s'agissait des relations en général...» **Commença Lara avant d'interrompre subitement.

La coiffeuse attendit patiemment la suite, tout en mettant une nouvelle fois la coloration sur une autre mèche. Elle comprit que la mère cherchait ses mots.

**« Mon mari est assez autoritaire et il aime contrôler se qui se passe dans la vie de nos enfants, surtout quand il s'agissait des études. C'est que parfois il va trop loin et que sa grande fierté n'arrange pas vraiment les choses. »**

Aurore prit un autre bout de l'aluminium et enroula sur une autre mèche alors que ses sourcils fins se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Elle remit le contenu du récipient sur les cheveux, attendant que Lara continu son explication.

**« Il voulait que nos fils fassent de grandes études dans certaines domaines, comme la médecine ou la justice par exemple. »**

La jeune femme retira d'autres mèches de cheveux de son élastique, toujours avec une écoute attentive. C'est qu'elle doit s'avouer que la relation de Paul avec Fabien l'avait bien intrigué.

**« Et Paul s'était, on pourrait dire, rebellé contre mon mari et ses choix . Pourtant il avait bien essayer de faire ce que son père voulait pour lui, mais j'avais compris que mon fils ne pouvait plus réaliser les souhaits de Fabien. »**

La jeune femme assimila peu à peu les informations de Lara et comprit maintenant ce qui rendait la relation aussi froide entre Paul et son père.

**« C'était à Paul de décider, c'était son avenir après tout. » **Réagit Aurore

**« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais que voulez -vous, on veux le meilleur pour nos enfants. »**

La jeune coiffeuse entendit Lara soupirer, rendant une ambiance moins joyeuse qu'auparavant. Elle retira complètement le premier élastique faisant libérer les dernières mèches, puis appliqua le produit sur ces dernières.

**« Parfois je me suis demandé si Fabien ne veut pas que Marie s'éloigne de son frère. » **

Aurore se raidit face à ces mots. Lara doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose...

Elle mordilla sa lèvre une seconde fois, hésitant encore à lui parler de la fameuse dispute.

**« Alala, c'est stupide ce que je viens de dire. » **Se rattrapa-t-elle dans un petit rire nerveux.

**« Non, pas du tout. »**

Elle entendit de nouveau Lara soupirer doucement avant de prendre du papier brillant et de le déposer sur une mèche.

**« Connaissant Fabien, je crois qu'il serait capable d'éloigner Marie de Paul afin d'éviter qu'elle fasse la même chose que lui. Il ne supporterait pas que notre fille conteste aussi ses choix. »**

S'il elle savait... Aurore se sentait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, c'était le moment où jamais. Elle soupira rapidement avant de détourner le regard ailleurs lors de quelques secondes et de le reposer sur la chevelure foncée de Lara.

**« Je crois que c'est déjà fait. »**

Aurore vit Lara se tourner vers elle brusquement, avec ses yeux écarquillés. La jeune femme retira ses mains de la tête de Lara afin d'éviter de mettre le produit sur son visage surpris.

**« Que dites-vous ? Vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas. »**

La coiffeuse acquiesça simplement avant de lui raconter qu'elle avait entendu une dispute entre Paul et son père lorsqu'elle allait au toilettes et que ce dernier voulait que son fils ne fréquente plus sa petite sœur.

**« C'était l'une de nos raisons de notre départ prématuré. Pour votre mari, on n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue. »**

Aurore baissa le regard tristement alors que Lara prit mit ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de la jeune femme en lui disant qu'elle était désolée pour le comportement de son mari.

**« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a osé faire ça le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage. Croyez-moi, ça va barder. » **Déclara-t-elle en s'installant bien confortablement sur la chaise.

Aurore mordilla de nouveau sa lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas que cela puisse créer des ennuis dans leur couple.

**« Oh, je ne veux pas créer d'ennuis au sein de votre couple Lara... »**

La jeune femme reprit là où elle s'était arrêté et décida de remettre le produit sur une des mèches sélectionnée.

**« Oh ne vous en faites pas. Là, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Paul doit en souffrir actuellement... »**

Aurore retira quelques mèches de cheveux sur le dernier élastique en pensant à Paul, qui était encore à l'étage. Heureusement que sa petite sœur était avec lui sinon il aurait encore broyer du noir...

**« Alors j'ai bien fait de ramener Marie avec moi lorsqu'il était parti voir des amis. »** Déclara-t-elle avant de continuer **« Mon mari peut vraiment faire n'importe quoi quand il s'y met. »**

Aurore sourit en comprenant que le ton de Lara était léger. Cela se voyait qu'elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de Fabien malgré son caractère. Instinctivement, elle releva sa tête vers l'étage supérieure où ses pensées étaient vers le jeune homme. Il avait fait tellement de choses pour elle... Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Oui, fallait dire à Lara que son fils était un bon garçon, qu'il avait des choses extraordinaires comme lui faire sortir d'un cauchemar qui avait duré presque deux ans...

**« Vous avez des enfants remarquables Lara. »**

Elle continua de mettre la coloration sur les cheveux épais de Lara alors qu'elle songea à tous ces moments qu'elle avait passé avec Paul et Reggie. Surtout avec Paul. Les fous rires qu'elle s'était tapé et qu'elle n'avait plus connu cela depuis longtemps ; les moments de détentes qu'elle profitait enfin loin de Ludovic, les repas qu'elle aimait faire avec les garçons... Plein de petits détails et de moments simples l'avait rendu de plus en plus épanouie.

**« Écoutez Lara, je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important. »**

Elle la vit se tourner de nouveau vers elle, mais l'empêcha en lui disant qu'elle était en train de mettre un bout d'aluminium sur l'une de ses mèches. Elle souffla comme pour prendre une grosse bouffée d'oxygène avant de retirer ses mains de la chevelure.

**« Je suis une femme battue. »**

Sur le moment elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler au passé, mais elle avait encore le souvenir marqué en elle, puis sa libération de cet homme affreux était tellement récent...

**« Quoi... ? »** S'étonna Lara d'une voix blanche.

Cette fois-ci Lara se leva et pivota complètement vers la jeune femme où la surprise trahissait la moindre parcelle de son visage. Aurore détourna le regard, mal-à-l'aise face à ce regard tellement choqué.

**« Je... enfin j'étais avec un homme violent. » **Révéla-t-elle d'une voix calme et un peu tremblante.

L'ascendante détourna de la chaise et s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme, assimilant peu à peu ce que cette dernière disait.

**« Oh mon Dieu... et comment vous en êtes sorti ? »**

Aurore fit un petit sourire triste. Lara sera très fière de son fils... Elle tritura ses doigts entre eux alors que ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur la femme qui était en face d'elle.

**« Paul. »**

**« Paul ? » **Répéta bêtement essayant de comprendre.

De nouveau son visage trahissait l'étonnement alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient en comprenant cette simple réponse.

**« Mon fils vous a aidé... » **Murmura-t-elle doucement.

**« Oui. Il est étonnant. Vous savez, je l'avais bien rencontré à l'hôtel et je vous avoue que sur le moment je ne me suis jamais imaginer le revoir après le lycée. »**

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de Lara alors qu'elle tourna sa chaise vers elles tout en prenant une autre chaise. D'un accord visuel, les deux femmes s'assirent face à face alors qu'Aurore retira ses gants afin de les déposer sur la grande table.

**« Ã ce moment-là j'étais encore avec cet homme et il s'avérait que la chambre qui se situait à côté de la mienne était celle de Paul. C'est comme ça que tout à commencer en fait... »**

Aurore passa sa main sur son visage, prit par l'émotion. C'était encore trop récent pour tout raconter à quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à avoir encore du courage pour avouer jusqu'à là à Lara. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'elle disait tout fort ce que Paul, Reggie et elle gardaient en eux depuis déjà un petit moment... Elle sentit les mains de l'ascendante se serrer contre les siennes lorsqu'elle venaient de les mettre sur ses genoux. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur la mère de Paul.

**« Paul m'a sauvé la vie Lara. »**

Et cela aussi il fallait qu'elle le dise. C'était important qu'elle lui déclare ses mots à cette mère formidable. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle retira ses mains de celles de Lara dans une excuse lamentable.

**« Vous êtes extraordinaire ma chère. Je n'aurait jamais cru que vous auriez vécu un tel drame. »** Déclara-t-elle d'un ton compatissant avant de poursuivre **« Si vous voulez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. »**

Elle était tellement gentille avec la jeune femme et elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser une autre larme. Lara la retira avec son pouce délicatement.

**« Si je n'avais pas la coloration sur les cheveux, je vous aurai pris dans mes bras. »**

Aurore lâcha un petit rire avant de soupirer de nouveau. Elle se releva lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle termine de mettre le produit et qu'il restait encore quelques mèches à faire. La jeune femme se mit derrière la chaise de Lara tout en remettant ses gants de protection.

**« Il y a autre chose aussi... »**

Quelques secondes qui paraissaient des longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune femme lâcha doucement un soupir.

**« Je suis enceinte de lui. »**

La jeune femme sentit Lara se raidir à ces paroles et comprit qu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose. Un « Oh mon dieu, j'espère que le bébé va bien » était finalement sorti dans une petite voix alors qu'Aurore mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en espérant que c'était le cas.

**OOOOO**

Assit toujours sur le sol, Paul était perdu dans ses pensées mitigées face à la voix fluette de sa petite sœur qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de lui avec les photos du mariage en main.

**« Ah t'es trop beau sur cette photo ! »**

Un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres ; qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas se faire prendre en photo... Reggie l'avait bien agacé avec son foutu appareil numérique au début de soirée de cette fameuse fête. Il soupira à cette pensée alors que la voix aiguë de Marie augmenta d'un ton.

**« Oh ! Tu as dormi avec Aurore ! »**

Le jeune homme percuta quelques secondes plus tard à ce que Marie venait de dire et essaya de choper cette photo que sa sœur venait de voir. Comment cela il a dormi avec Aurore ? Bon d'accord il avait partagé une chambre – et le lit de surcroît- avec la jeune femme à l'hôtel mais impossible que Reggie ait pu venir dans leur chambre et faire cette fichue photo.

**« Fait voir. »**

**« Vous êtes trop mignons ! »**

Le visage de Paul blanchit à ses mots alors qu'il décida de se lever et de poursuivre sa petite sœur dans la chambre. Mignons ? Il ne peut pas être décrit comme mignon même s'il était avec une autre personne, c'était inconcevable. Tout sauf mignon ! Le jeune homme soupira grassement alors que sa curiosité grandissait de plus en plus.

**« Marie passe-moi cette photo ! »**

Le jeune homme réussit à attraper sa petite sœur dans un cri de victoire alors que cette dernière essaya de se libérer des grands bras de son grand frère entre ses éclats de rires enfantins.

**« Bien. La photo ou les chatouilles ? »**

Un rire sorti de nouveau de la petite bouche de Marie alors qu'elle essayait de négocier avec un gros câlin. Si elle croyait qu'il céderait face à ce câlin, elle avait tort !

**« Je présume que c'est les chatouilles alors ? »**

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du jeune homme, s'apprêtant à faire pleins de petits chatouillis faisant rigoler Marie de plus belle, ne remarquant pas le regard attendrissant de leur mère qui les observait depuis quelques minutes à l'entrée de la chambre.

Il avait réussit. La photo était enfin entre ses mains et l'observa avec attention alors que Marie informa qu'il y avait encore d'autres photos d'Aurore et lui en train de dormir.

Il rougit de plus en plus en comprenant que Reggie et sa petite amie avait profité de l'occasion qu'ils étaient dans la voiture pour prendre ces clichés. Il lâcha un grand soupir en voyant qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour dormir sur l'épaule de la jeune femme... Heureusement qu'elle dormait elle aussi, il n'arriverait pas à imaginer sa réaction si elle voyait qu'il avait dormit sur elle...

**« Maman, regarde cette photo ! »**

Paul, qui avait ses orbes noirs sur la photo, dévia son regard sur sa mère. Le jeune homme sentit une chaleur monté en lui en apercevant Lara qui regardait une autre photo d'Aurore et lui complètement assoupis. Il vit un petit sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres de sa mère le faisant détourner le regard, embarrassé alors qu'il décida de la rejoindre. Arrivé à la hauteur de Marie il osa poser ses orbes foncés sur sa mère, toujours mal-à-l'aise à cause de ces photos.

**« Eh bien, je vois que vous êtes bien reposer sur le chemin du retour. » **Constata Lara dans un autre sourire.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire face à sa mère, Paul passa sa main sur sa nuque tout en détournant une nouvelle fois son regard ailleurs. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent prit en flagrant délit... Est-ce-qu'elle le taquinait ? En voyant son visage dénué de raillerie il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se moquer, mais on aurait dit qu'elle était attendrit face à cette photo. Paul soupira discrètement en espérant que sa mère ne lui fasse pas une autre remarque sur ces photos.

**« La pose de la couleur dure combien de temps ? »**

C'était Marie qui venait de parler de nouveau, faisant tourner le regard de Paul sur cette dernière.

**« Aurore pense que je dois laisser entre vingt et trente minutes. Elle a l'air d'être une bonne conseillère. »**

Le jeune homme sentit soudainement le regard de sa mère sur lui et le croisa instinctivement ayant l'impression qu'à travers cet échange visuel Lara lui disait quelque chose silencieusement. Comme si elle savait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Déstabilisé par ce regard profond, il baissa légèrement sa tête pudiquement alors que sa petite sœur partit dans le couloir, voulant parler à la jeune femme. Il vit sa mère posé sa main sur son bras, comme si elle devait à tout prix le retenir, comme si elle avait peur que son fils puisse fuir.

**« Je suis au courant. »**

Au courant ? Paul était perdu, de quoi sa mère était-elle au courant ? Était-ce à propos de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec son père et sa menace de ne plus s'approcher de sa petite sœur ? Ou bien était-ce le fameux secret d'Aurore qu'il partageait sans le vouloir, qu'il avait réussit à l'éloigner de ce fiancé violent ? Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser la question mais aucun mot fut sorti. Dans le fond, Paul ne voulait pas savoir. Il n'était finalement pas prêt à entendre quoi que ce soit...

Une lueur de fierté régnait dans les yeux clairs de Lara, tandis qu'elle continua son chemin vers la salle de bain, laissant son fils surpris par le geste qu'elle venait de faire : elle l'avait serré dans ses bras sans dire un seul mot malgré la coloration qui avait faillit taché le visage de Paul.

Le jeune homme sorti de sa chambre, en direction des escaliers, pensif, alors qu'il entendit les rires de Marie et d'Aurore, le faisant tourner son regard sur eux. Il ferma ses paupières durant quelques secondes avant de descendre les escaliers, décidé à prendre un café tout en posant son regard sur la jeune femme. De quoi avait-elle pu parler à sa mère ? Il soupira, passa devant eux sans jeter un seul regard, afin de se diriger vers la cuisine.

**« Ah Paul... »**

Il pivota sa tête vers cette voix familière qui appartenait à Aurore, où il vit un de ses fameux sourires.

**« Ça te dit une nouvelle coupe ? »**

Il écarquilla ses yeux, surpris par cette proposition. Hors de question que qui que se soit lui touche ses cheveux. Il tourna sa tête des deux côtés signifiant qu'il refusait alors qu'il vit Marie et Aurore échanger un regard, déjà complice.

**« Allez Paul, tu seras encore plus beau ! » **Réagit Marie

Il soupira grassement, pressa le pas dans la cuisine tout en essayant d'ignorer les protestations de sa petite sœur et les persuasions d'Aurore. Elles n'allaient plus le lâcher maintenant...


	16. Chapter 16

Salut :-) J'espère que quelqu'un lit encore cette fiction ^^' Voici la suite, donc n'hésitez pas à dire votre avis !:-D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVI :<strong>

Lors de ce début d'après-midi d'un samedi bien ensoleillée, Paul et Aurore était dans le jardin, assit auprès d'une table rectangulaire fait de bois, une grosse tasse de thé sur les lèvres de l'un et une tasse de café dans une main de l'autre.

**« Bon, je vais chez Mélina, je ne sais pas si je rentre ce soir donc vous ne me préparez pas d'assiette pour le dîner. » **Prévint Reggie qui était en train de chercher ses clés de voiture.

**« D'accord. » **Répondit le cadet après prit une gorgée de son café serré.

L'éternel sourire moqueur s'afficha sur les lèvres de Reggie faisant froncer légèrement les sourcils de son petit frère.

**« Soit bien sage Paul ! »**

Paul renfrogna explicitement tandis qu'Aurore rougit face à ce sous-entendu que le jeune homme avait expliqué au début de son séjour chez eux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il lâche cette phrase à chaque fois qu'il les laisse seuls ? Aurore but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé chaud alors qu'elle entendit le rire de l'aîné avant que la porte fut claquée un peu trop fort. Quand elle avait su que cette phrase voulait sous-entendre des choses pas très catholiques, Aurore s'avoua que Reggie pouvait avoir un grand esprit mal placé quand il s'agissait de son petit frère. Elle soupira dans un petit sourire, en comprenant que la relation entre les deux frères était très complice malgré leurs différents caractères.

Leur mère était venu la veille et était ressortit de chez ses fils, satisfaite de sa nouvelle couleur et bien qu'elle était un peu bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre de la jeune femme. Depuis que Lara était repartie chez elle avec sa fille, elle pensait de plus en plus à sa mère qu'Aurore n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle se demandait ce que sa maman faisait, comment elle allait, si elle avait des nouveaux projets...

**« Ma mère me manque. »**

C'était sorti tout seul et durant quelques secondes, Aurore se sentit idiote face au jeune homme avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi à être stupide, après tout c'était quelque chose de normal et c'était la vérité. Elle vit le jeune homme boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson chaude avant de faire de même en silence.

**« Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. » **Continua-t-elle avant de poser sa grosse tasse sur la table.

**« Tu voudrais la rendre visite ? »**

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure d'un pincement rapide. Elle savait que Paul avait prévu cette après-midi d'éplucher les annonces des journaux pour espérer trouver du travail mais elle avait tellement envie d'aller voir sa mère et surtout de le présenter. Après tout c'était grâce au jeune homme qu'elle se sentait enfin libre. Elle tenta le coup en espérant que celui-ci acceptera sa proposition.

**« J'aimerai bien la voir cette après-midi... »** Commença-t-elle avant de suspendre sa phrase subitement.

Elle croisa le regard intense de Paul déclenchant une chaleur qui envahie la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle détourna le regard, gênée, alors qu'elle sentait peu à peu le rouge monter à ses joues.

**« Et j'aurai bien voulu que tu m'accompagnes. »**

Voilà, c'était enfin sortie, ce n'était pas si compliqué pensa la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se rendait compte que ses orbes bleus fixaient la tasse de thé. Elle posa doucement son regard sur lui avant d'apercevoir une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas la seule à être légèrement gêné par cette conversation...

**« Je sais que tu as des choses à faire et que ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment pour...»**

La voix de Paul interrompit la phrase de la jeune femme. Il venait de répondre à sa proposition et l'envie de lui demander de répéter lui vain en esprit d'Aurore. Pourtant elle avait bien comprit. Il avait dit « Si tu veux. »

**« Je ne veux pas te forcer en quoi que ce soit... »**

Un des habituels soupirs du jeune homme coupa de nouveau la conversation, alors que celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire sur son visage.

**« Tu ne m'obliges en rien. »**

Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être plus précis et répondre par oui ou par non ? Elle prit sa tasse à ses lèvres tout en finissant son thé qui devenait tiède alors que ses pensées semblaient mitigées par cette réponse trop vague.

**« Je viens. »**

C'était seulement un murmure mais c'était suffisant pour faire sourire grandement la jeune femme. Elle avait une envie subite de le serrer dans ses bras, elle rougit en imaginant la scène ainsi que la réaction de Paul ; qui serait plutôt une réaction négative selon Aurore... Elle savait maintenant que Paul n'était pas à l'aise avec les rapports avec les gens et qu'il était la plupart du temps embarrassé par un superflu de contact. Elle avait remarqué durant la réception trois jours plus tôt que même avec sa mère, il était assez timide, peut-être était à cause le nombre d'invités qu'il le rendait assez réservé envers sa maternelle. Aurore trouvait cela adorable...

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Aurore et Paul venaient de rentrer dans le véhicule de ce dernier. Le jeune homme sortit un petit sac plastique où était son GPS de la boîte à gant puis l'alluma rapidement avant de demander à la jeune femme l'adresse de sa mère. Après avoir mis l'adresse dans l'appareil, il attacha sa ceinture puis démarra le moteur tout en vérifiant qu'Aurore avait elle aussi mit sa ceinture de sécurité. La voiture entama le chemin, tourna au bout de la rue puis continua sur sa lancé alors que Paul, concentré, écouta attentivement les instructions du GPS.

**OOOOO**

Arrivé dans la rue concernée, la voiture s'arrêta à une place libre puis les deux amis sortirent du véhicule. Aurore se dirigea vers un petit portail d'un mètre cinquante de hauteur où il y avait derrière une belle maison, tandis que Paul marchait un mètre derrière elle, en observant les pavillons du quartier d'un air admiratif. Il faut dire aussi que les constructions étaient assez grandes et spacieuses, ressemblant à celles d'un beau quartier. La jeune femme appuya sur la sonnette silencieusement puis pivota sa tête vers Paul.

**« J'espère qu'elle est là. »**

Paul voyait bien que la jeune femme n'était pas très rassurée. Au moment où il voulut lui dire que tout ira bien et que sa mère sera là ils entendirent la porte d'entrée du pavillon s'ouvrir. Les deux jeunes gens posèrent leurs regards sur l'ascendante qui venait de sortir alors que le visage de cette dernière se transforma en expression de joie.

**« Aurore ! »**

La fameuse ascendante accéléra le pas vers le portail, le sourire à ses lèvres, puis ouvrit la barrière qui la séparait de sa fille.

**« Oh maman, comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Je suis si contente de te voir ! »**

Aurore sourit, sa chère maman avait l'air en forme. La mère et la fille se jetèrent dans les bras tendrement sous le regard du jeune homme qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il attendit patiemment que les deux femmes savourent leurs retrouvailles avant que la voix d'Aurore retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

**« Maman je te présentes Paul, c'est un ami. »**

**« Enchanté, je suis Johanna. »**

Après une brève poignée de main, l'ascendante leur proposa d'entrer alors qu'elle prit la main de sa fille, ravie de cette imprévue. Paul observa la petite avant-cour qui était garnie de fleurs de saisons et entra dans le pavillon en se sentant malgré lui en trop. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher le moment convivial qui s'était installé entre Aurore et sa mère. Et en les voyant il avait compris que les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas revues depuis longtemps.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon tandis que la maîtresse des lieux insista pour leur servir du thé. A cette proposition Paul ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire moqueur: le goût du thé était le même pour la mère tout comme pour la fille. Des vraies adeptes du thé...

Johanna quitta le salon afin de préparer le thé alors que les deux jeunes gens l'observèrent partir vers la cuisine.

**« Il faut peut-être que tu lui dises. » **Intervient Paul, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat.

**« Non, je ne peux pas. » **Répondit Aurore avant de poursuivre **« Je ne veux pas la voir s'inquiéter, maintenant que je suis loin de lui. »**

Paul soupira. Il comprenait cela, mais, il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à son aise quand elle parlait à sa mère. Les souvenirs avec Ludovic étaient encore trop présents, et le fait que Johanna ne sache pas que sa fille n'était plus avec lui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

**« Tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à lui mentir sur ton couple, tout de même ? »**

**« Je lui dirai au moment venu. »**

**« Me dire quoi ? » **Survint la voix de Johanna.

Aurore et Paul qui étaient concentré sur leur débat, posèrent leurs regards sur la concernée, confus. Ils croisèrent leurs regards et Paul insista silencieusement alors qu'Aurore soupira, le regard ailleurs, comme honte de son secret.

Voyant sa fille agir bizarrement, Johanna posa le plateau sur la table basse, le regard inquiet.

**« Aurore, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu m'as l'air étrange. »**

**« Maman, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. »**

Johanna s'assit sur le canapé devant elle, toujours aussi inquiète.

**« Je ne suis plus avec Ludovic. »**

La mère d'Aurore surpris, ne savait pas quoi dire durant quelques secondes, puis réussit à articuler quelques mots.

**« Mais pourquoi ma chérie ? »**

Aurore échangea un regard rempli de doute à son ami avant de reposer son regard sur sa mère. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. C'était tellement difficile de lui révéler ce qui lui était arrivé à sa mère...

**« Maman, je... c'est que... »**

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, comme si elle voulait étouffer un sanglot et partit presque en courant au bout de la pièce, devant une grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur le jardin. Johanna dévisagea le jeune homme pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Vous savez ? »**

**« Je ne crois pas que c'est à moi de vous dire. » **Avoua Paul, un peu mal-à l'aise.

Johanna acquiesça et décida de rejoindre sa fille pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand à Paul, il se tourna sa tête vers les deux femmes qui semblait enfin se parler.

**« Oh mon Dieu, ma chérie ! Je suis désolée. Désolée de n'avoir rien vu. »**

Paul compris à ces mots qu'Aurore lui avait révéler que Ludovic l'avait battu. Il vit Johanna prendre sa fille dans ses bras alors qu'il entendit quelques sanglots. Paul pivota sa tête, où il posa son regard sur le plateau et écouta malgré lui, discrètement, la conversation entre la mère et la fille.

**« Et comment se porte le bébé ? »**

Elle lui avait aussi révélé cet autre secret...

**« Bien je pense. Je n'ai pas encore fait d'échographie. »**

Après quelques mots échangés et de câlins maternels, les deux femmes revinrent à leurs places tout en essuyant leurs joues remplis de larmes.

**« Quand est-ce que tu reviens à la maison ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas partagé de bons moments ensemble. »**

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers son ami, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. C'était sûrement le moment de quitter la maison des deux frères.

**« Euh... Dans la semaine ? J'ai quelques affaires à prendre, puis... »**

Elle s'interrompit tout en pivotant sa tête une nouvelle fois vers Paul, qui celui-ci croisa son regard reconnaissant.

**« Puis il faut que je remercie quelques personnes avant. »**

**« Oh, il n'y a pas de soucis. Prend ton temps Aurore. Je suis tellement contente de ta venue. » **Rassura Johanna tout en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

Johanna lui demanda si elle avait un numéro où elle pourrait la joindre. Sa fille lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas de cellulaire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'en acheter un nouveau à cause de ses comptes bloqués par son ex-fiancé. Johanna avait eu un air offusqué à l'entente de cette information tout en se retenant d'insulter Ludovic.

**« Je peux vous passer le numéro de la maison si vous voulez. » **Proposa Paul.

La mère d'Aurore posa son regard sur lui tout en acquiesçant. Il comprit dans son regard qu'elle était reconnaissante ce qu'il avait fait pour sa fille. Il détourna le regard chastement alors que Johanna déclara tout haut sa pensée. Il rougit légèrement en entendant qu'elle lui remercie d'avoir aidé sa fille à sortir de cette violence que Ludovic lui faisait subir alors qu'il sentit le regard insistant d'Aurore. Paul ne savait pas quoi dire et se sentait de plus en plus gêné. C'est que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une mère lui remerciait ce genre de chose...

**« Je vais chercher du papier et un stylo. »**

Paul sentit les orbes bleus d'Aurore, tourna sa tête où il croisa son regard avant de détourner ses yeux noirs pudiquement.

**« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? »**

Il ne supportait plus le regard insistant de la jeune femme et il se demandait bien pourquoi elle le regardait depuis tout à l'heure.

**« Merci d'être venu.»**

Il reposa ses orbes noirs sur la jeune femme où il la découvrit fixer son regard sur le plateau où se trouvaient leurs tasses de thés et la grosse théière que sa mère avait apporté.

**« Je t'avoue que je n'aurai pas eu le courage de revenir ici seule. » **Souffla-t-elle

Le jeune homme soupira discrètement, la comprenant malgré lui le ressenti de son amie. Elle ne se voyait pas venir seule auprès de sa mère après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. En quelque sorte sa présence servait de soutien à Aurore et dans le fond il avait bien fait d'accepter de venir l'accompagner.

**« Voilà un bloc-notes et un stylo. »**

Johanna donna le fameux bloc-notes et le stylo noir au jeune homme qui les prit avant d'appuyer au bout du stylo afin de faire sortir la mine. Il écrit le numéro de la maison sur le papier clair, prenant ses genoux comme appui puis il rendit le matériel à sa propriétaire.

Une seconde après, on entendit son cellulaire sonné et s'excusa auprès des deux femmes avant de s'éloigner d'elles, le téléphone à son oreille.

**« Oui, c'est moi. »**

**« Bonjour je suis Elena Bloosh, assistante du directeur de McResto, nous avons reçu votre lettre de motivation et votre CV, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que le poste a été pris hier. »**

Paul soupira sobrement, il se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas pris dans cette entreprise. Il s'étonna sur le moment qu'elle puisse les appeler pour annoncer un refus et dans son for intérieur il se disait cyniquement que c'était juste pour le frustrer encore plus.

**« J'espère que vous trouverez dans les plus bref délais ce que vous cherchez et je vous souhaite une bonne réussite dans votre recherche d'emploi. »**

Il lui remercia même s'il sentait ses peu d'espoirs s'effondrer puis raccrocha avant de rejoindre les deux femmes. Il s'installa à sa place dans un petit soupir, déçu par ce nouvel échec. Cela fait pratiquement trois semaines qu'il était viré et il commençait à désespérer. Si cela continuait les semaines se transformeraient en mois et il n'aura toujours pas de job.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Mal-à-l'aise, Paul lui répondit un petit « oui » afin de ne pas l'inquiéter, détourna son regard vers sa tasse alors qu'il sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui. Il sut sans la regarder qu'elle fronça ses sourcils tandis que le jeune homme se pesta mentalement contre ce coup de fil qui avait invraisemblablement gâché le moment. Un silence se fit brusquement alors qu'il soupira grassement tout en pivotant sa tête vers la jeune femme.

**« Ce n'est pas grave. »**

Il avait su en croisant son regard inquiet qu'elle avait deviné l'interlocuteur de cet appel et espérait qu'à travers ses petits mots prononcés qu'il aurait réussi à la rassurer, mais en vain...

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je peux peut-être vous aider. »**

Les deux amis posèrent leurs regards sur Johanna. Celle-ci essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait et semblait déterminer à savoir. Aurore soupira brièvement avant de tourner une nouvelle fois sa tête vers le jeune homme, lui faisant comprendre du regard qu'il pouvait se confier à sa mère. Réticent, Paul détourna le regard vers Johanna qui avait un visage perplexe face à leur échange improvisé. Il n'allait pas raconter ces soucis à une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, et encore moins à la mère d'Aurore ! Il coula une œillade vers la fille de cette dernière puis soupira en comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à cet instant-là, il avait un mauvais pressentiment en doutant que s'il ne le faisait pas, Aurore serait bien capable de parler à sa place de sa situation professionnelle.

**« A mon tour de t'aider Paul, je te dois bien ça. J'en suis sûr que ma mère pourra faire quelque chose. »**

Ah oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire que d'autres personnes ne peuvent ? Paul passa ses deux premiers doigts sur l'arrêt de son nez, en essayant de se calmer. Mais comment ils avaient fait pour que le jeune homme soit le centre d'intérêt de la conversation si rapidement ? Paul soupira de nouveau ; foutu coup de fil, il savait qu'il aurait dû éteindre son mobile...

**« Paul cherche un emploi. »**

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux. Elle venait de le dire. Elle ne l'avait pas chuchoté, elle ne l'avait pas révélé trop rapidement, non... Elle avait bien déclaré distinctement, bien articuler chaque mot, comme si elle voulait que sa mère comprenne clairement l'urgence.

**« Ah ? Je serai ravi de vous aider. »**

Paul avait une grosse envie de déguerpir, de fuir loin de Johanna et surtout loin d'Aurore. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela ? Il n'osa pas affronter le regard bienveillant de la mère de sa supposée amie.

**« Vous travailler dans quel domaine ? »**

**« Comptabilité. »**

Il ne s'était jamais sentit honteux depuis l'annonce de son licenciement. Que c'était horrible d'avoir cette impression d'être faible, d'être en dessous de tout face à quelqu'un. Il avait tellement envie de se faire tout petit, et à cet instant-là Paul aurait voulu faire n'importe quoi pour se transformer en un petit rongeur afin qu'il puisse partir se cacher tellement il se sentait mal.

**« Ah ? Je peux toujours appeler quelques contacts afin de créer un piston. »**

Le jeune homme hasarda enfin ses orbes noirs sur la femme en face de lui, dans un visage neutre alors qu'il implosait à l'intérieur de lui. Pathétique. Il se sentait pathétique...

Obliger la mère d'Aurore de l'aider. Selon Paul, cela était une obligation. Après tout, c'était la jeune femme qui l'avait un peu forcé et c'était elle qui finalement avait tout révéler. Il détourna son regard sur Aurore avant de le baisser. Même à côté d'elle il se sentait minable. Pourquoi ne décidèrent-elles pas de changer de sujet ? Pourquoi parlèrent-elles encore de sa recherche d'emploi ? Pourquoi personne ne le laissait tranquille ?! Après sa mère et son frère qui essayaient de l'aider, c'était au tour d'Aurore et de Johanna... Mais dans quoi l'avait-on encore embarqué ? Il ne voulait l'aide de personne, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre cela ? Il lâcha un soupir discret avant que la voix de Johanna arrive jusqu'à ses oreilles.

**« J'ai le numéro de votre domicile, si j'ai quelque chose je vous appelle. »**

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors qu'il comprit de suite qu'il fallait la remercier de son aide. Après tout, si elle ne trouverait rien pour lui, elle aurait tout de même fait des efforts pour essayer de l'aider à trouver un travail...

**« M-merci pour votre aide. »**

Qu'est-ce que c'était dur de dire cette courte phrase. Il n'était pas habituer à remercier à des inconnus – à des personnes qui connaissaient à peine- surtout pour de l'aide. Il était tellement habitué à faire des choses tout seul. Johanna lui rassura que ce n'était pas la peine de lui remercier et qu'elle lui devait bien cela puisqu'il avait réussi à faire sortir de sa fille dans une grande galère. Paul avait l'impression qu'elle se répétait mais il comprenait que pour une mère le plus important c'était le bonheur de son enfant.

**« Ah en fait Aurore, tu as trouvé un gynécologue pour le suivi de ta grossesse ? »**

Paul souffla un bon coup en saisissant que la conversation de sa recherche de travail était dévier sur la situation d'Aurore. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la nouvelle conversation tandis que la jeune femme répondit un petit « non » à la question de sa mère.

**« Oh attend, je connais un bon gynécologue, il se situe vers le petit supermarché. »**

Le jeune homme voyait bien le supermarché que Johanna disait. Pour arriver jusqu'à chez la mère d'Aurore, il avait dû rouler devant.

**« Je veux bien le numéro. »**

**« Bien entendu. Je vais chercher mon carnet d'adresse. »**

Paul la vit se lever et se diriger vers le petit porte-manteau qui se situait près de la porte d'entrée où il vit un sac à main accroché. Johanna l'ouvrit et sortit le fameux carnet d'un cuir vert foncé orné d'une bordure en or, avant de les rejoindre. Elle feuilleta plusieurs pages avant qu'elle s'exclame en souriant qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle passa le carnet à sa fille en lui indiquant que le numéro était en bas de la page.

**« Passe-moi le bloc-notes maman, je vais l'écrire. »**

Après avoir l'objet entre ses mains elle prit le stylo et recopia le numéro du gynécologue d'un air sérieux que le jeune homme remarqua. Il dévia son regard sur sa tasse où il n'avait pas beaucoup bu. Aurore devait bien se rassurer maintenant qu'elle savait qui elle pourrait voir pour se faire consulter et ainsi savoir l'état de son enfant pensa-t-il alors qu'il entendit la jeune femme remercier sa mère tout en apercevant cette dernière reprendre le carnet.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils durent quitter la maison familiale d'Aurore. Cette dernière promis à sa mère de revenir la voir bientôt et qu'elle retournerait chez elle dans les plus brefs délais afin de rattraper le temps perdu avec Johanna.

**OOOOO**

Cela fait déjà cinq minutes qu'ils roulaient sur le chemin du retour alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant depuis leur départ de chez la mère d'Aurore. La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, indécise, sachant que Paul était assez de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'elle avait révélé, sans son consentement, le problème d'emploi.

**« Paul t'es en colère contre moi ? »**

Silence. Elle ferma ses paupières durant quelques secondes afin de calmer sa culpabilité qui commençait à la ronger en fond d'elle.

**« Si j'ai fait cela, c'est que je sais qu'elle pourra t'aider. »**

Elle vit le jeune homme serrer sa mâchoire dans une moue contrariée puis détourna ses orbes bleus sur la route qui se présentait en face d'elle. Aurore pensa de toute évidence qu'elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui parler, il fallait juste attendre que le temps passe...

**« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as osé me faire ça. »**

Après quelques minutes de silence plus tard, le jeune homme avait finalement parlé et Aurore comprit à travers ses mots qu'il lui en voulait. Il fallait s'y attendre après tout elle avait exposé ses soucis devant sa mère.

**« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est pour t'humilier que je fais ça. »**

Elle doutait bien que le jeune homme se sentait humilier après cela, qu'il se sentait honteux face à sa mère, mais ce n'était pas l'objectif, loin de là. Et puis sa chère maman était prête à tout pour l'aider et elle aussi. Paul n'était pas rien pour elle et la jeune femme voulait le sortir de ce cercle vicieux qui était les échecs de ses tentatives de recherche d'emploi. Il avait fait beaucoup pour Aurore et cette dernière comptait bien l'aider à son tour, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait décidé d'en parler à sa mère.

**« Tu aurais pu éviter de la mettre au courant. Après tout je connais à peine ta mère. »**

La jeune femme l'entendit soupirer. Il avait raison, il ne connaissait pas vraiment sa mère, et l'avait rencontré pour la première fois qu'aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait pris de révéler tout cela à sa mère ? Aurore voulait tellement faire quelque chose. En voyant Lara vouloir aider son fils, cela l'avait motivé plus que jamais pour essayer de l'aider elle-aussi. La jeune femme savait que sa mère pouvait faire de grandes choses quand il s'agissait de rendre la pareille. Elle avait bien compris depuis longtemps que Johanna ferait n'importe quoi pour aider ceux qui ont secourut sa fille. Elle avait juste profité de la situation. Et si c'était à refaire, elle était certaine qu'elle le referait.

**« C'est vrai mais... »**

**« Écoute, je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne. » **Coupa-t-il froidement.

Cette froideur... Elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix froide depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel où ils s'étaient croisés il y a plusieurs semaines auparavant. Pourquoi refusait-il constamment l'aide de quelqu'un ? Était-ce une question de fierté ? Aurore lâcha un petit soupir, elle ne voulait pas que cela tourne en dispute. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'en arrivant chez Paul il y ait encore cette tension qui règne entre eux. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il ne voulait pas de l'aide, il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi il était si réticent face aux aides proposées par son entourage.

**« Parfois ça fait du bien de se faire aider ! » **S'exclama-t-elle faisant tourner la tête de Paul vers elle **« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide ? »**

Paul soupira alors qu'un klaxonne retentit brusquement faisant en même temps réagir les deux jeunes gens qui se disputaient. Les yeux écarquillés, Aurore crie un « attention ! » faisant arrêter brusquement le véhicule dans un virage mal contrôlé. Paul et Aurore pivotèrent leurs tête l'un vers l'autre afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

**« Ça va tu n'as rien ? »**

La jeune femme lui répondit qu'elle n'avait rien alors que son regard se posa sur le rétroviseur où elle vit un vieil homme venir vers eux. Elle entendit le jeune homme souffler un bon coup avant de le voir passer sa main sur son visage encore surpris.

**« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »**

La voix du vieil homme retentit derrière la fenêtre de Paul où celui-ci ouvrit la vitre rapidement afin de rassurer l'inconnu en question.

**« Oui, personne est blessé. »**

**« Vous nous avez une belle frayeur ! »**

Nous ? Aurore pencha légèrement sa tête vers la fenêtre et aperçut quelques piétons qui parlaient à voix basse leurs regards rivés sur le véhicule et qui semblaient apparemment tout aussi surpris qu'eux par cet inattendu accident. Elle vit le jeune homme sortir de la voiture et décida de faire de même. Elle comprit qu'il vérifia l'état du véhicule et décida pendant ce temps qu'elle l'attendit qu'il finisse auprès du vieil homme qui était inquiet lors de cet instant d'émotion.

**« Bon, la bagnole n'a pas l'air d'être abîmé. »**

**« On repart ? » **Demanda-t-elle

Aurore le vit acquiescer la faisant couper court à la brève conversation qu'elle avait pu entretenir avec le vieil inconnu et partit vers le véhicule où elle s'installa rapidement sur son siège auprès du jeune homme. Ce dernier venait d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité puis commença à démarrer le véhicule avant de tourner sa tête vers la jeune femme. Aurore croisa son regard puis détourna ses yeux clairs sur le pare-brise, un peu gênée. Cette dispute avait failli les tués dans un accident de voiture... Elle soupira en touchant son ventre, en espérant que son bébé allait bien.

**« Faut peut-être que tu appelles le gynéco dès qu'on arrive. »**

Elle comprit à ses mots que Paul était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle pour cet être vivant qu'elle portait dans son ventre et ne peux s'empêcher de faire un léger sourire en l'imaginant père... Son petit sourire s'évanouit à la seconde où il était dessiné sur ses lèvres, en repensant soudainement à Ludovic. Ce dernier était le père de ce petit être qui grandissait chaque jour et elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il ne le saura jamais, quitte à le faire remplacer par un autre homme qui ne sera pas le père biologique mais qu'il l'aimera comme tel. Elle coula une œillade vers le jeune homme discrètement, oui, il pourrait être un bon père dans le fond...

**« Oui. J'espère que j'aurai un rendez-vous rapidement. »**

Le véhicule parcourut de nouveau sur la route, où les deux amis oublièrent rapidement cette fameuse dispute. Ces derniers firent un serment silencieux de ne plus en parler de ce qui s'était passé chez Johanna et décidèrent de faire comme si la dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu alors que petit à petit la conversation animait de nouveau.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent. :-) Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVII :<strong>

Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis la visite chez la mère d'Aurore, tandis qu'une légère pluie fine s'abattait sur la ville de ce dernier mardi du mois d'Août. Aurore commença à se préparer afin de partir à son rendez-vous chez son gynécologue, tout en attendant Paul qui l'accompagnera au cabinet médical. Ce dernier était encore dans la salle de bain en train de finir de s'habiller tandis que ces pensées étaient tournées vers ce fameux entrechoc qu'ils avaient subi deux jours auparavant sur la route. Il avait eu très peur que la jeune femme puisse être blessée à cause de son inattention et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le bébé. S'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à Aurore où à son enfant il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Pendant un instant il avait flippé qu'à cause de cet incident brusque Aurore puisse perdre son enfant, après tout c'était des choses qui pourraient arrivés à tout moment. Il soupira grassement tout en mettant bien comme il faut son col de chemise puis il attacha ses cheveux mi- longs dans son éternelle queue de cheval basse alors qu'un petit sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme. Il avait réussi à échapper aux persuasions d'Aurore quelques jours auparavant à propos d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Elle avait remis le sujet sur le tapis la veille sur le retour du chemin après le choc et il était sorti une nouvelle fois vainqueur de la conversation.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de rejoindre Aurore afin de se préparer lui aussi à sortir. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il prit le parapluie qui était rangé dans un coin à côté de la porte principale dans un pot vertical en plastique.

**« T'es prête ? »**

Aurore lui répondit un grand « oui » accompagné d'un grand sourire faisant soupirer discrètement le jeune homme. Elle et ses foutus sourires...

Il commençait à faire un temps de merde et elle arrivait à trouver le sourire pour sortir sous cette pluie, pensa-t-il ironiquement alors qu'il aurait préféré durant un instant être bien au chaud dans cette maison. Il balaya rapidement sa pensée dans un petit grognement de mécontentement, comment pouvait-t-il songer à être au chaud alors qu'il s'était avouer qu'il s'inquiétait lui aussi de l'état du bébé ? Il soupira tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, laissant la jeune femme passer avant lui. Cette dernière l'attendit qu'il verrouilla la porte et qu'il sortit sa clé de voiture puis Paul ouvrit le parapluie afin d'abriter Aurore et lui de la pluie qui commençait à tomber de plus en plus. Arrivé devant le véhicule, Paul accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à la portière du côté passager toujours en tenant le parapluie tel un gentleman afin qu'Aurore puisse entrer toujours à l'abri, puis le jeune homme claqua la fameuse porte métallique avant de presser le pas pour rentrer lui aussi dans la voiture. Assit sur son siège il secoua un peu le parapluie fermé dehors avant de le déposer au pied de la banquette arrière.

Sur la route il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures et la pluie battait fort sur le capot du véhicule laissant un grand bruit sonore briser le silence qui était installé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le petit pavillon. Paul tourna le volant devant un rondpoint puis s'arrêta à un feu rouge avant que celui-ci passe au vert indiquant au conducteur qu'il pouvait rouler de nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule s'arrêta sur une place de parking public où Paul reprit le parapluie avant de sortir sous le mauvais temps tandis qu'Aurore se pressa afin de le rejoindre. Ils traversèrent un passage piéton puis marcha quelques mètres sur le trottoir avant de s'arrêter devant une plaque noir rectangulaire accroché à un petit muret où était écrite en or terne « Docteur gynécologue M. Chen ».

**« C'est là. » **Vérifia Aurore en regardant sur le bout de papier où il y avait les coordonnées du fameux gynécologue.

Les deux jeunes gens parcoururent la petite distance entre le muret et les premiers escaliers qui menèrent à une porte vitré d'un bâtiment où plusieurs boutons accompagnés d'étiquettes étaient disposés sur le mur lisse. La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton où était indiqué l'étiquette « Gynécologue Chen » sur l'interphone avant d'entendre une voix grave. Elle se présenta puis lui expliqua brièvement qu'elle était là pour un rendez-vous. La porte s'ouvrit tandis que Paul venait de fermer son parapluie une deuxième fois depuis le départ. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans le couloir où ils virent sur l'une des portes le nom du gynécologue, Paul appuya sur la sonnette afin de déclarer leur présence tandis qu'Aurore pressa sur la clenche métallique. Quelques secondes plus tard ces derniers se trouvaient assis sur des chaises en tissus près d'une table basse rempli de journaux et de magasines dans une salle d'attente.

**« Ça va, on n'est pas en retard. » **Retentit la voix grave de Paul alors que ses yeux foncés étaient rivés sur l'écran de son cellulaire.

Aurore observa la décoration de la salle d'attente, laissant son regard posé soudainement sur un tableau d'un peintre qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître alors qu'elle entendit le jeune homme poser le parapluie à terre dans un petit bruit aiguë. Elle décida d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son anorak noir tandis qu'elle vit Paul prendre un magasine sur l'automobile. Elle jeta un œil sur sa grosse montre argenté où était indiqué treize heure vingt-trois, faisant augmenté son inquiétude qu'elle avait depuis son arrivé dans la salle d'attente. Son rendez-vous était fixé à treize heures et demie et malgré son stress qui montait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir hâte de passer sa première échographie pour sa première grossesse. Elle se demandait bien depuis combien de temps elle était enceinte, se perdant dans ses pensées alors qu'elle fut subitement sortie de ses songes par une patiente qui venait de sortir du bureau du gynécologue. Quelques minutes plus tard, monsieur Chen vint sur le seuil de la salle d'attente où il appela la jeune femme. Cette dernière se tourna vers le jeune homme afin de lui demander de l'accompagner alors qu'elle suivit le docteur avec un petit sourire aux lèvres : Paul allait assister à sa première échographie.

**« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »**

Aurore et Paul s'exécutèrent silencieusement tout en observant le gynécologue s'installer lui aussi sur son fauteuil et taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Le jeune homme détailla brièvement le bureau du médecin où il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire alors que les orbes noirs de Paul s'arrêtèrent devant l'un des objets disposés sur la table. Une petite plaque allongée était mis en valeur à côté de l'ordinateur du professionnel où était inscrit en grandes lettres « Docteur Samuel Chen » tandis que la voix du propriétaire de cette plaque arriva rapidement à ses oreilles, le faisant poser son regard sur lui.

**« Vous êtes là pour une échographie, c'est bien ça ? »**

**« Oui. » **Affirma Aurore.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du professionnel en entendant cette réponse, puis ce dernier demanda à sa patiente de s'allonger sur le lit haut en métal où se trouvait à côté d'une machine. Aurore retira son manteau et se leva rapidement de sa chaise. Paul suivit la jeune femme du regard, la vit s'asseoir sur le papier de protection puis s'allonger confortablement sur le dite lit. Il contempla ensuite le professionnel préparer la machine, sortit un tube de crème spécial du petit panier en plastique accroché au dispositif et versa le contenu tout en suggérant à Aurore de relever son haut jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il appliqua la fameuse crème sur le ventre de la jeune femme avant de déposer délicatement une sonde.

**« Vous voyez l'écran ? »**

Intrigué, Paul se leva de sa chaise afin de s'approcher de la machine où il vit une image de l'embryon en plein développement. Aurore lui avoua au gynécologue qu'elle ne voyait pas trop l''image, faisant réagir rapidement le professionnel qui tourna un peu plus l'écran vers sa patiente.

**« L'embryon n'a pas l'air d'être en mauvaise posture. »**

Paul regarda attentivement l'écran, le fameux embryon était encore tout petit ! Il trouvait cela impressionnant de voir à quel point un tout petit être vivant pouvait être si important à leurs yeux.

**« Est-ce vous pouvez déterminé de combien semaines il a ? » **Demanda Aurore, les orbes scintillant sur l'image.

**« Oh j'estimerai entre quatre et huit semaines. »**

Cet embryon avait déjà presque deux mois, pensa le jeune homme, interloqué. Il était tellement petit, il aurait cru qu'il aurait moins de quatre semaines... En songeant, Paul avait sous-estimé les semaines qui venaient de passé depuis qu'il avait fui avec Aurore de l'hôtel, cela faisait déjà un moment..., que finalement le jeune homme conclut que le professionnel avait raison sur son estimation. Soudain, il entendit un bruit d'une imprimante, l'obligeant à chercher du regard la fameuse machine à imprimer. Il contourna légèrement l'échographe où il sentait le bruit s'intensifier peu à peu et discerna des feuilles remplis d'aperçus de l'examen le faisant sourire franchement.

**« Je vais vous prescrire des prises de sang pour connaître exactement le nombre de semaines de l'embryon et ainsi que votre état général. »**

Monsieur Chen passa à Aurore un essuie-tout afin qu'elle puisse nettoyer son ventre tout en lui informant que le petit être qui était logé allait très bien. Après qu'Aurore remit correctement son haut en place, le jeune homme l'aida à descendre du brancard un peu trop haut, alors qu'il entendit le gynécologue leur dire qu'il faudrait fixer un autre rendez-vous. Les deux jeunes gens reprennent leurs places, attendit que le quarantenaire finisse de mettre les photos de l'échographie dans un dossier avant que celui-ci lui passe à la jeune femme. Il tourna vers elle où il la vit sourire en voyant les images de l'embryon, le faisant soulager intérieurement, il sentit son inquiétude partir sereinement en oubliant l'accident de la veille qui aurait pu provoquer des dommages nuisibles.

**« Un rendez-vous pour le mois prochain, cela vous va ? »**

Paul vit son amie acquiescer, observa le professionnel qui, concentré sur son ordinateur, passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et gris dans un petit sourire qui accentua ses quelques rides aux creux de ces fossettes puis entendit sa voix grave retentir dans le silence rassurant du cabinet.

**« Le vingt-deux septembre à onze heures ? »**

**« Parfait. »**

Un mois, c'était long songea Paul en sentant son cœur se serrer. Aurore ne sera bientôt plus chez son frère et lui, elle sera désormais chez sa mère. C'était ce qui était prévu, et dans quelques jours la jeune femme devra quitter son domicile en laissant les souvenirs qu'ils avaient pu créer ensemble dans la petite maison...

**« Toutes mes félicitations pour votre grossesse. »**

Il entendit Aurore se lever et remercier le gynécologue, le faisant sortir de ses pensées et l'obligeant à faire de même tout en serrant la main du professionnel et en le saluant avant de suivre la jeune femme. Cette dernière venait de fermer son anorak tandis qu'il serra sa main sur la manche du parapluie qu'il tenait dans sa main.

**« Ah je suis rassuré, le bébé va très bien. »**

Paul vérifia qu'il avait bien fermé son manteau silencieusement, ne sachant pas quoi dire à la jeune femme. Lui aussi, il était rassuré que le bébé n'avait rien et il espérait que cela sera le cas tout au long de la grossesse.

**« Il faut absolument que je mets au courant ma mère et Flora. »**

Flora ?... Il avait zappé celle-là, pourtant il savait qu'Aurore échangeait beaucoup de coups fils avec cette employée depuis quelque semaines. Il savait que c'était important pour la jeune femme qu'elle puisse se confier à quelqu'un – à une fille de surcroît- et qu'elle devait simplement garder contact avec cette femme de ménage car le lien était devenu très fort entre elles depuis leur rencontre et surtout grâce – ou à cause- des terribles événements qui s'étaient produit dans son ancien couple.

Ils ressortirent rapidement du bâtiment et virent que la pluie avait cessé de tomber, profitant de la fraîcheur qui s'était propagé depuis l'arrêt de cette dernière.

**« Tu veux appeler ta mère pendant qu'on est sur la route ? » **Proposa-t-il en sortant son portable.

**« Oui je veux bien. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent auprès du véhicule, rentrèrent à l'intérieur et attachèrent leurs ceintures de sécurité. Paul déclencha le moteur tout en regardant brièvement la jeune femme composer le numéro de sa mère puis se concentra sur la route qui s'apprêtait à faire.

**« Allô maman ? »**

Il sentait dans sa voix aiguë qu'elle était contente de parler à sa mère, il y avait de quoi, elle allait annoncer comment cela s'était passé durant la consultation. Après les banalités de courtoisies Paul entendit Aurore rassurer sa mère que son bébé allait bien.

**« Non, je ne suis pas partie toute seule. Paul m'a accompagné au rendez-vous. »**

Qu'est-ce que Johanna croyait ? Qu'il allait laisser sa fille chérie aller au gynécologue toute seule ? Certes qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire ces choses-là et en général c'était chacun pour soi, mais avec elle c'était différent. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer, c'était juste différent, point barre. Il savait que ce raisonnement cachait quelque chose de plus profond mais il n'était pas prêt à assumer cette chose qui revenait sans cesse en lui. Autant se voiler la face, c'était le domaine où Paul savait si bien maîtriser...

**« Mais non maman ! On est juste... amis. »**

Le véhicule se stoppa à un feu rouge où le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pivoter sa tête vers Aurore dans une tension gênante où il vit les joues de cette dernière se chauffer dangereusement vers le rose foncé. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, Paul eut un moment de rêverie et c'était un conducteur mécontent qui avait klaxonné derrière lui, l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées et de réagir. Ce dernier s'était perdu dans le néant des pensées depuis qu'il avait entendu Aurore répondre à sa mère qu'ils étaient juste amis. Il avait cru durant une seconde que sa tension cardiaque s'était soudainement cesser de propulser et il s'était retenu de mettre sa main sur sa poitrine alors que la douleur était éminente. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé à cet instant-là et il espérait fortement qu'il n'y avait aucun lien avec les mots qu'Aurore avait prononcé. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la route toujours en écoutant à moitié la conversation téléphonique, tandis que des gouttes échurent spontanément sur le pare-brise obligeant le conducteur à activer les essuie-glaces.

Arrivé devant le pavillon, Aurore et Paul coururent rapidement à l'abri puis ce dernier proposa à la jeune femme un chocolat chaud qu'elle accepta ravie.

Dans la salle à manger, Paul buvait son chocolat chaud en épiant discrètement du regard la jeune femme qui regardait les photos de son échographie avec un sourire gracieux sur ses lèvres.

**« Tu veux jeter un œil ? »**

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, il vit la jeune femme lui passer le dossier l'obligeant finalement à le prendre et contempla les clichés de l'examen attentivement. Sérieusement elle avait vraiment cela dans le ventre ? Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson chaude en s'insultant d'abruti face à sa question très idiote... Bien sûr qu'elle avait un embryon dans son ventre se dit-il ironiquement dans son for intérieur, mais c'était tellement petit, on aurait dit que c'était autre chose qu'un futur fœtus, qu'un futur être humain.

La sonnerie du téléphone fixe lui fit sortir de son contemplation l'assujettissant à se lever de sa chaise et de se dépêcher à prendre le combiné avant que la sonnerie ne puisse retenir une nouvelle fois.

**« Allô ? »**

**« Paul, c'est vous ? »**

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant cette voix apeuré, ne sachant pas encore l'interlocutrice au bout du fil.

**« Oui. Vous... »**

**« Oh Seigneur, Ludovic est venu chez moi. » **Interrompit cette voix affolée avant de poursuivre « I**l ne faut pas que ma fille revienne à la maison ! »**

Les yeux écarquillés, il comprit de suite que c'était Johanna. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait alors qu'il posa son regard instinctivement sur Aurore. Cette dernière semblait être dans son monde avec son dossier rempli d'échographie.

**« Il sait où est Aurore ? » **S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

**« Non, je ne lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où elle était. Je lui ai menti en disant que je n'avais pas vu ma fille depuis longtemps. »**

Paul soupira de frustration, appuya ses deux doigts sur l'arrêt de son nez, de nouveau énervé par le retour de Ludovic et essaya de réfléchir à une quelconque solution. Il était revenu. Après toutes semaines, il était finalement revenu pour retrouver Aurore. Et merde !

**« Combien temps pensez-vous qu'Aurore doit rester chez moi ? » **Demanda-t-il avant de rassurer Johanna et lui-même pour la même occasion **« Il ne sait pas où j'habite.»**

**« Je ne sais pas. Plusieurs jours, une semaine, peut-être plus. Mais je vous en prie veille bien sur elle. »**

Il devait faire de nouveau une promesse, mais il était évident qu'il devait veiller sur la jeune femme. Il était hors de question que Ludovic puisse récupérer sa soi-disant fiancée et qu'il la fasse retomber dans l'enfer qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper. Non, non et non ! S'il ose toucher un de ses cheveux, il l'achève. S'il la fait encore du mal, il l'achève. S'il la fait pleurer, il l'achève. Oh que oui, il l'achevai jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse à peine respirer. Il se doutait bien que la colère lui faisait contrôler ses pensées, et puis qui ne serait enragé après cela ?

**« Bien sûr madame que je veillerai sur elle. »**

Si Ludovic était dans les parages, cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient faire encore plus attention et surtout s'ils devaient sortir. Et encore, il savait très bien qu'ils éviteraient de sortir pour des raisons banales et qu'ils devaient guetter devant le pavillon s'il jamais il y aurait le véhicule de Ludovic. Il devait surveiller la jeune femme car il savait qu'il devait de nouveau calmer ses angoisses, qu'il devait essayer de la rassurer, qu'il devait tout simplement veiller sur elle comme il avait promis silencieusement à Johanna. Avec cette histoire, il allait finir parano soupira-t-il contrarié, alors qu'il venait de mettre un terme à la conversation téléphonique.

Il rejoignit Aurore, prit son bol dans sa main où contenait encore du chocolat chaud avant de le reposer, résigné. Cette conversation téléphonique avait coupé sa faim. Il était dégoûté en comprenant que Ludovic avait réussi à revenir au moment où Aurore allait de mieux en mieux. Il ne savait pas comment informer cette mauvaise nouvelle à la jeune femme, cette dernière semblait être si heureuse de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il fronça une nouvelle fois ses sourcils épais, oubliant sa récente tranquillité qu'il avait eue avant le coup de fil alors qu'Aurore l'interpella sans qu'il ne remarque.

**« Eh ho, Paul ! »**

La voix de la jeune femme retentit enfin dans ses oreilles lui faisant sortir de ses songes inquiets. Paul posa ses orbes noirs sur la jeune femme et comprit à son visage soucieux qu'elle avait remarqué son air préoccupé.

**« Eh bien, tu avais la tête dans la lune, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. »**

Il la vit sourire de nouveau lui faisant rater un battement tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre sur le fait qu'il devait révéler sa conversation avec Johanna à la jeune femme.

S'il lui disait ce qui se passait en ce moment même avec Ludovic il dirait adieu au joli sourire d'Aurore et à ses petits airs joyeux qui mettait la bonne ambiance dans cette maison un peu terne. Il soupira las, il s'était habitué à ses foutus sourires niais et à sa joie de vivre qui lui changeait malgré lui.

**« J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone. »**

Paul vit le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandir. Dieu que c'était difficile de lui dire cette vérité insupportable, il allait le regretter quand il verra son sourire disparaître. Mais il le fallait, c'était important qu'elle le sache.

**« Ah oui ? Elle t'a déjà trouvé un job ? »**

Si cela pouvait être si simple bordel... Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres, se sentant de plus en plus gêné, pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de dire les choses désagréables, pourquoi c'était à lui de lui révéler cette information ? Parce que cela devait être lui et pas un autre soupira-t-il.

**« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose... »**

Il voyait bien qu'Aurore était perplexe, elle devait se demander pourquoi il prenait autant de temps pour lui expliquer. Il souffla un bon coup et décida de lui dire d'un coup l'objet de cet appel.

**« Ludovic est venu chez ta mère. »**

Le sourire d'Aurore s'évanouit, son visage éclairé se renfermait aussi vite que la lumière et Paul la vit s'enfoncer sur sa chaise avant d'entendre sa voix tremblante.

**« Il lui a fait quelque chose ? »**

Johanna ne lui avait pas précisé si Ludovic lui avait osé faire des menaces ou voire du mal. Au téléphone Paul n'avait pas remarqué si elle semblait avoir mal, il savait qu'elle était affectée par le fait qu'elle avait revu l'homme qui avait fait souffrir sa fille, elle s'était sûrement retenu de ne pas lui avoir craché une liste d'insultes.

**« Non, je ne crois pas. Elle est très inquiète pour toi. Elle veut que tu restes encore un peu chez nous. »**

Paul la vit acquiescer simplement tout en serrant son dossier contre elle. Elle devait sans doute avoir peur que Ludovic apprenne qu'il était géniteur de ce petit être qui vivait aux creux de son ventre.

**« Et s'il me retrouve chez toi ? Peut-être qu'il va te voir dans la rue et va te suivre. Oh mon dieu, il en serait capable... »**

Et voilà, les angoisses reprit le dessus et Paul se sentait complètement affaiblit face à sa peur, il ne savait pas comment la rassurer. Malgré les semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il avait toujours eu du mal à la calmer.

**« ...Et il pourrait te faire du mal ! »**

Le jeune homme soupira tout en se levant de nouveau de sa chaise afin de s'approcher de son amie et d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aura rien, que s'il rencontrait Ludovic il l'empêchera de faire du mal à la jeune femme, qu'il fera tout ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour éviter qu'il les retrouve. Il lui conseilla de faire attention et d'éviter de sortir trop longtemps dans des lieux habituels tels que le centre commercial, l'épicerie du coin où elle allait souvent avec Reggie ainsi que les rues isolées où Ludovic pourrait la surprendre. Il lui demanda de détailler le véhicule de son ex-fiancé afin qu'il visualise le modèle si jamais il la pourrait la voir dans le quartier. Il fallait être vigilant et Paul su qu'Aurore avait compris que le jeune homme ne la lâcherait pas, après tout c'était cela les vrais amis.

Après avoir eu toutes les informations nécessaires, il mit ses mains sur les épaules de la chevelue bleue en lui soufflant un « tout ira bien » avant de sentir un poids sur son torse : Aurore venait de se cacher dans les bras du jeune homme, faisant déconcerté ce dernier. Il ne s'y attendait à cette tournure et il céda en serrant à son étreinte en se disant qu'il devait la rassurer le mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle avait juste besoin de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras, d'avoir l'impression que quelqu'un la protège, surtout de Ludovic. Elle était tellement menue dans ses grands bras, tellement fragile qu'il avait peur de la briser avec son buste si imposant. Il sentit l'odeur de la jeune femme aux creux de son cou ; un parfum si doux huma Paul alors qu'il éprouva une chaleur au niveau de ses joues. Il n'était tellement pas à l'aise dans cette posture, mais il s'avoua que malgré sa gêne il se sentit bien auprès de la jeune femme...

* * *

><p>Une petite review? La seule récompense d'un fan-auteur ^^<p>

À la semaine prochaine :-)


	18. Chapter 18

Voici la suite ! :-D Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes.

Une petite review ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVIII :<strong>

Dans l'avant-cour, juste devant la porte d'entrée, Aurore était entouré de deux gros sacs de voyages où étaient empilés toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur, en face des deux frères. Le silence persistait entre eux depuis que l'aîné avait fermé le verrou, et chacun ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Aurore entendit la voix de Reggie retentir dans ce drôle de silence gênant, en informant qu'il devait pas tarder à partir à son travail. Aurore soupira discrètement, voilà une semaine qu'elle avait su que son ex-fiancé était revenu et elle estimait qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle malgré cette angoisse de le revoir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester encore trop longtemps chez les garçons et sa mère devait être impatiente de l'accueillir de nouveau chez elle. C'est vrai que quand elle a su que Ludovic pouvait être dans les parages, elle avait perdu le sommeil, guettant à chaque instant si l'horrible homme pouvait entrer dans le pavillon. Elle s'était faite mainte rassurer par les deux frères que Ludovic ne pouvait pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle était obligé de constamment vérifier que les deux hommes étaient toujours là en pleines nuits, faisant réveiller sans le vouloir Paul qui avait un sommeil léger depuis l'annonce. Et pendant cette dernière semaine chez eux, ils avaient passés des nuits blanches à parler, à se rassurer, s'angoisser, à faire passer le temps... Elle posa ses orbes bleus sur les deux frères tout en se baissant légèrement vers eux.

**« Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »**

Elle ne pouvait que les remercier, c'était si peu face à leur précieuse aide. Aurore s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir leur offrir quelque chose d'aussi grandiose que ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. La veille, elle leur avait fait des cookies, une spécialité de famille qu'elle savait depuis son adolescence et c'était la seule offrante que la jeune femme avait pu faire pour les deux garçons. Des cookies, c'était si peu, mais c'était mieux que rien se disait-elle silencieusement.

**« Oh, faut surtout remercier mon petit frère. Sans lui, tu ne serais pas arrivé jusqu'à chez nous. »**

Aurore regarda attentivement le cadet et aperçut les joues ternes de Paul rougir furieusement et elle sourit en l'entendant dire à son grand frère que ce dernier avait autant aider que lui. Quel modestie ! Mais il avait raison, Reggie l'avait beaucoup aidé. Elle avait passé quelques moments sympathiques avec lui, il lui avait fait rire avec ses taquineries sur le cadet et elle s'était avoué qu'elle aurait rêver d'avoir un grand frère comme lui. La jeune femme s'était souvent demander comment aurait été sa vie si elle avait vécu avec un grand frère, cela aurait mit plus d'ambiance dans ses moments solo lorsque sa mère devait la laisser à la maison. Elle pinça ses lèvres tout en épiant discrètement Paul, ce dernier avait tellement de chance d'avoir un grand frère tel que Reggie. Ce dernier interrompit ses pensées en s'avançant vers elle et en lui faisant une bise chaleureuse, la main sur son épaule frêle.

**« Bon, j'espère te revoir rapidement. J'aurai bien voulu t'accompagner aussi mais mon travail m'attends. »**

Reggie avait eu un appel en dernières minutes de son cabinet où il devait absolument aidé un confrère et il avait le regret de ne pas pouvoir accompagner la jeune femme jusqu'à chez elle. La jeune femme sourit en souvenant que dans le salon, ce dernier avait taquiné une nouvelle fois son petit frère en lui annonçant qu'il était l'heureux chauffeur de « la jolie Aurore » -d'après ses mots- la faisant rougir doucement alors qu'elle avait vu Paul lui lancer un coussin sachant qu'il sous-entendait autre chose à travers cette phrase. Paul et Aurore savaient que c'était censé être Reggie qui devait les conduire jusqu'à la maison de Johanna et ils avaient douté durant un instant en échangeant un regard, que l'aîné avait fait peut-être exprès de les laisser seuls en prenant pour motif le travail.

**« Bon, Paul soit bien sage ! » **Retentit la voix de l'aîné.

Ce dernier était en train de marcher vers le portail où il les salua brièvement de la main, sans un seul regard vers eux. Aurore devinait son sourire moqueur destiné à son petit frère alors que son regard se posa sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira et sans s'y attendre croisa ses orbes bleus avant de détourner pudiquement son regard ailleurs.

Un retentissement de moteur se fit entendre, vibra le véhicule de l'aîné avant que celui-ci le fit rouler dans une petite accélération, lui faisant disparaître en un quart de seconde sous les yeux de son petit frère et d'Aurore. Cette dernière entendit le jeune homme soupirer avant de voir ses lèvres remuées.

**« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parte nous aussi. »**

La jeune femme acquiesça puis prit ses sacs avant de sentir un frôlement de la main si chaude de Paul faisant pour la même occasion accélérer son rythme cardiaque, ayant comprit que celui-ci voulait l'aider à porter les bagages. Elle rougit telle une adolescente en manque d'expérience, détourna le regard et recula d'un pas afin de laisser le jeune homme prendre l'un des fameux bagages. Sans un regard échangé, Paul s'avança vers la rue, la jeune femme à ses talons, avant d'entendre le bip sonore indiquant que la voiture était déverrouillée. Devant le coffre du véhicule, le jeune homme l'ouvrit, mit le sac en même temps qu'Aurore puis cette dernière va à sa portière où elle l'ouvrit afin de s'installer sur le siège. Elle vit Paul rentrer dans la voiture quelques secondes plus tard, attacher sa sa ceinture de sécurité puis déclencher le moteur. La jeune femme sentit le regard du conducteur l'obligeant à pivoter sa tête vers celui-ci dans un regard interrogateur.

**« Tu n'attaches pas ta ceinture ? »**

Aurore sentit le rouge lui monter à ses joues, se maudissant d'être tête en l'air alors qu'elle mit sa ceinture sans répondre au jeune homme. Elle soupira discrètement, comment pouvait-elle oublié ce détail ? Le fait était qu'elle craignait de voir son ex-fiancé malgré qu'elle espérait de tout cœur que ce dernier avait quitté la ville. Elle sentit le véhicule s'accélérer peut à peu, la faisant perdre de nouveau dans ses songes, le regard posé sur la vitre. Vivre avec les deux frères allait lui beaucoup lui manquer...

**OOOOO**

**« Ah, il y a ta mère à la porte. »**

Le trajet avait été silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Aurore qui avait observé le paysage depuis le départ, posa son regard sur le pare-brise, le sourire aux lèvres. Johanna venait de la saluer avec sa main, faisant comprendre à sa fille et au conducteur qu'elle les avait aperçut. Garé devant la maison, toujours sur la route, le jeune homme interrompit le moteur avant de sortir tout comme Aurore du véhicule. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent devant le coffre que le jeune homme venait d'ouvrir afin qu'Aurore prennent ses sacs, rejoignit par sa mère qui voulait l'aider.

**« Bonjour jeune homme. »**

N'ayant pas eu le temps de la saluer, Paul vit la mère de la jeune femme s'avancer vers lui avec un petit air inquiet. Le jeune homme se doutait bien à quoi, où plutôt à qui elle pensait.

**« Vous ne l'avez pas croisez ? »**

**« Non. » **

Il l'entendit soupirer tout en la voyant vérifier que sa fille était en train de poser son premier bagage à la maison. L'aînée pencha sa tête vers lui tout en chuchotant.

**« Comme Aurore est à la maison maintenant, si jamais il se repointe, vous pourrez la ramener chez vous si l'occasion se présente ? »**

Paul acquiesça, bien sûr qu'il allait tout faire pour éviter que Ludovic puisse faire encore du mal à Aurore. Rien qu'Aurore pensait à lui, son ex-fiancé arrivait tout de même à faire du mal à la pauvre jeune femme...

**« Bien entendu. »**

Il sentit Johanna se rassurer dans un soupir. Paul savait parfaitement que cette femme voulait tout simplement protéger le mieux possible sa fille de Ludovic. Et c'était normal de l'aider si elle avait besoin.

**« Bon, je vais ramener ce sac dans le salon, vous voulez rester un peu avec nous ? »**

Paul déclina l'invitation en lui disant qu'il avait des choses à faire et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son véhicule longtemps sur la route.

**« Et bien j'espère vous revoir bientôt et dans les meilleures conditions. » **Salua-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

Dans les meilleures conditions ? Il y avait tellement de sous-entendus dans ces mots. Le fait qu'ils puissent se revoir sans se soucier que Ludovic pourrait intervenir dans leurs vies, se revoir en espérant lui remercier de lui avoir trouvé du travail, se revoir simplement juste dans un hasard... Et il se rendait compte que Johanna ressemblait énormément à sa fille. Elles avaient les même mimiques, les mêmes sourires et semblaient aussi avoir la même simplicité que Paul avait du mal à cerner. Celui-ci jeta un regard curieux sur celle qui venait tout juste de le quitter, observant son dos et ses cheveux courts en boule qui bougeaient légèrement dans le faible vent tandis que ses orbes foncés coula doucement sur la jeune femme qui sortait d'un pas tranquille du pavillon.

Arrivé à sa hauteur la jeune femme se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise. Paul sentit le malaise s'abattre soudainement, se laissant s'engloutir dans le silence gênant qui s'était installé depuis peu entre eux. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, embarrassé par ce mutisme commun tout en évitant les orbes bleus de la jeune femme. Il profita pour fermer le coffre avant de croiser le regard de son amie.

**« Bon... »**

Paul ne savait pas quoi lui dire, allait-il la revoir ? Il détourna pudiquement le regard lorsqu'il entendit la voix base de la jeune femme, le faisant reposer ses orbes noirs sur elle.

**« C'était vraiment gentil de m'avoir accueillit chez toi durant tout ce temps. »**

Gentil ? Une envie de soupirer grassement lui prit mais se retint. Il n'y avait rien de gentil dans ce qu'il avait fait. C'était normal, il n'allait pas l'abandonner au bord de la route après avoir quitté l'hôtel où il y avait l'ex-fiancé. Il la regarda fixement, comprenant dans un petit soupir d'Aurore, que cette dernière n'avait pas fini de parler.

**« On reste en contacts ? »**

Le jeune homme l'observa intensément la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air sincère en disant ses mots-là. Durant une seconde Paul ne sentit plus son organe vital propulser et il devait reprendre du souffle précipitamment, surpris que les quelques mots de la jeune femme pouvaient lui faire autant d'effets.

**« Oui. »**

Une simple et courte réponse. Paul se maudissait d'être aussi concis alors qu'il essayait de prononcer une suite de réponse, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Il aperçut un grand sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres d'Aurore et su que malgré sa réponse laconique il avait réussit à satisfaire la jeune femme.

**« Alors à bientôt Paul. »**

Le jeune homme la vit s'approcher un peu plus vers lui, se mettre sur les pointes des pieds lorsqu'il sentit sa joue gauche s'humidifier doucement et tendrement sous les lèvres délicates d'Aurore, immobilisant entièrement son corps. Il se contracta de plus en plus en savourant cette bise amicale qui était si agréable pensa le jeune homme tandis qu'il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se retirer rapidement de sa joue devenue pétulante. Tout son visage était d'une couleur vif, due à la soudaine chaleur que Paul avait éprouvé durant cet instant inattendu. Sans dire un seul mot, il aperçut Aurore se retourner et remarcher sur ses pas. Il la vit ouvrir le portail et la regarda une dernière fois son visage lorsque la jeune femme ferma la porche, pour finir d'observer que d'elle son dos frêle et sa queue de chevale se balancer de gauche à droite au rythme de ses lentes foulées. Au moment où Aurore mit la main sur la clenche de la porte d'entrée, il décida de remonter dans son véhicule et de prendre le chemin du retour. Il soupira sobrement, se perdant dans le reflet du rétroviseur où la jeune femme disparut brusquement dans un petit claquement de porte tandis que le moteur rugit dans un petit bruit grave.

Sur la route, devant un feu rouge Paul vit sur le trottoir à droite, un couple d'adolescents se tenir la main et s'embrasser fougueusement. Il détourna son regard sur le passage piéton où il aperçut de nouveau un autre couple, cette fois-ci de trentenaire où l'homme mit son bras autour des épaules de sa chère et tendre en lui faisant une bise au dessus de la tête de cette dernière. Il soupira grassement, il voyait des couples partout ! Il passa sa main sur sa joue où Aurore avait déposé ses lèvres chaudes, se laissant remémorer le moment éphémère... Le jeune homme sursauta soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, en entendant un klaxonne retentir, venant du véhicule de derrière.

**« Oh c'est bon... » **Marmonna-t-il en manipulant sa voiture afin de dépasser le feu tricolore qui désignait une couleur verte.

C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps qu'il rêvassait au volant et qu'il était, de plus, sortit de ses pensées par un nouveau conducteur impatient. Il augmenta la vitesse en tirant le levier qui était entre les deux sièges et contourna au bout d'une rue, un rond point où il ralentit doucement grâce à l'appui de son pied sur la pédale.

Quelques instants plus tard, les pas de Paul retentirent sourdement sur le trottoir où menait une odeur de pâtisserie très agréable, laissant le jeune homme humé fortement alors qu'il s'arrêta devant une porte vitrée d'une boulangerie. Il l'ouvrit faisant pour la même occasion titiller la petite cloche avertissant les artisans dans un petit bruit aigu qu'un client venait de rentrer dans la boutique.

**« Bonjour, une baguette s'il vous plaît. »**

Après avoir salué le jeune homme, la boulangère, prit une baguette chaude du grand panier qui venait de sortir du four et l'emballa dans un grand papier fin avant de le déposer auprès de la caisse.

**« Votre amie n'est plus avec vous ? » **Entendit-il

Le jeune homme, cherchant la monnaie dans son porte-feuille posa soudainement ses orbes noirs sur la boulangère. Il savait de qui elle parlait : Aurore. Cette dernière et la professionnelle se parlaient souvent lorsque la jeune femme l'accompagnait pour chercher la baguette, tous les matins. Il soupira ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Lors de la première entrée dans cette boutique, l'artisane avait cru qu'Aurore et lui formait un couple et avaient vite contre-dit; et depuis, elle les taquinaient sur le fait qu'ils aurait pu former un joli couple. Paul dirigea de nouveau son regard sur ses petites pièces jaunes au fond de son porte-feuille repensant à tous ces moments matinales qu'il passait seul avec la jeune femme.

**« Non. Pas ce matin. »**

Et pas les matins suivant non plus avait-il envie de lui répondre mais il n'avait pas le courage de poursuivre la conversation. Connaissant d'ores et déjà le prix de la baguette, il déposa rapidement la monnaie exact sur le rebord avant de prendre son bâton fariné dans un petit « au revoir » et de disparaître derrière la vitrine.

Il accéléra le pas vers son véhicule où il s'était garé quelques minutes auparavant dans une rue lorqu'il sentit une goutte de pluie sur sa chevelure. Se mettant à l'abri dans la voiture, il profita pour reposer la baguette sur le siège à côté, claqua la portière puis mit sa ceinture de sécurité alors qu'il vit à travers le pare-brise le ciel se noircir de plus en plus.

Il ralluma le moteur, mania son véhicule afin de sortir de la place libre et roula rapidement afin de tourner de nouveau un rond point, puis traversa une rue où il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il était arrivé devant chez lui.

Allongé sur le canapé, où les yeux sombres observaient les grands chiffres affichés sur le petit écran du cellulaire, Paul soupira, n'ayant envie de rien faire. Il était dix heures passé et le jeune homme sentait que le temps s'écoulerait lentement... Il avait déjà programmé sa journée en faisant du rangement et en amenant ses quelques affaires qui traînait dans le salon depuis l'arrivé d'Aurore à la maison, dans sa chambre mais la lassitude l'attrapa fermement. Il n'avait pas la motivation d'allumer son ordinateur portable afin de consulter ses e-mails pour sa recherche d'emploi. Une grimace explicite se forma doucement sur son visage en imaginant les nouveaux refus de sa demande de travail ainsi que les spams qui devaient envahir sa boîte mails. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'écran de son portable avant de passer sa main sur son visage dans un geste harassé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et il maudissait cette migraine qui l'avait affligée au beau milieu de la nuit, l'empêchant à s'enfoncer dans un sommeil réparateur. S'il avait réussit à stopper ses questions qu'il se posait lors des moments nocturnes comme ceux de cette fameuse nuit, il aurait peut-être pu éviter l'affreuse mal de tête qu'il avait dû subir. Un autre soupir las gagna ses lèvres, laissant brisé futilement le silence qui était installé depuis son retour, qu'est-ce que cela faisait bizarre de ne plus entendre la voix joyeuse d'Aurore dans cette maison...

Il s'était tellement habitué à l'entendre rire pour des petites choses sans importances, l'écouter simplement lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, la voir discuter avec son grand frère lors des préparations de repas, se moquer gentiment de ses drôles de questions qu'elle pouvait poser parfois et dans un sourire mélancolique il s'avoua intérieurement que la jeune femme lui manquait déjà.

Il tenta de se relever du divan, mais le courage ne lui vint pas lui faisant rappeler à quel point il pouvait se sentir pitoyable lorsqu'il se sentait aussi si faible que maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce lui arrivait ? Sûrement qu'il était trop fatigué à cause de sa nuit trop courte. Lorsqu'il s'était préparé à dormir la veille, il avait commencé à penser à Aurore et à son départ pour retrouver sa mère. Il craignait qu'il puisse sentir de nouveau le poids de la solitude sur ses épaules, même si le jeune homme avait été habitué. C'est qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place depuis que la jeune femme s'était installé chez eux. L'ambiance semblait être plus jovial qu'auparavant malgré les ombres qui planaient au dessus d'eux. C'était qu'avant tout cela, il avait encore sont travail, ce qui le rendait une impression d'être moins seul, même si son grand frère pensait fortement qu'il fuyait les relations humaines dans son travail où il oubliait le goût de l'amitié et de l'amour. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette dernière pensée. Il avait l'impression de devenir niais...

Il se tourna difficilement afin de se mettre sur le ventre, sa tête dirigé vers la gauche tandis que son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du verre vide posé sur la table basse, où il avait bu son aspirine quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait une de ces flemmes de ranger tous ses affaires ! Des claquements frêles se firent entendre sur la fenêtre du salon, provoquant à Paul un petit sursaut de surprise, avant d'apercevoir que la pluie tombait lourdement dehors. Les clapotis sur la vitre devenaient puissants faisant réaliser au jeune homme que l'Été touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il ferma mollement ses paupières, berçant par le bruit de la pluie, alors que la voix d'Aurore résonna.

**« Tu sais où sont rangés les verres ? »**

Un petit sourire se faufila sur les lèvres de Paul avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de lever la tête afin de répondre à la question.

**« Dans le placard à gauche, depuis le temps, tu dois le savoir. »**

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, comprenant qu'il venait de parler tout seul dans le silence imposant. Il avait juré d'avoir entendu la voix d'Aurore...

Il se mit à la position assise, passant sa main dans ses cheveux attachés, nerveux, puis observa le lieu autour de lui. Aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il se leva et comme pour se rassurer se dirigea vers la cuisine où il sentit un lourd absence d'Aurore se peser dans l'atmosphère. Personne...

Paul souffla pour prendre le peu de contenance qui lui restait, se tourna vers les escaliers afin de les monter, puis partit en direction de la salle de bain. Devant son clone, il alluma le robinet d'eau froide du lavabo et passa ses deux mains sous le liquide avant de s'asperger négligemment sur son visage. Après avoir bien rincé son visage plusieurs fois de suite, il prit la serviette situé à côté de lui, posée sur le rebord de la baignoire afin de s'essuyer. Pendant un quart de seconde il avait cru voir le visage de la jeune femme dans le miroir, l'obligeant à regarder dernière lui où il n'aperçut que le mur carrelé. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on est amoureux... Paul inspira profondément tout en pestant contre cette hallucination qui venait de se produire, mais bon sang ce n'était pas normal ce qui lui arrivait..., Paul écarquilla de nouveau ses yeux en remémorant ce qu'il avait pensé quelques secondes auparavant. Amoureux ? Lui ? Venait-il d'approuver qu'il avait bel et bien des sentiments plus qu'amicales envers la jeune femme ? Il se dévisagea devant le miroir comme s'il se regardait pour la toute première fois, ayant l'impression de ne plus se connaître vraiment. En fait si, il se reconnaissait. Même parfaitement. Mais il ne pensait pas revoir cet homme qui était une autre partie enfouit de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le passé avec ces sentiments amoureux qui l'écœuraient autant que cela le fascinaient. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas lui revenir, non pas maintenant !

Il contracta sa mâchoire durant quelques secondes avant de soupirer discrètement tout en évitant son regard dans le miroir. Il était amoureux d'Aurore. Encore une fois. Malgré les années qui suivaient le lycée où il avait essayé petit à petit de refouler ces sentiments nouveaux envers cette femme, il ressentait une nouvelle fois ces émotions contradictoires qui régnaient en lui, qui le rendait cette impression d'être fragile.

Il avait comprit lors de sa première année de lycée qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Aurore, mais ne sachant pas exactement ce que c'était, il avait préféré garder cela au fond de lui et d'essayer de ne plus y penser. Malheureusement ce sentiment étrange qu'il éprouvait semblait s'intensifier au fil du temps et il avait comprit vers la fin de la seconde qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Durant ces années collégiennes, il la fréquentait assez rarement malgré qu'elle était dans sa classe. Et il avait déduit qu'à force de la voir il avait eu un soudain sympathie envers elle mais il s'était sévèrement trompé. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'observait longuement et que ses amis de l'époque le taquinaient parfois à cause de cela. Et depuis, il avait toujours garder au fond de lui ces sentiments qu'il éprouvaient envers la jeune femme sans dire à qui que se soit. Certes il avait parler quelquefois à Reggie, en lui posant des questions assez vagues mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su si son grand frère connaissait les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Aurore.

**« Et merde ! »**

Paul venait de claquer la porte de la salle de bain avec force, comme en colère d'avoir aperçu seulement maintenant que ces sentiments lui étaient revenus. Il s'appuya contre le mur rempli de carrelage avant de se baisser complètement jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Fallait-il une nouvelle fois nier ces sentiments amoureux qui s'agrandissaient peu à peu ? Un soupir gras s'enfuit de sa bouche sèche alors qu'il rassembla ses genoux vers son torse tout en les entourant de ses bras un peu élancés, le menton posé sur les articulations. Aurore ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose que lui, c'était impossible pensa-t-il en humectant ses lèvres, persuadé. Un petit grognement quitta sa gorge traduisant le grand débat qui s'animait dans son esprit. Un froncement de sourcils se forma sur son visage avant de disparaître subitement, laissant place à l'indifférence. Ses orbes noirs fixés sur le petit carrelage du sol, il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées d'un air complètement égaré. Paul se sentait troublé. Oui, il était troublé et complètement perdu et il n'aimait pas ressentir ce genre de chose, il détestait d'être affaiblit face à quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas dompter. Et le jeune homme avait compris depuis longtemps que tomber amoureux cela ne se pouvait se contrôler...

* * *

><p>Encore six chapitres avant la fin de la fiction !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. À la semaine prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

C'est le chapitre le plus long de la fiction. Il y a pas mal d'action. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIX :<strong>

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, Paul consulta des sites d'informations sur internet à cette fin de matinée quand subitement il fut dérangé par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe. Il déposa l'ordinateur qui était sur ses genoux auprès de la table basse, se leva puis se dirigea pressement vers le combiné avant de décrocher sur une voix féminine.

**« Allô Paul ? »**

Il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix mais aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il fronça doucement les sourcils avant de lui répondre un « oui » clair dans le combiné.

**« C'est Aurore. »**

Un bon féroce se fit sentir dans sa cage thoracique. Le jeune homme avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de son corps en réalisant qui était au bout du fil tandis qu'un petit sourire joyeux se faufila sur ses lèvres.

**« Au- Aurore, c'est toi ? »**

C'était quoi cette question stupide qu'il venait de demander ? Bien sûr que c'était elle, puisqu'elle venait de lui dire... Il passa sa main sur son visage tout en se traitant d'idiot. Et puis pourquoi il bégayait comme cela ? Il entendit un petit rire résonné dans le téléphone, le faisant rougir doucement.

**« Tu vas bien ? »**

Le jeune homme passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux en comprenant qu'il avait dit la même chose qu'Aurore et en même temps. Il entendit de nouveau un petit rire, cette fois-ci qui traduisait la gêne, alors qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre d'abord à la question.

**« Oui, je vais bien, et toi ? »**

C'était finalement l'interlocutrice qui répondait la première. Paul lui répondit que lui aussi allait bien avant de lui demander comment se passait sa grossesse. Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu et il ne savait toujours pas de combien de mois exactement Aurore était enceinte.

**« Oh, ma grossesse se passe très bien. J'ai fait les prises de sang récemment pour savoir de combien de semaines j'étais. Là, je vais entamer ma dixième semaine. »**

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux, surpris. Elle était déjà enceinte de deux mois et demi. Que cela passait vite !

**« Déjà ! Et les vomissements ça s'est calmés ? » **S'inquiéta-t-il

Il était témoin d'innombrables scènes où la jeune femme se sentait mal et avait vu pas mal d'aller-retour d'Aurore entre les toilettes et la chambre où elle dormait.

**« Un peu. Enfin il y a certaines périodes où tout va bien. »**

Un silence plana étrangement après cette réponse, laissant le jeune homme se perdre dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'elle était partie, il ne cessait de penser à elle. Avant de dormir il était obligé de songer à elle, à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire, si elle revoyait des amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, si elle allait bien tout simplement...

Il entendit un petit raclement de gorge de la part de la jeune femme avant d'entendre sa petite voix retentir dans le combiné dans une tonalité aiguë.

**« Tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ? »**

Était-elle en train de sous-entendre qu'elle voulait lui proposer à sortir ? À se revoir ? Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et lui répondit un « non » bref tout en essayant de calmer les pulsations rapides de son cœur.

**« Ça te dit on se retrouve quelque part et qu'on mange un morceau ensemble, un café ou quelque chose comme cela? »**

**« Ouais, bien sûr. »**

Il se sentait con. Con d'être aussi joyeux pour une invitation si simple. Mais il était content, et il avait beau se sentit bête, il était enchanté par cette drôle de sensation qu'il ressentait actuellement qui était la joie. Le café, il s'en fichait pas mal, le plus important c'était de la revoir, elle.

**« Ah génial ! Vers quatorze heures ça te vas ? »**

**« Oui. On se rejoint où ? »**

**« Hum... Au manège. Enfin tu connais le manège ? »**

Durant quelques secondes il réfléchit et sourit en se rappelant où se trouvait le manège que la jeune femme parlait.

**« Oui. » **Répondit avant de froncer les sourcils tout en continuant **« Cela ne fait pas loin de chez toi ? »**

**« Oh ne t'en fait pas, je connais des raccourcis. »**

**« Ah d'accord. »**

N'osant pas lui proposer de venir la chercher, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure dans un petit tic qu'il lui revenait lors des moments de stress ou de ressentis de sensations inhabituelles tels qu'il éprouvait à cet instant-même.

**« Bien, alors à tout à l'heure Paul. »**

Le jeune homme pouvait discerner dans sa voix qu'elle était contente de le revoir bientôt, le faisant dessiner doucement un petit sourire franc sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre un « Oui, à tout à l'heure » et de raccrocher promptement.

Il soupira d'aise, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de percuter qu'il était en jogging. Étant en week-end et n'ayant pas prévu de sortir, le jeune homme s'était habillé d'une tenue décontractée. Il partit en courant à l'étage où il chercha d'autres vêtements dans les tiroirs de sa commode, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va mettre ?! Il remercia dans un soupir son frère – qui était partie chez sa copine- d'avoir eu fait la lessive deux jours auparavant. Le jeune homme commença à disperser ses affaires sur la commode, ne savant pas trop quoi mettre pour sortir. Il se sentait ridicule de se focaliser sur les détails tels que la tenue qui devait mettre pour une simple sortie entre amis. Il eut un petit pincement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient rien plus que des amis. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas rester un simple compagnon amicale pour la jeune femme mais il aurait bien voulu il croire à une possibilité de relation plus poussée avec elle. Paul avait peur que ses sentiments envers son amie puissent détruire le lien qu'il avait avec elle. Il décida de prendre un jean noir avec un pull fin beige avant de remettre le reste des vêtements sortis dans le meuble. Le mieux, pensa-t-il, était de faire comme d'habitude et d'essayer de ne montrer aucun signe qui pourrait prouver à la jeune femme qu'il était amoureux de cette dernière. Il ferma le premier tiroir dans un petit bruit grave, tout en lâchant un petit soupir alors qu'il décida de déposer sa tenue sur le lit en se disant que c'était préférable de préparer d'abord son repas.

**OOOOO**

Sous les rayons faibles du soleil de ce début d'Automne, le jeune homme serra son blouson face au vent tiède qui venait de souffler doucement puis jeta un œil sur son mobile ; il était quatorze heures moins cinq. Il regarda les environs et ne vit pas la silhouette de la jeune femme dans la petite foule de passants, supposant qu'elle n'était pas encore là. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était arrivé au point de rendez-vous et il attendait avec impatience Aurore qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il regarda les enfants s'installer dans le grand manège munis de chevaux de toutes les couleurs avant d'apercevoir derrière l'attroupement de gamins la fameuse femme descendre d'un véhicule gris métallique. Il accéléra soudain le pas vers elle, ne prenant pas garde aux autres passants et touristes qu'il pouvait bousculer alors que le regard d'Aurore croisa le sien faisant sourire le jeune homme.

**« Salut Paul ! »**

Le jeune homme la salua à son tour tout en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme avant de comprendre qu'elle lui fit une bise sur la même joue que la dernière fois faisant de nouveau ressentir plus fort ses sentiments qu'il avait envers Aurore. Essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble, Paul lui fit remarquer qu'elle était finalement venue en voiture.

**« Oui. Ma mère a insisté pour m'accompagner. » **Répondit-elle avant de poursuivre dans un petit rire **« C'est qu'elle est constamment inquiète, alors que je n'arrête pas de lui répéter que je suis juste enceinte et non malade. »**

Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de repenser que sa mère avait de quoi être inquiète pour sa fille. Après tout, personne ne semblait avoir des nouvelles de Ludovic et malgré que cela fasse presque trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus entendu parler de lui, cela n'empêchait pas Johanna d'être inquiète à ce sujet-là. Un autre vent tiède filtra les cheveux de la jeune femme faisant poser le regard de Paul plus intensément sur cette dernière. Il la vit resserrer son foulard épais autour de son cou avant d'apercevoir son trench ouvert où il contempla le ventre arrondi.

**« Et oui, je commence à devenir une baleine. »**

Paul écarquilla ses yeux, mais elle disait n'importe quoi celle-là ! Elle n'allait pas devenir une baleine, et puis quoi, elle sera toujours aussi jolie même avec un ventre arrondi. Il détourna le regard sur le manège où il vit des enfants en éclats de rires alors qu'il se sentit gêner par la pensée qu'il venait de lui traverser.

**« Tu exagères ! »**

Il reposa son regard sur elle, le vit sourire, sentit une petite pression au niveau de son blouson avant de comprendre qu'elle le tenait par le bras. C'était une manie chez elle de le tenir constamment à son bras, songea Paul ironiquement tout en priant intérieurement que la jeune femme n'avait pas repéré son trouble qu'il venait de se passer : Il s'était raidit comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'elle avait pris son bras. Sans se rendre compte, leurs pas se dirigèrent vers nulle part, sans aucun but précis alors qu'Aurore lui raconta que quand elle était petite, sa mère l'emmenait tous les mercredis dans ce lieu pour faire un tour de manège.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas tranquille sur les pavés du vieux quartier commercial où ils observèrent les différentes boutiques et les divers restaurants. Après avoir hésité longuement sur l'endroit où ils voulaient prendre leur goûter improvisé, ils rentrèrent dans un petit restaurant d'un air authentique, dans une ambiance calme. Le gérant du restaurant leur présenta une table dans un petit coin au fond de la salle puis leur présenta la carte. Après avoir remercié le professionnel, ils retirèrent leurs manteaux, prirent place puis consultèrent la carte aux pages des desserts et de boissons chaudes.

**« Oh, ils font des crêpes. »**

Le jeune homme qui fixait les différentes propositions écrites sur la carte, posa ses orbes noirs sur Aurore, vit qu'elle s'était de nouveau concentrée sur sa lecture dans un petit mordillement de lèvres faisant détourner le regard de Paul sur sa page, embarrassé.

Il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe à ce qu'il observait. Il commençait à trop la regarder, à apercevoir le moindre détail qu'elle faisait...

**« Tu vas en prendre une ? »**

**« Hum... je ne sais pas, j'hésite avec une gaufre. »**

Paul regarda sur une autre page les différents desserts proposés et vit qu'il y avait de diverses présentations de gaufres, de crêpes ainsi que de glaces. Quelques instants plus tard, un serveur vint vers eux afin de leur demander s'il avait pris commande.

**« Oui. » **Répondit la jeune femme avant de continuer **« Pour moi ça sera une gaufre au sucre ainsi qu'un café au lait. »**

Le serveur, grand et élancé qui ne devait pas dépassé la vingtaine écrit d'un geste rapide sur son petit bloc-notes avec son stylo noir tout en acquiesçant avant de poser le regard sur Paul. Ce dernier lui informa qu'il voulait juste un cappuccino puis donna la carte de menu au jeune blond avant de le voir s'éclipser diligemment vers la cuisine du restaurant.

**« Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à te pister vers son ancienne entreprise pour un travail bureautique. »**

Le jeune homme acquiesça en lui disant qu'il avait eu de la chance que sa mère lui avait apporté son aide pour sa recherche d'emploi, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

**« Mais pour l'instant je suis en essai pendant un mois. »** Informa-t-il

**« Ah ce n'est pas encore définitif ? »**

**« Non. Je saurai le mois prochain si je serai embauché. »**

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient dérivé sur un autre sujet de conversation, le fameux serveur les interrompit brièvement en déposant l'assiette de gaufre et les deux boissons chaudes sur la table en bois. Les deux amis lui remercièrent avant de le voir partir vers une autre table, le bloc-notes de nouveau en mains.

Une fumée légère s'évaporait au-dessus des boissons chaudes, faisant afficher un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

**« Mmh... ça sent bon. »**

Paul la vit renifler doucement vers son petit plat, les yeux clos, puis découper sa gaufre avec ses doigts fins et de déguster le premier morceau sucré dans un petit gémissement traduisant que la jeune femme aimait beaucoup sa pâtisserie. Le jeune homme souffla doucement sur son cappuccino disparaissant la petite vapeur qui flottait au-dessus de sa tasse puis bu une petite gorgée.

**« Ma mère a déjà commencé à acheter des affaires pour le bébé. » **Déclara la jeune femme avant de continuer dans un petit sourire **« Elle a pris quelques vêtements qui font neutres, comme on ne sait pas si j'aurai une fille ou un garçon. »**

Paul sourit doucement derrière sa tasse qu'il venait de mettre à ses lèvres avant de la remettre sur la table carré et de poser ses orbes foncés sur Aurore.

**« C'est quand que tu le sauras ? »**

Il ne s'était jamais demander à partir de quel mois le gynécologue pouvait prévoir le sexe du bébé. Ayant peur qu'Aurore puisse voir le visage de son ex-fiancé dans un petit garçon, il s'avoua intérieurement qu'il espérait que la jeune femme aurait une fille. Il souffla discrètement, pourquoi devait-il toujours penser à ce bouffon, ragea-t-il silencieusement.

**« Je dois attendre encore deux mois, je crois. » **Répondit-elle faisant sortir le jeune homme de ses songes.

Paul la vit de nouveau prendre un autre morceau de sa gaufre à moitié finie tandis qu'elle déposa sa petite tasse de café au lait sur la planchette.

**« J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ! »** S'exclama-t-elle

Le jeune homme semblait comprendre que la future naissance du bébé permettra à son amie de tourner la page ainsi d'oublier Ludovic et ses coups. Cet enfant fera d'Aurore une personne plus forte, médita-t-il tout en apercevant son regard dans le liquide sombre de sa tasse à moitié rempli. Il mit de nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres avant de savourer sa grande gorgée, la déposa doucement sur la table tout en prenant la serviette qui s'étalait sur la table en dessous de son bras afin de s'essuyer sa bouche avec.

**« T'aurais l'heure s'il te plaît ? »**

Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers le poignet d'Aurore où il découvrit deux bracelets fins à l'ancienne place de la grosse montre argentée et supposa qu'elle avait oublié de la mettre, avant de sortir son mobile de sa poche de son blouson.

**« Il est quinze heures trente-deux. »**

**« Je dois être au manège vers dix-huit heures afin que ma mère puisse me ramener. » **Informa-t-elle en levant les yeux d'un air exagéré.

D'un sourire moqueur, Paul comprit qu'Aurore était obligée de suivre les recommandations de sa mère pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. C'était presque un miracle qu'elle puisse sortir, vu à quel point Johanna pouvait être si protectrice envers sa fille unique.

**« Tu veux aller quelque part avant de retourner au manège ? »**

Il remarqua que la jeune femme mâchouilla rapidement sa dernière bouchée de sa gaufre afin de répondre à sa question. Elle lui avoua qu'elle aurait bien voulu rentrer chez lui tandis qu'il écarquilla ses yeux un peu gêné, tout en apercevant une légère rougeur aux niveaux des joues d'Aurore.

**« Enfin si tu veux. » **Essaya-t-elle de se rattraper avant de continuer **« L'ambiance qu'il y avait chez ton frère et toi me manque un peu. »**

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme en entendant les mots prononcés par Aurore. L'ambiance était surtout menée par cette dernière pensa-t-il. Depuis son départ l'atmosphère de la maison avait bien changé, pas que c'était redevenu moins joviale mais c'était plus monotone qu'auparavant.

**« Oh crois-moi depuis que tu es partie, ça à bien changé. »**

Il fixa son regard au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme en se rendant compte ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était comme un aveu... Un petit silence se fit, rendant une atmosphère un peu embarrassante qui durait quelques minutes avant d'être brisée par la voix d'Aurore.

**« Parfois je me demande comment ça serait passé si nous n'étions pas revus. »**

Paul ne préférait même pas y songer. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur rencontre à l'hôtel Saint Maurès, il avait l'impression que les souvenirs étaient bien loin...

**« Peut-être qu'il ne faut simplement pas se poser la question. »**

Il revit le visage neutre d'Aurore s'illuminer d'un petit sourire tout en l'entendant lui dire un « tu as raison » avant de la voir mettre sa petite tasse blanche à ses lèvres. Paul dirigea ses orbes noirs vers le fond de la tasse où il venait de prendre sa dernière gorgée, laissant ses pensées vagabonder ailleurs. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré dans cet hôtel, il n'aurait jamais éprouvé à nouveau les sentiments qu'il avait envers la jeune femme. Dans un petit soupir discret, il prêta attention aux gestes d'Aurore et remarqua qu'il y avait une légère mousse du café au lait qui s'était logée à l'extrémité de sa lèvre inférieure.

**«Euh... Tu as un peu de mousse. »**

Aurore saisit sa serviette de table, essuya sa bouche en évitant malgré elle la fameuse mousse tout en faisant réagir le jeune homme.

**« Un peu plus à droite... »**

La jeune femme retenta et suivit l'instruction de son ami et réussit à retirer la crème de moitié.

**« Là, c'est bon ? »**

**« Euh... y en a encore. »**

Aurore soupira, faisant comprendre à Paul qu'elle commençait à avoir marre de cette mousse tout en disant qu'elle aurait dû s'acheter un miroir de poche. Le jeune homme sourit doucement à sa remarque avant d'apercevoir la chevelue bleue tendre sa serviette vers lui. Quoi ? Elle voulait qu'il lui retire la mousse de café ? Le jeune homme décida après quelques secondes de méditation, de céder à la demande silencieuse d'Aurore. Il prit la serviette épaisse, avança son bras vers la jeune femme avant de le tendre légèrement tandis qu'Aurore inclina sa tête vers lui. Il appuya une légère pression sur la tâche qui résistait sur la lèvre rose de la jeune femme avant de voir la crème disparaître furtivement sous la serviette.

**« Voilà. »**

La jeune femme lui remercia tandis qu'il lui rendit la serviette de table. Paul épia un instant les autres tables autour de lui et songea qu'avec le coup de la serviette, les clients devaient croire qu'il formait un couple avec Aurore. Il détourna le regard vers la jeune femme doucement, évitant pudiquement ses yeux étincellent alors qu'il déglutit difficilement. Pendant qu'il enlevait la mousse sur la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme il avait ressenti le besoin de l'embrasser. Il releva doucement ses orbes noirs sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, ces fameuses lèvres où il avait eu une envie de les toucher. Paul sentit une chaleur l'envahir en songeant qu'il ne l'avait pas senti depuis un petit moment... Quelle étrange sensation il avait lorsqu'il était auprès de la jeune femme...

Il vit sa bouche remuer, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle racontait, encore trop prit par ses pensées. Depuis quand était-il vraiment amoureux d'Aurore ? Depuis sa rencontre ? Peut-être depuis qu'elle s'était installée à la maison ? Ou bien depuis qu'ils étaient partis à l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents ? Il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, ayant marre de toutes ces questions qui trottaient dans sa tête.

**« Paul, est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Oui tout va bien, je suis juste amoureux de toi, je viens de t'essuyer la bouche, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va imploser, oui, je crois que tout va bien... Il soupira à sa voix intérieure, qui semblait décidé de jouer un ton sarcastique alors qu'il croisa les orbes bleus de la jeune femme.

**« Euh...oui, oui. »**

Il la vit sourire une nouvelle fois avant de l'entendre lui proposer de quitter le petit restaurant. Il acquiesça avant de demander l'addition au serveur blond. Il aperçut la jeune femme sortir son porte-monnaie, ayant compris qu'elle voulait payer les boissons et sa gaufre.

**« Ah non, c'est moi qui paie. »**

Paul regretta presque ses paroles en voyant les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme puis son froncement de sourcils. Elle lui riposta en lui disant que c'était à elle de payer car c'était elle qui lui avait proposé de prendre un morceau ensemble. Le jeune homme soupira, presque vaincu par son argument de choc mais resta fermement sur sa position.

**« Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison valable. » **Répliqua-t-il piteusement

Alors que la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre vivement à Paul, le jeune serveur déposa l'addition sur leur table faisant couper l'élan d'Aurore. Cette dernière profita pour saisir le petit papier où était inscrit le prix avant de donner rapidement un billet au serveur dans un grand sourire victorieux.

**« Gardez la monnaie. »**

Paul entrouvrit la bouche, surpris avant de la refermer, dégoûter de ne pas avoir vaincu Aurore dans ses arguments. Il soupira alors qu'un petit sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres, si cela pouvait la faire plaisir qu'elle puisse payer sa boisson... Alors qu'elle le fasse.

**« Je te devais bien ça. »**

Elle ne lui devait rien du tout. Quand est-ce qu'elle comprendra qu'elle n'était pas redevable ?

Il la vit se lever et mettre son manteau et son écharpe avant de s'ôter de sa chaise lui aussi et d'enfiler son blouson sur le dos. Après cela, ils serpentèrent entre les tables en bois et de saluer certains serveurs avant de sortir dans un petit vent froid.

Ils continuèrent leur petite balade et sortirent du quartier commercial quelques instants plus tard où ils découvrirent peu à peu le calme des petites ruelles. Quelques feuilles jaunes-oranges s'étalèrent sous leurs pieds tandis que d'autres tombèrent des arbres devenus peu à peu nus, offrant certaines de leur branches fines au ciel. Les couleurs chaudes régnèrent dans les venelles, rendant le quartier plaisant.

Une sonnerie interrompit la conversation qu'ils avaient depuis leur sortie du restaurant authentique, obligeant à Paul de sortir son mobile de sa poche. Il observa le nom de l'appelant, les sourcils froncés, pourquoi son frère l'appelait ? Il le mit à son oreille dans un « Reggie ? » interrogative, faisant arrêter leur marche involontairement.

**« Salut frérot. J'ai oublié les clefs, donc ne verrouille pas la porte. »**

Quoi, il l'appelait juste pour lui dire cela ? Paul soupira grassement tout en roulant ses yeux. Il aurait pu éviter de l'appeler quand même...

**« Si c'était juste pour les clefs, tu aurais pu m'envoyer simplement un texto. »**

**« Pourquoi ? Tu dormais ? » **Ria Reggie, doucement.

Paul jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche où il vit la jeune femme serrer son manteau entre ses bras contre le petit vent tiède qui passait sur son visage, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux.

**« Non. »**

Paul entendit son grand frère parler à une personne, qui devait sans doute être sa petite amie, pensa-t-il, mais l'information que l'aîné lui donna lui rendait en tort.

**« Je suis avec maman et papa. Avec Mélina on les a croisés par hasard au centre commercial. »**

Le jeune homme se sentit raidir froidement à la prononciation du mot « papa ». Depuis l'anniversaire de mariage, ils ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole pour quoi que ce soit. Et parfois il regrettait encore d'être partie à cette soirée...

**« Ah. »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Avec son foutu coup de fil, il était en train de casser l'ambiance qu'il avait eu avec Aurore.

**« Bon Reggie, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »**

**« Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que je te dérange. »**

Paul mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, devait-il lui dire qu'il était avec quelqu'un ou plus précisément qu'il se baladait avec Aurore ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu nerveux.

**« Oui et pas qu'un peu. »**

**« Hum hum... T'es avec quelqu'un ? »**

Le visage du jeune homme blanchit subitement, on aurait dit que son grand frère lui demandait s'il sortait avec une fille. C'était tout comme.

**« Je suis sorti. » **Répondit en évitant la question.

Le jeune homme entendit un petit rire moqueur retentir au creux de son oreille, comprenant que son grand frère n'allait plus le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à sa question.

**« Bien, t'es avec des collègues ? »**

Paul passa sa main sur son visage, mais comment un coup fil pouvait-il lui donner l'impression d'être un minable ? Et puis de quels collègues parlaient-ils ? Paul avait décidé de ne faire aucuns liens d'amitiés avec les autres professionnels de l'entreprise tant qu'il ne serait pas officiellement embauché. Il soupira grassement avant de lui répondre d'un ton las, un petit « non » tout en guettant de nouveau la jeune femme.

**« Avec une fille alors ? Oh tu as rencontré une jolie femme ! »**

Mais bon sang, c'était quoi cet interrogatoire ? ! Oui il avait rencontré une jolie femme et elle était à ce moment même à côté de lui. Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Il fit signe à Aurore qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur marche avant d'entendre la voix de sa mère au loin. Cette dernière venait de demander à Reggie si le cadet avait trouvé enfin une femme. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais dans quoi Reggie l'avait fourré ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû mettre son cellulaire sous silencieux...

**« Je suis dehors avec Aurore. » **Souffla-t-il, découragé par les questions de son frère.

Paul voulait terminer cette conversation au plus vite, mais malheureusement pour lui l'aîné avait encore des choses à lui dire.

**« Il est avec Aurore. » **Entendit-il avant de discerner une petite exclamation de joie de la part de sa mère.

Génial..., pensa Paul ironiquement. Reggie lui demanda si Aurore allait bien, le jeune homme lui répondit un « oui » bref traduisant son impatience. Il entendit de nouveau d'autres voix où il distingua des mots inaudibles de son père lui faisant rappeler la dispute qu'il avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt.

**« En fait, c'était juste pour te prévenir que papa et maman mangent à la maison ce soir. »**

**« Super. » **Déclara-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

**« Paul... »**

**« Pas de commentaires Reggie, tu sais très bien que je suis en froid avec lui. »**

Éviter de prononcer le nom, c'était encore mieux, songea-t-il, ne voulant pas rendre Aurore inquiète. Il l'entendit soupirer de lassitude avant de comprendre que Reggie ne bataillerait pas contre lui sur ce sujet-là.

**« Bon. Je te laisse avec ta future petite chérie ! »**

Le rouge monta à son visage rendant un coup de chaleur au jeune homme. Celui-ci lui riposta qu'il ne se passerait rien du tout, en bégayant, faisant rire une nouvelle fois l'aîné.

**« C'est ce que tu dis, mais dans le fond, tu n'en sais rien et puis tu l'aimes bien hein... »**

Paul soupira doucement tout en épiant Aurore qui avait son regard en face d'elle. Oui il l'aimait bien, même plus que cela...

**« Je te dis à tout à l'heure frérot ! »**

**« Ouais, à plus. »**

Le jeune homme s'excusa auprès de son amie tandis que cette dernière lui rassura que c'était normal, après tout, on ne pouvait pas prévoir les coups de fils. Ils contournèrent une autre rue avant d'arriver dans celle de Paul. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le petit pavillon du concerné. Ce dernier ouvrit le portail, sortit ses clés afin de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée et laissa passer la jeune femme avant lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, Aurore redécouvrit le salon où elle avait vu pendant plusieurs semaines Paul dormir sur le fameux canapé. Rien n'avait changé à part le fait qu'il n'y avait plus les affaires du jeune homme dans le salon.

**« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venue ici. »**

Paul qui venait de remettre sa clé dans la serrure de la porte, lui répondit que cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce lieu avant de l'entendre exclamer un « déjà ! », faisant acquiescer le jeune homme dans un petit sourire moqueur.

**« Tu peux déposer ton manteau sur le canapé. »**

Pendant qu'il retira son blouson, il observa la jeune femme enlever son trench beige, mettant plus en valeur son ventre arrondi. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était enceinte. Après tout, au début cela ne se voyait pas physiquement qu'elle attendait un bébé, mais la voir avec ce ventre cela réalisa au cadet que cet être vivant qui se développait dans son ventre était bel et bien réel.

**« Sinon ton frère, ça se passe toujours bien avec sa copine ? »**

**« Oui, ils commencent à parler de fonder une famille, ça devient vraiment sérieux. »**

Il vit la jeune femme s'avancer vers lui, avec un grand sourire dans un « Ah oui? ». Paul acquiesça avant de continuer de parler.

**« Je crois que le fait de te savoir enceinte, leur donne envie d'avoir des enfants. »**

Aurore avait su quelques jours avant de rentrer chez sa mère que Reggie avait révélé à sa petite amie qu'elle était enceinte, lui disant que Mélina avait eu l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. La jeune femme ne lui en avait pas voulu et l'avait rassuré que Mélina était une superbe fille et qu'elle avait le droit de savoir.

**« Je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple. »**

Paul acquiesça de nouveau avant d'entendre la sonnette retentir. Cela ne pouvait pas être Reggie, il serait rentré sans avoir eu le besoin de sonner. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant d'avertir Aurore qu'il allait voir qui pouvait bien sonner à sa porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il aperçut un homme qui lui était familier marcher dans la petite avant-cour, dans sa direction. Il fronça de nouveau, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait celui-là...? Il écarquilla soudainement ses orbes foncés en se rendant compte de la personne qui s'était arrêtée sur le seuil avec un sourire narquois.

**« Vous ! Dégagez d'ici ! »**

**« Alors là, il n'y en ai pas question. »**

Le fameux homme poussa fortement le chevelu violet, faisant pour la même occasion découvrir la jeune femme qui était derrière ce dernier, quelques mètres plus loin, à côté du canapé.

**« Aurore, ça fait longtemps... »**

**« Ludovic. » **Murmura-t-elle, choquée.

Le brun baissa son regard sur le petit ventre arrondi de la jeune femme, faisant serrer sa main gauche en poing, les sourcils froncés, alors que les traits de son visage se déformaient peu à peu tout en décollant ses pieds du seuil de la porte afin d'entrer.

**« À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas perdu de temps avec ce ringard ! »**

Au moment où il se dirigea vers elle, dans une colère qui l'animait fortement et qui rendait la jeune femme pétrifiée, Paul vit le regard apeuré de cette dernière et décida de se mettre entre elle et Ludovic. Mais comment savait-il où il habitait ? Les avait-il suivit ? Il aurait dû faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, autour d'eux culpabilisa-t-il. Devant le brun colérique, il lui cracha de la laisser tranquille dans une voix qui se voulait ferme et froide.

**« Sortez de chez moi où j'appelle la police. » **Continua-t-il dans une menace.

Paul comprit à son froncement de sourcils que l'ex-compagnon d'Aurore ne céderait pas à sa piètre menace et reçu un coup de poing qu'il n'avait pas vu venir en pleine figure, avant d'entendre la jeune femme s'écrier de frayeur. Le jeune homme, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, lui rendit le coup transformant une éclatante bagarre devant le visage choqué d'Aurore. Cette dernière se tint à l'accoudoir du canapé, encore trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit alors que sa main glissa instinctivement sur son abdomen.

**« Arrêter de vous bagarrez ! Je vous en supplie ! »**

Paul aurait bien voulu obéir à la jeune femme, mais face à Ludovic qui était sauvagement en crise de colère noire, il ne pouvait faire d'autre que de continuer en espérant le fatiguer et le faire déguerpir au plus vite. Il sentit sa lèvre se fondre, formant une plaie à la commissure des lèvres à ce nouveau coup qu'il avait reçu. Au cours du combat, Paul avait perdu l'équilibre, faisant entraîner son adversaire avec lui dans sa chute. Il sentit malgré lui une coupure légère dans son dos dû à la grosse lampe posée sur la tablette auprès du fauteuil qui venait de tomber par la même occasion à terre, provoqué par l'effondrement du poids commun des deux hommes.

**« Alors, t'a kiffé la baiser ?! Hein, elle te plaît cette connasse... »**

Paul fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus irrité par cet homme qui lui faisait croire qu'il était meilleur que lui. Il ne supportait pas les propos qu'il venait de dire et profita pour lui donner un coup de pied entre les cuisses faisant accentuer les légers traits de douleur sur le visage hâlé de l'ex-fiancé avant d'être relevé négligemment dans une prise de main forte et d'être bloqué contre un mur à côté de la porte ouverte. Il aperçut Ludovic s'approcher son visage vers le sien avant de sentir ses lèvres à son oreille laissant entendre ses mots susurrés.

**« Écoute-moi bien, elle m'appartient. »**

Le jeune homme sentit son pull se serrer vers son cou, où les mains de Ludovic l'empêchèrent de se débattre. Lorsqu'il sentit son pull se desserrer, il essaya de nouveau de se débattre alors qu'il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix suppliante de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, le brun, encore enragé, lui donna un coup de genou en plein ventre faisant remonter un peu son cappuccino qu'il avait à peine ingéré une heure auparavant. Paul toussa brièvement avant de comprendre qu'il touchait à peine le sol et fut projeter vers l'encadrement de la cuisine où il s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol.

**« Paul ! »**

Aurore partit vers le jeune homme mais fut stopper par son ex-compagnon qui le prenait férocement par le bras.

**« Toi, tu viens avec moi ! »**

La jeune femme se débattit le mieux qu'elle pouvait, malgré la douleur que le brun lui faisait à son poignet avant d'entendre la voix de Reggie retentir dans le salon.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »**

Il écarquilla ses yeux en comprenant que l'homme qui tenait auprès de la chevelue bleue était le fameux Ludovic que Paul lui avait parlé. Il tourna son regard sur son petit frère où il l'aperçut au sol près de la cuisine, se lever difficilement.

**« Oh mon Dieu, Paul ! »**

Lara qui venait de rentrer avec son mari dans le salon vit l'état critique de son fils et courut auprès de lui, l'aidant à se relever avant d'apercevoir les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? » **Questionna-t-elle, le regard posé durement sur le brun.

Le fameux bagarreur ne répondit pas à la question de la mère de Paul, voulant sortir de cette maison.

**« Ludovic. » **Répondit Reggie, **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »**

Le brun se tourna vers l'aîné tout en fronçant ses sourcils, qui était-ce gars encore ? Il fit un sourire au coin en lui répondant qu'il était venu reprendre ce qui lui appartenait, tout en posant son regard hautain sur Aurore.

**« Lâche-moi. » **Ordonna Aurore

Ludovic resserra de plus en plus sa main sur le bras de sa soi-disant fiancée, donnant un petit gémissent de mal-être à cette dernière, avant de la tirer vers lui, tout en lui indiquant de le suivre.

**« Elle n'ira nulle part ! »**

C'était Paul qui venait de parler, et malgré la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir dans tout son corps, il s'avança vers lui avant de voir son père et son frère faire de même. Ludovic comprit en voyant les trois hommes venir vers lui qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour s'enfuir avec la jeune femme.

**« Je vous conseille de partir loin d'ici avant que je puisse vous casser la gueule, vous et votre putain d'arrogance. »**

Un rire cynique sortit des lèvres du brun, aux mots prononcés par le chef de famille avant de réaliser qu'il fut violemment plaquer contre le mur, près de son plus jeune fils. Ce dernier observa la scène tandis que sa mère partit voir comment allait la jeune femme.

**« Je te jure mon gars, tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir nous voir, et si tu touches à un de mes fils où à cette demoiselle, crois-moi, tu vas le regretter. »**

Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Ludovic d'être contre le mur, sous le regard examinateur du cadet. Ce dernier fut surpris par le comportement de son père et surtout les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Quand il pensait que quelques semaines plus tôt son père lui avait menacé de ne plus fréquenter sa petite sœur et qu'il avait jugé Aurore sans la connaître... Il avait l'impression que c'était loin maintenant.

**« Maintenant, dégage ! »**

Le bagarreur fut rejeté, se laissant presque tomber à terre avant de se rattraper en se tenant sur le mur à l'aide de sa paume. Il fit un regard mauvais à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, insistant sur Fabien et Paul avant de quitter rapidement la maisonnette.

Après qu'il était parti, Paul dériva son regard sur la jeune femme, l'obligeant à se diriger vers elle afin de savoir si tout allait bien. Aurore était assise sur le canapé auprès de sa mère. Cette dernière essaya de la rassurer le mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de poser son regard sur son fils cadet.

**« Paul, tu es blessé. »**

**« Je vais bien maman. » **Rassura-t-il alors qu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

Reggie prévint son frère qu'il allait chercher la boîte à pharmacie à l'étage afin de soigner la blessure à sa lèvre. Comme s'il avait oublié, Paul mit son index à sa plaie où il sentit le liquide rouge.

**« Je ne me sens pas bien. »**

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme, qui venait de s'ôter du canapé en informant qu'elle avait une envie de vomir. Inquiète, Laura décida de l'accompagner jusqu'au cabinet.

Pendant ce temps, Paul entendit le bruit de la cafetière, faisant repenser à l'odeur du cappuccino qui lui était revenue dans sa gorge. Il se leva et fit une grimace traduisant la douleur lorsqu'il mit son dos droit. Ludovic ne l'avait pas raté sur ce coup-là...

Il parcourut la distance entre la cuisine et le salon, avant de s'arrêter devant son père, qui était en train de prendre du café. Paul se demandait au fond de lui pourquoi il s'était déplacé jusqu'à son père. Il soupira grassement, faisant poser le regard de son père sur lui.

**« Il t'a bien amoché. » **Entendit-il

Si c'était pour louer les qualités de bagarreur de Ludovic il pouvait bien la fermer. Paul soupira de nouveau, mais pourquoi il n'était pas resté sur le fauteuil ! Le mal de dos se fait sentir de nouveau, obligeant au jeune homme de tirer la chaise en face de lui et de s'asseoir auprès de la table dans un léger gémissement de douleur. Il remarqua que son père s'avança vers lui, prit la chaise à côté de lui tout en faisant un raclement de cette dernière contre le sol avant de se poser dessus. Il l'entendit boire son café noir dans une petite gorgée discrètement bruyante avant de reconnaître sa voix qui sortit de sa bouche.

**« Je crois qu'il est temps de se parler. »**

Un sourire jaune se forma sur le visage de Paul. Se parler ? Et depuis quand ils se parlaient vraiment ? Les deux hommes avaient leurs regards fixés devant eux, sans oser se croiser leurs yeux sombres. Paul ne disait rien et attendit ce que son père pouvait lui dire.

**« Ta mère m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille... »**

Paul pivota soudainement sa tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, qu'est-ce qu'il savait exactement ? Savait-il de qui Aurore était enceinte ? Connaissait-il les événements qui s'étaient passé durant son séjour à l'hôtel, cet Été ? Et depuis quand sa mère était au courant ? Était-ce depuis sa visite à la maison lors de sa coloration improvisée ? Le jeune homme se posait beaucoup de questions et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Fabien puisse continuer à parler.

**« Ah ? Il s'est passé quoi ? » **Déclara-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Il l'entendit soupirer grassement, alors qu'il reposa son regard en face de lui. Il sentit les orbes foncés de son père sur lui et n'osa pas le croiser de peur de revoir cette étincelle de colère qu'il avait aperçue quelques semaines auparavant.

**« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »**

Paul fit une petite grimace explicite face à ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et dire tout ce qu'il savait ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé à parler de ce sujet délicat.

**« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? »**

Un silence se plaça rapidement après lui avoir posé ces questions qui lui trottaient dans sa tête depuis le début de la discussion. Paul entendit de nouveau son père prendre une gorgée de son café avant de voir sa tasse sur la table.

**« Je voulais juste... »**

Paul tourna sa tête vers son père, espérant connaître la suite de sa phrase mais il comprit à sa mâchoire contractée, que les mots ne lui venaient pas. Il soupira discrètement faisant mine de ne pas être rongé par cette subite curiosité. Il 'entendit lâcher un soupir avant d'écarquillés ses yeux face aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

**« Je suis fier de toi, Paul. »**

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne fut échappé. Il comprit au raclement de chaise que son père venait de se lever et de quitter la cuisine, le laissant stupéfait face à ces mots. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait cela...

Il passa sa main sur son visage, encore surpris par ce qui venait de se passer et compris qu'à travers ces petits mots que son père ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté comme il le croyait fort longtemps.

**« Ah te voilà. »**

Paul tourna sa tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine où il aperçut son frère rentrer. Il le vit s'asseoir sur la chaise où son père venait de quitter quelques minutes auparavant. L'aîné posa la grosse boîte sur la table avant de l'ouvrir.

**« Et ben, tu m'as l'air perdu. »**

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, se laissant se soigner par son frère qui venait d'appliquer un produit sur un coton avant de l'avertir que sa risquerai de piquer sur sa plaie. Il sentit le produit lui picoter la lèvre avant de voir que son frère palpait légèrement le coton sur sa blessure.

**« Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur, surtout en te voyant à terre... » **Avoua-t-il tout en remettant le produit sur le coton.

Paul comprit qu'il faisait allusion à la bagarre qui s'était passé quelques instants auparavant et détourna le regard tout en se disant intérieurement qu'il avait été pathétique...

**« Aurore est encore sous le choc. »**

Il écarquilla ses yeux, souvenant de ses cris de supplications lors de la bagarre. Il espérait que le choc qu'elle avait, n'aurait pas de conséquences pour le bébé. Il sentit de nouveau le coton sur sa lèvre ainsi que le produit qui lui brûlait futilement sa commissure.

**« Elle s'inquiète vraiment, je crois qu'il faut que tu la rassures. »**

Il décida de se lever mais fut vite rattraper par son grand frère qui lui obligea de reprendre sa place sur sa chaise avant de l'entendre lui dire qu'il irait voir la jeune femme après avoir terminé les soins.

**« Plus tard. » **Souffla le cadet alors qu'il entendit son frère lui répondre un « non » ferme.

Reggie aussi avait été très inquiet pour lui pensa le jeune homme avant de céder à son frère. Ce dernier appuya sur une partie du front du cadet, faisant lâcher un petit gémissement à Paul.

**« Tu as une bosse qui commence à se pointer. »**

Il l'observa prendre un tube de crème, la même qu'Aurore avait utilisé pour ses ecchymoses au début de son séjour chez eux avant de mettre le contenu aux bouts de ses doigts et de sentir la fraîcheur du produit sur son front.

**« Tu sais, je pouvais faire ça tout seul. »** Soupira le cadet.

Il vit un léger sourire mélancolique sur le visage de son grand frère avant de voir sa bouche s'entrouvrir afin de discerner quelques mots.

**« Peut-être. Mais tu l'aurais fait plus tard. » **Déclara-t-il en reprenant les mots du cadet.

Oui et alors, avait-il envie de dire avant de soupirer, las. Cela confirmait sa pensée, que son grand frère était vraiment très inquiet pour lui. Après quelques minutes à bien mettre la pommade sur la bosse de Paul, l'aîné le libéra de la chaise. Au moment où il voulut sortir de la cuisine, il s'obligea à s'arrêter devant sa mère qui venait de se s'arrêter devant lui. Cette dernière informa ses deux fils qu'Aurore n'avait finalement plus son envie de vomir et qu'elle avait emmené la jeune femme dans la chambre de Paul afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Lara s'approcha de son fils cadet, mit ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules tout en le dévisageant, les yeux grand ouverts traduisant sa frayeur qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la maison.

**« J'ai eu très peur en te voyant à terre. »**

**« Maman... » **Soupira-t-il.

**« Quand on avait vu la porte ouverte, on s'était vite inquiété. » **Déclara-t-elle d'un ton soucieux, **« Au début, on a cru qu'il y avait eu un cambriolage. »**

Paul sentit sa mère le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Il écarta les siens afin de la prendre lui aussi dans ses bras, son visage au creux de son cou, sentant la jolie odeur de son parfum féminin qu'il adorait sentir lors de ces moments de câlins. Après cet échange affectueux, il partit vers les escaliers laissant son regard quelques secondes sur son père qui était assis sur le fauteuil avant de monter précipitamment dans de grandes enjambées.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, il observa la jeune femme qui était encore assit sur le lit et décida de rentrer avant de la voir tourner sa tête vers lui. La nuit commençait à tomber plus rapidement, faisant penser au jeune homme que bientôt ils seront en horaire d'hiver, puis alluma la lumière afin de mieux découvrir le visage abattu de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se leva rapidement alors qu'il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

**« Tu as mal quelque part ? »**

Paul n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes s'inquiéter pour lui en si peu de temps. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait mal partout, qu'il avait sans doute quelques bleus sur certaines parties de son corps mais il préférait ne rien avouer.

**« Euh... non. » **Mentit-il difficilement.

**« Quand je l'ai vu entrer, j'ai repensé à tout ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque j'étais avec lui. »**

Il la vit mettre sa main sur son ventre tout en l'écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle lui disait.

**« Il croit que je suis enceinte de toi. »**

Le jeune homme acquiesça confirmant ses dires dans un petit « oui » avant d'entendre de nouveau sa petite voix.

**« Je me dis que j'aurai préféré ça. »**

Le chevelu violet écarquilla ses yeux face à cet aveu, elle aurait aimé que cela soit lui le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il la vit dangereusement s'approcher de lui, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'elle voulait faire alors qu'il sentit sans prendre garde ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, faisant oublier cette plaie qui commençait à durcir sur sa fine peau. Son organe vital sursauta à cet inattendu geste, accélérant sa pulsion cardiaque qui traduisait cette soudaine jouissance qu'il avait lorsqu'il touchait ses lèvres roses. Il ressentit la chaleur qu'il connaissait si bien l'envahir dans tout son corps alors qu'il essaya de se persuader que ce qui s'était en train de se passer était bel et bien réel. Il avait peur que cette scène ne soit que le produit de son imagination et n'osa pas relever les paupières dont ils venaient de fermer pour savourer l'instant présent. Après sa surprise, il essaya de lui montrer qu'il aimait cet échange en pressant timidement ses lèvres légèrement humides sur celle de la jeune femme puis il discerna un léger gémissement oppressé de cette dernière. Il voulait que cet instant dure une éternité, même si ce n'était qu'un geste gracieux et fragile et espérait qu'il puisse franchir les barrières de ses lèvres afin de répondre vivement à son baiser. Malheureusement lorsqu'il tenta de le faire, il sentit la bouche de la jeune femme se décoller de la sienne faisant regretter son manque de rapidité à répondre à ce geste affectueux tandis qu'il vit les grands yeux bleus scintillants et surpris d'Aurore.

**« Oh, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je... je crois que c'est le choc... »**

Il la vit mettre sa main sur sa bouche, encore étonné par ce qu'elle venait de faire tandis que Paul essaya de trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait aimé ce court échange. Mais il réalisa que la jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment partager son sentiment lorsqu'il l'entendit s'excuser. Pourquoi était-elle désolée ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui ? Son cœur se serra face à cette déduction alors qu'il vit la jeune femme quitter sa chambre silencieusement. Le jeune homme toucha ses lèvres comme pour vérifier qu'il avait véritablement vécu cette embrassade alors qu'il soupira tout en se posant lourdement sur son lit, mais qu'est-ce qui venait vraiment de se passer ? Elle l'avait embrassée mais c'était juste sous le choc, cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas réellement les sentiments d'Aurore qui avait poussé cette dernière à faire ce geste ? Il passa nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque, maintenant il ne savait plus comment il allait se comporter en présence d'Aurore... Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas la jeune femme qui s'était appuyé derrière le mur, dans le couloir, encore chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait faire.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre XX :**

Le corps se mouva sous la couette, faisant retentir discrètement des petits bruits de frottement de couverture avant d'entrevoir les mèches violettes qui dépassaient de cette dernière dans la pénombre de la chambre. Un petit soupir se fit entendre avant qu'un visage se montra hors de la couverture épaisse, le regard fatigué dirigé vers le réveil numérique qui était posé sur la petite table de chevet, affichant cinq heures et quart. Une main sortit, elle aussi de la chaleur de la couverture, glissant avec lenteur sur le visage du réveilleur. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre lorsque le corps masculin se mit sur le côté puis le propriétaire de la chambre lâcha un bâillement d'un air négligé alors qu'il essaya de se rendormir tout en fermant doucement ses paupières.

Un frisson se fit sentir au niveau de son dos avant d'entendre dans un petit bruit de frottement, un poids feutré s'étaler sur le matelas rendant un sourire au jeune homme. Des mains féminins se glissèrent tendrement sous son haut de pyjama avant de distinguer un souffle chaud au creux de son cou, puis au niveau de son oreille...

**« Je t'aime Paul... »**

Le dormeur se réveilla brusquement en sueur, faisant tomber une partie de la couverture à terre tandis qu'il essaya de reprendre son rythme cardiaque, la main sur le poitrail. Il alluma ensuite sa petite lampe de chevet avant de regarder de chaque côté une infime présence de l'élue de son cœur confirmant piteusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un fruit de son imagination. C'était tellement réel songea-t-il en mettant les pieds sur le sol, en position assis. Il mit sa tête au creux de ses paumes, les coudes sur les genoux, laissant le silence de la pièce l'entourer de nouveau. Les cheveux à moitié en bataille, Paul ne prit pas la peine de les remettre en place alors qu'il venait tout juste de mettre son menton sur ses mains liés, toujours dans la même position, le regard dans le vide. Cette fille aura réussit à le rendre faible pensa le chevelu violet avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Et qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas être si faible, avoir l'impression d'être soumis au charme d'une personne, à un rire, à un sourire, un geste, sans même le vouloir. Être enfermé dans un mirage où quiconque puisse le délivrer... C'était donc cela l'amour ? L'amour fou où on pouvait se sentir pitoyable à chaque instant, à chaque pensée vers la personne qui faisait battre effroyablement le cœur ? Et reconnaître malgré cela qu'on adore cette impuissance qu'on pouvait ressentir à chaque seconde ? Paul serra sa mâchoire durement avant de se lever et de s'agiter soudainement de long en large dans sa chambre. Comment Aurore avait-elle pu lui faire ressentir des sentiments aussi forts ? Même à l'époque du lycée, il n'avait jamais sentit de telles émotions pareilles ! Un râle contrarié s'échappa de sa bouche, traduisant sa frustration envers cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus gênante pour le jeune homme. Il essaya de se détendre mais le souvenir de la bouche d'Aurore contre la sienne lui revint subitement en mémoire faisant colorer légèrement ses joues dans un petit soupir de ce dernier. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud pour une nuit d'Automne. C'était trop, pour un rêve soit-disant normal...

Il sortit de sa chambre, longea le couloir puis rentra dans la salle de bain tout en tâtant sur le mur l'interrupteur afin d'allumer la lumière. Il ouvrit le robinet, passa ses mains sous l'eau froide puis se rinça rapidement le visage avant de se dévisager devant le miroir. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait une nuit blanche... C'était presque le cas. La veille, après avoir dîné avec ses parents en l'absence de sa petite sœur qui avait prévu de dormir chez une amie, il avait zapper les chaînes de la télévision laissant Reggie parler avec leurs ascendants. Sa mère avait essayer de faire la conversation avec lui mais il n'était pas concentré sur les sujets abordés à table et était souvent parti dans ses songes. Lara avait fait la remarque et il avait sortit l'excuse de la bagarre alors que ces pensées n'étaient que dirigées vers le baiser qu'il avait goûté quelques heures auparavant. Il ferma le robinet, prit sa serviette de bain et la mit sur son visage avant de la remettre négligemment à sa place. Ne voulant pas retourner dans lit, il décida de descendre dans le salon où il alluma la lampe, espérant que cela ne fera pas réveiller son grand frère. Il vit un journal sur la table, dans une subite envie il s'installa sur le canapé avant de prendre le magazine. Perdu dans sa lecture il ne vit pas le temps s'écouler...

**OOOOO**

**« Eh Paul... »**

La main sur le corps de son petit frère, Reggie le secoua doucement avant d'entendre un petit gémissement de ce dernier. Le jeune homme s'était assoupit, allongé sur le canapé durant la nuit. Un petit sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres, que l'aîné remarqua avant de le secouer un peu plus fort.

**« Aller Paul, on se réveille. »**

Les paupières du jeune homme se levèrent difficilement dans un petit gémissement de mécontentement faisant sourire tendrement son grand frère. Paul avait l'air si innocent quand il se réveillait... Il mit ses mains en poings serrant son ventre avant de se mettre en boule, décidé à continuer à savourer sa place chaude et son sommeil. Reggie soupira dans un petit rire avant de menacer tout haut que si Paul ne se levait pas, il allait employer les grands moyens. Il entendit soudainement un petit son de la part du jeune homme l'obligeant à tendre l'oreille jusqu'à son niveau où il entendit un « laisse-moi tranquille » étouffé.

**« Il est bientôt midi, il serait temps que tu t'actives un peu. »**

S'activer pour quoi faire ? On était dimanche, et en général il n'y avait rien à faire ce jour-là. Il lâcha un long soupir avant de céder à la demande de son frère, se levant difficilement avant d'étirer ses bras au maximum.

**« Eh bien, en te voyant dormir là, je m'étais cru pendant un instant qu'Aurore dormait encore à la maison.** **»**

Le jeune homme fixa soudainement son grand frère avant de détourner son regard, ratant malgré lui un battement à la prononciation du prénom de celle qu'il avait le béguin. Reggie comprit à l'absence de réponse du cadet que quelque chose se passait dans sa tête, lui formant un rictus.

**« Alors, on a rêvé d'une charmante demoiselle ?** **»**

Paul vit l'aîné s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui alors qu'il rougit face à cette question qui ressemblait à une taquinerie. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il avait rêvé d'Aurore ? Il lâcha un petit soupir avant d'ouvrir la bouche afin de répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit. Il comprit au grand sourire vainqueur de Reggie que ce dernier avait touché un point sensible, lui faisant froncer légèrement ses sourcils.

**« Je ne vois pas à qui tu fais allusion. »** Nia-t-il avant de sentir son ventre se contracter dans un petit bruit.

Il entendit son grand frère rire doucement avant que celui-ci lui remarqua que le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir faim. Paul détourna de nouveau son regard en songeant qu'il y avait encore deux semaines, Aurore préparait une partie des repas qu'ils mangeaient...

**«** **Ouais**. **»** Souffla-t-il, **« Tu as déjà préparé le repas ? »**

**« Non.** **»**

Un petit soupir sortit de ses lèvres avant de lui demander pourquoi il avait insisté pour qu'il se lève. Reggie lui répondit que s'il l'aurait laisser dormir comme une masse, le jeune homme aurait été capable de ne pas se réveiller durant le reste de l'après-midi faisant grimacer explicitement Paul. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, c'est que son frère avait raison en plus...

Reggie se leva du fauteuil en lui informant qu'il allait faire la cuisine tandis que le jeune homme acquiesça une nouvelle fois tout en lui disant qu'il allait prendre une bonne douche, en attendant.

Quelques instants plus tard, il descendit, habillé et coiffé, tandis qu'une bonne odeur de pizza se fit sentir. Le jeune homme accéléra le pas vers la cuisine, le ventre qui gargouillait atrocement.

**« Je ne savais pas qu'on avait des pizzas.** **»**

**« J'en ai acheté hier. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas manger. »**

Le jeune homme regarda le four où chauffait la pizza à quatre fromages avant d'entendre la voix de son frère retentir de nouveau.

**« Ce n'est pas encore prêt, il faut attendre encore dix minutes. »**

Paul soupira, ayant l'impression d'avoir attendu une éternité. Dix minutes encore... Cela paraissait long, surtout quand on avait une faim de loup. Il repensa aux remarques d'Aurore lorsqu'elle doutait que le jeune homme commençait à avoir faim. Aurore avait comme un don quand il s'agissait de la faim de Paul... Il baissa son regard sur son assiette encore vide, n'osant pas s'asseoir sur sa chaise, l'absence de son amie se fit sentir atrocement, malgré lui. Pourtant il l'avait revu la veille malgré que leur sortie se fut mal terminé par l'intervention de Ludovic. Il se demandait si la jeune femme allait mieux depuis qu'elle avait assisté à la fameuse bagarre...

**« Paul ? Hou hou ! »**

Le concerné écarquilla ses yeux, discernant la voix de son frère et la vue de la main de ce dernier secouer devant son visage. Il posa ses orbes noirs sur Reggie, le voyant avec un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

**« Ça fait deux minutes que j'essaie d'avoir ton attention. Tu étais vraiment dans les nuages. »**

**« Oh, désolé. »**

**« Tu penses à elle, hein... »**

Paul, qui avait toujours ses yeux fixés sur son grand frère, détourna son regard avant de sentir une légère chaleur l'envahir. Pourquoi devait-il sans cesse ramener la conversation à Aurore ?

**« Avec ce qui s'était passé hier, je me demande comment elle va... »**

**« T'as qu'à l'appeler. »**

Le jeune homme osa diriger son regard vers son grand frère, essayant de distinguer un quelconque détail qui pouvait trahir une raillerie sur le visage de ce dernier mais il comprit qu'il avait l'air sérieux. Il soupira doucement, passant sa main sur sa nuque, un peu gêné avant de lui dire que la jeune femme était sans doute occupée. Après tout, elle pouvait très bien être en plein repas avec sa mère...

**« Paul... » **Insista l'aîné, **« Ça ne va pas la déranger que tu l'appelles. Au contraire... »**

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son frère savait plus de choses qu'il en avait l'air. Et durant un instant il se demandait s'il parlait toujours à son frère ou au psychologue... Il tourna sa tête vers le téléphone fixe près de l'entrée de la cuisine en pensant à ce que son frère venait de dire. C'est qu'il avait peur de déranger, même si cela fait un moment qu'Aurore et lui étaient amis, qu'ils étaient assez proches... Il soupira en pivotant sa tête vers son frère, oui ils étaient proches, mais à quel point ? Il repensa subitement au baiser qu'elle lui avait donner faisant accentuer cette chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps.

**« Ça se voit que tu es inquiet pour elle. »**

Paul soupira, cela se voyait tant que cela qu'il faisait du soucis pour la jeune femme ? Il détourna son regard pudiquement aux mots de Reggie.

**« OK, je vais l'appeler. »** Céda-t-il

Il crut voir un sourire sur le visage de son grand frère traduisant sa petite victoire. Ne prenant pas d'importance à ce détail, il se dirigea vers le téléphone, posé sur une petite table ronde, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le numéro de la maison d'Aurore. Il savait qu'Aurore avait son numéro fixe mais elle n'avait pas donner le sien. Il regarda sur l'écran de son téléphone s'il n'y avait pas de numéros enregistrés mais malheureusement pour lui, aucun était affiché. Il sentait bizarrement le coup foireux de Reggie...

**« Euh... Reggie, tu connaîtrais pas par hasard le numéro de téléphone ? »**

Il découvrit un grand sourire sur son visage et comprit qu'il était tombé dans le piège de l'aîné. C'était trop beau pour que cela soit vrai...

**« Si. »**

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux, s'avança vers lui avant de lui demander de passer le fameux numéro de téléphone. De nouveau le cadet aperçut un rictus s'afficher sur ses lèvres avant de comprendre qu'il savourait l'instant de victoire de son plan foireux. Reggie, qui était assit sur sa chaise depuis le début de la conversation, se leva et se dirigea vers le petit pot décoratif situant sur la table basse où il plongea sa main à l'intérieur afin de sortir un petit bout de papier.

Surpris, Paul le suivit se doutant bien que le numéro d'Aurore était inscrit sur ce morceau de papier. Il mit en avant son bras afin d'atteindre ce fameux papier mais lorsqu'il le frôla, il le sentit s'en aller.

**« Eh Reggie, passe-le moi ! »**

**« Non, pas avant que tu avoues. »**

Paul fronça ses sourcils, tentant de prendre le papier mais il vit son frère lever son bras bien haut rendant l'accès plus difficile. Il vit un petit sourire se faufiler sur le visage de celui-ci et essaya de comprendre comment il était arrivé dans cette situation.

**« Que j'avoue quoi ? » **Soupira-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé, las.

Le jeune homme avait essayer plusieurs fois de prendre ce fichu papier que Reggie tenait fermement dans sa main mais il comprit qu'il fallait négocier.

**« Que tu l'aimes. »**

Le concerné rougit violemment, détourna son regard ailleurs, n'osant pas poser ses orbes foncés sur son frère qui devait adoré le voir dans cet état-là. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille juste un instant ?

**« Comment tu l'as eu ? »**

**« Je lui ai demandé avant qu'elle parte. » **Répondit-il

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, avant d'entendre la voix de son frère lui répéter qu'il devait avouer qu'il aimait Aurore. Il sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse, essayant de comprendre comment son frère avait su pour ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Il avait pourtant essayer d'être le plus indifférent possible ces derniers temps, comment Reggie avait-il réussit à le cerner aussi facilement ?

**« Je n'ai rien à avouer. » **Nia-t-il en se levant du canapé.

**« Eh, ça ne sert plus à rien de faire semblant. »**

**« La pizza va cramer si on la laisse encore dans le four. » **Changea-t-il de sujet.

Il l'entendit soupirer avant de l'entendre lui dire que la pizza pouvait bien attendre avant de le voir s'approcher vers lui dans un petit sourire au coin.

**« Allez, dis-le. »**

**« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »**

Paul pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait et Reggie semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il le voulait, songea Paul en fronçant les sourcils. Il tenta de nouveau de prendre le morceau de papier mais il dû admettre que son grand frère était très rapide tandis qu'il entendit un petit rire sortir de la bouche de ce dernier. Il le vit secouer la fameuse petite feuille où était écrit le fameux numéro devant son visage avant d'essayer de le choper tandis que son frère rigola de nouveau en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas le papier tant qu'il n'aura pas entendu lui dire qu'il aimait Aurore.

**« Reggie, passe-moi ce foutu papier ! »**

Dans un élan de motivation, Paul attrapa l'aîné par les épaules avant de se mettre sur les pointes des pieds afin de prendre le papier qui était tout en haut de sa main. Et malgré la douleur à son dos qu'il sentait encore depuis la bagarre, il décida de ne pas céder alors qu'il frôla à peine le morceau de feuille. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit plus petit que Reggie ? Il serra son dos, espérant réussir à lui prendre le numéro de téléphone mais la douleur persista l'obligeant à lâcher un petit gémissement pénible. Reggie ne perdit pas une miette de la scène et s'inquiéta.

**« Paul ? Où-est ce que tu as mal ? »**

Le jeune homme se recula un peu se son frère avant de devoir être obliger de s'asseoir par ce dernier. Reggie venait de ranger le bout de papier dans sa poche arrière et avait forcé Paul à se poser sur le canapé.

**« Ça va, c'est rien. »**

**« Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que tu as mal quelque part. » **Réagit-il vivement,** « C'est à l'épaule ? »**

Paul lui répondit que non et lui révéla qu'il avait mal au dos depuis la veille. Reggie fronça les sourcils en lui disant que la bagarre que son petit frère avait fait, avait sans aucun doute affliger la douleur au dos de ce dernier.

**« Reggie, je crois qu'il est temps de sortir la pizza. »**

Son grand frère ouvrit ses yeux en grand en percutant ce que Paul venait de dire. Il courut, l'air paniqué vers la cuisine où il ouvrit le four en vitesse faisant intensifié l'odeur de cuisson dans la maison.

**« Ouf, c'est pas trop cramé ! » **Entendit Paul avant de se lever et de rejoindre difficilement la cuisine.

Les deux frères commencèrent à manger leur repas après que l'aîné ait coupé la pizza en plusieurs parts puis ce dernier posa des questions à Paul sur sa douleur au dos, inquiet.

Le cadet soupira et essaya de changer de sujet, il ne voulait pas que son grand frère passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui...

**« Reggie arrête avec tes questions ! » **Soupira-t-il, **« En fait, il est où le numéro ? »**

Les traits inquiets de Reggie laissèrent place à un grand sourire accompagné d'un regard rempli de malice. Paul déglutit face à cet air qu'il connaissait si bien avant de regretter intérieurement de lui avoir posé la question...

**« Ah d'abord il faut que tu m'avoues que tu aimes Aurore. »**

Le jeune homme rougit avant de croquer dans sa part de pizza, regrettant une nouvelle fois d'avoir remis le sujet sur le tapis. Il ne sera jamais tranquille, s'exaspéra Paul...

**OOOOO**

Allongé sur son lit, Paul regarda un texto qu'il venait de recevoir avant de manier son téléphone d'un geste habile afin de répondre à ce fameux message, le sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait à peine une heure, il avait dû admettre à son grand frère qu'il avait des sentiments pour Aurore. Bon, il n'avait pas dit les mots qu'espérait Reggie tels que « J'aime Aurore » ou bien « Je suis amoureux d'Aurore », mais c'était tout comme. Et Reggie avait comprit qu'il n'aurait pas les fameux mots qu'il voulait entendre et il s'était contenté d'un « Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour Aurore » et il était tout de même satisfait.

Lorsque le cadet avait eu enfin le numéro, Reggie s'était gentiment moqué de lui, surtout du comportement qu'il avait au téléphone alors que Paul essaya malgré lui de faire dégager son frère ainsi que ses oreilles baladeuses, mais il avait compris que s'acharner sur lui le rendait encore plus collant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être soûlant, pensa-t-il alors qu'il sentit de nouveau son mobile vibrer sur son matelas.

Aurore avait répondu à la première sonnerie et au son de sa voix, le jeune homme s'était immobilisé avant de répondre quelques secondes plus tard. Au début la conversation il était assez timide, surtout que Paul pensait sans cesse au baiser que la jeune femme lui avait donné. Puis peu à peu, lorsque Paul lui avait demandé si elle allait mieux depuis la veille, ainsi comment se portait le bébé, la conversation était plus détendue et cela avait soulagé le jeune homme d'entendre un petit rire d'Aurore au creux de son oreille. Il avait su que la jeune femme avait prit un rendez-vous en urgence cet après-midi chez son gynécologue pour voir l'état de son enfant dû au choc qu'elle avait eu et juste avant de raccrocher Aurore lui avait informé qu'elle avait un portable. Il avait profité pour lui demander si elle avait toujours le numéro de Flora avant qu'elle lui répondre un petit « oui », puis après cela il avait enregistrer le numéro de mobile de la jeune femme dans son mobile afin de l'envoyer un message où était indiqué le numéro de Paul.

De nouveau, son cellulaire vibra, avant d'ouvrir un autre message de la chevelue bleue, où était écrit :

_« Le gynécologue m'a examiné, il a dit que le bébé se porte bien. »_

À ce texto, il soupira de soulagement. Voulant changer de position, il sentit une nouvelle fois la douleur s'affliger à son dos dans un petit mouvement tandis qu'il grimaça légèrement traduisant qu'il avait mal. Il soupira grassement avant d'entendre son grand frère, qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, le prévenant que sa petite amie viendra dans une demi-heure à la maison. Paul hocha simplement la tête avant de sentir de nouveau son téléphone sonner, faisant former un petit sourire sur ses lèvres...

**OOOOO**

Trois jours plus tard, une semaine avant la fête d' Halloween , Paul reçu un appel inconnu sur son portable pendant sa pause de midi, faisant légèrement froncé les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien être. Assit à une table de la cafétéria de l'entreprise, il déposa son sandwich qu'il venait tout juste d'entamer puis décrocha, le mobile à son oreille.

**« Allô ? »**

**« Allô Paul, c'est Johanna. »**

Le jeune homme se détendit, il se demandait bien pourquoi la mère d'Aurore l'appelait sur son portable. Elle avait eu son numéro de mobile sûrement grâce à sa fille. C'était tout de même bizarre...

**« Je vous dérange, peut-être ? »**

**« Non, pas du tout. »**

Paul entendit un petit soupir au creux de son oreille comprenant que Johanna avait effectivement quelque chose à lui dire et que cela semblait important.

**« Je dois vous parlez de ma fille. Aurore ne sait pas que je vous appelle. »**

Le jeune homme fronça soudainement les sourcils au ton qu'elle avait employé, elle avait l'air plutôt inquiète et Paul lui demanda s'il tout allait bien.

**« Pas vraiment... Depuis qu'elle a revu Ludovic, Aurore fait quelques cauchemars et cela m'inquiète. »**

Paul lui avoua qu'Aurore avait déjà fait un cauchemar lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'hôtel il y a plusieurs semaines de cela.

**« Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé ? » **Soupira Johanna avant de poursuivre, **« J'avais pensé que peut-être vous arriverez à la rassurer ? »**

Il écarquilla ses yeux face à cette idée que la mère de la jeune femme avait eu et il semblait gêné à cette demande. Il lui avoua qu'il n'était pas très doué quand il s'agissait de rassurer les gens avant de lâcher un petit soupir nerveux.

**« Oh, je pense plutôt que votre présence suffira à calmer ses doutes par rapport à ce qui se passe avec Ludovic. De savoir que vous êtes là pourra certainement apaiser ses mauvais rêves. »**

Elle mettait trop d'espoirs en lui, songea-t-il. Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune homme voulait aider Aurore à oublier ce qu'elle a vécu avec Ludovic, à lui donner envie de croire que même après avoir vécu avec un homme violent qu'elle pouvait encore faire de grandes choses et réaliser ses envies.

**« Si j'ai bien compris vous voulez que je vienne chez vous pour lui parler ? »**

**« Oui, entre autres... » **Répondit-elle trop évasive **« Ça vous dit de manger chez nous ce soir ? »**

De nouveau le jeune homme sentit un gêne l'envahir. Il glissa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux avant de lui répondre un « d'accord » faisant soulager Johanna.

**« Vers vingt-heures, cela vous convient ? »**

**« Parfait. »**

Quelques politesses plus tard, il rangea son téléphone mobile dans la poche de son manteau avant de reprendre sa collation, pensif.

**OOOOO**

Une odeur de poulet se fit sentir dans la cuisine, devinant qu'Aurore était en train de préparer le repas, alors que le four chauffait à une haute intensité créant une petite chaleur dans la maison. La jeune femme éplucha les dernières pommes de terres que sa mère avait ramené cette après-midi du marché, debout auprès d'une petite planche en bois où était rempli d'épluchures avant d'entendre la voix de cette dernière retentir dans la cuisine.

**« Je vais mettre la table. »**

Il était vingt-heures moins le quart, l'heure habituelle où Johanna mettait la table, laissant sa fille finir de préparer le repas. Depuis que cette dernière avait aménagé chez sa mère, elle avait continué à préparer les repas malgré les réticences de Johanna sur le fait que sa fille devait se reposer. Aurore l'avait convaincu que préparer les repas lui faisait oublier Ludovic et que cela la détendait. La jeune femme avait prit l'habitude de faire le déjeuné pour éviter à Reggie de perdre du temps lorsqu'il rentrait de son travail durant sa pause et ainsi profiter son talent culinaire à Paul. Elle avait compris dès le premier plat qu'elle avait fait que ce dernier avait l'air d'adorer ce qu'elle préparait. Un petit sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres en pensant au jeune homme alors qu'elle se demandait quand elle allait le revoir, ne sachant pas encore que sa mère l'avait invité pour le dîner. Elle déposa ses pommes de terres épluchés dans une casserole avant de la remplir d'eau puis alluma la cuisinière à petit feu avant de mettre les épluchures à la poubelle et de nettoyer la table avec une grosse éponge. Lorsqu'elle retira son tablier, elle entendit la sonnerie retentir dans toute la maison la rendant curieuse. Mais qui pouvait bien venir à leur porte à cette heure-là ? Elle vit sa mère se précipité vers la porte d'entrée tandis qu'elle venait de déposer son tablier sur le rebord d'une chaise avant de la suivre.

**« Ah, vous arrivez à l'heure. » **Entendit-elle

Pourquoi sa mère lui disait cela, on avait un invité ? La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils, sa mère lui aurait prévenu s'il y avait quelqu'un qui viendrait partager leur repas. Elle tourna sa tête vers la salle à manger où elle vit que deux couverts intensifiant sa curiosité sur la personne à qui Johanna parlait. Cette fameuse personne était encore caché derrière la porte à moitié ouverte, décidant Aurore de s'avancer vers elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement en entendant cette voix familière... Paul ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Le fameux jeune homme entra enfin, dans un geste peu aisé, faisant raté un battement à la chevelue bleue tandis que cette dernière sentit ses joues se chauffer en se rappelant du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle se rendit compte que Paul la fixait augmentant le rouge à ses joues alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui dans un pas mal assuré. Détournant le regard, elle le salua, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire alors que celui-ci lui répondit à son salut tout en passant sa main froide sur sa nuque tout aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Derrière le jeune homme, Aurore aperçut sa mère mettre son manteau la faisant froncer légèrement ses sourcils.

**« Maman , pourquoi te prépares-tu ? »**

Elle vit le jeune homme se tourner lui aussi vers Johanna, puis aperçut sur le visage de sa mère un sourire se former doucement avant de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle avait prévu de les laisser entre amis. Paul et Aurore se tournèrent instinctivement la tête avant de détourner le regard pudiquement, les joues légèrement roses, en comprenant que le dîner était un coup monté.

**« Un voisin charmant à voulu que je vienne manger un morceau avec lui. » **Sourit-elle de nouveau, **« Je vois que malgré mon âge, je plais encore. » **Continua-t-elle dans un petit rire.

Aurore sourit à la remarque de sa mère avant de lui dire qu'elle était toujours aussi belle tout en se dirigeant vers elle. Johanna profita pour faire une petite bise à sa fille avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Paul, qui celui-ci était en retrait depuis le début.

**« Bon, j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard ! »**

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre un peu lourdement avant de faire place à un silence gênant entre Paul et Aurore. Ces derniers osèrent à peine se regarder alors que la jeune femme essaya de reprendre contenance face à cet imprévu. Qui aurait cru que sa mère lui aurait fait un coup pareil ? Elle lâcha un petit soupir avant de rougir de nouveau en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas encore proposé à son invité de retirer son manteau.

**« Oh tu peux déposer ton manteau sur une chaise du salon. »**

Le jeune homme qui observait le lieu, posa ses orbes noirs sur la jeune femme avant d'acquiescer et d'ouvrir la fermeture de son parka vert kaki afin de l'enlever. Aurore lui prévint que le repas sera bientôt prêt alors que celui-ci venait de mettre le manteau sur l'une des chaises de la table où ils allaient bientôt s'installer pour dîner.

Aurore qui venait de fermer le four où elle avait vérifié la cuisson du poulet, soupira encore mal-à-l'aise par la présence imprévue du jeune homme. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi gênée ? Alors qu'elle venait de voir si les pommes de terres étaient bien chauffées, elle toucha doucement ses lèvres à l'aide de son index, ressentant encore la sensation de la bouche du jeune homme contre la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait prit de l'avoir embrassé ? Et malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir des remords à ce geste osé. Elle s'était reconnue depuis quelques semaines qu'elle aimait Paul. Au début, elle avait nié ses sentiments envers le jeune homme mais lorsqu'elle devait revenir chez sa mère, elle avait comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus se les cacher. Et son amour pour le jeune homme avait intensifié brutalement lorsqu'ils étaient revu quelques jours auparavant...

Le fait de le revoir après deux longues semaines d'absence, cela lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire face aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers lui. La bagarre qu'elle avait dû assisté malgré elle, la faisait avouer intérieurement qu'elle tenait énormément à Paul. Elle avait eu très peur que Ludovic lui frappe jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que Paul ne puisse plus faire quoique ce soit... Et c''était presque le cas. Elle soupira grassement, essayant d'effacer ce mauvais souvenir à sa mémoire tandis qu'elle éteignit la cuisinière.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, la faisant tourner vers l'entrée de la cuisine où Paul l'observait silencieusement.

**« Euh... j'ai préparé du poulet et des pommes de terres. » **Informa-t-elle, **« Dans quelques minutes ça sera prêt. »**

Aurore le vit acquiescer simplement avant de voir ses lèvres remuées dans un petit son.

**« Sinon... ça va ? »**

La jeune femme lui répondit un petit « oui » tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Paul, mettant sa main sur son ventre arrondi, qui était devenu un geste habituel. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle recommençait à faire des cauchemars, elle ne souhaitait pas le voir inquiet.

**« Et toi ? Ça se passe bien à ton travail ? »**

**« Ouais. J'ai hâte d'être dans deux semaines pour savoir si je suis engagé. »**

Elle acquiesça face aux propos de Paul tout en lui rassurant qu'il allait avoir son embauche officiellement, avant d'entendre un petit gargouillement et de voir le jeune homme rougit face à ce bruit.

**« Ah, tu as faim. » **Remarqua-t-elle en souriant, **« Installe-toi, je vais sortir les plats. »**

**« Euh... Avant j'aurai bien voulu aller aux toilettes. » **Répondit-il, embarrassé.

La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine avec son invité, montra avec son index, le bras tendu vers un petit coin discret du rez-de-chaussé.

**« Là, c'est les toilettes. »**

Elle vit le jeune homme se diriger vers le lieu indiqué avant de retourner dans la cuisine où elle prit ses gants de protection afin de sortir le gros plat du four et de le mettre sur un grand dessous-de-plat. Après cela, elle sortit un autre plat, moins gros, de son placard afin de mettre les morceaux de poulet qu'elle avait déjà coupé avant la cuisson puis les arrosa de sauce. Elle mit ensuite les pommes de terres autour des morceaux de poulet puis apporta le plat sur la table où elle vit Paul s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Elle s'installa à son tour, devant lui silencieusement puis se proposa pour servir.

**« Tu étais au courant pour... pour le dîner ? »**

**« Ouais... » **Souffla-t-il avant de poursuivre,** « Enfin, je ne savais pas que ta mère nous laisserait...seuls. »**

Les deux attablés avaient enfin leurs assiettes remplies et se souhaitèrent un bon appétit avant d'entamer leurs premières bouchées. Aurore se rendait compte que c'était la première fois que Paul venait chez elle. Celle-ci l'observa discrètement avant de comprendre qu'elle ne faisait que de guetter ses faits et gestes... Elle soupira discrètement se pestant intérieurement contre son regard qui avait décidé de se bloquer sur le jeune homme. C'est que mine de rien, Paul était un beau garçon...

**« Ah. Elle t'a appelé comme ça, pour t'inviter ? »**

Elle sentit son regard brûlé sur sa peau, rougit en apercevant qu'elle lui passait une sorte d'interrogation et mordilla sa lèvre en détournant ses orbes bleus sur son assiette. Si cela continu comme cela, il allait croire qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir...

**« Ouais, si on veut. »**

Comment cela « si on veut » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui cachait ? Aurore fronça ses sourcils en se demandant de quoi sa mère pouvait lui avoir dit. Elle le vit prendre un morceau du poulet et mâcher rapidement avant d'entendre de nouveau sa voix grave.

**« C'est que... elle s'inquiète pour toi. »**

Le léger froncement de sourcils laissa place à des yeux écarquillés traduisant l'étonnement de la jeune femme. Elle lui demanda sobrement de quoi sa mère avait-elle pu lui dire sur elle avant de l'entendre soupirer doucement.

**« Elle m'a fait part de son inquiétude sur les cauchemars que tu fais. »**

La jeune femme passa sa main sur son front, dégageant au passage sa franche récemment refaite tout en lâchant un soupir gras. Sa mère s'inquiétait trop...

**« Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète autant... » **Souffla-t-elle

**« Mais moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi. » **Entendit-elle, faisant poser ses orbes bleus sur le jeune homme.

Elle le vit baisser timidement son regard sur son assiette et prendre une nouvelle bouchée de pommes de terres. Elle sourit tendrement face à la timidité du jeune homme, sentant malgré elle les battements rapides de son organe vital face à ces mots.

**« Ça va aller, ce n'est que passager. » **Essaya-t-elle de le convaincre.

Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer n'avaient pas l'air d'être si bien convainquant puisque même Aurore avait dû mal à se persuader. Elle vit le jeune homme froncer ses sourcils épais, avant de l'entendre lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas que cela n'était que passager.

**« Paul... » **Souffla-t-elle, déjà las de cette conversation **« Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. »**

Un bruit de couverts se fit résonner doucement dans le silence pesant. Les deux attablés n'osèrent pas se reparler de peur d'intensifier cette atmosphère étrange et lourde qui s'était crée juste après les mots de la jeune femme. Cette dernière entendit le jeune homme soupirer l'obligeant à poser son regard sur lui tandis qu'elle avala difficilement sa petite bouchée de poulet.

**« Les cauchemars sont revenus depuis la bagarre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, pensa Aurore alors qu'elle posa ses couverts sur la table tout en soupirant discrètement. Bien, autant lui répondre à sa question, peut-être que le sujet sera définitivement clos.

**« Oui. » **

Aurore avait eu du mal à répondre à cette simple question. Sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle avait compris que Paul ne la laisserai pas tranquille avec ses cauchemars. Elle le vit boire son eau à son verre qu'elle avait versé au début du repas avant d'apercevoir sa bouche s'ouvrir de nouveau, comprenant qu'il allait parler.

**« Tu veux peut-être m'en parler ? »**

Quoi ? Il lui proposait qu'elle lui raconte ses mauvais rêves ? Elle lui avait dit à l'instant qu'elle ne voulait plus parler de ce sujet, pourquoi insistait-il ? Elle détourna le regard, sentant de nouveau son pouls s'accélérer traduisant son angoisse. La jeune femme se remémora les débris de ses rêves avant de passer sa main sur son visage étrangement pâle.

Paul perçut le malaise qui régnait depuis peu et demanda à la jeune femme si tout allait bien. Lorsqu'il vit son visage qui était trop pâle à son goût, il décida de se lever et de s'approcher d'elle. Cette dernière entendit la voix inquiète du jeune homme ainsi que ses pas avant d'oser de le regarder en face.

**« Faut que tu bois de l'eau, tu ne m'as pas l'air bien. » **Se soucia-t-il en prenant la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait à côté de l'assiette d'Aurore.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans dire mot avant de le voir verser le liquide et lui apporter le verre. Elle le prit délicatement avant de boire de petites gorgées son eau froide et de remercier Paul pour lui avoir servit.

**« Je crois que je n'ai plus faim. »**

Une envie de se lever la prit avant d'exécuter son envie son le regard inquiet de son invité.

**« Je crois que c'est préférable que tu restes assit. Tu es encore un peu pâlotte. »**

**« J'ai besoin de marcher, de bouger un peu. » **

Elle entendit de nouveau un soupir de la part du jeune homme l'obligeant à poser ses orbes bleus sur lui. Ce dernier venait de passer sa main sur sa nuque, le regard baissé, comme s'il était un peu perdu. Elle détourna son regard, comprenant que Paul avait essayé d'être le plus à l'aise possible auprès d'elle. Elle mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, se sentant fautive du comportement du jeune homme. Ce dernier était là, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, pour essayer de l'aider et elle ne faisait rien pour simplifier les choses. Elle commença à empiler les assiettes sales, où celui de Paul était vide, faisant malgré elle, étirer doucement ses lèvres en un petit sourire, remarquant que le jeune homme aimait toujours autant sa cuisine.

**« Je vais t'aider. »**

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, laissant son invité lui donner son aide, avant de partir en direction de la cuisine, les assiettes sales entre ses mains. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle à manger, suivit du jeune homme qui avait déposé les couverts dans l'évier auprès des assiettes, elle ressentit un petit vertige le submerger. Elle sentit les grandes mains de Paul de chaque côté de ses épaules avant de voir son visage inquiet en face du sien. Elle repensa soudainement à ces cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir tranquillement ses nuits avant qu'une forte émotion l'envahit de tout son corps, faisant pour la même occasion menacer ses yeux de couler de larmes.

**« Aurore ? »**

Elle attrapa de ses mains délicates le creux des bras du chevelu violet avant de finalement les mettre contre le torse musclé du jeune homme laissant un flot de larmes décaniller de ses yeux, dégoulinant sur ses joues rebondies.

**« À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je... je... »**

Une remontée de larmes lui empêchait de parler calmement et lui rendait la situation plus difficile encore. Le jeune homme lui demanda de respirer un bon coup d'une voix douce. Elle obéit tout en essayant de se calmer mais ses larmes s'échappèrent de nouveau, faisant serrer encore plus ses petites mains contre le vêtement de Paul.

**« Je pense constamment à cette bagarre. Chaque nuit je te revois avec Ludovic en train de vous battre. »**

Aurore l'entendit soupirer doucement alors qu'elle tenta de nouveau de souffler pour reprendre sa respiration. Son rythme cardiaque s'était sauvagement accélérer lors de sa crise de larmes et cela l'avait encore plus affaiblit qu'à l'instant.

**« A chaque rêve, la fin n'est jamais la même, sauf... sauf que... »**

Elle raconta difficilement à cause d'une nouvelle crise. La jeune femme sentit les bras du jeune homme se serrer un peu plus sur son corps frêle avant de décider de reparler.

**« Tu es à terre et tu ne lèves pas. » **Murmura-t-elle, **« Et je cris ton nom, j'essaie de te faire réagir, mais tu ne bouges plus... »**

Quelques fines larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Aurore avant que cette dernière sentit le torse de Paul se coller contre son corps, les bras autour de ses hanches. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait n'osant plus se détacher de lui.

**« Je suis là Aurore. Je suis encore là. »**

Elle enfouit sa tête au creux du cou du jeune homme, profitant de la chaleur que pouvait émettre son corps contre le sien. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras... C'était si chaud, si bon. Elle humidifia légèrement le haut de Paul à cause de ses joues mouillées avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix du jeune homme retentir dans la pièce lui révélant qu'il sera toujours là pour elle...


	21. Chapter 21

Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de poster hier ^^ Voici le chapitre 21 :-) Il est un peu plus court que le précédent. Une petite review s'il vous plait :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXI :<strong>

Devant le distributeur de boissons chaudes, Paul venait de sortir son gobelet blanc de la machine qui contenait du liquide foncé où dégageait une odeur de café. Il mit délicatement le verre en plastique à ses lèvres après avoir soufflé doucement au-dessus, faisant dégager la petite fumée qui y flottait. Le jeune homme avait terminé son essaie depuis un mois et le patron de l'entreprise avait été ravi de son travail et c'était heureux que Paul avait appris qu'il était officiellement embauché. À cette nouvelle il avait appelé son grand frère puis Aurore et ils avaient décidé de fêter cela dans un petit restaurant, le soir même de l'annonce. C'était l'occasion pour Aurore de revoir Reggie et Mélina qui avaient été étonné de la voir avec un ventre aussi rond. Le temps avait passé à une vitesse incroyable et Aurore était arrivée en fin de son quatrième mois. Paul souffla de nouveau sur son café à moitié plein avant de reprendre une petite gorgée, laissant place à un de ses collègues qui s'avançait vers la machine. Il n'avait plus entendu un quelconque retour de Ludovic depuis la fameuse bagarre il y a deux mois. Moins il pensait à lui, mieux il se portait, songea le jeune homme en espérant que Ludovic ne reviendrait plus embêter Aurore.

Il sentit son portable vibré dans sa poche de son pantalon l'obligeant à le sortir rapidement. Il mit le cellulaire à son oreille dans un petit sourire en sachant qui était au bout du fil.

**« Salut Aurore. »**

Il entendit au creux de son oreille la voix joyeuse de la jeune femme avant d'écarquillés ses yeux face à la nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

**« Une... une fille ! » **Répéta-t-il bêtement, encore surpris **« Toutes mes félicitations. »**

Il venait de savoir que la jeune femme venait de sortir du gynécologue avec sa mère et que le spécialiste avait indiqué qu'il pouvait désormais reconnaître le sexe de l'enfant.

**« Merci ! Ma mère est encore plus euphorique que moi. » **Déclara-t-elle dans un rire.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Paul, imaginant la mère et la fille dans un état de joie extrême. Il jeta le gobelet, où il venait de boire la dernière gorgée de son café, dans une petite poubelle à côté du distributeur avant d'entendre la voix fluette à son oreille.

**« Tu fini ton taf à quelle heure ? »**

Le jeune homme regarda la pendule accrochée au mur à côté de lui qui indiquait seize heures avant de répondre à Aurore qu'il terminerait son travail dans une heure.

**« Ça t'intéresserait de venir avec moi, acheter un berceau ? »**

**« Euh, si tu veux. Tu ne fais pas les achats avec ta mère ? »**

**« C'est que... Je crois que j'ai encore envie de te voir. »**

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement sachant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Aurore avait des envies subites de le voir et parfois elle l'appelait en pleine nuit ayant un besoin de lui parler. Cette situation faisait rire plus d'un, surtout Reggie qui n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner sur ce sujet-là en lui disant que c'était un caprice de femme enceinte. Il avait revu la jeune femme la veille jusqu'à tard le soir devant chez elle, à parler de tout et de rien. Il soupira dans un petit sourire en lui répondant qu'il voulait bien aller avec elle acheter le fameux berceau.

**« Ah super ! Ma mère va me déposer devant ton taf. »**

**« D'accord. »**

Après quelques paroles échangées, il rangea son portable dans sa poche droite de son pantalon avant d'apercevoir qu'il avait fini sa pause.

**OOOOO**

Dans le parking d'un magasin concernant les bébés, Paul et Aurore venaient de sortir du véhicule, se dirigèrent vers les portes automatiques, le chevelu bleu tenant le bras du jeune homme.

**« Depuis le temps que je voulais savoir ! Je suis contente d'avoir une petite fille. »**

Au fond de lui, Paul était ravi qu'Aurore puisse avoir une fille. Bizarrement il ne l'a voyait pas élever un garçon... Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent faisant interrompre les pensées du jeune homme alors qu'il vit Aurore avec un regard illuminé face aux divers articles pour bébé. Il pressentait qu'il allait rester longtemps dans ce magasin songea-t-il en soupirant avant de sentir la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, se laissant embarquer dans les rayons aussi vite que la lumière. Quelques minutes à peine, ils étaient arrivés au rayon des berceaux avec un caddy.

**« Oh regarde celui-là, il est pas mal. » **Jugea Aurore en montrant un modèle de berceau.

Paul haussa ses épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire à la jeune femme. Il la vit soupirer doucement le sourire aux lèvres avant de l'entendre lui dire qu'il pourrait l'aider à choisir.

**« C'est peut-être trop...rose ? » **Osa-t-il révéler son avis.

Effectivement, le fameux berceau qu'Aurore venait de montrer au jeune homme était de couleur fuchsia doté de barreaux fins paraissant solides mais qui ne convainquait pas Paul. En peu de temps le berceau serait peut-être en mauvais état, autant prendre un autre berceau où la sécurité de l'enfant était primordiale.

**« Ouais, tu as raison. Et pourquoi pas celui-là ? »**

Paul soupira discrètement avant de former un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Elle allait lui proposer tous les berceaux, c'est cela ? Il lui répondit qu'il était assez cher, obligeant la jeune femme de jeter un œil sur le prix. Il la vit blanchir légèrement à la vue du prix avant de l'entendre qu'elle ne prendrait pas ce berceau faisant agrandir le sourire de Paul.

**« Ah, celui-là ! Il est bien ce berceau. »**

Aurore tourna autour du fameux berceau, regarda le prix qui la faisait sourire, que Paul remarqua. Celui-ci comprit que le prix de ce berceau était dans les moyens de la jeune femme et décida de s'avancer vers elle afin d'observer plus en détail l'article. Il avait l'air correct songea Paul avant d'entendre Aurore lui dire qu'elle voyait bien son enfant dans ce berceau.

**« Bien. Je crois que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. »**

Aurore regarda les paquets cartonnés des articles afin de prendre celui qui correspondait au modèle qu'elle avait choisi. Lorsqu'elle voulut se baisser pour dégager le pack des autres, elle s'arrêta dans son élan avant de relever sous le regard inquiet de Paul. Ce dernier lui avertit de ne pas se forcer alors qu'il prit le gros paquet entre ses bras et de mettre dans le caddy.

Ils arpentèrent les rayons où Aurore s'arrêtait à chaque nouvel article faisant rappeler à Paul à quel point il n'aimait pas vagabonder dans les rayons sans avoir vraiment de but. Maintenant que le berceau était choisi, pourquoi devaient-ils encore rester dans le magasin ?

**« Faudra bientôt que j'achète une poussette... »**

Paul qui était à quelques mètres d'elle, s'avança vers la fameuse poussette où il vit la jeune femme d'un regard songeur. Elle avait l'air d'être dans une réflexion et Paul n'osa pas la déranger. Il regarda l'étiquette où était inscrit le prix de la fameuse poussette avant de comprendre qu'Aurore ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout acheter maintenant.

**« Tu as encore le temps. »**

La jeune femme posa ses orbes bleus sur lui avant d'acquiescer en souriant. Ils reprirent leur chemin à travers les rayons tandis qu'une question perturba le jeune homme, le faisant perdre dans ses pensées. Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme où cette dernière observa les divers articles pour bébés avec le sourire aux lèvres avant d'oser lui poser cette fameuse question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques instants.

**« Je voulais savoir... » **Commença-t-il prenant toute l'attention d'Aurore, **« Tu as déjà choisi un prénom ? »**

Le jeune homme vit le sourire d'Aurore s'agrandir avant d'entendre qu'elle avait quelques idées mais qu'elle ne savait pas encore lequel choisir.

**« Peut-être Clémentine... » **Commença-t-elle avant de regarder un autre article, **« Ou bien Marina ? »**

Paul comprit qu'elle ne savait pas quelle prénom elle voulait donner à son enfant et sourit en la voyant encore douter sur ces choix.

**« Et pourquoi pas Paula ? »**

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux tout en s'arrêtant faisant rire la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui dit que c'était un joli prénom.

**« Qua-quoi ? Mais, non ! »**

Aurore rigola de nouveau, en lui disant qu'elle mettrait ce prénom au coin de sa tête. Paul soupira, mais c'était quoi ce prénom ridicule ? En plus il était moche et... Et c'était le féminin de son prénom. Même s'il y avait aussi le prénom Paule qui était la version féminin du nom qu'il portait. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas suggéré cette dernière proposition pensa le jeune homme dans un soupir.

**« Et Lola ? C'est joli non ? »**

Tout ce qu'elle voulait sauf Paula songea-t-il d'un air désespéré. Il lui avoua qu'il préférait ce prénom que les autres propositions.

**« Ah c'est vrai ? J'avais demandé à ma mère ce qu'elle en pensait, elle le trouve trop simple... »**

Trop simple ? C'était mieux qu'un nom de fruit tel que Clémentine... C'est mieux qu'un nom compliqué pensa Paul, alors qu'il leva exagérément ses yeux en l'air, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme que sa mère pouvait avoir des goûts difficiles. Aurore rit doucement avant de s'arrêter de nouveau devant une étagère d'un rayon où il y avait des petites peluches.

**« Il te ressemble. » **Déclara-t-elle en montrant un petit ourson avec des cheveux violets doté des yeux noirs.

**« Très drôle. » **Réagit-il ironiquement.

**« Mais si ! Regarde, il a des yeux noirs comme toi et les mêmes cheveux ! »**

Paul jaugea la petite peluche de couleur violet pâle vêtu de vêtements noir miniaturisés avec des mèches de cheveux violets qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il ressemblait à cet ourson chevelu.

**« Je crois que tu commences à délirer. Il n'y aucune ressemblance. »**

Il l'entendit rire le faisant soupirer avant de l'entendre qu'elle allait le prendre. Il écarquilla de nouveau ses yeux comprenant qu'elle allait acheter une peluche juste parce que cela la faisait penser à lui. Il détourna pudiquement le regard en comprenant sa pensée avant de la voir déposer la peluche dans le caddy.

**« Je dirais à ma fille que la peluche se nomme Paul. » **Taquina-t-elle faisant rougir légèrement le concerné.

Le jeune homme leva de nouveau ses yeux vers le plafond en soupirant, où il vit les décorations, lui rappelant que Noël approchait à grand pas. Il reposa son regard sur la jeune femme qui contempla de nouveaux d'autres peluches, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui offrir ? Il grogna légèrement enfonçant sa main dans une poche de son manteau, l'autre guidant le chariot.

**OOOOO**

Dans la chambre provisoire du bébé, Paul était en train de monter le fameux berceau auprès d'une boîte à outils. Au centre de la pièce, Aurore était debout auprès de lui, où elle lisait attentivement la notice. Ce n'était pas compliqué de monter un berceau mais il fallait tout vérifier sur la notice si tout se passait bien. La jeune femme observa Paul finir le montage avant de le voir poser un outil dans la boîte métallique et de se lever complètement, frôlant au passage ses quelques mèches sur le visage d'Aurore, rendant compte aux deux personnes qu'elles étaient très proches. Un gêne collectif se fit sentir avant que la jeune femme le vit rougir discrètement et de reculer doucement détournant son regard sur le berceau. Elle suivit son regard avant de l'entendre parler doucement faisant reposer ses deux orbes clairs sur lui.

**« L'autre fois quand tu m'as dit que tu aurais voulu que je sois le père de ton enfant... »**

Aurore l'écouta attentivement, sentant son cœur battre d'une cadence rapide à ce souvenir datant de deux mois auparavant juste après la bagarre entre Ludovic et Paul, tandis qu'elle vit ce dernier chercher ses mots.

**« Est-ce que tu étais vraiment sincère ou c'était sous le choc ? » **Finit-il, osant à peine relever ses yeux vers Aurore.

Elle frotta son bras qui longeait son corps à l'aide de son autre main, un peu mal-à-l'aise face à la question du jeune homme alors qu'elle le détailla intensément. Malgré la nuit qui tombait rapidement rendant la pièce un peu sombre, elle aperçut son visage se baisser légèrement ainsi que son regard perdu qui espérait chercher la réponse autour de lui dans cette chambre d'enfant. Ses cheveux violets étaient rassemblés en une habituelle queue de cheval basse faisant allonger le visage de Paul. Aurore s'approcha de lui, prit sa main chaude sous le regard surpris du jeune homme avant de la déposer sur son ventre.

**« Est-ce que tu la sens vivre ? »**

Paul croisa le regard de la jeune femme avant de baisser ses orbes noirs sur le ventre arrondi où sa main était posée. Il acquiesça dans un petit sourire lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce d'Aurore retentir dans la pièce.

**« Bien sûr que j'étais sincère. »**

Elle comprit au petit soupir de soulagement qui sortit de la bouche du jeune homme qu'il était rassuré et sourit en pensant que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être contrarié par le fait qu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle voulait qu'il soit père. Après tout, il aurait pu mal le prendre et lui dire qu'il ne voudrait jamais remplacer la place de Ludovic qui était censé être le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Aurore s'approcha un peu plus du jeune homme qui lui avait informé qu'il l'avait senti bouger. La jeune femme sourit en voyant son air d'innocence s'afficher sur son visage avant d'acquiescer doucement alors que leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, s'accrochant cette fois-ci à cette étincelle qu'elle découvrit dans les orbes intenses de Paul. Elle n'osa pas détourner le regard de peur de ne plus revoir cette lumière qui brillait dans ces yeux, comprenant que c'était une lueur de bonheur.

**« Paul... » **Murmura-t-elle

Le concerné, hypnotisé par il ne savait quoi, fut obligé de fixer ces yeux bleus que la nuit rendait des petits reflets avant de comprendre qu'elle s'approcha dangereusement vers lui. Aurore sentit sa pulsation cardiaque s'accélérer ainsi que ses mains devenir légèrement moites.

**« Je crois que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. » **Avoua-t-elle dans un petit rire nerveux.

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux à cette révélation alors qu'il pencha sa tête au-dessus de la sienne dans un petit soupir de gêne. Aurore sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, appréhendant ce futur baiser qui la donnait de plus en plus envie de goûter alors que les lèvres de Paul frôlèrent aux siennes dans un brûlant contact. Un grincement de porte interrompit l'instant magique où la lumière éclaira subitement la chambre du futur bébé, les éloignant par la même occasion l'un de l'autre, le rouge qui montait à leurs joues.

C'était Johanna qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, voulant voir l'avancer du montage du berceau.

**« Ah, vous avez déjà fini ! »**

Le jeune homme racla la gorge avant d'affirmer à la question posée alors qu'Aurore détourna le regard, encore gênée par ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi il a fallu que sa mère intervienne à ce moment-là ? Ne pouvait-elle pas venir plus tard ? Elle soupira discrètement après un mordillement de lèvre, sentant encore la chaleur qu'émettait le souffle du jeune homme à ses lèvres.

**« Je vais commencer à préparer le dîner. » **Informa Johanna avant de tourner vers Paul tout en continuant, **« Voulez-vous nous joindre à notre table ? »**

Le jeune homme posa son regard à peine quelques secondes sur Aurore avant de le diriger vers la mère de cette dernière, déclinant l'invitation. Après un acquiescement, Johanna sortit de la chambre provisoire du bébé tout en fermant la porte.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa dans la pièce, réalisant à Paul et à Aurore qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser. La jeune femme regarda Paul, avança un peu vers lui avant de s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre, n'osant pas s'approcher plus.

**« Il commence à faire tard, je crois que je vais rentrer. »**

**« Oui. » **Réagit Aurore un peu trop rapidement.

Il était déjà dix-neuf heures et quart, le temps semblait passé vite pour les deux amis alors que Paul se dirigea lentement vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière qui avait baissé son regard vers le sol, perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas Paul s'approcher dangereusement vers ses lèvres qui semblaient irrésistibles pour le jeune homme...

Au moment où elle remonta son regard vers Paul, elle rougit violemment à la vue de leur proximité alors qu'elle sentit les deux mains douces du jeune homme se poser délicatement sur ses joues l'obligeant à relever un peu sa tête vers le sien. De nouveau le souffle chaud s'installa sur les lèvres encore humides de la jeune femme avant de sentir les siennes doucement dans un mouvement lascif, augmentant involontairement son rythme cardiaque. Après avoir savouré ce toucher suave sur sa bouche, elle répondit peu à peu à son baiser dans un petit bruit étouffé qui semblait traduire un sentiment appréciable. Elle en voulait plus, elle en voulait encore... Aurore tenta de durer cet échange délicat avant de comprendre que la langue du jeune homme cassa l'accès de ses lèvres, se mélangeant avec la sienne dans un combat charnel. Aurore sentit une chaleur lui monter dans tout son corps avant de mettre ses petites mains sur celle du jeune homme puis les déplaçant doucement jusqu'à agripper la nuque de Paul. Son estomac se contracta durement depuis ce début d'embrassade, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre tellement elle se sentait captive par la bouche du jeune homme...

Sa respiration s'emballa de plus en plus en sentant de nouveau la langue de Paul s'entrechoquer contre la sienne avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait presque plus de souffle l'obligeant à se décoller, d'un air désolant. Front contre front, Aurore et Paul se regardèrent dans les yeux lisant le même désir dans le regard alors que leur respiration se fit entendre dans le silence de la chambre.

Dans un petit sourire, Aurore lui avoua qu'elle avait adoré ce baiser faisant malgré elle rougir le jeune homme. Elle le trouvait mignon à rougir pour ces petits détails et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cet échange qu'ils venaient de faire...

**« Paul, je crois qu'il est préférable d'attendre la naissance du bébé avant de conclure quoique ce soit... »**

Elle sentit le front du jeune homme se retirer du sien puis observa ce dernier qui venait de froncer ses sourcils.

**« Comment ça ? »**

Aurore avait peut-être mal expliqué ce qu'elle voulait dire... Elle s'approcha de lui, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant serein qui s'était installé après leur baiser.

**« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aimerai attendre la naissance de ma fille avant d'aller plus loin avec toi. » **Expliqua-t-elle le cœur battant à la chamade, les joues rosées.

Elle vit le froncement de sourcils de Paul disparaître avant d'entendre un petit soupir de ce dernier.

**« Si tu ne veux pas que... »**

Il s'interrompit, cherchant les bons mots, détourna le regard tout en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Il souffla discrètement avant de reprendre la parole sous le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme.

**« Si tu penses que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on soit... qu'on soit ensemble, dis-le moi. »**

La jeune femme écarquilla ses yeux, choqué par les mots de Paul. Aurore ne voulait pas tout gâcher juste à cause de son manque de confiance en elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit que ce baiser était juste un caprice, une envie de passage.

**« Non. » **Lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Paul fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que ce « non » signifiait. La jeune femme soupira grassement avant de lui révéler qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, rendant le visage de Paul plus décontracté.

**« Je crois que j'ai un peu peur. »**

La jeune femme passa sa main sur son visage, ayant l'impression d'être complètement faible face à Paul avant de sentir les bras de celui-ci entourer sa taille. Aurore sourit tendrement à ce geste et répondit à cette étreinte. Elle su que Paul comprenait ce qu'elle sous-entendait à travers les mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour s'engager totalement dans une relation avec un homme, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu auprès son ex-fiancé.

**« Alors j'attendrais. » **Entendit-elle, faisant battre de nouveau son organe vital d'une cadence rapide.

Et c'était dans une étreinte chaleureuse que Paul décida de rentrer chez lui, alors qu'Aurore lui fit une petite bise habituelle faisant toujours autant d'effet au jeune homme.


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou :-) Vous allez bien ? Bon... Voici la suite. Je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXII :<strong>

Main dans la main, Paul et Aurore marchaient dans un quartier où de nombreux passants s'agitèrent. Ils avaient décidés d'aller voir un film au cinéma pas loin de chez Aurore à ce deuxième jour du mois de mars. Le temps semblait encore un peu sombre et froid mais cela n'empêchait pas Aurore et Paul de sortir, bien au contraire. Les semaines avaient passés depuis le baiser échangé, laissant passer les fêtes de fin d'année qui avaient enjoués la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait passé Noël pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec sa mère et elle avait profité pour acheter des cadeaux pour Reggie et Paul afin de leur remercier encore de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Paul avait offert un bracelet en argent à la jeune femme qui portait en ce moment à son poignet et qui semblait adorer ce bijou. Chaque semaine, Paul et Aurore se voyait, profitant de chaque week-end pour sortir et partager des moments sympathiques à deux. Reggie qui avait remarqué ce rituel, n'arrêtait pas de taquiner son petit frère dès que l'occasion se présentait, agaçant plus au point le jeune homme. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était encore ambiguë et ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils étaient en couple ou s'ils n'étaient que des amis. Préférant ne pas en parler, ils firent comme si rien ne s'étaient passé entre eux malgré que cela à pas mal changer dans leurs comportements et dans leurs gestes. En les voyant de l'extérieur, on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient un couple officiel où ils attendaient un futur événement qui était la naissance d'une petite fille. Aurore entamait son huitième mois et son ventre semblait déjà énorme pour la jeune femme, l'obligeant à porter des vêtements adaptés à sa grossesse. Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma où des affiches de films étaient placardées sur les tableaux à cet effet.

**« La plupart des films commencent dans une demi-heure. » **Remarqua Aurore

**« Lequel t'intéresse ? »**

La jeune femme regarda chaque affiche, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure dans un semblant de réflexion avant de répondre au jeune homme qu'elle ne savait pas lequel choisir.

**« Celui-ci me tente bien. » **Déclara-t-il en montrant une affiche du doigt.

La jeune femme observa la fameuse affiche où cela montrait un film de science-fiction. Elle lit le résumé avant de hocher la tête en lui disant que le film avait l'air bien.

**« Bien, alors on va regarder ce film. » **Conclut-elle.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement où de diverses machines à caisses étaient installés contre un mur ainsi que des écrans qui visualisèrent certaines bandes annonces des films qui étaient sortis cette semaine. Aurore et Paul décidèrent de rentrer dans la queue qui mena à un guichet. Ils attendirent patiemment, avançant lentement vers la caisse avant qu'Aurore lâcha un petit bruit de surprise.

**« Oh, le bébé à bouger. » **Constata-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur son ventre.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de poser son regard joyeux sur le jeune homme qui était silencieux jusque-là.

**« Il bouge beaucoup en ce moment. » **Remarqua-t-il avant de poursuivre d'un air tranquille, **« C'est sûrement bon signe. »**

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de dire à Paul qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés à la caisse. Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient auprès du comptoir où une dame leur demanda quel film ils voulaient voir. Après avoir demandé deux places du film qu'il avait choisi, Paul déposa un billet et quelques pièces sur le comptoir où la fameux dame les prit afin de faire le compte. Elle sourit en leur rendant la monnaie, que le jeune homme empressa de les mettre dans sa poche arrière avant de sentir une petite pression à son bras. C'était Aurore qui venait de le tenir de sa main délicate alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les salles de projection.

Arrivé dans la salle concernée, ils choisirent leurs places avant de voir d'autres personnes remplir peu à peu les ranger de sièges pliables et retirèrent leurs manteaux tranquillement alors qu'une page de publicité fit son apparition sur le grand écran. Assis confortablement à leur place, ils virent peu à peu la lumière de la salle s'éteindre comprenant que le film allait d'une minute à l'autre débuter.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de film, Aurore sentit une douleur à son bas ventre et espéra que ce n'était que passager, n'osant pas avertir le jeune homme pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais plus les minutes passèrent et plus elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle mit sa main à son ventre retenant un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle agrippa de son autre main sur celle du jeune homme.

**« Paul... » **Murmura-t-elle espérant capter l'attention du concerné.

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers sa voisine d'un petit air inquiet. Il sentit une pression un peu plus forte au niveau de sa main, comprenant qu'Aurore la serrait plus durement.

**« J'ai mal... » **Lui avoua-t-elle, **« Je crois que c'est le bébé. »**

Paul écarquilla ses yeux, comprenant que les contractions avaient déjà commencé, lui faisant apparaître une boule d'angoisse à son estomac.

**« Euh... d'accord, je... Je vais t'aider à te lever. » **Bredouilla-t-il

Une chance qu'Aurore et Paul s'étaient installés au bout du rang, cela aurait évité de déranger les téléspectateurs en plein film. Dans la pénombre de la salle Paul saisit son manteau et aida la jeune femme à se lever du siège tout en prenant le trench de cette dernière. Il lui avertit qu'il y avait une marche, avant d'avancer le mieux possible jusqu'à la porte de sortie où le jeune homme tint fermement Aurore à son bras.

**« Respire bien. »**

**« C'est ce que je fais ! »**

Paul soupira un petit « OK » n'osant plu lui dire quoique ce soit. C'est qu'elle était déjà sur les nerfs, pensa le jeune homme avant d'arriver devant la caisse où il informa à la fameuse dame qu'Aurore avait de fortes contractions.

**« Il y a un hôpital à côté ? »**

La caissière sortit de son box rapidement avant de leur demander s'il avait un véhicule. Paul lui répondit qu'ils étaient venu à pieds comprenant que le fameux hôpital n'était pas si près du cinéma. Il la vit guetter autour d'elle avant de l'entendre qu'elle allait les accompagnés en voiture, faisant soupirer de soulagement le jeune homme.

**« Je vais prendre mon manteau et mes clés puis on y va. »**

Cette femme allait risquer son poste pour eux songea Aurore posant son regard sur le box vide alors qu'elle sentit la douleur s'intensifier. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans le véhicule de la caissière où elle venait à peine de prendre la route, en direction de l'établissement de santé. Paul était sur les places arrière auprès de la jeune femme où cette dernière serra toujours fortement sa grande main tandis qu'elle essaya de se calmer face à ses contractions. Un petit gémissement douloureux retentit dans la voiture avant qu'Aurore inspira de nouveau un grand coup. Elle sentit le véhicule s'accélérer avant de tourner à gauche où ce dernier s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

**« Aller, aller, passe au vert... » **Entendit-elle

C'était la conductrice qui s'impatientait constata-t-elle avant de gémir une nouvelle fois et de serrer encore plus la main de Paul. Ce dernier lui rendit la pression à sa petite main tout en lui disant de continuer d'inspirer. Aurore souffla plusieurs fois lentement avant de sentir la voiture vibrer, comprenant que le feu tricolore était passé au vert.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'établissement de santé où Paul ouvrit la portière rapidement tout en aidant la jeune femme à sortir du véhicule. La conductrice sortit elle aussi puis prévint Paul qu'elle allait avertir le personnel de l'accueil qu'il faudrait un médecin d'urgence. Après avoir vu la fameuse caissière disparaître derrière les portes automatiques de l'hôpital, Aurore et Paul s'avancèrent vers la bâtisse où ils virent de nouveau les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur une personne en blouse blanche. Cette dernière accourut vers eux en leur disant qu'elle allait s'occuper d'Aurore. Paul soupira de soulagement et rentra dans l'établissement tenant toujours la jeune femme à son bras, accompagné du médecin. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds et avec un visage rond dotés de deux orbes bleus ainsi qu'un nez fin.

**« Une chance que j'étais à l'accueil. » **Déclara le médecin.

Un gémissement retentit de nouveau dans l'air, faisant pivoter la tête du médecin et de celui de Paul vers elle. Aurore comprit que la fameuse caissière avait demandé à ce médecin de les aider.

**« On va vous emmenez dans une chambre. » **Informa-t-il, **« Je crois que votre femme va bientôt accoucher. »**

En arrivant dans le hall, Paul posa son regard sur le médecin face aux derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé. Il soupira n'osant rien dire alors qu'il sentit une petite pression à son bras, faisant baisser ses orbes foncés sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière commençait à transpirer et d'une minute à l'autre elle risquerait de plus pouvoir tenir debout. Aurore malgré la douleur qui la prenait de tout son corps avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit le médecin. Elle allait sans doute accoucher, et malgré elle, la peur l'envahit à cette pensée. Durant un instant elle s'était imaginée dans la peau d'une mariée, se dirigeant vers un autel où Paul l'attendait avec un sourire aux lèvres et le stress aux creux du ventre. Un petit sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'elle aurait pu être la femme de Paul avant qu'une nouvelle contraction dissipa son expression rieuse.

**« Le bébé ne devait pas sortir au moins avant trois semaines. » **Réussit-elle à articuler.

Les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent au moment où ils arrivèrent devant, profitant de l'occasion pour rentrer. Le fameux médecin la rassura que c'était assez fréquent que les accouchements se fassent plus tôt que prévu. Deux étages plus hauts, ils sortirent de la cage d'ascenseur avant que le médecin demande à une sage-femme ainsi qu'une infirmière de s'occuper à chercher une chambre pour la jeune femme avant que cette dernière poussa un cri plaintif.

**« On va t'allonger. » **Essaya de rassurer Paul alors que les deux employées venaient de leur annoncer qu'il y avait une chambre de libre.

Aurore toujours accrochée au bras de Paul, rentra dans la fameuse chambre que l'infirmière indiqua, suivit du médecin qui parlait à la sage-femme. Elle monta difficilement sur le lit et réussit à s'allonger convenablement sur le matelas alors qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Paul.

**« J'ai peur. »**

Paul glissa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme en lui disant que tout se passerait bien, que les médecins allaient voir ce qui se passait avec le bébé et que si elle devait accoucher il lui rassura qu'il serait auprès d'elle. La jeune femme hocha la tête à ses mots et posa sa main sur celle de Paul qui était prête à se retirer de la joue douce d'Aurore. Un petit raclement de gorge interrompit leur intimité faisant tourner leurs têtes vers la sage-femme. Cette dernière se présenta et indiqua à la jeune femme que la fameuse infirmière était partie chercher une tenue adéquate afin qu'Aurore soit plus à l'aise. Aurore acquiesça avant de gémir de douleur. La sage-femme lui demanda de faire des petites respirations avant qu'Aurore soupir d'agacement, serrant la main du jeune homme une nouvelle fois.

**« Il faut peut-être que je prévienne ta mère. »**

La jeune femme acquiesça, n'ayant pas le courage de parler alors qu'elle lâcha la main de Paul, dépité, le temps que ce dernier puisse appeler Johanna. Elle le vit s'éloigner quelques mètres de son lit avant de l'entendre parler à sa mère où elle discerna quelques mots tel que « hôpital », « cinéma » et « sage-femme » comprenant que le jeune homme essaya de résumé la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Paul raccrocha et informa Aurore que Johanna allait venir avant que la jeune femme gémit de nouveau.

**« Est-ce que je vais accoucher maintenant ? » **Demanda-t-elle à la sage-femme

**« C'est très probable. » **Répondit-elle sobrement avant de continuer **« Le travail semble bien avoir entamé. »**

La fameuse infirmière arriva avec la tenue d'hôpital entre ses mains. Elle donna à la patiente où cette dernière comprit qu'elle devait se changer.

**« Je vais vous aider. » **Proposa la sage-femme.

L'infirmière ainsi que Paul sortirent de la chambre le temps qu'Aurore puisse se changer tranquillement alors que cette dernière essaya par tous les moyens d'apaiser les douleurs à son ventre. Après avoir réussi à mettre la fine tenue, elle se remit convenablement sur son lit avec l'aide de l'employée.

**« J'en peux plus... » **Souffla Aurore.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin, sursautant la jeune femme avant de l'entendre qu'il allait l'examiné. Après l'avoir consulté, il échangea un regard avec la sage-femme tandis que Paul serra de nouveau la main de la jeune femme. Le fameux médecin se tourna vers eux d'un air sérieux.

**« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au bloc. »**

Le cœur d'Aurore s'accéléra à cette annonce, serrant de plus en plus fort la main du jeune homme. Elle avait peur. Elle était apeuré de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, elle ou à son enfant durant l'accouchement. Elle avait l'angoisse à ses tripes à l'idée que tout se passe mal...

**« Tu vas rester avec moi,hein ? »**

Paul essaya de la calmer de son angoisse alors qu'il sentit le stress lui monter en lui avant de pivoter sa tête vers la sage-femme et le médecin où ce dernier rassura Aurore que le jeune homme pouvait venir au bloc pour la soutenir. Des brancardiers emmenèrent la jeune femme en direction du bloc alors que le médecin en question ainsi que la sage-femme partirent se préparer pour l'intervention.

**OOOOO**

La sueur qui collait à sa peau, Aurore inspira une nouvelle fois avant de pousser dans un petit gémissement essoufflé. Sa main tenant fermement celle de Paul, qui était auprès d'elle dans une tenue lui permettant d'aller au bloc avec les spécialistes. Il l'encouragea alors qu'une infirmière du bloc vérifia que tout se passait toujours bien avant d'entendre un gémissement de la jeune de femme.

**« C'est bien Aurore, poussez encore ! »**

La jeune femme obéit à la sage-femme avant d'inspirer une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait presque deux heures et demie qu'elle était dans ce bloc et elle commençait à s'épuiser fatalement. Paul lui caressa la joue dans un petit tremblement lui disant qu'elle était une femme forte. Aurore sourit à ce compliment avant de gémir une nouvelle fois.

**« Inspirez calmement. »**

Aurore acquiesça avant d'inspirer plusieurs fois alors que le médecin informa joyeusement que le bébé commençait à sortir, faisant augmenter la pression à la jeune femme.

**« On commence à voir la tête ! Aller Poussez ! »**

Dans un cri qui déchira l'air, Aurore poussa le mieux qu'elle pouvait avant d'anhéler rapidement alors que Paul l'encouragea de nouveau. Elle repoussa une nouvelle fois avant d'entendre la sage-femme lui dire qu'il sortait de plus en plus.

**« Soufflez et poussez ! »**

Encore une fois, elle essaya de faire le mieux qu'elle pouvait, serrant toujours aussi fort la main de Paul avant d'entendre des cris d'un bébé, lui faisant sourire joyeusement.

**« Merveilleux, c'est une fille ! »**

Le médecin coupa la corde ombilicale alors que la sage-femme s'occupa du bébé. Paul caressa le front transpiré d'Aurore dans un petit sourire à ses lèvres.

**« Tu as été formidable. »**

**« Notre fille est là. »**

Le jeune homme écarquilla à cette phrase comprenant qu'elle considérait son bébé comme si c'était celui de Paul. Une émotion forte l'envahit, hésitant entre pleurer et rire avant qu'il osa poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Aurore. Cette dernière sentit sa bouche humide et répondit doucement avant de se retirer rapidement, déstabilisant le jeune homme. Celui-ci détourna sa tête laissant planer un petit malaise entre eux avant d'entendre la sage-femme demander à Aurore de prendre son enfant. Ce dernier était dans une couverture épaisse et douce de couleur vert pomme. La jeune femme, heureuse, prit son bébé entre ses mains avant de révéler le prénom aux employés ainsi à Paul qui doutait déjà lequel elle avait choisi.

**« Je vous présente Lola. »**

Les employés du bloc sourirent à cette présentation avant que la sage-femme lui informe qu'elle allait s'occuper d'elle ainsi que du bébé durant tout le séjour à la maternité. Elle lui prévint qu'il y aura des puéricultrices qui allaient charger de la surveillance de Lola alors que que le médecin ainsi que l'infirmière commença à déplacer son lit, permettant de la faire sortir de la salle d'opération. Paul suivit le mouvement, encore un peu perdu face au geste affectueux qu'il avait fait, songeant tout en posant son regard sur Aurore et son bébé, à ce qui allait se passer entre Aurore et lui maintenant que le bébé était né.

**OOOOO**

Cinq jours plus tard, Aurore avait l'autorisation de sortir de la maternité. Cette dernière était à l'entrée de l'établissement de santé auprès de sa mère qui venait la chercher. Johanna était ravie d'être grand-mère et que la santé de sa petite-fille était bonne. Le sourire aux lèvres, la fille et la mère discutèrent sur l'organisation des prochaines semaines autour de la petite Lola. Elles surent d'avance que cela ne sera pas facile au début, surtout entre les pleurs et les cris du bébé. Aurore soupira, en pensant soudainement à Paul et à sa tentative de baiser lors du jour de son accouchement. Elle avait presque refusé qu'il l'embrasse malgré qu'elle ait commencé à répondre à ce geste affectueux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Les contractions, l'arrivé du bébé, l'appréhension de son futur avec Lola et ce baiser que Paul lui donnait l'avait fait comprendre que c'était trop d'un coup, trop pour elle.

Johanna aida sa fille à rentrer dans son véhicule alors que cette dernière s'installa sur le siège côté passager, son bébé endormit dans ses bras. Vingt minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant leur maison faisant sourire la jeune femme qui avait hâte d'être enfin chez elle. Après que Johanna déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, Aurore profita pour monter directement à l'étage où elle partit en direction de la chambre de son enfant puis retira le petit manteau trop grand de son bébé afin de déposer ce dernier dans son berceau. Johanna la suivit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres en lui chuchotant qu'elle avait une belle petite fille. Aurore qui contempla Lola, sa tête au-dessus du berceau, sourit tout en répondant à sa mère que son enfant était adorable.

Dans le calme de la chambre elle sentit son portable sonner dans sa poche de son manteau l'obligeant à le sortir au plus vite afin d'éviter de réveiller son bébé. Elle décrocha dans un petit « allô » tout en s'éloignant de son enfant, profitant pour retirer son manteau alors que sa mère l'aida à le débarrasser.

**« Ah Paul, comment tu vas ? »**

Aurore vit sa mère prendre son fameux manteau et descendre silencieusement pour ne pas la déranger avant qu'un sourire se faufila en entendant la réponse de Paul. Celui-ci allait bien et lui avait demandé comment se passait son retour à la maison.

**« Je viens tout juste de rentrer à la maison, Lola s'est endormit juste avant qu'on quitte la maternité. »**

**« Tu dois être contente d'être enfin chez toi. »**

**« Oui ! »**

Un petit silence apparut après cette brève conversation laissant une petite gêne planer au-dessus de la jeune femme. Elle passa sa main sur sa queue de cheval avant de soupirer doucement.

**« Si tu veux, tu peux venir la voir. »**

**« Je crois que je préfère te laisser profiter avec ta mère. »**

Aurore qui posa son regard sur le berceau de la chambre à quelques mètres de là, baissa légèrement les yeux à cette réponse.

**« D'accord. »**

**« Par contre Mélina voudrait la revoir, je crois qu'elle a vraiment envie d'être mère elle aussi. »**

Un petit sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres avant de commencer à blablater sur les joies de la grossesse ainsi que sur son avenir avec sa fille. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait eu peur que sa fille puisse avoir quelque chose de grave durant l'accouchement avant de repenser à ce fameux baiser, la rendant muette durant quelques secondes. Elle entendit un petit rire au creux de son oreille avant d'entendre la voix de Paul.

**« Tout va bien se passer. Tu sauras être une bonne mère. »**

Elle rougit doucement, tortilla son doigt dans sa queue de cheval tout en disant à Paul qu'elle espérait gérer les moments difficiles qu'elle rencontrera avec son enfant.

**« Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu me dis, je pourrais venir t'aider si tu le souhaites. »**

Aurore sourit avant de lui rassurer qu'elle ferait si c'était nécessaire avant d'entendre les pleurs de sa fille résonné dans la chambre, l'obligeant à interrompre la conversation. Elle se précipita jusqu'au berceau où elle prit son bébé doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Maman est là. »**

Elle le berça lentement dans ses bras avant de sortir de la chambre où elle décida de faire à manger, après tout il était déjà bientôt treize heures...

**OOOOO**

En torse nu, en pleine préparation pour s'habiller, Paul entendit son portable sonner l'obligeant à le saisir sur sa commode où il l'avait déposé à son réveil alors qu'il décrocha se demandant pourquoi Aurore l'appelait à cette heure assez matinale.

**« Aurore ? »**

**« Salut Paul. »**

**« Euh..Sa-salut. » **Bredouilla-t-il bêtement, **« Tout va bien ? »**

**« Oui. » **Répondit-elle avant de poursuivre **« J'aurai besoin de toi pour surveiller Lola. »**

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un tic devenu habituel depuis un certain temps avant de lui répondre un « Bien sûr ».

**« Je dois chercher un colis à la poste avant onze heures et ma mère est partie à la banque et je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra... »**

**« Pas de soucis, tu veux que je vienne de suite? »**

**« Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. »**

Paul mit le haut-parleur afin de s'habiller plus rapidement avant de lui répondre un petit « d'accord » et de lui demander si Lola allait toujours bien.

**« Oui, elle va parfaitement bien. » **Entendit-il d'un air joyeux, **« Elle est encore en train de dormir. »**

Deux semaines avait passé depuis la sortie de la jeune femme de la maternité. Paul sourit en imaginant Lola dormir dans le berceau alors qu'il visualisa sa visite de la veille chez Aurore. Il avait porté le bébé durant quelques instants et il le trouvait si fragile dans ses grands bras, si petit...

La voix de la jeune femme lui fit sortir de ses pensées, avant de comprendre qu'il était totalement habillé.

**« Bien, alors à tout à l'heure. »**

**« Ouais, à plus. »**

Paul mit son cellulaire dans sa poche de devant avant de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans sa chambre et de descendre rapidement dans le salon où il mit ses baskets et son manteau. Il soupira, se rappelant que son grand frère dormait les week-ends chez sa petite amie depuis plusieurs mois avant de claquer la porte, signe qu'il venait de quitter la maison.

Les routes étant presque désertes favorisant la durée du trajet : Paul fut arrivé en moins de quinze minutes chez Aurore alors que cette dernière le vit par la fenêtre de la cuisine, un sourire à ses lèvres. Il trouva une place facilement dans la rue et sortit rapidement de sa _Clio_ noir avant de s'avancer vers la maison de la jeune femme. Il la découvrit à la porte où elle venait d'ouvrir, lui faisant signe de venir. Le jeune homme ouvrit le portail avant de traverser l'avant-cour dans des grandes enjambées alors qu'il vit la jeune femme mettre son manteau.

**« J'essayerai de venir le plus rapidement possible. »**

Paul sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue gauche à la dérobé avant de l'entendre lui dire pleins de recommandations ainsi que des conseils le faisant soupirer dans un petit regard moqueur.

**«... Et si elle pleure, donne lui un jouet en général ça la calme et le biberon est rangé dans le placard d'en... »**

La jeune femme fut interrompue par la voix de Paul qui lui disait que ce dernier allait gérer et que si vraiment il se passait quelque chose il l'appellerait. Il l'entendit lâcher un petit « d'accord », sachant qu'elle n'était pas habituée à laisser son bébé à quelqu'un pendant son absence. Le jeune homme la vit vérifier que son portable était bien allumer avant de le glisser dans sa poche de son manteau tandis qu'il lui demanda si Lola dormait toujours.

**« Oui, elle est dans sa chambre. »**

Aurore ferma son manteau avant de commencer à se diriger vers le portail, où elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Paul, anxieuse.

**« Je t'appellerai s'il y a un imprévu. »**

Paul acquiesça avant de la voir partir d'un pas rapide dans la rue, où elle longea les pavillons de son quartier. Il ferma la porte après l'avoir vu disparaître de sa vue au détour d'une maison alors qu'il retira ses chaussures ainsi que son blouson auprès d'un canapé afin de voir Lola à l'étage. Arrivé devant la chambre de cette dernière il avança à pas de loup jusqu'au berceau où il la vit dormir tranquillement, le faisant sourire. Il s'accroupit jusqu'à se mettre à genoux sur le sol où il passa ses doigts à travers les barreaux toujours le regard dirigé sur Lola. Elle était toute mignonne pensa Paul alors qu'il la vit bouger doucement faisant sortir ses petites mains roses de la couverture qui recouvrait la moitié de son petit corps.

Paul restait là, dans cette position durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis sa venue. Il se releva doucement alors qu'il vit Lola papillonner lentement ses yeux, signe qu'elle allait bientôt réveiller. Des cris de pleurs commencèrent à briser ce silence reposant, obligeant Paul à intervenir. Il prit le bébé entre ses bras délicatement, essayant de le calmer avant de s'avancer vers le coffre à jouets au coin de la pièce où quelques jouets étaient déjà posés dessus et d'attraper un au hasard afin de donner à Lola. Cette dernière ne semblait toujours pas vouloir arrêter ses cris, rendant Paul de plus en plus impatient, décidant de descendre afin d'aller à la cuisine pour chauffer le biberon.

Le biberon en main, à la bonne dose comme avait indiqué sur un post-it sur le frigo, il le mit dans le micro-onde. Il sourit en voyant le fameux post-it fluo en se disant que la jeune femme avait bien fait d'avoir laissée un petit mot pour se rappeler. Un petit bruit répété se fit entendre entre les pleurs du bébé faisant réagir rapidement le jeune homme qui sortit le biberon du micro-onde. Il vérifia que c'était à la bonne température avant de le donner à Lola qui semblait enfin ravit de pouvoir satisfaire sa faim. Paul soupira de soulagement tout en bien maintenant le biberon alors qu'il entendit Lola tété le bouchon en plastique. Il s'avança dans le salon où il s'assit tranquillement sur un fauteuil en daim contemplant sa fille. Paul soupira de nouveau à cette pensée, c'était sa fille. Peut-être n'était-il pas le père biologique, sûrement pas le meilleurs des pères mais il était fière de pouvoir remplir ce rôle qu'Aurore avait tant insisté. Il avait compris que depuis le début de la grossesse de la jeune femme il s'était toujours intéressé à Lola lorsqu'elle était dans le ventre. Il avait vu l'évolution de la grossesse d'Aurore, Il était là pour la première échographie, il était là pour accompagner Aurore dans certains achats, il avait assisté à l'accouchement ainsi qu'aux premiers jours du bébé à la maternité. Cela ressemblait à un père qui était attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour de son propre enfant...

Une demi-heure plus tard, il déposa le biberon vide sur la petite table au centre du salon avant de rester debout où il posa Lola contre son épaule, tout en tapotant doucement son dos avant qu'un petit rot se fit entendre, faisant sourire gentiment Paul. Le jouet qui était posé au creux du fauteuil depuis que Lola avait commencé à prendre son biberon, fut saisit par la grande main de Paul avant de s'installer convenablement dessus. Le jeune homme donna le petit jouet en forme de cylindre de couleur rouge muni d'une petite tête de poisson à Lola qui s'amusait à faire du bruit en le secouant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Paul la vit bâiller, comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir une nouvelle fois. Il retira le jouet qui devenait une gêne pour Lola avant de la voir fermer ses yeux tout doucement, luttant malgré elle à rester éveillé. Il avait peur durant un instant de la réveiller s'il devait se lever et préféra finalement de ne pas bouger laissant le bébé piquer une petit somme dans ses bras. Il profita pour l'observer alors qu'il bâilla soudainement, humidifiant légèrement ses yeux noirs. Le bâillement était bel et bien contagieux constata-t-il ironiquement. Il soupira doucement, baissant de nouveau son regard sur Lola qui dormait à point fermé, enviant le jeune homme de vouloir être dans le même état qu'elle. Cette dernière était paisible, partit dans un monde de songes qui n'appartenait qu'à elle tandis que personne ne dérangeait son sommeil. Paul bougea sa tête dans tous les sens, faisant craquer sa nuque dans un petit mouvement brusque avant de poser sa tête sur l'accotoir du fauteuil. Il ferma ses paupières durant quelques secondes mais finalement ne les rouvrit pas, alors que sa respiration se fit lente et calme.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Aurore agitée dont sa voix résonna un peu fort dans la maison avant qu'elle découvrit Lola endormit dans les bras de Paul qui était lui aussi en train de dormir sur le fauteuil. Elle sourit tendrement à cette scène avant qu'une idée germa dans sa petite tête. Il fallait à tout prix immortaliser l'instant. Aurore se précipita à l'étage cherchant l'appareil photo de sa mère afin de prendre un cliché d'un père et sa fille qui dormaient tendrement ensemble...

* * *

><p>Une petite review s'il vous plaît ^^ C'est ma seule récompense... Et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs ont aimés ou détestez :-)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Voici le dernier chapitre ! La semaine prochaine je posterai l'épilogue et la fiction sera désormais terminée !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXIII :<strong>

La deuxième semaine de mois de mai venait de commencer, emmenant la chaleur printanière ainsi que les jolis rayons du soleil. C'était un dimanche après-midi tranquille tel qu'on aimerait avoir chaque semaine dans la petite maisonnette de Paul, où celui-ci était dans le jardin en train de mettre le linge qui venait à peine de sortir du lavage. Cela faisait presque deux mois que Paul venait souvent chez Aurore pour voir Lola et ainsi aider la jeune femme à préparer les affaires du bébé. Johanna qui assistait à la plupart des visites du jeune homme laissaient un peu d'intimité à sa fille et à espéra-t-elle à son futur gendre. Parfois c'était Aurore qui ramenait Lola chez les deux frères lors des promenades improvisées et ceux pour le grand bonheur de tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il finit de poser le dernier vêtement sur l'étendoir, il entendit la sonnerie de son portable, le rappelant qu'il avait laissé ce dernier à l'intérieur. Il accourut vers le salon où il chercha rapidement le cellulaire avant de comprendre qu'il avait posé sur la table de la cuisine. Il attrapa son téléphone d'un geste rapide avant de décrocher dans un petit essoufflement.

**« Salut. »**

**« Coucou Paul.»**

**« Euh... ça va ? »**

Il entendit la voix joyeuse d'Aurore lui répondre qu'elle allait bien, le faisant former un petit sourire sur ses lèvres avant de répondre que lui aussi il allait bien.

**« Alors, ça se passe bien avec Lola ? »**

**« Oui. Elle est étrangement calme aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas habituée. »**

Depuis au moins trois semaines Lola faisait des crises pour tout et n'importe quoi au grand damne d'Aurore qui espérait avoir quelques instants de répits. Cette dernière informa Paul que sa mère avait emmené le bébé en promenade.

**« Profite de cette occasion pour te reposer. »**

**« Ouais... » **Souffla-t-elle, pas très convaincue.

Paul fronça ses sourcils comprenant que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se reposer et lui demanda de nouveau si tout allait bien.

**« Oui, oui. »**

Bizarrement, Paul ne la croyait pas et sentait qu'Aurore semblait préoccupée par quelque chose. Il insista tout en lui disant qu'elle semblait tracassée.

**« Non, du tout. » **Rassura-t-elle, **« En fait... »**

Il entendit Aurore hésiter avant de répéter le début de sa phrase, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Le jeune homme s'assit sur la chaise de la cuisine toujours le portable à son oreille avant d'entendre la jeune femme soupirer doucement.

**« Tu vas trouver ça stupide. » **Rit-elle nerveusement, **« Je pensais à ce que cela pourrait être si on habitait ensemble, tous les trois avec Lola. »**

Paul sentit son organe vital s'accélérer à cette aveu avant de lui rassurer que ce n'était pas stupide de penser à cela. Il avoua à la jeune femme qu'il avait déjà pensé parfois, surtout le soir avant de dormir. Paul rougit doucement à ce qu'il venait de dire à la jeune femme avant que la voix de cette dernière résonne dans son oreille.

**« C'est vrai ? » **S'étonna-t-elle, **« Et tu crois que... Tu crois que c'est possible ? »**

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans sa chevelure dans un semblant de sourire, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette question. Il avait longuement imaginé à cette possibilité mais si c'était le cas, il aurait fini par sauter sur Aurore à force d'attendre patiemment qu'elle soit prête à se lancer dans une relation amoureuse. Il soupira doucement tout en fermant quelques secondes les paupières après avoir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure dans un coup de stress.

**« J'aimerai bien que ça soit possible. »**

Il devina son sourire derrière le téléphone avant de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle aimerait aussi que cela soit possible. Un petit silence s'installa après ce sujet de conversation laissant chacun dans leurs pensées respectives.

**« Sinon, tu faisais quoi ? » **Demanda Aurore dans une voix traduisant la gêne.

**« Je viens de finir de mettre le linge au soleil. »**

Quelques banalités plus tard, Aurore proposa à Paul s'il voulait venir à la maison. Ce dernier hésita, lui disant qu'elle devait se reposer. Il se fit insisté par la jeune femme qui lui avoua qu'elle aimerait le voir tout en accompagnant de plusieurs arguments au sujet de Lola. Il accepta finalement, lui prévenant qu'il sera là dans une demi-heure.

Après le coup de fil, il se dépêcha à se préparer, mettant sa veste rapidement ainsi que ses baskets, avant de prévenir Reggie qui était à l'étage qu'il partait voir Aurore, se laissant se moquer gentiment par ce dernier. Il se dirigea vers la porte, n'oubliant pas de prendre ses clés de voiture et claqua doucement la porte.

**OOOOO**

Aurore ouvrit la porte où Paul venait de sonner à son domicile avant de lui faire une bise presque trop sensuelle, faisant déstabiliser doucement le jeune homme.

**« Lola est toujours avec ta mère ? »**

**« Oui. »**

La jeune femme passa sa main à sa nuque lui s'excusant de sa tenue négligée. Paul sourit doucement presque d'un air moqueur tandis qu'il détailla Aurore de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait un jogging gris ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir uni, accompagné d'une coiffure simple qui était une demi-queue. Elle n'était pas si négligé que cela pensa Paul. Cela ressemblait plus à un pyjama ou à une tenue de sport mais ce n'était pas si négligé que la jeune femme croyait.

Aurore vit le jeune homme retirer sa veste et de le poser sur un coin du fauteuil. Elle sourit, contente de le voir alors qu'elle repensa soudainement à quelque chose qui semblait le tracasser un peu.

**« Ah tant que j'y pense, je ne retrouve plus un des jouets de Lola. » **Déclara-t-elle songeusement, **« Peut-être que tu saurais où il est ? »**

**« Lequel ? »**

La jeune femme décrivit rapidement le fameux jouet en lui disant que c'était un gros grelot en argent et rouge qui faisait du bruit lorsqu'il bouge.

**« Tu as regardé dans le coffre à jouets ? »**

**« Oui. J'ai cherché partout. »**

Aurore lui proposa de monter à l'étage afin de vérifier que le grelot n'était pas dans la chambre de Lola. Paul la suivit, connaissant désormais les lieux par cœur avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre concernée. Aurore poussa la porte entrouverte, rentra suivit du jeune homme qui se cala contre l'encadrement. Après avoir vu Aurore regarder dans le coffre à jouet, vérifiant si le grelot était là ou non, Paul soupira doucement décidant de l'aider. Il regarda dans les moindres recoins de la chambre avant de constater que le fameux jouet n'était pas dans la pièce.

**« Il n'est pas ici. Peut-être qu'il est dans le salon ? »**

Aurore se retourna vers lui en lui avouant qu'elle avait déjà chercher dans le salon ainsi que dans sa chambre.

**« Il est forcément quelque part. » **Déclara-t-il.

Sans se rendre compte ils étaient sortis de la chambre, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, alors qu'ils sentirent une petite chaleur les envahir. Paul passa sa main sur sa nuque soudainement mal-à-l'aise, pensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu au téléphone. Aurore détourna le regard, ayant pensé à la même chose avant que sa voix sortit de sa gorge.

**« Tu sais, à propos de la conversation qu'on a eu au téléphone... » **Commença-t-elle, embarrassée.

**« Oui ? »**

Ils étaient très proches, à peine quelques centimètres les séparaient alors que la jeune femme baissa pudiquement ses yeux, bredouillant quelques mots.

**« Je... Je me demandais si... si ça te tente de rester quelques jours ici ou je ne sais pas, que je vienne chez toi pour faire un sort de test ? »**

Il écarquilla ses yeux à cette idée que la jeune femme osa lui proposer, comprenant qu'elle prenait à cœur son souhait de rester ensemble auprès de Lola. C'est vrai que d'un côté, cela devait certainement perturber l'enfant de ne pas voir ses parents ensemble, à moins que Lola y soit déjà habitué...

**« Euh... Pourquoi pas, oui. Mais ta mère sera d'accord que je reste? » **Lui demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

Aurore leva ses orbes bleus sur lui, faisant croiser leurs regards alors qu'elle s'aperçut seulement maintenant de leur rapprochement. Elle rougit doucement, détournant le regard alors qu'elle lui répondit que la présence du jeune homme ne dérangerait sûrement pas sa mère.

**« Non, je crois que ma mère serait contente de voir que tu t'occupes de Lola. »**

**« Ah parce qu'elle n'était pas contente avant ? » **Lui répondit d'une voix moqueuse.

Aurore sourit à ce petit air railleur qu'il prenait avant de le voir s'approcher dangereusement vers elle. Elle lâcha un petit soupir amusé à cette réponse avant que sa voix sortit de sa bouche.

**« Elle est rassurée que tu sois, toi aussi, intéressé à Lola. C'est qu'elle avait peur que je me retrouve toute seule à élever un enfant. »**

Paul comprenait, il acquiesça tout simplement avant de l'entendre qu'il fallait continuer à chercher le fameux jouet. C'était l'un des jouets que Lola préférait...

Au moment où elle recula de Paul pour se retourner afin de se diriger vers les escaliers qui menèrent au salon, elle sentit une petite pression au niveau de son bras l'obligeant à pivoter sa tête vers le jeune homme avant de comprendre que ce dernier venait de l'embrasser ardemment. Elle se laissa faire, un peu perdue par ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle savoura doucement la chaleur des lèvres du jeune homme avant de sentir l'humidité sur sa bouche. L'envie lui monta subitement en elle, voulant encore plus de ce baiser, encore plus qu'une simple embrassade de passage. Aurore posa ses mains sur les joues chaudes de Paul, l'obligeant à continuer à l'embrasser alors qu'elle céda la barrière des lèvres du jeune homme à l'aide de sa langue humide. Elle sentit les grandes mains de Paul se serrer au niveau de son bassin avant que ces bras musclés enlacent tout son corps. Aurore osa mettre ses bras autour de la nuque de Paul, délectant du baiser qui faisait augmenter la chaleur de son corps frêle. Elle avait tellement envie que cela soit plus qu'un baiser ordinaire. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne de force dans une danse charnelle et passionnelle, qu'il lui fasse goûter d'autres saveurs que sa bouche pouvait émettre sur la sienne, qu'il lui fasse voir de nouveaux horizons autres que sa bouche croquante...

**« Paul... » **Soupira-t-elle dans un étouffement sensuel

Celui-ci se retira doucement, comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire alors qu'il décida de décoller complètement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme. Au moment où sa bouche s'enleva de la sienne, Aurore l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant comprendre à Paul qu'elle ne le lâchera plus. La jeune femme sentit un sourire se former sur le visage de Paul, lui faisant accroître cet échange affectueux. La chaleur les entourait de plus en plus, faisant perdre la tête à Paul et à Aurore. Corps à corps, Aurore sentait le cœur du jeune homme se battre à une vitesse incroyable alors qu'elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier...

Soudainement il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, haletant légèrement à cause de la proximité de leurs deux corps alors que l'effervescence augmentait peu à peu. Paul lui arracha un baiser fougueusement, faisant pour la même occasion échapper un étouffement brûlant à la jeune femme aux creux de ses lèvres tandis que leurs langues approvisionnèrent une danse sensuelle. Presque avec la même violence que lui, Aurore agrippa de ses petites mains sur ses épaules de son amant alors que celui-ci la souleva en attrapant par ses fesses laissant la jeune femme incliner sa tête vers le cou du jeune homme où son souffle lui brûlait la nuque. Toutes pensées étaient envolées en éclats depuis qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se contrôler l'un envers l'autre. Un gémissement se fit entendre au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme, comprenant qu'elle semblait se perdre dans la fougue des désirs. Une nouvelle fois Paul attrapa ses lèvres entamant une nouvelle danse entre leurs langues, se dirigea vers une porte entrouverte toujours portant la jeune femme avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'Aurore. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, Paul au-dessus d'elle tel un dominant, se baissa sur son corps encore habillé qu'il imaginait si bien les formes avant de sentir les mains chaudes de la jeune femme se glisser sous son vêtement. La langue du jeune homme se promena sur le cou d'Aurore, lui faisant augmenter le désir tout en cédant aux mains de la jeune femme qui déboutonnèrent les trois boutons de son polo. Touchant chacun de ses muscles, lentement et gracieusement elle finit par retirer le haut de Paul.

Le vêtement à terre à côté du lit, Aurore admira le torse musclé de son amant, caressa la peau chaude et légèrement humide du jeune homme avant de lâcher un petit soupir à ses gestes qui traduisaient un vif désir. Elle continua à caresser le torse viril de son amant avant de le toucher doucement avec sa bouche humide sur toute la peau dévoilée. Elle entendit un léger soupir d'aise de la part de Paul, lui faisant sourire sur la peau chaude, continuant à embrasser avidement son beau torse. Il suffisait qu'ils regardent le feu de désir tangué dans leurs regards pour sentir l'envie partagée de se sauter de dessus...

Dans un petit gémissement tendre, Paul commença à passer sa grande main rude sous le tee-shirt d'Aurore avant de la descendre et de glisser ses doigts dans son jogging, faisant sursauter légèrement la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'agrippa de ses doigts fins au niveau de sa nuque, les faisant glisser au passage ses cheveux décoiffés dans un petit soupir agréable alors qu'elle sentit son vêtement se relever vers son visage. Rapidement Aurore fut en soutien-gorge, laissant le jeune homme, toujours au-dessus d'elle, contempler ses rondeurs. Elle le vit son visage se baisser doucement vers sa poitrine où elle sentit l'humidité de sa langue, frissonnant son corps entier avant de comprendre qu'il remontait lentement vers son cou, augmentant peu à peu la chaleur qui les entouraient. Paul passa sa main sous son dos où il dégrafa le soutien-gorge avec habilité, retirant rapidement l'enveloppe qui l'empêchait de voir les seins nues de son amante. Le soutien-gorge suivit le polo à terre quelque secondes plus tard avant qu'Aurore sentit un frisson lui parcourir sur sa peau pâle. Elle soupira agréablement avant d'entourer son torse musclé de ses bras fins, laissant le jeune homme céder à ses caprices...

Aurore sentit de nouveau les doigts de Paul rentrer dans son jogging avant de les sentir envahir son boxer l'obligeant à gémir. Elle serra de nouveau ses bras autour de lui, caressant la musculature du dos, laissant tracer une griffure involontaire face au geste brusque qu'il venait de faire au niveau de son bassin tout en laissant son corps trembler de spasmes. Un nouveau soupir de bien-être retentit dans la chambre, traduisant l'enthousiasme d'Aurore avant de remonter ses mains au niveau de ses cheveux violets où elle colla sa bouche à son oreille.

**« J'ai tellement envie de toi... »** Susurra-t-elle.

Le jeune homme l'attrapa fortement, mordillant la clavicule dans un petit grognement de plaisir faisant échapper un petit gémissement à Aurore qui sentit de nouveau les doigts forts se répéter en va-et-vient dans l'entrecuisse. Le corps de la jeune femme trembla de plus en plus, se transformant en spasmes, rendant difficulté à ses gestes qui descendaient vers la ceinture de Paul, décidant de la détacher. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, le jeune homme l'aida tout en l'embrassant ardemment, avant que le pantalon noir se desserra peu à peu et qui baissa un peu au niveau des fesses du chevelu violet. Celui-ci sentit son amante caresser en bas de son ventre procurant quelques chatouilles avant d'attraper de nouveau les lèvres douces d'Aurore. Cette dernière vit son visage s'enfouir de nouveau dans ses seins blancs, sentant un souffle chaud lui frissonner tandis qu'elle descendait sa main frêle dans le pantalon du jeune homme faisant accentuer son coup de langue qu'il venait de faire sur sa peau humide tout en discernant un intense gémissement.

Sans plus attendre une seule seconde, Paul lui enleva le jogging avant d'observer avec intensité le corps féminin seulement vêtu d'un boxer bleu ciel qui était déjà un peu mouillé. Il lécha lentement son ventre encore un peu rond dû à l'accouchement, frôlant ses cheveux sur la peau claire, faisant chatouiller rapidement avant d'entendre Aurore frémir à ce contact. Il sentit les mains de cette dernière glisser dans ses cheveux, descendant sur ses épaules avant de les ressentir au niveau de son dos où les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus torrides. Le jeune homme descendit sa bouche peu à peu jusqu'au-dessus du boxer d'Aurore, embrassant tendrement encore avant de frôler le sous-vêtement accédant à la chaleur que produisait cet attouchement sensuel. Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer, avant d'oser retirer doucement le boxer à l'aide de ses mains. Il écarta lentement ses belles jambes faisant glisser le sous-vêtement sous un petit sursaut d'Aurore, qui se laissa faire. Elle voulait qu'il la voit complètement nue, qu'il savoure l'instant présent avec elle, qu'il la touche encore et encore jusqu'à la faire transpirer de plaisir, jusqu'à le sentir en elle...

Brusquement, elle agrippa de nouveau ses mains à ses épaules, se maintenant à lui telle une bouée de sauvetage avant de sentir le petit vêtement disparaître à ses pieds. Les jambes autour de lui, elle approcha ses lèvres à son oreille, mordilla la lobe tout en l'entendant gémir doucement. Elle sourit, comprenant qu'elle lui faisait beaucoup d'effet avant de vagabonder sa langue sur l'épaule musclé, sur le cou, jusqu'à capturer les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci se laissa faire, comprenant qu'elle commençait à mener la danse, il céda doucement avant de dominer de nouveau sur elle. Son pantalon se baissa de plus en plus, faisant dévoiler le boxer noir de Paul, où une légère bosse se fit sentir sur la jeune femme. Surpris, elle arrêta soudainement les caresses avant de reprendre dans un petit sourire malicieux, commençant à faire des petits va-et-vient frôlant le boxer du jeune homme. Ce dernier se contracta rapidement avant de sentir des spasmes l'envahir, il toucha les jambes entourées d'Aurore, l'obligeant à rester allonger sur le matelas avant de lui voler un baiser charnel. Avec un désir non dissimulé, Paul descendit un peu son boxer, laissant toucher son membre dur dans l'entre-jambe d'Aurore, se laissant serrer par la jeune femme qui venait de l'embrasser avec passion.

**« Je suis prête... » **Chuchota-t-elle sensuellement au creux de son cou.

Les bras autour du cou, Aurore planta ses ongles dans un petit gémissement de douleur en sentant Paul faire des va-et-vient doucement en elle. Il passa ses mains sur ses courbes, jouant avec elles dans des caresses folles faisant exciter Aurore au plus haut point, avant d'accentuer la cadence de son va-et-vient dans des petits gémissements de plaisir alors que la jeune femme s'agrippait toujours à lui, frissonnant son corps en sueur contre le sien.

Une accumulation de spasmes se firent sentir dans leurs deux corps faisant savourer l'instant partagé avant que Paul capture passionnément les lèvres d'Aurore, lui faisant étouffer un soupir. Un frémissement envahit les deux corps dans les va-et-vient de Paul dans son amante, avant que le jeune homme mordilla une nouvelle fois son cou. Comme avait fait la jeune femme quelques instants auparavant, il colla sa bouche contre son oreille, mordillant légèrement la lobe avant d'haleter de plus en plus.

**« Aurore... » **Soupira-t-il, **«** **Dit-moi que tu m'aimes. »**

Les cheveux bleus de la jeune femme se collèrent à la peau de son amant avant de serrer de toutes ses forces ses bras sur son dos, penchant sa tête légèrement vers sa gauche afin de la caler au niveau de l'épaule de Paul.

**« Je t'aime. »**

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait clairement qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme toujours à son oreille. Aurore lui supplia de continuer faisant augmenter la cadence des va-et-vient, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intense, donnant une nouvelle fois un coup de rein l'obligeant à crier son nom lors d'un moment d'extase et d'haleter plus bruyamment, plus sensuellement...

Leurs corps ne formaient qu'un, la transpiration se faisait apparaître dans l'éclairage de la chambre, avant que Paul gémit lui-aussi de plaisir et de se retirer doucement de la jeune femme. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'Aurore qui haletait rapidement, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était... il n'y avait pas de mot qu'Aurore pouvait décrire ce moment d'extase. Elle sourit doucement, osant regarder son amant avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de s'avancer vers lui afin de reposer son corps nue auprès du sien.

**« Est-ce que... »**

Aurore l'entendit haleter encore, patiemment que le jeune homme reprenne la parole avant de croiser son regard encore rempli de désir.

**« Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? »**

Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils avant de comprendre qu'il avait besoin de se faire rassurer. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, que ce qui se venait de se passer était poussé par les sentiments. Malgré le fait qu'il avait dû attendre longtemps avant que la jeune femme lui avoue ses sentiments, il fallait qu'il ne doute plus, qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait désormais rester auprès de lui. Au moment où elle décida de lui répondre elle discerna de nouveau la voix du jeune homme.

**« Parce que je ressens... » **S'interrompit-t-il, les joues encore rouge par l'action qu'il venait de faire.

Aurore sentit une petite pression à sa main avant de voir Paul s'approcher afin de la prendre dans ses bras, son visage au creux de son cou fin. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau humide et comprit qu'à travers ce geste que Paul lui déclarait qu'il l'aimait tout aussi fort qu'elle. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses d'Aurore et su qu'à cet instant qu'elle ne voulait plus s'échapper de ses sentiments ainsi que de Paul. Elle voulait qu'elle reste longtemps dans ses bras finement musclés, savourant la chaleur qu'émettait son corps contre le sien.

Une porte claquée et une voix familière firent sortir les deux amants de leur bulle érotique, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui prit sa couverture pour dissimuler son corps nu.

**« Merde, ma mère vient de rentrer. »**

Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment, remettant son pantalon à sa place tandis qu'Aurore remit ses vêtements aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

**« Aurore où es-tu ? »**

Paul et Aurore s'échangèrent un regard, comprenant que Johanna cherchait sa fille. Cette dernière remit son soutien-gorge rapidement puis son haut avant d'entendre sa mère monter à l'étage.

**« Elle arrive, elle arrive... » **S'affola-t-elle.

Elle vit Paul remettre son polo avant qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait réussi à terminer de s'habiller. Encore la couverture entourant ses jambes, elle chercha son boxer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

**« Où est ce foutu boxer ?! »**

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux, comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion. Dans l'enchaînement de l'action, Paul ne se souvenait plus où il avait jeté le boxer de la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de rougir rien qu'en y pensant.

**« T'as qu'à sortir un autre de ton armoire. »**

Ils entendirent Johanna rentrer dans la chambre de Lola, qui se situait juste à côté de celle d'Aurore, c'est-à-dire là où ils étaient...

**« Elle va pas tarder à venir dans la chambre. » **S'inquiéta Paul.

Aurore soupira tout en se dirigeant difficilement vers son armoire avant de sortir un boxer propre tandis qu'elle vit le jeune homme se retourner pudiquement, la laissant un peu d'intimidée. Elle sourit à ce geste, en pensant qu'y avait à peine quelques instants, ils faisaient l'amour comme des bêtes... La jeune femme rougit violemment à cette pensée, alors qu'elle venait de lâcher sa couverture qui tomba à ses pieds. Après avoir mis son boxer ainsi que son jogging, elle informa le jeune homme qu'il pouvait se retourner alors qu'elle mettait négligemment dans un geste rapide la couverture sur son matelas ne sachant pas encore que sa mère venait de s'arrêter devant sa chambre.

**« Euh... Bonjour Johanna. »**

Aurore qui était de dos face à sa mère comprit aux salutations de Paul que cette dernière était là. Ils avaient eu chaud, encore quelques secondes et elle les auraient vus à moitiés nus...

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, faisant mine qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer de sa petite sortie.

**« Oh, vous êtes déjà rentrés de la promenade. »**

Après avoir salué Paul, Johanna posa son regard sur sa fille lui disant qu'elle avait déposé Lola dans son berceau.

**« D'accord. Et ça s'est bien passé ? Elle n'était pas agitée ? »**

**« Non. Je crois que la promenade l'a apaisé. »**

Aurore sourit avant de jeter un regard sur le jeune homme, puis sortit de la chambre, se remettant à peine de ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant.

**OOOOO**

Dix-neuf heures, Paul venait de sortir de sa salle de bain les cheveux humides et attachés, repensant à ce qui s'était passé chez Aurore. Il l'avait pratiquement sauté sur elle, ne pouvant plus de cette attente que la jeune femme avait imposé. À ce moment-là, il avait eu tellement envie de l'embrasser de nouveau, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. Finalement il avait bien fait se disait Paul dans un petit sourire en pensant à ce qui s'était passé après ce baiser fougueux. Aurore avait elle aussi perdu le contrôle et pour le bonheur de Paul, elle lui avait donné l'accord dans un autre baiser qu'il pouvait aller plus loin avec elle.

Descendant les escaliers, il vit son grand frère zapper les chaînes de la télévision dans un petit air pensif. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui silencieusement avant de lui révéler qu'il allait rester plusieurs jours chez Aurore afin de faire un test. Reggie tourna sa tête vers lui, attentif, tandis que Paul lui expliqua brièvement à quoi consistait le fameux test. Il vit un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Reggie comprenant qu'il allait sûrement le charrier sur cela.

**« On décide de griller les étapes. » **Se moqua Reggie gentiment, **« A ce que je sache, vous n'avez même pas couché ensemble que tu décides déjà de t'installer chez elle. »**

Un silence gênant se fit, tandis que Paul passa sa main nerveusement sur sa nuque, le regard détourné vers la télévision allumée. Reggie écarquilla ses yeux comprenant quelques secondes plus tard qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

**« Attends... Tu as couché avec Aurore ! »**

Paul mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, maintenant Reggie allait l'embêter encore plus qu'auparavant soupira-t-il, las. Il osa poser ses orbes noirs sur son grand frère, croisant les le regard de ce dernier avant de sentir une chaleur monter à ses joues, signe qu'il rougissait.

**« Ah mon petit frère est devenu un homme ! » **Cria-t-il presque, en levant les bras vers le plafond.

**« Très drôle. » **Déclara sarcastiquement Paul, **« Et toi avec Mélina, c'est quand tu fais ta demande en mariage ? »**

Parce que mine de rien, il se passait beaucoup de choses dans la vie amoureuse de Reggie, même si c'était tout aussi discret que celle de Paul. Ce dernier le vit avec un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres, comprenant que son grand frère cachait bien son jeu. Reggie passa sa main dans ses cheveux, d'un petit air gêné avant de lui demander pourquoi il s'intéressait soudainement à sa vie amoureuse.

**« Je suis ton petit frère, j'ai bien le droit de savoir, non ? » **Déclara-t-il dans un petit sourire moqueur, **« Alors quand est-ce tu vas lui demander de t'épouser ? »**

Il l'entendit soupirer, mal-à-l'aise avant de l'entendre lui dire qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour s'engager. Paul acquiesça, comprenant que son grand frère avait encore besoin de temps avant de franchir une nouvelle étape avec sa copine.

**« Déjà qu'on ne vit pas tout le temps ensemble, je préfère qu'on y aille doucement. »**

**« Elle pourra venir ici le temps que je sois chez Aurore. »**

Reggie le fixa étrangement avant de sourire franchement tout en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Paul.

**« Rha... je n'arrive pas à y croire, t'es enfin un homme mon gars ! »**

Le cadet soupira grassement, pourquoi son frère cachait constamment ses ressentis derrière ses blagues et ses moqueries ? Il sourit doucement sachant parfaitement que Reggie n'était jamais à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments à propos de sa petite amie.

**« Faut vraiment qu'on fête ça ! »**

Paul soupira de nouveau avant de lâcher un petit rire tout en lui disant qu'il exagérait...

De nouveau Reggie ricana doucement en se moquant gentiment de son petit frère. Ce dernier leva une nouvelle fois ses yeux en l'air, comprenant qu'il sera de nouveau la cible de ses railleries. Il ne changera jamais, songea Paul alors qu'il fut heureux d'être enfin en couple avec Aurore. Une petite pensée se dirigea vers elle, le faisant rougir doucement alors qu'il entendit de nouveau son frère lui dire qu'il était enfin un véritable homme. Paul posa son regard sur l'écran, essayant malgré lui de faire semblant de l'écouter... Et c'était reparti pour un tour !

* * *

><p>Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre ? :-)<p> 


	24. Chapter 24 - épilogue

_Voici l'épilogue ! Cela veut dire que la fiction est désormais terminée ! J'ai été ravie de pouvoir partager cette fiction avec vous et j'espère retrouver -malgré le peu de commentaire sur ces nombreux chapitres- ceux qui m'ont suivit depuis le début dans mes prochains écrits :-) Cela me fait bizarre de voir que je ne vais plus poster du tout, j'étais tellement habitué à mettre la fiction à jour chaque mardi... J'espère que cette fin va vous plaire ! _

_Je vous dis, donc à très bientôt ! :-) Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue :<strong>

Regardant devant le miroir, Paul passa sa main dans ses cheveux récemment coupés par aurore. Il avait maintenant les cheveux qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous de ses oreilles, dans une coupe purement masculine mettant en valeur son visage. Il soupira discrètement lorsqu'il baissa son regard sur les innombrables cartons autour de lui, faisant rappeler au jeune homme que le déménagement était loin d'être fini. Et oui, il avait décidé de franchir une autre étape avec Aurore et d'aménager avec qu'elle dans un pavillon, au plus grand bonheur de leurs trois enfants qui rêvaient d'avoir leurs propres chambres.

Et oui, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de Lola. Paul avait finalement aménagé il y a trois ans chez Aurore définitivement pour élever Lola et ainsi laisser son grand frère vivre avec sa fiancée Mélina et leur enfant Enzo, âgé maintenant d'un an, dans leur maison. Aurore et Paul avaient agrandit la famille sans vraiment s'engager dans une réflexion profonde sur comment gérer un enfant de plus. Et pour une fois c'était Paul qui voulait avoir un deuxième enfant, et par la suite, ils avaient fait un petit dernier par accident, n'ayant pas prévu de nouvelle naissance. Un petit sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres en voyant l'horloge accrochée sur un mur du salon qui indiquait seize heures et demie. Les bambins n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer et Paul devait essayer de ranger le plus possible avant leur arrivé. Il y avait un bazar fou ! Il y avait plein de cartons à moitié plein ainsi que des livres et des jouets pour enfants qui traînaient dans un coin de la salle à manger.

Tandis qu'il rangeait de la vaisselle emballée dans du papier journal dans un des cartons, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ainsi que des rires d'enfants accompagnés par des voix joyeuses d'Aurore et de Johanna.

Lola et Simon, cinq et quatre ans respectivement, coururent vers leur père dans des exclamations de joies, alors que ce dernier se baissa dans un grand sourire à leur hauteur afin de les serrer fort dans ses bras. Le petit dernier, Nathan, trois ans, était entre sa grand-mère et sa mère, tenant encore la main de cette dernière. Le benjamin observa de ses grands yeux foncés sa grande sœur ainsi que son grand frère raconter leur journée à leur père.

**« Eh, doucement, chacun son tour... »**

**« Les enfants, vous allez raconter ce que vous avez fait à l'école à papa après votre goûter. »**

Lola et Simon s'exclamèrent de nouveau de joie, marchant rapidement vers la cuisine toujours leurs manteaux sur le dos. La fameuse cuisine était l'une des rares pièces qui n'était pas envahie de cartons. Johanna informa qu'elle avait préparé un gâteau, intensifiant les cris joyeux des deux enfants alors que la grand-mère suivit ses deux petits-enfants dans un grand sourire jovial.

**« Ça avance ? » **Déclara Aurore, faisant allusion aux cartons.

**« Doucement. »**

Paul s'avança vers elle, baissa sa tête légèrement au-dessus de la sienne et déroba rapidement un petit baiser croustillant faisant sourire Aurore.

**« Bon, j'ai pris quelques jours de congés pour essayer de finir le plus rapidement les cartons. » **Informa-t-elle dans un petit soupir.

Aurore avait monté son propre salon de coiffure indépendant il y a trois ans et les affaires semblaient bien fonctionner. Elle avait des clients réguliers dont son amie Flora, qui étaient toujours satisfaite de ses services. Aurore avait embauché deux jeunes qui espéraient persévérer dans ce domaine ainsi qu'une stagiaire qui restait encore deux semaines dans son salon. Durant le déménagement, elle avait préféré passer la main à une ses plus proches collègues afin qu'elle puisse souffler un peu et aider Paul à s'occuper des fameux cartons. Ce dernier acquiesça simplement à sa compagne avant de baisser son regard sur son fils, qui avait toujours sa petite main accrochée à celle d'Aurore.

**« Eh bonhomme, tu ne veux pas faire un bisou à papa ? »**

Il le vit sourire doucement avant de s'abaisser à sa hauteur où Nathan se logea brutalement dans ses bras. Paul sourit, caressant doucement les cheveux violets de son fils, tandis qu'il entendit sa compagne retirer son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures à talons. Paul ouvrit la fermeture éclair de l'anorak à Nathan avant de le déposer négligemment sur un rebord d'un carton. Ensuite, il prit sa petite main dans la sienne afin de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises autour d'une table où Lola et Simon mangèrent leur part de gâteau tandis qu'il posa son plus jeune fils sur ses genoux. N'arrêtant pas de rire pour tout et n'importe quoi, Lola et Simon avaient dû mal à finir leur gâteau au chocolat tandis que les éclats de rires enfantins résonnèrent dans la cuisine, obligeant Nathan à mettre sa main à son oreille. Paul qui remarqua ce geste, posa son regard instinctivement sur Aurore qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, échangeant un regard insinuant. Il prit une assiette où il déposa une part de gâteau avant de remettre son fils à terre, l'obligeant à sortir de la cuisine afin de se poser dans le salon où son fils s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui.

**« Tiens. » **Fit-il en donnant un morceau du gâteau à son fils.

Paul soupira, sachant qu'il y avait un souci avec Nathan. Ce dernier avait un petit handicap qui l'empêchait de faire certaines choses. Paul glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, qui semblait adorer la pâtisserie. Nathan était née avec une perte d'audition à son oreille gauche et cela avait un peu chamboulé Paul et Aurore qui ne savaient pas comment faire, ni comment gérer leur enfant lors de ses premiers mois. Petit à petit ils avaient compris qu'il fallait simplement s'adapter à l'handicap de Nathan et que ce n'était pas la surdité de son oreille gauche qui les empêcheraient de l'aimer aussi fort que leurs deux autres enfants.

Paul entendit des petits pas sur le parquet du salon, tournant sa tête vers sa fille qui venait de se poser elle aussi auprès de son père. Lola ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle avait ses yeux, son nez ainsi que la forme du visage. Il y avait que la couleur de ses cheveux qui la différenciait d'Aurore. Ses cheveux étaient châtains un peu foncé, comme ceux de son père biologique pensa amèrement Paul avant de balayer cette pensée lamentablement de sa tête. Il soupira doucement, se demandant s'il fallait un jour dire à Lola qu'il n'était pas son père biologique, avant d'entendre soudainement d'autres pas. C'était Simon qui venait de les rejoindre, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil pas loin d'eux, où il prit la télécommande de la télévision qui était posé sur l'accoudoir. Celui-ci avait aussi les yeux bleus et la peau très claire de sa mère alors que ses cheveux étaient noirs, comme ceux de sa tante Marie.

**« Simon, passe la télécommande. »**

Le concerné obéit, sachant que son père allait allumer la télévision. Paul zappa une chaîne pour enfant puis baissa le son afin que cela ne puisse pas déranger Nathan. Il déposa ensuite la télécommande sur la table basse.

**« Papa ? »**

Paul pivota sa tête vers sa fille qui venait de l'appeler d'une petite voix. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait avant de la voir hésiter. Il fronça ses sourcils lui demandant s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avant que la voix enfantine arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

**« Est-ce que c'est vrai que... que tu n'es pas mon vrai papa ? »**

Qui est l'enculé qui lui a osé lui dire ça ? Paul fronça durement ses sourcils épais avant de poser l'assiette sur la table basse. Le moment tant redouté semblait arriver plus tôt que prévu pensa Paul, anxieux.

**« Qui t'a dit ça Lola ? »**

**« Mamie Johan'. »**

Il soupira, dirigeant son regard vers la cuisine où il entendit Aurore parler avec sa mère. Il regarda Nathan qui semblait finir de manger la part de gâteau avant de baisser à la hauteur de Lola et de la fixer du regard.

**« Écoute Lola, tu es ma fille et tu le sera toujours. »**

**« Alors tu es mon vrai papa ? »**

Paul passa sa main sur sa nuque, essayant de trouver les bons mots afin de faire comprendre la situation à sa fille. Elle était si jeune...

**« Tu vois, un jour maman à rencontrer un homme. » **Commença-t-il mal-à-l'aise, **« Et cet homme, Lola, c'est ton autre papa. Il était très méchant avec maman. »**

Il la vit écarquiller ses yeux avant de l'entendre lui demander pourquoi il était méchant avec sa maman.

**« Je ne sais pas, Lola. Et comme maman ne voulait pas qu'il te fasse du mal, elle est partie loin de lui. »**

**« Mais moi je ne veux pas un papa méchant. » **Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix, **« Je veux que ça soit toi mon vrai papa. »**

Paul sourit tendrement à cet aveu avant de lui dire qu'il veut être aussi son vrai papa. Il la prit dans ses bras, avant de rassurer qu'il sera toujours son père, peu importe ce que les gens puisse leur raconter. Il sentit une petite pression au niveau de sa nuque où il comprit que les petites mains de Lola tenaient fermement son père.

**« Eh, Lola... »**

**« Tu seras mon vrai papa, hein ? »**

La petite voix de Lola s'étouffa doucement après ses mots. Touché, Paul lui serra bien fort contre lui.

**« Mais bien sûr ma chérie. »**

La petite fille se retira de Paul avant qu'un petit sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres rassurant ce dernier. Paul se remit à sa place sur le canapé entre Nathan et Lola avant de sentir la petite main de cette dernière serrer la sienne, lui faisant soupirer de soulagement. Finalement il avait réussi à en parler de ce sujet délicat avec Lola et elle ne semblait pas être ni fâché, ni contrarié. Il la vit se concentrer sur l'écran de la télévision, l'obligeant à faire de même alors qu'un poids qu'il sentait depuis plusieurs années sur ses épaules se retirait lentement après cette importante conversation. Maintenant il pouvait se sentir père entièrement, songea Paul alors qu'il entendit les petits rires de ses trois enfants face au dessin animé qui visualisèrent à l'écran...

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'être entouré par les gens qu'on aime. Qu'est-ce c'était bien de se sentir père.

De nouveau, un bruit de pas se fit entendre faisant tourner la tête de Paul vers sa femme ainsi que sa belle-mère. Il vit cette dernière monter les escaliers à quelques mètres de lui avant de reposer ses orbes noirs sur sa compagne qui s'installa sur le fameux fauteuil où elle posa Simon sur ses genoux.

Peu importe ce que leur entourage pourrait lui dire, Lola était sa fille, un point c'est tout. Il lâcha la petite main de Lola afin de mettre son bras autour des épaules fines de sa fille avant de lui faire une bise au-dessus de la tête. Et il était un bon père, personne n'osera dire le contraire songea-t-il.

Face au geste affectueux qu'il venait de faire, Paul vit Aurore les observer d'un regard rempli de tendresse alors qu'une publicité télévisée firent pivoter leurs têtes vers l'écran, captant leur attention tansis que le son de la télévision envahissait le salon...


End file.
